PD: Raging War
by markie072002
Summary: 4th in PD series. 4 years have passed and Darth Vader and his Empire is still a threat to Jedi Order & the Galactic Republic. The galactic scaled War still rages on. So what type of troubles will be in store for the Jedi Order and Galactic Republic. List of stories that should be read could be found in the 1st chapter.
1. Shaken Zane

**Make sure to read the last 3 stories before this. The order is:**

**1. Parellel Dimension**

**2. PD: Darkness Rising **

**3. PD: Return to the Order**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 1: Shaken Zane**

Since the beginning of the war with Darth Vader and his Empire, it is now going on its 5th year, making this war longer than the Clone Wars and therefore the longest galactic scale conflict since the Ruusan Reformation. Even at this stage, it is hard to tell who is winning and who is losing.

Even through it hard to decide rather the Jedi Order and the Republic comes out on top or the Order of the Sith and the Empire will come up on top, both sides are determine to win and beat the opposing. The Jedi and Republic are fighting to remain the peace that they have while the Sith and Empire tries to take that peace away and gain control of the galaxy.

Both sides have won and lose battles of the course of the war and to some of the Jedi they do not see it coming to an end anytime soon. Neither sides are giving up easy.

Still even through with all the war and battles going on, there are still time for personal lives. Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane and Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter have been in love with each other since they announce their feelings for each other on Naboo back in 14 BBY a year into the war. There feelings for each other have increased a lot. No ought both of them can swear that their others give them a heart attack when they went on mission when the other is no on that mission.

Right now Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane is watching his former Padawan and lover working on a Speeder that was damage because Darth Vader sends an assassin against Amelia as she was on the planet. The whole engine burned out due to a perfect shoot to the engine compartment. Still, his mother wants the vehicle fixed. A Zane never waste stuff was her only answer when Rachelle asked why she wouldn't buy a new one.

Then Rachelle decided that she will do the work. She was at the Jedi Temple when it happens and Mark was away on a mission for the war. He just got a couple hours ago. The 3rd Legion manages to deal a lot of damage to a fleet Imperial Ships that was trying to attack Corellia by going through the Deep Core.

What surprised Mark is they try to travel through the Deep Core in Hyperspace. There is not a lot of Hyperlanes through the Deep Core of the galaxy and it is extremely dangerous to travel through. Seem like Darth Vader wanted to take out some of the companies that make ships for the Republic to weaken them.

It was an unexpected attack, but it was almost a smart move on Darth Vader's part. The Republic knows his major base is somewhere within the Outer Rim. So they were more focus on attacks coming in from the Mid Rim not from behind in the Deep Core. Still the Corellian Military was able to hold off the Empire until the Grand Army of the Republic shows up. That is a mistake that they would not repeat. That battle was easy.

Also at the same time Obi-wan was sent to Bakura to fight in a battle where the Empire tired to take over. The might of the Bakuran Military combine with the Galactic Republic was enough to push the attack away.

That is how the war has been going on, seem look more attacks happening at once. At all of them, there were no sign of Darth Vader in any one of them. This got Mark curious. Since 15 and 14 BBY he haven't been on the field of battle that much. Instead of him there was purple Twi'lek named Darth Solaris, which seem as bad as Darth Vader in his way of battling and killing people.

Thinking of Darth Solaris made Mark looks down at his wrist on his right hand which got slightly scarred back in 12 BBY when he battled against Darth Solaris. If he did not move he would have lost his hand. The scar is almost all gone. After his duel, later that year Rachelle dueled her for about 2 hours straight and she almost lost a whole arm, nearly got stabbed in the chest and almost lost a half of a leg with her. She is vicious.

"Hey, Mark can you hand me that wrench?" ask Rachelle as her hand point from underneath the speeder to a wrench that was by Mark's feet. Mark picks it up and holds it out for her. Before she can grab a hold of it, Mark put his feet on the Hover-creepers and slides it out.

"Now, now Rachelle, I haven't seen you in weeks because of a battle at Corellia and the only thing you want me to do is to grab you some stupid tool. Force, that just hurt my feelings." say Mark in a mock hurt tone as he twirl the shiny sliver looking wrench in his right hand.

Rachelle laughs a bit as she got up and hugs him. Rachelle places a light kiss on his lips. "I see everything went well? Any problems?" ask Rachelle. "Oh, Darth Solaris was there. Some how she manages to get to the planet before they activate the planetary shields. She was trying to kill Senator Iblis. Apparently one of his staff was a spy working for the Empire." say Mark before capturing his lover's lips once more.

"Is he okay?" ask Rachelle. She got to know Garm Bel Iblis during the time when Mark was planning on bringing down the former Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic Palpatine. Through out he was not the major person in the planning; he did manage to gather some evidence.

"Yes, a bit shaken up. He told me he was relieved when he saw me storming in with the Clone Troopers. All his guards were killed by Imperial Troops and Darth Solaris was nearing him. Still I arrive a bit too late, they manage to kill his wife. Captain Kia and I manage to get into the building and just as we got there, we saw Maxus Zane killing one of his children. The scene even made Captain Kia sick, and he was breed for war and to experience the sickness that comes with war! I swear I almost let go of the Jedi Order. I chased him down on the hall. I manage to stop myself when I was about the slash him up." say Mark remembering the moment well.

He remembers running down a dead end hall hot on the tail of Maxus Zane who was laughing and taunting him that it seems like he was a failure. That he could not prevented him from getting revenge on those who was a part of Palpatine's murder. Mark remembering using the Force and slams him into the end of the hallway and his Lightsaber ignited. He swings it, but at the last moment he got control of his anger and hatred and slashes the wall near Maxus's head.

Also Maxus called him a coward for not finish him off when he got the chance. He just walks away as Maxus threaten to kill everyone he holds dear. Mark ignores him and went to find the Senator.

"You mean you have a brush with the Dark Side?" ask Rachelle after she got done listening to Mark telling her the events that he walked in on. "Yes, right there and than I couldn't stop thinking how much people suffer from him. I wanted him dead. It one thing to kill an adult than it is a child. I am not saying that killing an adult is okay, but that is just low." say Mark as he sits on a tool box looking down at his hands.

"Mark, do not get yourself down about him, wasn't it you say that sometimes the best makes mistakes. Remember back in 15 BBY when you let your overconfidence get to you and Leia was taken by Vader. That was a mistake. The thing about mistakes is, as long as you realized them and try to fix them. You did not kill him in your anger and hatred you stop before hand. That what makes you a Jedi. Even Jedi Masters brushes the Dark Side." say Rachelle notice that Mark seem a bit disturb about it.

She knows Maxus have been a thorn in Mark's side for a long time. He even tried to kill her. That made Mark mad. It was on a mission to Bakura. They had received word that there have been a lot of assassination attempts being made there on a bunch of people. Which is surprising for Bakura since not even some of the lowest scumbags would not dare to do anything criminal like on the planet. When they got there, Rachelle was overpowered and was almost given poison that would not only make her body temperature rise to a fatal level but literally boil her body from the inside out. It is a very nasty poison that was developed by the Hutts and the Empire working together on. When Mark found her, he literally blows the walls down, with the aid of the Force. It nearly scared Maxus Zane badly. Mark used the Force to throw Maxus out of the building.

That was the day, that she had proof that it is very hard to poison Bakurans. Everyone besides the victims, Maxus and Mark was wearing a gas mask. The whole place was coated with the airborne poison. When Mark saved her, she notice there was bunch of Clones laying dead due to the poison.

Mark sighs as he pinches his noise. "The thing is I haven't come that close to the Dark Side for a very long time. Not since I was a Jedi Knight." say Mark lightly as he shakes his head.

"Don't worry, one of these days, he will get his fair share of dues." say Rachelle. There were times she wants to throw the Jedi Code into the wind and just kill Maxus Zane off right away. She bet a lot of Jedi are like that with Maxus Zane. She knows that most of the High Council does not like Maxus Zane. Matter of fact it seems like the name Maxus a very foul word not only to the Galactic Republic but also the Jedi Order.

"It feels like we keep letting him get away. He always seems to be defenseless at the time of capture. He knows I would not actually kill him if he does not fight back or if he is my prisoner. Even through, I gave the Clones orders to shoot him whenever they get the chance." say Mark lightly.

Rachelle just hugs Mark as he stated these things. It seems like to her that Maxus Zane is being more active in the war. More often than not, he seems to work alone on a scale of terrorism. Besides Darth Vader, Maxus Zane seems to be the most wanted man in the galaxy. He is deadly even to a Jedi. Since the beginning of the war, he manages to kill a few Jedi.

"What your so called father does is nothing on you. It is not your mission to see him stopped. Anyone with enough caution could take him down. What you need to worry about is the Sith Lords. They are more dangerous." say Rachelle lightly as Mark hugs her back.

"Very true." say Mark with a slight nod. Rachelle went back to working on the Speeder as Mark hands her the wrench she asked earlier ago for. For the rest of the day, Mark helps her with the Speeder.

* * *

On Korriban the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader killed the person who reported to him by using the Force to explode him up. He got word that the Galactic Republic outsmarted him and that Darth Solaris had failed her mission to kill the Corellian Senator. He knew if something happen to the Corellian Senator, than his spy would have became the next Senator.

Normally he would blame Darth Solaris for the failure until he have heard that Master Zane have stopped her. Ever since Master Zane had fully recovered from that coma that Darth Vader unwisely commands his troop to cause the attack that did it, he have been a very big thorn.

The worst part is it seem like since there confliction on Naboo, Master Zane seem to have gotten more powerful. He also realized through the Force and from Maxus Zane that he have an attachment to a certain Jedi Knight.

Darth Vader stands up from his throne and walk past the bloody mess that was one of his soldiers. He knows his true problem exists with Master Zane. If he put Master Zane out of business, than he could take down the Republic and the Jedi Order. Now with this new development, it might be able to come in some use.

The faceplate of Darth Vader helmet separates as he looks at his reflection of his heavily scarred and burnt face. Most of the scars came from his battle with Master Zane during their battle on Mustafar at the end of the year 20 BBY. It got more burnt up due to the battle with Dooku on Serenno. The fire that he had sent on him had somehow come through his helmet which was damage during the fight to with Dooku and burn his face.

As he was pacing, Darth Vader summon a cleaning droid to clean up the blasted remains of the person who send him the message. No need to let filth and unnecessary stink in his throne room.

* * *

The current Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic is sitting in her apartment on Coruscant watching her twins doing some studies. Padme has been busy for the year due to the fact that she decides to run for Supreme Chancellor once more. Regardless if she wins or loses, after her time as Chancellor is over, she is retiring from politics.

Mainly the only reason why she is going up in the reelection this year is for the fact to help with the war. Since 15 BBY those years have been hard with the war. She hasn't been back to Naboo as much as she liked.

"Mom! I am done!" shout Leia as she rushes in with paper of math homework. Padme smiles as she takes the paper from Leia and looks over the paper and looks up the answers in a Holobook. "Very good, but what about your Science and reading." say Padme.

"I think I might did bad on my science, but my reading I did good!" say Leia as she hands to more papers for her mother to look at. Leia was right; her science work was a bit off. Padme who would need a Holobook to check all the answers could have seen that some of the answers were wrong for science.

"Okay, you can go play now. Is Luke studying?" say Padme. "Yes, he has a bit of a trouble, I think we need to get C-3P0 in there to teach again." say Leia. Since the children is in a situation that they cannot attend normal schools. Padme had Anakin programmed C-3P0 to teach.

She had to wait for him to get back from a mission. During that time she found how dreadful Maria is as a teacher. She is a great mother, but as a teacher she will make a youngling be more to the standards of teaching. Padme, herself, her could teach but she is not a teaching type of person. On the top of her head she cannot remember half of the things that she is checking.

"By the way where is C-3P0?" ask Padme realizing that she haven seen the golden droid. "I think he is um… What did he call it? He is napping I think." say Leia cannot remember what the golden droid told her. Padme nods her head in understanding. C-3P0 must shut himself down for the night.

Rachelle who haven't been on a mission for little bit over a couple months have taken a personal training of Leia to prepare he to take the trials to prove that she is ready to become a Padawan. It seem that Leia have the same connection to Leia as Mara has for Mark. She has a feeling that Leia might become Rachelle's Padawan.

As a mother she really does not want to see her daughter in danger but at the same time, she would love to see her daughter achieve the best she can be within the Jedi Order. Still she knows that Leia will be in great hands with Rachelle and most of the time, Rachelle works with Mark. So that is an added protection.

Speaking of Mark, he was right about how the war was going to be. It did became much worst than it was during the first two years. Her thoughts were interrupted by Leia once more.

"Mom, when are we going to have supper? I am hungry." say Leia. "Remember Uncle Mark and Rachelle is coming over. When they get here we will have. No go play with Mara." say Padme lightly as she waves her 9 year old daughter off. "Wait Uncle Mark and Master Rachelle are coming!" say Leia.

That is something that most Jedi had begun calling Rachelle. They have sense the love for Mark and Rachelle and believe that they will be getting together, so instead of addressing Rachelle as Master Hunter they address her as Master Rachelle. Personally she thinks Master Rachelle sound better than Master Hunter.

Padme nods and Leia runs off to play with Mara as Padme went back to work as she look over some of her notes for what she plan on doing for the Republic. She has managed to get most corruption out of the way, but with the war and Darth Vader that has become a harder task to do so. He has been using spies a lot lately and tries to bribe a lot of Senators. She hates to admit it, but some of it was working. The war itself is taking her main focus off the issue too, because she wants to see it ends.

Her term as Chancellor she really wanted to bring peace. No, as soon as she took office, it blazed in confliction that leads up to one of the longest wars that the galaxy has seen in awhile. This war is putting the Clone Wars to shame in length greatly. The first two years of the war was not as bad, but after them it came bad.

She hopes that they will be able to bring Darth Vader down and his so called Empire, so that she can encourage peace once more. This war has been stressful for her. It amazes her that she haven't got any gray hair as of yet. Still all she could do is wish and hope that this war ends very soon. She does not know how much more she can take.

* * *

_**I figure since I started the last chapter out not so peaceful, I decided to start this out peaceful. Mainly it gives some insight of what has happen in the war since 14 BBY. **_

_**I also thought it would be wise to have Maxus Zane seem to push Mark to his limits. Come on, how many people you will see that will like to see someone who murder children and enjoy get away with their own life. I bet if that was you and your kids or someone's kids that you are close to, you would want to make them suffer. This is very similar to what Mark is feeling. Garm is consider one of his friends, even through he does not seem to have a big part in the series so far. It just goes to prove to you that even a Jedi like Mark could still have a brush to the Dark Side. **_

_**Yes, the reason why Amelia and Garm was attacked was due to them helping Mark and the Jedi Order to rid the galaxy of Palpatine. So you got to figure that Maxus Zane would be behind such acts. I know you are most likely wondering when I will kill of our terrorist "friend" off. I could give you a hint, it is either in this story or the next couple stories. **___

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	2. Another Planet Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 2: Another Planet fallen**

Rachelle arrived to Padme or as it more known as since 19 BBY the Skywalker apartment in the 500 Republica few hours before Mark did. The reason for this was due to the fact that Mark had a Council Meeting to attend to, which he could have not skipped, even if he wanted too. Even through Master Windu stated that it will only take a few minutes, it actually taken much longer than expected.

Rachelle sits in the living room of the apartment as Padme is getting ready to cook a dinner. Leia was sitting next to her chatting about what she have learned today from her studies with C-3P0, or as Mark would called him, the Golden Annoyance Droid. Rachelle has to smile how the poor droid annoys Mark. Then again, what do you expect from a droid that was made by a 9 year old boy. The droid only got a few updates but nothing major that change it basic program.

She could understand why Anakin would not change the basic program from what the droid had when he made it. Mark had told her that Anakin have made the droid to help his mother out when they were a slave on Tatooine. When Anakin won his freedom, the droid stayed with his mother. Before the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Anakin had gain the droid back and after the Clone Wars was started he gave it to Padme. So there is a bit of an emotional attachment with him to the droid. It is one of the few things that he have left that his mother had owned.

Rachelle has heard from Padme, that as long as she lived or Anakin lived that program would not be changed. Padme respected Anakin's mother, even through she only knows her a little bit. Anakin's mother was slave, she was not bitter or mean but very nice. That is what she has heard and did not even bother challenging that.

Even through Mark complains about that droid, he never means it when he told Anakin he needs to reprogram that droid. It was a mock argument they always get to when the droid annoys Mark.

"Master Rachelle would you like to practice some Lightsabers techniques with me?" ask Leia looking up at Rachelle. "Did not bring any training Lightsabers and I highly doubt your mother would enjoy us doing that in the apartment." say Rachelle. "You got that right, the only way I allow a Lightsaber begin activated in this apartment is in case of an emergency that warrants it." say Padme from the kitchen.

Mara walks into the room looking around. "Where is Master Zane, I thought I head he was coming?" ask Mara as she slide some of her golden red hair out from her green eyes. "He is in an important meeting." say Rachelle.

Maria walks in from the hall that Mara that she came through. "About time you got out the bathroom, thought you might have drown in there." say Maria as she took her daughter and hug her. Maria is actually a part of the 3rd Legion. Rachelle, Mark and her work together countless times. Maria Jade is no longer considered legally dead. It took the Jedi awhile to find time to get her records through.

They were going to push her down to a less major fleet, but Mark told them he wants to see what she got. Since than she has became one of the few non-cloned members of the 3rd Legion. She helps command the ship and helps down on ground battle.

Rachelle remembers one even when Maxus Zane and Darth Solaris manage to got onto the ship. Maria nearly killed Maxus in a blaster fight to the death if it wasn't for Darth Solaris. If it was not for her and Mark, Maria would have been sliced into halves.

Rachelle really dislikes Darth Solaris. She thought Celestia Aluna being Darth Destria was bad, Darth Solaris is much worst. She seems to be very power hungry for the Dark Side of the Force. That just makes her very dangerous.

The door slides open, which disrupt Rachelle thoughts. "UNCLE MARK!" shouts Leia and Luke. They both run at him. Mark stands there open his arms wide. He already knows what is going to happen. A blond hair missile and a dark brown hair missile nails into him. "Hey you two. Been studying?" say Mark as he rubs each of their head. This action got that same exact reply from Leia that she kept from when she was younger. "Watch the buns!" say Leia as she covers the buns that are on the side of her head.

Mark laughs at Leia as she punches him in the arm. "That is for touching my buns." say Leia stubbornly as she cross her arms. "What is with Naboo women and their fancy hairstyles." say Mark lightly as he shakes his head. He knows not everyone in Naboo wear their hair in fancy styles. Lately Padme has been leaving her hair down, more often, even in public. Even when she do her hair, it is nothing as extreme as it was back when she was queen.

Rachelle walks over to him. Mark grab her by the waists, pull her into him, and kisses her on the lips. "Mom! Uncle Mark is doing it again!" shout Leia. Mark and Rachelle laughs at this statement. It was during the year 11 BBY when Jobal, Sola and Ruwee arrived on Coruscant for a dinner. Mark was kissing Rachelle and Padme take a wooden spoon and slaps him across the back of the head with it. Now every time Leia sees him and Rachelle kissing, she shots to see if her mother will slap him with the spoon again.

"Leia, would you leave the two lovebirds be!" say Padme walking into the room with a slight smile on her face. "Look like no spoon slapping today." say Mark. "Don't you dare get my daughter started or a spoon will be the least of your worries." say Padme with a mock glare. "Now, now Padme, if you dare hurt him, I will have to hurt you. I do not want the love of my life being hurt when he does not need to." say Rachelle mock threatening.

Mark burst out laughing as he holds Rachelle by the waist. Rachelle put her head on his chest. "Is supper done yet?" asked Leia as she look up from where she was standing next to her twin. As she says this Mara appear by Mark's side. "There you are! I heard you were coming over." say Mara

Rachelle sensed something was wrong with Mark. He knows something bad has happen. Through he was putting up a great illusion that everything is fine. Even with the Force she could tell that it would have been hard for her to sense, if it wasn't due to how close she is to him. That is no surprise; this was the person who manages to manipulate the manipulator that was known as Palpatine.

"Yes, it is supper time." say Padme looking at Leia. There was a look of relief on Leia's face a she take off running into the kitchen. Padme and Luke follow her into the kitchen. Mara looks up at Mark a bit before running into the kitchen.

"What is wrong?" ask Rachelle barely above a whisper. Mark just barely caught it, because Rachelle lips were barely moving. If Mark is keeping hidden so well in the Force, she figures there must be a reason. "Not now." whisper Mark, who does not want to ruin the fun mood. It is a concern but it not something as if Anakin or Obi-wan was killed. No, they are perfectly fine, but it does have something to deal with the Jedi Order and a battle that they were in.

If it was back in 19 BBY or around that time she would have bug Mark to tell her what is on his mind, 9 years later she is different and respects him more. Also she got to add in the fact that she is madly in love with him and does not want to force him to tell anything that he does not want to.

Mark then offers his arm to Rachelle who links her arm around. They walk into the kitchen where Padme have set the table for supper. Mara sits on one side of Mark while Rachelle sits on the other side.

All during the meal, Padme was talking about some of the major improvements that the ships have been made due to Dooku advancement and it turns out to give bunch of the manufactures idea of how to make newer styles of ships. Even through it has been awhile since the first Venator-class Star Destroyer, also known as Republic Attack Cruiser; it is still the main ship of Grand Army of the Republic, despite being 12 years old. They are much cheaper to make than Imperator-class Star Destroyer, which is more commonly known as Imperial-class Star Destroyer since the Imperials seem to use them as their main ships. The Republic has a few of these ships, but not many due to the cost of getting them. There is 1 Imperator-class Star Destroyer for every 50 Republic Attack Cruisers within the whole Grand Army of the Republic and that is excluding planetary armies.

Supper ended quickly and the kids rush into the living room to get ready to watch a movie. Before Padme walk pasted Mark he put a hand on her elbow. "As Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, I think it would be wise for you to hear what I got to say, before anything else tonight." say Mark lightly.

He than uses the Force to made it so that the younglings cannot hear a word of what he is about to say. Padme sit back down at the table with wondering thoughts of what her friend has to say to her.

Rachelle looks at Mark while holding his hand above the table. She rubs her thumb in soft circular motions. "See the reason why I was late was due to a meeting with the Jedi Council. As you are aware the Grand Army of the Republic was guarding a planet in the Wild Space on the edge of the Outer Rim on a planet called Aeten 2. Well we receive word that the Empire have manage to beaten us there and taken the planet. We send 20 Jedi there to help defend it. Only 5 made out of it alive and all the Clones were killed." say Mark deciding to get straight to the point.

Aeten 2 is a planet that you could get Stygium crystals at. These crystals, if properly install on a ship can help achieved stealth. These crystals could also be use in Lightsabers too. The Galactic Republic back in 22 BBY have passed a law that limit the trade on them. These crystals make it easier for a ship to be cloaked. Cloaking can be done by technological means, but these crystals are better and easier to use. Due to this effect of the crystals they have been limited. Plus also a new law protects any planet that has crystals that maybe used in a Lightsaber. That was one of the things Padme done was to protect planets with crystals.

"Wait how many troops were there?" ask Padme. "10 Attack Cruisers worth of troops, with 2 Jedi per ship. There was already of a ground troop that would have been worth 2 Attack Cruiser that was killed." say Mark.

Mark did not need the Force to know that Padme was blown away by the news. She look she is having trouble forming words. Which Mark has found strange that Padme, former Senator and current Chancellor cannot think of anything to say. They have not suffered a lost that bad since 15 BBY.

"Oh my, I did not want this to happen." say Padme putting her head into her palms. It was her idea to send 20 Jedi and 10 Attack Cruisers worth. They do not need the Empire to get their hands on crystals that will help them be sneaky or give the Sith and Dark Jedi more crystals for Lightsabers.

"That not all, based upon the stories we heard for each of the surviving Jedi, there stories seem to lead to one thing. The 3 that lived within the ground forces, their stories seem to vary slightly, we think that one of them might be a spy that lead our troops into a trap." say Mark slightly.

Padme head shots up when she heard this. "You mean one of the Jedi might be working for the Empire?" ask Padme shocked. She through the Empire is everything that the Jedi Order is against. "Maybe, or one might not want to be apart of the Jedi Order nor the Empire, who knows. We are currently investigating. As of right now, all of them are on probation until we can find out who did it." say Mark.

Rachelle cannot believe that there would be a Jedi who would want to betray the Order. Yes, she know the chance of something happening would be great, but the vary thought seem not to be possible. It is hard to image that one that she worked with would do such a thing and at the cost of so many lives.

"Who are the 4 Jedi?" ask Padme. "They are A'Sharad Hett, Ahsoka Tano, Rahm Kota, and Barriss Offee." say Mark lightly. "You actually think Master Kota or Ahsoka did this?" ask Rachelle shocked. "Master Kota, no he would never do this. His tactics may not be viewed greatly by the Council but he hates the Dark Side just as much as I do. Ahsoka, I highly doubt she would do something like that. She is too much like Anakin. A'Sharad Hett and Barriss Offee, I do not know that much about them to decide." say Mark.

Rachelle highly doubts her friend Ahsoka or her lover's former mentor would betray the Jedi Order. "Who do you think it is?" ask Rachelle. "I do not know, innocent till proven guilty. It is wrong to assume someone is guilty, unless the evidence and the Force backs it up." say Mark wisely as he looks at his lover.

After Mark let the Force dropped and they walk into the living room. Before Mark walk into the room Rachelle stops him. "How are you going to find out who did it?" ask Rachelle. "Knowing my luck, it will come to me though the Force or something will happen to make me realize something. It is just pretty bad, that now we have to worry about domestic threats along with the threats of the Empire. I promise, I will found who did this and they will be exile from the Jedi Order. The Council already agrees that they will be exile into another galaxy for a very long time." say Mark crossing his arms.

Rachelle nodded to this. She knows if one of them went bad, it might be possible for them to escape from any type of prison but to be forced into exile in anther galaxy will make it harder for them to get back in.

They walk into the living room to enjoy the movies with the younglings. When he sits down on the floor so Padme, Maria and the younglings could have the seats. Rachelle sat on his lap and lean back into him. Mark rests his chin on her shoulder.

Halfway through the movie, with the help of Maria, Padme move the sleeping Jedi and open the couch up into a bed when they manage to put the Jedi on. Mark was the heaviest out of the two.

"Sometimes, I wish your husband was here or maybe Obi-wan. They could have either carry them easier or use the Force." say Maria wipe her forehead after picking up both Mark and Rachelle.

Padme turn off the lights as she looks at the shadow of the two Jedi lovers on the couch bed. She is happy that Mark could find someone who makes him happy. With all the trouble he went through back in his other universe and than saving this universe from that same fate, if there was anyone who deserve great love it is him. Without any other thoughts she walks back to the bedrooms to get her children to bed.

* * *

_**Remember how I stated last chapter that some events in this story might lead to more futurist stories. While you just heard on of the event. Now if you read a lot of the Extended Universe, you might have a good chance whom is the one who betrayed the Jedi Order, but I also I add someone to mix the confusion a bit two. As we know right now there is two possible choices. So whom do you think betrayed the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic and why you think that. I already know whom, but you will have to find that out the hard way, which is by waiting for me to get to that chapter. **_

_**Yes, I plan on this type of ending for the chapter. Well, something along this line. **_

_**It seem like I have been posting each other day, for this case I will put up a bit of a warning. According to news the weather in my location of the United States seem to be nice, so as far as I know I will be going to my real dad's house. Which that means that this Friday through Sunday I will not be typing anything. I might be able to post something up on Sunday Evening or Monday Evening. So I figure I will let you know just in case if I do not get anything posted again this week. **_

_**Another reason why it might be taking me a bit to get stories posted everyday is due to the fact that I am trying to orgainzed my thoughts for this story. I have bunch of ideas for future stories. Going on in my head as I typing this story. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	3. A Small Step Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 3: A Small Step Closer**

Mark awakens to feel something on his chest. He was about to sit up when he notice the extra weight is from Rachelle head resting over his heart. Mark shakes his head to look around. After couple of minutes, his brain clicks into telling him where he was. He is in the Skywalker's apartment living room. He and Rachelle must have fallen asleep during the movie last night.

Looking up at the clock, he notices it says that it is 2:30 in the morning. Not even close to the time that he usually gets up. He moves his body slowly so he would not disturb the peaceful rest of his lover. He puts his arms around Rachelle waist and uses the Force to pull up the covers that he knocked down a bit from sitting up.

He does have to admit that having Rachelle sleeping in the same bed with him feels nice. With that thought he looks down to his sleeping beauty. He notice when he wraps his arm around her she snuggle into him more. He could tell she did this in her sleep. Sometimes Rachelle could be a heavy sleepier and other times she could be the lightest sleeper.

Like always when he is awake, Mark mind start thinking and try to solve problems that exist. Usually it is about Darth Vader, but this time it is much different. It is about the traitor within the Jedi Order. If they could betray them to the Empire in a way like this, it is hard to image what they would do next. If they do not solve this problem soon enough it might be very bad for the Galactic Republic.

Since those advancements that Dooku supple and the heavily trained Clone Troopers that Kamino is dashing out, have improved the Republic offensive and defensive greatly in the war. No longer are they suffering so badly in battles with the Empire, excluding the one that cost many lives on Aeten 2.

He hates it when many good lives are wasted, even for a cause like this. That why when he leading his troops in battle he always tries to come up with plans that deals the most damage but not putting a lot of lives on the line. During the Clone Wars and this war with the Empire, he has proven himself great at planning. Then again, it does help when you have strong and intelligent troops like the ones in the 3rd Legion backing you up.

After while his thoughts die down and he have fallen asleep, after he kisses Rachelle's forehead. His light grip on Rachelle's wrist loosens up a bit.

The next time, Mark awoke is when he hear noises going on. He awakens to find that the twins along with Mara were sitting on the floor in front. He knows Rachelle was awake without even using the Force due to he seeing her making circle on his chest as she lays there. Instead be underneath the covers she was above the covers.

"Uncle Mark!" shouts Luke as he runs to the bed and leap on it. A blond hair missile nailed Mark once more. Mark wraps his arms around him. Rachelle barely had time to get off his chest before Luke hugs him.

Maria walks in when she heard Luke shouted. "Master Windu have called. He said that after you are awaken and had breakfast that you are needed at the Jedi Temple." say Maria.

"What is going on?" ask Mark. "He did not say, he told me that it should be kept from anyone that is not the Chancellor or members of the High Council." say Maria. Mark eyes widen at this. There is only one thing that he can think of on top of his head that they would want to keep a secret until they gather all the information. It has something to deal with what happen on Aeten 2.

Rachelle caught the look in Mark's eyes that told her that he might already know what the council wanted to speak to him about. No surprise there, her lover is a very intelligent, even for a Master Jedi of the age of 42. Still unlike some of the human Jedi around that age, Mark still looks the way he does back when she first meet him. It amazes her that he has not aged in looks one bit. Must be the Bakuran blood in him, because even for a Jedi, who could live longer still ages slightly in looks.

After Luke was done hugging him, Rachelle leans closer to him and place a passionate kiss on his lips. Mark wraps his arms around her to pull her closer. "MOM THEY ARE DOING IT AGAIN!" shout Leia right on cue, like usual. "Hey something you got to get used to. If the Force is right, you might be putting up with this more." say Rachelle after breaking the kiss and look down at Leia who was sitting at the bottom of the bed.

Before Mark had awakened, Rachelle has been talking to her. More and more, Rachelle has this strong sense that Leia will become her Padawan as soon as she pasts the trials that will allow her to become a Padawan.

"Doesn't mean I have to like." joke Leia. After seeing her mother and farther kiss, she is used to it. She just loves to tease both Mark and Rachelle. "Now, now Leia don't you want your Uncle Mark to be happy?" ask Mark. Leia nods to this. After all that her honorary uncle did for her family, he deserves to be happy with whatever or whoever can cause it.

* * *

All the way on Aeten 2 Darth Vader steps out from the loading ramp of a GR-75 medium transport. Both the Galactic Republic and the Empire use this type of transport. It was thanks to spy who got the schematics for the ship, that able Darth Vader construction droids build his ships. Some of them come from the manufacturing company themselves. Some companies supply ships to both sides of the conflict due to a great amount of money.

The only reason why Darth Vader allowed this to happen is due to the fact that the more money companies could make, when the Empire takes over, the more money he could collect to fund the Empire.

Beside the one he traveled on, there are two more 2953 feet long GR-75 to collected crystals and other various materials from the planet from the lava and red desert planet. Besides the resources it not much of a planet to have. Even through there is some company on the planet who makes a profit from sell those said materials.

Darth Vader walks over and sees his newest purple-skinned Twi'lek apprentice named Darth Solaris who came and help in the battle after her failed mission on Corellia. She seems to make up her failure her on the planet, but it he does have to give dues where they are credit. If it was not for her manage to break the faith of one of the Jedi that was here, couple years ago, than they might have failed.

Darth Solaris was wearing a skin tight black armor that show some skin, her Lekku are also cover in that armor that looks like they are wraps. The armor is made out of materials that are hard to destroy even with a Lightsaber. Through it is not completely resistance to Lightsaber.

Darth Solaris drops down to her one knee and bow her head. "Master, what a pleasure to have you here." say Darth Solaris. Unlike Darth Destria before her, he has not had an ounce of a problem like the one he did with his traitorous former apprentice. "I came here to bring transports to the planet. We also do not want to loose the planet. These crystals we can use them to cloak a ships better and for Lightsabers. I am having a base being built here and some of our troops will be guarding it." say Darth Vader.

"Master, there are a lot of mines that goes deep within the planet. I had a feeling you would be wanting the materials here, so I currently have droids that the Trade Federation and our soldiers mining them as we speak." say Darth Solaris.

Darth Vader cracks a thin smile that is hidden by the faceplate of his helmet. It is one of the many things he likes about Darth Solaris. She loves the power of the Dark Side but does not want to the power of control. She also is dead loyal to those who do have the power to control. Plus, she always seems to be thinking ahead of what he possible want. Way much more better than that traitorous Darth Destria.

"Good, after the first few shipments, return to Korriban. You might be a great at the Dark Side, but you can learn more. Take as your reward for all the hard work you have been putting into this war. If you keep it up, I might give you permission to kill Destria." say Darth Vader knowing that Darth Solaris really want to kill Darth Destria.

"I will make sure my best is better than anything, so I can prove to you that if there were any type of skills that so called Dark Lady of the Sith had is nothing compare to the power I process." say Darth Solaris.

"Good, now I am taking a leave in your ship, you will come back with one of the transports. We will need to start second part of our mission. Maybe that broken faith Jedi can come in some use." say Darth Vader as he walks away. He knows that the Jedi is not working for them and never will, but Darth Vader is hoping with their fate broken that they will turn on the Jedi Order. Anything that could damage the Jedi Order will be good.

* * *

While Mark was talking to the members of the High Council of the Jedi Order, the person that he loves is sitting in the quarters of the Jedi Knight Celestia Aluna talking to her.

Since 4 years ago, Celestia Aluna have regain almost all of her memories back, which returned her to become the Jedi that she was before her "death" at General Grievous. Rachelle looks at her first mentor with a smile, as she listens about a mission that she has went on.

"So let me get this straight, they were about to call Mark from his battle and a major part of the 3rd Legion to help you?" ask Rachelle as she sips some tea. "You mean Master Zane. You know it is really disrespect for not addressing a mentor like that." say Celestia.

"Have you forgotten that him and I been dating for the past 3 years. I have forgo address him as such, because both him and now I do think it is kind of strange of addressing him like that." say Rachelle. "Forgo, I think he must be rubbing off on you. Not a lot of people speak like that. Speaking of your love for him, how is it going? He is treating you right, if he not he going wish he never was born." say Celestia with a slight smile.

"Come on Master! You should know Mark, he is not much different then the one you know. He is very gentleman like, and he respects me greatly. Even if he was treating me badly, I highly doubt there is anything you can do about it." say Rachelle as she shakes her head as Celestia burst out laughing at the statement.

"Oh I know that, but since we are so close that I could be considered your mother, it does make me want to feel protective over you. Makes me want to give him the talk, no ought it would not do any good." say Celestia. Rachelle smiles once more as she looks at the only mother figure she had in her life. From what she heard from her sister, Republic Security Force Inspector Lillian Hunter, her true mother was far from a good decent mother figure.

Lillian Hunter is also helping in the investigation of what had happen on Aeten 2. She is working with the military police. The Jedi Order and the Supreme Chancellor wants to find out who did it and make sure that they are not put in prison but exiled into a far away from the galaxy. Like the High Council they are under the same understanding that if they put whoever betrayed them in prison, then they will only escape. Unlike Dooku, he did not want to escape; a person who is trained in the Force truly wants to escape from prison than they can. It was obviously they had contact with the Empire to plan the trap. So the ship that each of them were on, was taken out of active duty and been put on watch while they go through the systems.

Never once before in her life, have Rachelle seen stuff like this happen. Yes, there have been Jedi fallen to the Dark Side and betray the Jedi Order, but nothing like this. She just hopes it ends quickly.

Rachelle hears the door slides open. She looks up and sees Mark standing there. "I got good news and I got bad news." say Mark. "What is the good news?" ask Rachelle. "Master Kota and your friend Ahsoka was found innocent. The bad news is that we are only slightly closer to find out who done the deed." say Mark.

Rachelle smiles slightly. Her friend is innocent from that crime. She is so glad to find that out. It was one of the major things that had her worry about. She has a feeling Mark was behind it. "It was you who found out they were innocent?" ask Rachelle. "Yes, I sense no ounce of darkness in them. Hett and Barriss are much harder to read. Plus, Lillian have found bunch of evidence that proves that they had no idea of the attack. The few remaining Clones they talk to about the ground assault stated that from what they seen, that both Ahsoka and Master Kota was taken by surprise. There are no records on Barriss or Hett.

Rachelle jumps out of her seat and tackle Mark in a tight hug as she plants couple of deep kisses on his lips. Mark was taken by surprise a bit, before he begins to respond kissing her. Celestia looks away; it feels strange for her to watch two people kissing each other as if she was not there.

"Can you two please do that somewhere else?" say Celestia clearing her throat a bit. Rachelle shot back a bit blushing. Mark looks down as he rubs the back of his neck. He is still confused at what prompted Rachelle to kiss him like that.

"What in the Force was that all about?" ask Mark. Rachelle just blushes more as she hide more of her face with her hanging hear while she tilts her head. She was embarrassed at the fact that she had Celestia be uncomfortable with her kissing him. The kissing him part was not embarrassed her one bit, it was the fact that she did it in front of someone. Rachelle looks back into the confused eyes of her lover.

"Well, I kind of let my emotions got over me when I have found out that you manage to get my friend proven innocent." say Rachelle. "I had hardly any doubts about Ahsoka. She is a great Jedi, plus anyone that is so close to you they have to be good, either that you would not be friends with them." say Mark. He had work alongside Ahsoka while he was working with Rachelle during this war. He knows that Ahsoka and Rachelle make a great team.

"That is understandable. Knowing of your relationship with Ahsoka, you would have been worried about her. As long as there is no evidence that put no doubt on that she is guilty, then I would always be there. Through the Force she is pure and the evidence does not point any doubt of guilty." say Mark lowly. He would do anything to protect his friends, but if they deserves what they are getting, than he allows it. In his eyes, everyone is innocent until either proven guilty by the evidence or through the Force.

He is a firm believer in innocent until proven guilty. He also believes in redemption, such as with Dooku. With these beliefs also comes knowledge that some people are guilty right off the bat and some people could not be redeemed at all. Some acts cannot be forgiven easily or at all.

"Oh, Padme invited us over once more. It seems to me that she tried to have us spend a lot more time with her." say Rachelle. "What do you expect, she considers us family and she will need something or someone to be there to take the worry about her husband away. Unlike you and me, she does not have the abilities to sense if the one they love is hurt through the Force." say Mark lightly as he engulfs Rachelle in a light hug.

"How is knowledge bad?" ask Rachelle. "Knowledge can corrupt. Knowledge of what to come, may want make people stop or achieve what they know about the future. Knowledge of certain things can corrupt someone. A good example is the Dark Side of the Force. I am not saying it is easier to use than the Light Side of the Force, but because it seems so easy to forgo every limit you have, knowing this you might want to use the Dark Side, which corrupts you." say Mark.

"So is the Dark Side really easier to use?" ask Rachelle. "No it is not. Both have abilities that are harder. While those who follow the Light Side have limits set to prevent from falling to the Dark Side, the Dark Side has no such limits." say Celestia. Mark nods to this. The Dark Side and Light Side have difficult abilities and codes. To someone as the Sith might consider the Light Side weaker, and those of the Light Side might consider them stronger than the Dark Side, but in all reality they are the same, besides that the Light Side is naturally and the Dark Side is far from being natural.

After staying and talking to Celestia, some more, both Rachelle and Mark left once more to head to the 500 Republica. They pick up the twins and Mara who just was done with being in a class with Master Yoda. After picking them up, they head back to the Skywalker Apartment.

* * *

_**Important Note! **_

_**Okay I am sorry if the last bit of this story seem to be a bit rushed. I tried not to make it rushed. There is a reason for this. It have come to my notice that the goverment is trying to past a bill called SOPA. Which stands for: Stop Online Piracy Acts. The question is what it does let me tell you what it does. Look at this site you are on. If this bill is pasted, my story, your other favorite stories, your own stories (if you are an author), will all be delated and this site will be shut down. Other sites including Wookieepedia, Wikiepedia. Also it might attack Youtube due to the fact that if you put yourself singing a song of your favorite singer that video might be taken off, or youtube might be shut down (The part about youtube, I will do not know but it targets fanfics, fanpics or fan-made videos. **_

_**I have gotten the news a few days ago, but only read the news until yesterday. Now the question is how to combat this problem. While their is a website you can go to. That website is: petitions. whitehouse .gov / petition / stop-sopa-2014 /q0Vkk0Zr (Without the spaces). To make it easier on you I will put the website on the top of my profile and you may copy and paste it. By the 19th of this month we need 100,000 to have it send to the white house. So please if you enjoy my story or anyone else do your part to protect this website. You will need to make an account to sign the petition. I already have done it and I have been keeping a close eye on it. **_

_**End of Important Note!  
**_

_**Now a little detail about this chapter. When Mark say the bad news is that they are slightly closer to finding out who is behind it. He did not mean as he feels bad about being closer, but referring to the word slightly, which means that they only a tiny bit closer while he wished that they were farther. **_

_**Until Next time, (if there is a next time) enjoy**__**. I will try to get another chapter in, but if the website is going done, there is nothing much I can do about the series. Hopefully this is not the end. **_

_**REMEMBER: To sign the petition by 3/19/14 or this series might never be finished and it will be pretty bad that we are not even halfway through it. **_


	4. Strikes Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 4: Strikes Again**

Two weeks have gone by that the Jedi Order along with the military police and Republic Security Force, have found nothing more about what happen on Aeten 2. They did discover a tracking beacon that was place within the computer systems of one of the Attack Cruisers that is forced into inactive duty.

Mark knows full well that Clones were not program to do something with computers that in detailed. They were made to be soldiers not hackers or programmers of computerized systems. Even through live any living creatures they do have the ability to learn and know when to do something or not. That is what makes them better than droids. Droids will kill everyone, including younglings. Clones might have some negative thoughts about killing younglings.

The thing is Clones are not made with 100 percent loyalty like the ones that serve during the Clone Wars. They do have the trait to defy an order that might seem unwise or just plan wrong. This was an idea giving by Mark to prevent anything like Order 66 happening again.

Still this investigation is not the only thing on his mind lately. There are two other major things on his mind lately beside the investigation. The first one is more a personal matter, which is Rachelle Hunter. Then again, if you love someone so much, they will be on your mind a lot. The second one was Darth Vader. It drives Mark insane that he cannot find what motive that Darth Vader is playing at. Besides 14 BBY and 15 BBY, Darth Vader has not made any personal appearance in the war in any ways to the Republic.

Darth Vader never seems to be the type to sit in the backseat of any plan. That is more like the late Sith Lord and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Why something like this bother Mark much, is due to the fact that Darth Vader is a man of action. He always wants to prove that he is better than Mark, who most does not know is that Mark is the main template that makes up Darth Vader. There is no way; Darth Vader could prove to himself and the galaxy that he is better than his template.

Through he is no fool as the media is. The media seem to think about that after loosing battles so many times to Mark, Darth Vader is scared. No, Mark knows that Darth Vader is not scared. He does not get scared he causes the scare.

As of right now, Mark is teaching a class, while Rachelle watches. Even Rachelle, who never been a student in one of Mark's classes felt drawn into the words. Comparing to Master Yoda, Mark could be consider on par with him. Just like her, the younglings hang onto every letter in every word. Not even one head was drooping down out of boredom.

Mark was about to teach something when a Clone trooper walk into the room. "Sorry General for bothering you. Captain Kia of the 3rd Legion had been requested to send someone to contact you by Republic Security Force Inspector Lillian Hunter. You are needed at the staging area." say the Clone Trooper.

Mark looks at him. "Did she request for me personally. I am teaching a class. Did you contact any of the High Council members that are free?" ask Mark hate to abandon a class, unless it is a dire emergence like if the Jedi Temple is under attack. "No sir, she requests you personally. As far as I am aware, they told me you were also in charge of this investigation. I did speak to General Yoda. He says for you to go. He will be taking over the class until you return." say the Clone Trooper as he says this Yoda appear.

"Worry my dear friend, do not. In good hands, your students' knowledge is. Investigate this, you must, in order, to protect the Jedi Order and the Republic." say Yoda. Mark bows, "May the Force be with you Master Yoda, they are a wild bunch today." say Mark. "With you too may the Force be, my friend. Shed some light on this darkening matter, hopefully whatever Inspector Hunter needs you for will." say Yoda.

Mark walks out of the room. Rachelle was about to follow him but she was stopped by Yoda holding out his walking stick to blocks Rachelle's path. "Just because you are his lover, means that you have to be around him all the time not. The Jedi ways, changed a bit, might have, but taken alone, sometimes the path of a Jedi must be. Requested you were not, and honor if you stay and watch the class, I will be. Of the basics a refresher, never killed anyone." say Yoda as he put his walking stick back on the ground and looks up at Rachelle.

Rachelle sighs, as she knows what Yoda is saying. She has been spending a lot of time with Mark since he has gotten back from his mission on Corellia. She also knows at times, a Jedi must do things alone. Just because a few of the codes have been changed, does not mean that everything have changed. Plus, who is she to argue with a High Council member let alone the Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

When the codes of marriage and attachment change a bit, Yoda was slow to come around to it. He was a firm believer in the old ways. He just might always hold a bit of a grudge on the concept, but what do you suspect from a person who follows the code to heart for over 800 years. Like she said, the grudge is small, because he is a bit more open to the idea.

* * *

Mark and the Clone Trooper arrive to the staging area where the 5 ships were grounded and put into inactive duty. The parts of the Republic Attack Cruiser Staging Area where the ships are station are covered in Ray Shields and Particle Shields. No one but those who are allowed to go in there can be in there.

He walks up to where a 3rd Legion Clone Trooper stands. "General Zane, welcome." say the Clone Trooper as he put in a 10 digit code. To keep security the code is changed twice everyday. This investigation is taken as top priority, which is the reason behind all the security. As the Clone Trooper punches in digit code, a part of the shields went down and Mark walks through it. As soon as Mark steps into it, the Clone Trooper turn a dial and the part of the shields that went down was back up.

Mark sense something was wrong through the Force. He went to the 4th ship and storms into it. He senses Lillian Hunter is on the ship. Besides him, Lillian Hunter from Republic Security Force and a military police inspector is head of this investigation. It was at his called to pull Lillian Hunter for the job, even through the director of the Republic Security Force did not like the idea and prefer to give him more of an experience inspector. Even through Lillian is young; he knows that she is highly capable.

Even through some question that he did this because Lillian is the sister of his lover. No that did not play a role in it. He knows of Lillian's abilities and trusts her. Before he even made the decision, he talks to the High Council and they agreed with his choice.

Mark walks to a girl that looks a lot like Rachelle but slightly more aged, who was wearing a blue uniform. On the girl's waist are two blaster holsters. Mark crosses his arms behind his back as he stands next to her. "Inspector, you better has either some very great news or some bad news to interrupt my class at the Jedi Temple." say Mark.

Lillian looks up to him. "Here we going again with all the formalities. I thought we had an agreement that since you basically family we were on name basis." say Lillian. "When we are on a job, it better to keep to the formalities, due to the fact that people might think otherwise, which could influence your standing in your job. Already your boss thinks that you are here because you are Rachelle's sister. Less do not damage that image more." say Mark.

"Okay as you know each of these ships seems to have a tracking beacon on. So therefore, whoever betrayed the Republic and your Order must did it beforehand. On this ship we also found something that might be able to lead us to finding out whom it is. It some kind of private communication thing. There are 3 people talking, Darth Vader, Darth Solaris and the 3rd one is our traitor but their voice and holographic image was changed to hide. There are also a lot of problems set up. It seem like whoever did this must have reprogram this whole ship or something, because there seem to be link to some traps to prevent gathering information." say Lillian.

"You need me here why?" ask Mark. "We have notice some of the traps on the computer system are actually base to destroy the ship. We do not want to trigger these traps." say Lillian. "You know, I am not that great of a computer technician. I am more of a Speeder and ship person. You should requested your sister, she have more advance knowledge of these than I do." say Mark.

He remembers when she and he were on Raxus Prime and Rachelle was able to hack into the Imperial database easy to gather information before the base exploded up. He used that skill on Serenno, when he gathers the information from the Imperial base on the planet back in 14 BBY.

"It does not have to be a computer wise. Couldn't you use your connection with the Force to be able to sense if something bad will happen?" ask Lillian. "I could and I might be able to use it to find the traps that target the ship outside of the system. I could disable them that way. What about the ship records did you find which Jedi was on which ship?" ask Mark.

Lillian hand him a Holodisk and he activates it. It was a list of names from all five ships. "As you look you would notice that all 5 Jedi are listed on all ships. Someone must also hacked into that and changed it." say Lillian. "What about the information that is kept on record here?" ask Mark. Every ship that gets shipped out on a mission also gets a rooster of who is on it. There is one with the ship and one that stays on the planet at the military base.

"Who do you think I am, some new Inspector, I swear you are as bad as my boss sometime. Yes, I have checked them, the same thing has happen. They were also hacked, apparently on the same day it was made." say Lillian as she presses the button on the Holodisk and another 5 lists appear.

Mark sighs; he really wished that Rachelle had come. She is way much better at this stuff than he is. Yes he can create a droid with one hand tied behind his back, but when it comes to detailed stuff like programming a computer or hacking into it, he would not even bet an a 8th of a percent of his life on it.

"What about your computer experts, were they able to crack to find the real information?" ask Mark. "No and we have some of the best." say Lillian. "I will beg the differ, the Jedi Order have some skillful members in this aspect and I am not speaking just about Rachelle." say Mark, who is a highly unbiased person.

"The thing is, I think whoever the traitor is, this was the ship that they were on." say Lillian. Mark nods to this, if they manage to find which of the 5 Jedi was on this ship than, they got their man or women that betrayed them and Mark would gladly give them a boot out of the Jedi Order and into a different galaxy for their crimes. The High Council is not only going to exile whomever the traitor, they are going expel them from the Jedi Order for good.

Since Mark was a Jedi Master in the other universe and in this universe, never once was there someone being expelled from the Order. Yes, there have been people left the Jedi Order after they fall to the Dark Side, but that was not being expelled in a sense.

"The top priority is to get these lists corrected. Any other information will be icing on the top of a cake. No I am not talking about a wedding cake, so you and my mother could crawl back into whatever wedding craze hole you live in." say Mark. He knows that even Rachelle have not really think of a wedding that much and here his mother and her sister was thinking of it.

"I was really hoping it was a wedding cake. You two need to tie the knot." say Lillian. "We will when we are good and ready. Now let stop focusing on the future of my love life and let get back to work. If you need me, I will be looking for traps. You can contact me over my Comlink." say Mark as he walks down the hall.

Two hours later Mark manages to disable many poison traps that were hook up to the computer system. There were some very dangerous explosives one that he disable. He was walking back to the Lillian who was standing in the room with the main computer is located when the Force give him a warning.

Quickly Mark grabs Lillian and breaks through a viewport with the Force, right before there was a very huge explosion. The 4th ship launched into the air a bit when it erupted into a very big fireball. If view from orbit of the planet you were able to see it well. The ship begins to fall apart as it came down to the ground. The largest part of the hall landed on top of two other Attack Cruisers which bents those hulls up.

Mark and Lillian was caught in the force of the explosion of air and send them flying into the Particle Shield which prevented them from ground through and landed very hard on the ground. Mark feels pain as he landed on his arm. Not only did the fall hurt him but also the explosion itself did.

Captain Kia who was in the first ship came rushing over to them just as Mark blacks out due to the intense pain.

* * *

While Yoda was teaching the same thing that Mark was teaching, Rachelle begins to daydream a bit. At first, she was hanging onto every word but the thought of Mark enter her mind and she just begins to daydream about a future together. Yes, she does plan on marring him, but when that is another question. She also planning on giving him a family of his own and give Amelia some grandchildren that she rightfully deserve after all the hardship she went through. Still the thought of kids are far off. That could wait until they get married. To be honest she is in not rush, she just enjoys being in love with Mark.

Rachelle sighs as she shakes her head. She begins to think what Mark, the Skywalker Twins, Mara, Maria and Padme will do. Since Mark came back from his mission on Corellia, they have been time with the Skywalker family. Padme did not mind since she sees Mark as an honorary member of both the Skywalker family and the Naberrie family.

Mark has gotten closer to Mara as she did with Leia Skywalker. She has a strong feeling that Leia and Mara is going to be powerful and well knowledgeable Jedi Knights and possible Jedi Masters in the future due to who their mentors will be. She agrees with Mark due to the connection to feel for them through the Force, he for sure that they will become their mentors.

Then through the Force, she felt a bunch of deaths of military police, Republic Security Force and Clones. Overlapping them was the pain she felt from her sister Lillian Hunter and overlapping the pain of her sister was Mark's in pain. "Mark!" whispers Rachelle as she took off out of the room running.

Yoda bows his head and closes his eyes. He felt it, but Mark's pain and Lillian Hunter's pain was not as strong as it was to Rachelle since his closeness to them is not as great as Rachelle. Still Mark's was more felt due to he knows Mark more than Lillian and they are friends. So, he did not even bother to stop Rachelle from running out of the class.

"Uncle Mark." says Leia and Luke as Mara says "Master Zane." Yoda looks at them as he leans on his cane. He has known that those 3 younglings were close to Mark. He sensed that Rachelle would train Leia due to their close connection through the Force; Mark will train Mara. Luke is still hard to place.

Still he wonders what could cause all those deaths. With a wave of his hand, he dismisses the class. Yoda walks out of the room. The Master of the Order is standing there. "I sensed through the Force a lot of death." say Mace Windu. Yoda nods slightly.

"Stricken again, our traitor has. Intentional or not, they have stricken. To add to their ever growing list more crimes." say Yoda softly as he looks up at Mace. "I am really hoping that they will be able to find this traitor soon. I swear it getting as bad as Maxus Zane." say Mace. Once more Yoda nods as they walk down the hall. While Mace walks off to a different part of the room. Yoda figures he better ready the Halls of Healing for two patients, since he sensed both Lillian and Mark is hurt badly.

* * *

_**Sorry for being late. Few reasons for that. The main was due with this SOPA thing, kind of got me down and did not want to start something that I would not be able to finished. That was until I look at the petition and notice that we now have more than 100,000 people sign it. So I figure I will post until I cannot post anymore. **_

_**The second reason, I ran into my old enemy, which if there are any writers out there you might heard of it. It is called writers block. Yes, I have an idea for this story, but I had a hard time making chapters leading up to what I want to happen. I also tries to make novel. So I have been thinking, even through SOPA got me down a bit for what I can do. So I came up with this chapter. I figure, I have created the character Lillian Hunter, but I haven't really used her that much. So I did a little investigation chapter. **_

**_Obvious_**_** the reason why the chapter is titled as it is, is due to the fact that the traitor had either intentionally or not had stricken again. Why I say intentionally or not, is maybe they did not want that to happen but someone got nosy and activate the trap. Still it something to make whoever is the traitorous Jedi look bad. **_

_**Now, I bet some of you are sharpen up your pitchfork for injuring Mark at the beginning of the 2nd story in a row. I am not going to tell you what exactly happens, but to ease it off with the sharpening, do not worry it not going to be as bad in the last story. Sorry, I do like to joke around like this sometimes. **_

_**Anyway, if everything happens, expect the next chapter to be up in a couple days. That is if SOPA does not screw everything up. I will be glad when that is out of my hair. **_

_**Until next time (hopefully), enjoy!**_


	5. Aftermath of Blast

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 5: Aftermath of Blast**

When Rachelle Hunter arrives at the base, the Clone Trooper right away let her through. Any 3rd Legion trooper not to stop Rachelle when she knows something was wrong. So he quickly and was surprised that he was able to enter the code without making a mistake due to him being nervous.

Once Rachelle was in the area, she smells smoke, fire and burning flesh as well as burning metal. She saw a burning husk of a Republic Attack Cruiser laying vertically on top 2 other Republic Attack Cruisers whose halls were bent.

Seeing this made her extremely worry for the love of her life. She could tell that whatever had happen was bad. For some odd reason she should be expecting something like this to happen to the man she loved. She remembers back in 14 BBY when she got back from a mission and found out that he was in a coma.

Hoping that is not the case, she decides to stop acting like the worry lover she is and be the Jedi knight that she is. Instead of worrying, she used her eyes and her connection with the Force to find the person she loves and her sister. She took off running as she rushes past Clones and officers of various departments trying to put the fire out.

She found the Clone Captain of the 3rd Legion, Captain Kia standing near couple of Hovergurneys. Mark was laying on one of them, fully awake; as Lillian lay on one, seem to drift in and out of consciousness. She notices Mark have slight pained looked on his face.

"Mark!" shout Rachelle as she races toward him and engulf him in a tight hug. Through the pain of his body, lack of time to prepare for the pain and the tightness of the hug made him wince and grunt in pain. "Rachelle, I am fine. You might want to loosen your grip a bit." say Mark with the last part weakly.

"Oh sorry!" say Rachelle as she loosen her grip but hold the person she loved so much in her arms close to her. As she was saying this, she was looking at Lillian, which a medic was looking at her. She suffers from some wounds, which Rachelle could see because of the bleeding and cuts she have on her body.

Looking back at Mark, she notices that some of Mark back was burned. Through the Force she could tell that he jumped out of the Attack Cruiser in a way that put Lillian in front of him and the explosion to his back. So, he took more of a hit than her.

Mark is a true Jedi. He put his life on the line while try to protect here. He could have easily jump out of the ship without her or even if he jump out he could have position them different that either one of them will receive the most blow or both equally. She does not care what others think or what he thinks. He may not like the fame he got for being a great Jedi and a hero, but there is no denying that she is in love with a hero. Still she does not look to Mark as another girl who worship him because of what he did, she like him for who he is.

"Is Lillian okay?" ask Rachelle. "Yes, I think she banged her head hard on the ground. We did land roughly. To fast for even me to react with the Force." say Mark as he struggling to sit up.

Through she loved her sister a lot, her thoughts were more focus on Mark. In ways, she feels bad that it seems that she have forgotten about her sister. In fact, she did remember and she is very concern with her older sister, who is the only biological family she has left that are not criminals.

Yes, Rachelle had the misfortunate meeting some of her biological family whom all sided with the Hutts and the Empire. Turn out all of them hate the Jedi and for the same reason they are dangerous to have around for their type of work. Having one in the family is more insulting then beating up the bride on her wedding day when she is about to get marry to her future husband.

Speaking of future husbands, if she ever wants to see the person who she loves more than life, be able to have a wedding whenever they plan it, they had better get him fixed up before something bad happens. Plus, there is no way he is backing himself out of this one. Even if she has to force him to do so, she will.

"We need to get you in a Bacta Tank; those burns are going to get infected. I will be darn if I let the man I love, who is powerful within the Force and great at saving lives die over something so stupid." say Rachelle. Mark have a feeling he cannot argue his way out of this. He remembers something that his mother told him. Sometimes the best thing to do is just agree with the woman you love.

Therefore, Mark did the only thing he could do and agree, but he did not agree all the way. "We have a deal, only if Lillian comes to get healed there. I say some healing with the Force might do great for her." say Mark. Rachelle agrees and gets a Speeder to transport them to the Jedi Temple.

She stops by Captain Kia. "Captain, I knew I am not in change of this investigation, if it is possible try to find what exactly caused that explosion and do whatever General Zane or Inspector Hunter told you." say Rachelle. "I was going to do it anyways. No one must with anyone in the 3rd Legion or a friend of the 3rd Legion without suffering punishments for their actions. So regardless if you told me not to, or did not say anything I was going to do it." say Captain Kia proudly.

"Disobeying a General now, shame thing to do." say Rachelle. "Not a shame if you have a perfectly good reason to do so. Sometimes to get something done you either have to bend the orders or break them. You of all should know that." say Captain Kia. Rachelle nods to this. "May the Force, be with you, Captain." say Rachelle as she walks away and into the Speeder she used to get to the staging area.

Back at the Jedi Temple, Rachelle ran into Jenna Farlay, Mark's last Padawan in the other dimension. "Where is Master?" ask Jenna slightly concern. She did senses something was wrong with her former mentor. "He should be in a Bacta Tank in the Halls of Healing." say Rachelle.

Jenna looks disbelief a bit, as she stares at Rachelle. They are friends, now but it started out coldly due to the fact that Jenna does not trust a lot of people easy. Yes, at first she did not like Rachelle, because she thought that Rachelle might have been using Mark for a personal gain or something.

Matter of fact it was only two years ago that Jenna begin to loosen up around Rachelle a bit to be consider a friend. According to Mark, Rachelle knows that Jenna always had trust issues, but with what happen in their universe, it might have

"He must be seriously hurt to go into a Bacta Tank." say Jenna even more worry as she was about to take off to the Halls of Healing to see her bother in everything but blood but was stopped by Rachelle grabbing her arm. "It's nothing too serious, it just I did not want to see him in to much pain and he agreed to go into the Bacta Tank. He should not be in there for more than a quarter of the day at the most.

"What happened?" ask Jenna. "According to what I could gather through the Force and by sight, there was an explosion and Mark saved my sister, Lillian's life, by jumping out of the Attack Cruiser and manages to put himself behind her to protect her from the explosion. He got hit by it worst. Just some pretty nasty burns and maybe a few broken bones at the most." say Rachelle.

"It's that stupid traitor! Oh wait I get my hands on whomever it is!" say Jenna slightly angry, but controlling it as she tightens her fists. Her problem did lays in her anger, which was something Mark tries to teach to control. He told her it is okay to be angry, but should not let it control you and base your actions upon. If you let that happen, then the chances of you falling to the Dark Side are increased greatly. Sometimes her anger pushes the boundary of her control but never goes over.

"Hey, he's my love! I get first shot if Mark does not finish him or her off completely. No one messes with those that I cared about. Force, I think I have been to much time with 3rd Legion." say Rachelle with a slight smile. Jenna laughs a bit, she had the fortunate of working with the 3rd Legion they are deadly loyal to Mark but they are not afraid to speak against him if they need to. Mark works with them to come up with plans. The one thing that strikes them that anyone who is a part or friends with a member of the 3rd Legion always has their back.

So it is no surprised after she heard what Captain Kia stated to her about how he was going on about solving this and doing as he was told. They are not obedient soldiers cloned for battle, no they are finally begin to think like an individual, something that Mark likes. All the Jedi see that this way, because it was the Clones undying loyalty that would resulted in their death, if what happen in her and Marl's universe happens here.

"Come on Jenna, we both know that Mark will make it out of it. Look at his track record, he manage to win the battle at Serenno, which still recovering from the coma. I do not think there is anything or anyone alive who could take Mark down easily without suffering anything in return." say Rachelle with a huge smile on her face, which is shared by her newest friend.

"His track record is pretty impressive, but so is mine too. I swear I might be one of the best Padawan he ever trained." say Jenna. Rachelle eyes narrow. "Oh, I beg the differ." say Rachelle before bursting out laughing. They always joked around who was the better Padawan. It all go back to a fight they had, when Jenna accused Rachelle for being no good after she have to save both Mark's and her life during a mission when he was recovering from the coma. Mark stopped the fight and told them that they both were the best. Since becoming friends, they often joke about it.

"Still I am the best, because I was the first he taught out of me and you." say Jenna as she smiles at her. "You know what they say, second is the best. I also got the man that teaches me! So beat that!" say Rachelle.

"Eww! Force no! He was my teacher and I love him like a brother!" say Jenna got a sick feeling in her stomach. Rachelle laughs as they walk to the diner hall. "You know that I only see him as brother! You are just sick and wrong!" mumble Jenna as she shakes her head. She got her image of herself being love with Mark on a level more than brother and sisters.

Jenna reaction has Rachelle bent over as she laughs while holding her knees. Jenna shakes her head. "Mind you, I am skipping lunch." say Jenna walking away. Rachelle looks up with a smile as she tried to fight the oncoming urge of to burst out laughing again. She loves when she can beat Jenna in a teasing match.

After eating lunch, Rachelle was about to head to Halls of Healing to check up on both her sister and the person she loved, until she saw the Bakuran Galactic Senator Amelia Margret Zane nee Frostvong standing there is a bright red dress with a red robe with golden designs on them. Her hood was up and it was wet.

"Rachelle, Padme told me Mark was injured, so I rushed over as soon as I can after the Senate meeting. How is he doing?" say Amelia as she lowers her hood. "He is not in that bad of a condition, just some serious burns. He is in the Bacta Tank. I was going to head down and check on him. Want to come." say Rachelle. Amelia nods as Rachelle leads the way.

Rachelle does not need the Force to tell that Amelia, being the mother that she is, is worry about Mark even if it is over something so minor. She knows that Amelia is distracting herself by admiring the looks of the temple. Like most visitors, she only gets to see the main hallway and some rooms. Even fewer get to see the High Council Chamber and even fewer than that get to see the rest of the temple, while that was before the Jedi Order Code rewritten. Still those who do not work at the Jedi Order or not a Jedi cannot access some areas. The only way people are in the Halls of Healing is either to visit those they consider family or them themselves are injured and need Jedi to help them.

Down in the Halls of Healing, Mark was standing from the bed. He had on a dark gray tank top, light brown tunic pants and the usual black boots. He was shaking his head as he tried to get the awful sick sweet taste in his mouth that comes with being in a Bacta Tank. One of the many reasons why he hate Bacta Tanks. He does not hate enough to not to use them.

This time Rachelle was not the one who launched onto him. His 67-year-old mother hugged him tightly. Mark hugs her lightly. Mark puts his head on her shoulder as he rubs her back. "I am fine." whispers Mark whose back have been completely heal due to the Bacta within the tank. His brown hair is still slick with the Bacta.

"I wonder if one of these days, you might not be fine. I already lose you once, I highly doubt I could stand it for a 2nd time." say Amelia. As Mark pull his mother down on the bed to calm his mother, Rachelle went over to check on her older sister. The bed that Amelia and Mark are sitting on was the same one that he was using to relax his muscles. While Bacta is a great medical achievement and can heal almost all type of wounds, it sometimes does not heal all the pain.

"Mom, I am not trying to hurt your feelings or not. You know me; I hate to lie about anything. I am a Jedi; I am willing to give my life up to protect the Republic and the Jedi. Even through I am willing does not mean I am going to do something stupid that will result in my death. As I promised you before, I will always try to come back. Even if something does happen, you cannot stop living. You got the rest of the Zane family to look after and you are a Senator." say Mark.

"You just do not understand how it is to actually lose someone you were very close to because of death, then in a way get them back and they once again dead but came back. It is one thing to lose someone to death once, but to have a miracle like this and have the same thing happening. It could turn the strongest person into the most upset person in the whole universe." say Amelia as her eyes begins to water.

"Mom, I am willing to die, but I hope I do not. I am planning on helping the Jedi Order and the Republic for a very long time and with me being a Bakuran that could be couple of hundreds of years or even possible twice as much with me being a Jedi added to that. I also plan to spend what I have of that time with those I love and consider my friends. That includes you mother. I want to give you that much, it was much more than I could give the you from my universe." say Mark lightly.

As Mark and Amelia sits there in silence. Rachelle and Lillian were whispering together. Lillian is still hurt a bit. Still Mark has taken most of the blow. Mark knows Lillian is still living in the apartment that Amelia owns in the 500 Republica. Lillian have been so busy with work within the Republic Security Force, she does not make time for herself. Mark figures her bank account must be full of money since she only spends a little bit of it. He also knows Lillian pays half on all the bills for the apartment and that was at her choice.

"You know what Rachelle, instead of spending a night at the Skywalker's maybe we could spend it with Mom and your sister, either that we could get the Skywalker to visit us." say Mark. It has been a long time since he actually spent time with his mother.

One did not need the Force to know that Amelia was happy. For the 3rd time within a single day, he was nailed with a tight hug. Any more of these tight hugs, he might end up with a few…no let make that more than a few broken ribs and that might lead to healing by the Force or worst the Bacta Tank, which he does not want to go back in unless he is seriously injured.

"Is Lillian even okay, to head home?" ask Rachelle with concern as she look at Mark, then to Amelia and lastly to a Jedi Healer who was standing there with her hands cross as she looks at them. "I would say Inspector Hunter should be taking it easy for the next few days, until her body is completely healed. She is stable enough to leave the temple." say the Jedi Healer with a light trace of a smile on her face. She turns and leaves the two Jedi, Senator and inspector alone.

Mark stands up to help Amelia up. He did the same thing for both Lillian and Rachelle. Rachelle got something extra than the other two ladies, which takes the form of a kiss. Lillian, who is still slightly weak, was help along by Rachelle.

The problem that the Jedi found out is sometimes using the Force to heal everything could be a bit risky, so they usually heal until someone could be consider stable without the chance of falling back into the unstableness that can caused death. Even through the body is made up with the Force, sometimes it just has to heal on it own without any outside influence.

Mark, Rachelle, Lillian and Amelia walks out of the Jedi Temple. Mark refused to let Rachelle drive, which got a laugh out of Lillian, who had to experience Rachelle reckless driving a few times. Rachelle pretends to be upset and act like a 5-year-old girl who did not get what she want. Mark was the one who decided to drive, due to the reasons that Amelia did not want to drive, Lillian still seems weak enough not to drive and Rachelle, he would never dream of letting her behind the wheel of any Speeder when it comes to his mother.

The only thing left for them to do is to get to the 500 Republica, which turns out to be much of a funnier trip than ever with Lillian and Rachelle joking around like sisters that have known each other for their whole lives.

* * *

_**Basically I could not come up with a great name for this chapter without giving away what it is about. Basically just a little bit of knowledge of the relationships. I was tempting to add something to this chapter, but I decided that part I am thinking about will happen later within the story. **_

_**I know that I was behind on posting this. The day before, I started typing this chapter did not finished. Yesterday, I typed a little bit of it and decide to watch the movie called Death Race on my DVD/Blu-ray player, so that is why this thing is not up when I planned on it. Plus, for some odd reason, I have been having a lot of writer block to how I want this story to go. Then again, the beginning is sometimes the most hardest to type, because you want it to be good and lead up to the middle of the story. **_

_**Plus I am curious of what Darth Vader has plan for Mark. With someone evil like him, it kind of scary to think of what he would do. We know that it is a possible that Rachelle Hunter will be used to get to Mark. Also what about this mysterious traitor. I have some people give me guesses. Some of them are right, some of them are wrong and others are 50/50. Even through they do give me good reasons why this think and those reasons why I chose them, so I can challenge you to think. **_

_**Anyway, we will see what will be coming in the next chapter...sorry no hints, because I have no idea what I am planning for the next chapter. I need to figure out what I am planning to lead up to the major problem of the story. Like I stated, I got the the main idea for the story, but how to get to it and how long I want it is a whole different story. **_

_**Now enough of my ramblings, until next time, Enjoy! Oh and if you have any questions or concerns either review or PM me. **_


	6. Bar Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 6: Bar Attack**

Ever since finding out that they like sleeping while being in each other arms, Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter and Jedi Master Mark Zane have been sleeping with each other. In Bakuran Galactic Senator Amelia Zane's apartment, Mark has a room for himself. Just like how everything in the apartment seems to have a way of showing off where the Senator comes from so does this room.

This bedroom has dark red carpet that leads to a golden color walls that have red stencil designs of designs on the wall that seems to create odd shapes. In the middle of the room is a queen size bed with a brownish red headboard and footboard and light red sheets. Besides a closet and transparisteel window, the room is plain.

In the bed lays Mark and Rachelle who are fast asleep within each other arms. Mark has his right arm wrap around Rachelle waist as his left arm was on his blanket-covered stomach. Rachelle's head was resting on his chest.

It is hard to believe that two Jedi who was in the middle of most of the conflictions during the war, could be so peaceful. One would think with all they experience they might experience some nightmares. No, the Jedi Knight with her former mentor and lover was peaceful asleep.

All of a sudden, a large explosion could be heard going off through the building, which awakens the two Jedi. "What the Force was that?" demand Rachelle as she uses the Force to summon her Lightsaber, which is by her Jedi robe. Mark reaches for his, which is on the floor next to the bed. Both of them were wearing their nightclothes. So, they have no belts to clip their Lightsabers to. They races out of the room where they find Amelia standing with a Blaster pistol in her hand.

"Mom what is going on?" ask Mark looking at her. "I was heading down to one of the bars that this place has and when a group of people begin attacking the place. I came up here quickly in order to protect you guys and Lillian." say Amelia. Sometimes Amelia have case of nightmares of her worries and the only good way she can find something that could help her get over it is alcohol drink, even through she is far from a alcoholic. She only drinks when she have worries or for celebrations. Everyone that knows Amelia personally knows this about her. She will drink once in a great while.

If the explosion have not wakened Mark up from his tiredness this news have done the trick as if he just drink a couple gallons of highly caffeinated coffee. "Any demands or anything?" ask Mark.

"No they came in shooting. I swear I saw the Naboo Senator was shot about 10 times and that was after he was dead. They seem to be targeting Senators." say Amelia. Rachelle eyes widen when she hears this. Darth Vader must be behind all of this. She knows that Darth Vader knows Senators run the Galactic Republic. If you manage to kill a lot of them off, it could weaken the government greatly. By the look on Mark's face, she can guess that her lover find out that same thought.

"How many lives have been lost already?" ask Mark. "As far as I know 10 Senators and I do not know how many guards there were tons of them went down." say Amelia. After she got down, Mark opens the door and rushes out. Rachelle follows behind him. Amelia follows them from behind. She leads them to the bar she was at. There were flames everywhere.

As they get neared the bar, Mark notice some Clone Troopers and Senate Guards near the entrance. It must be bad if the Senate Guards had to call the Clones for help. They normally do not like working with each other, but that is mostly a problem with the Senate Guards. Through the doorway, Mark could hear blaster and things falling down. There were bunch of screams coming from in there. A female Ongree Senator was rushing out when a proton missile came flying out faster than even Mark could reacted to stop it.

Mark tries to use the Force to send the proton missile back, but by the time he could be able to get a grip, it impacted the Senator and leaving a very nasty burnt body that is smaller than the original size of the Senator.

Before Rachelle could think, Mark walks through the doorway with his electric blue Lightsaber blazing to block the blasters. Through the Force Rachelle could sense a slight fear emerge in the attackers when they saw Mark. He might be nice guy, but when he is on the battlefield it could make some of the harden soldiers fear.

Rachelle walks into the room as she activates her blade. A bluish purple plasma blade hums in life. She saw Mark cut a proton missile launcher in half with his Lightsaber and slams the scum that was using it, into the transparisteel window with the Force. The window cracks due to the impacted. Mark was going to live the scum alive until he activates a Thermal Detonator.

Mark uses the Force to plant into the window next to it. "Next time, think before you act." say Mark before the Thermal Detonator exploded, Mark uses the Force to shield him from the explosion and prevent the vacuum coming in from the outside due to their height in the Coruscant sky.

Mark just stands there while the ends of his nightshirt and pants flaps in the wind as some of the scum fly out the window. Mark used the Force to keep all the Senators, Clones, and Senate Guards from flying out the window to their deaths. He also uses the Force to prevent the metal slab from coving the window. After about half of the scums was gone, He let the slab slides over the glass.

If it were not for their height in the sky, that vacuum would not have been as strong. It is possible to walk through that vacuum but it is hard. One tiny wrong move could send you falling to your death.

Before Mark even turns around, he hears a Lightsaber blazing into action behind him. Right away a blue plasma blade appear going down Mark's back over his right shoulder just in time when a yellow Lightsaber cross it path. Mark than uses the Force to slams the person into the wall.

Mark turns around and sees the person who has attacked him. It was a male Kaleesh. Seeing this type of being reminds Mark of General Grievous. General Grievous was a Kaleesh who had a lot of cybernetics in place due to some awful accident. This Kaleesh had no cybernetics, but have some pretty heavy looking armor.

Mark took a defensive stance as he looks at the Kaleesh. Mark knows they are warrior type people. The Kaleesh sends a powerful volt of Force Lightning which Mark leap out of the way and a Twi'lek Senator was nailed with the blow. By the time Mark landed, the Twi'lek Senator was dead on the ground.

"You are going down Zane! Lord Vader would enjoy seeing your death." say the Kaleesh. "I do not know if you either brave or stupid. Use the Force for more than what you perceive as a weapon. I am very modest type of person, but do you truly think you can bring me down." say Mark trying to annoy the Kaleesh. It might seem like he is underestimating his opponent, but he is not.

The Kaleesh swing his Lightsaber up at Mark. Mark swings his to the side and downwards. They meet and Mark walks to the side and send a small flame at the Kaleesh, which turn into a raging fire. The Kaleesh uses the Force to block the flames from hitting him and uses a powerful Force Blast that nailed Mark in the chest. Mark eyes widen as he was sent flying across the room.

Mark barely was able to use the Force to land on his feet. Even when he did lands, he slides a few feet backwards and fall on his knees. "Your mine!" laughs the Kaleesh. "You know if you kill me, Vader will kill you! Vader wants my death at his hands. Plus, you are very foolish! Let me teach you a lesson. Never lower your guard!" say Mark as he uses the Force to summon his Lightsaber just as the Kaleesh swing a fatal cut at Mark's chest. Mark swings his Lightsaber, which cut a part of the Kaleesh thigh. That did not stop the fight. No the Kaleesh begins to swing wildly and send Force Lightning at Mark.

Mark saw the Clone Troopers firing bunch of Blaster fires toward their location. Mark's uses the Force to leap out of the way. The Kaleesh let out a scream in pain before it death with bunch of blaster firing at him. Mark lands on the ground near where Rachelle was dueling two people at once.

Mark uses the Force to send the one with the Blaster into the drinks. Mark was going to aid Rachelle when Mark senses his mother is suffering. Mark look and see a Dark Jedi was nearby using a Dark Side ability called Force Fear which have the victim relives there worst fear.

Just as the Dark Jedi was about to strike the Amelia, Mark uses the Force to slammed him so hard into the wall that he blasted through the wall and landed in the hall with blood coming out of his body in places. It was the force of the impact that killed the Dark Jedi.

Rachelle manage to subdue the Dark Jedi she was fighting by using the Force to slam a large bottle of whiskey on her head. "Gotta love those reinforced bottles." say Rachelle picking up the bottle and putting on the shelf. The Force gave her a warning and she leap out of the way as a Starfighter shoot through the metal slab and bunch of plasma was firing in at them. A Proton Missile was launched out of it and nailed the bar.

Rachelle was thrown forward by the blast. "RACHELLE GET OUT OF THERE!" shout Mark. Rachelle stands up and did exactly the opposite as Mark told her. Rachelle was using the Force to run through the bolts of plasma that was coming in. Mark watches as she leaps into the air and uses the Force to stall the engine. The Starfighter begins to fall but Rachelle uses the Force to make it land on a platform of the 500 Republica.

Mark then begins to hear bunch of beeping noises. Mark looks at the dead Dark Jedi and the rest of the scum. "RACHELLE GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW! THE DEAD HAVE BOMBS ON THEM!" roar Mark as he feels Rachelle getting weaker a bit. What in the Force is wrong with her? Rachelle seems to be dizzy.

The beeping got fast. Mark drops his Lightsaber down to the ground. "Mark! No!" shout Amelia as Mark rushes out into the bar. She knows that bomb will go off in a matter of seconds. As much as she hates to admit but there is nothing to do to save her.

Mark rushes over to Rachelle who just falls down to the ground just as he got there. Mark was a 10 yards away when the bombs exploded. The bombs were Firebombs because when they explode they produce flames. Depends on which one they are depends how bad the flames was. When all the dead bodies' bombs went off the whole bar was in flames.

"MARK!" shout Amelia with tears coming down her eyes. She could not believe once more she lost her son. How many times does she have to go through losing her son? Isn't two times are enough. She lost her son at the beginning the Clone Wars and she nearly lost her son at the end of the Clone Wars.

She saw the flames part away as if there was a walkway through the flames. Mark appears with Rachelle in his arms. He was caring her in a style that is called bridal style. "You really got to stop doing that. One of these days, you going to give this old lady a heart attack." say Amelia as she drops against the wall. "Ah you are not old, not according to Bakuran standards. Come on Mom, when have I ever rushed into something without a plan.

Mark places Rachelle down on the ground. Amelia looks at her for a little bit. She felt something on Rachelle. She lifted the slightly burnt nightshirt of Rachelle. They find a little round thing that had a needle on it. There were a bloody red crystal like liquid left inside it.

Amelia smashes it open and an awful smell came from it. "Agh! Bakuran Poison." say Amelia. Mark looks at her confused. "Bakuran Poison? What is that?" ask Mark. "It was a poison that was made by the Bakuran military. It is a poison that begins to eat the insides of a people. It was used for torture way back in the days of the Galactic Republic." say Amelia. "How can the Bakuran military make a poison? There has been a law against bio-weapons or poison." say Mark confused as he sits down next to her as he looks at Rachelle.

"It was made back in 1789 BBY way before the law was made. The law was not made until 1227 BBY. Even when the law past it was not classified as poison, it was a torture thing to use on war criminals or terrorist to get information. You know how we are about terrorists and war criminals. In 1000 BBY, they found out that if you made it either stronger or put more into it; it turns from a torture to a poison. See as a torture device it was only supposed to cause pain inside. The poison literarily slowly eats the internal of any being. Since 1000 BBY it has been no longer used and the used of it is punishable by death." say Amelia.

Mark eyes widen when he heard this. Mark reaches down and feels something he pulls the same thing out. "How come it does not work on me?" ask Mark. "You were born on Bakura. Your immune system with poisons work against it. It only could torture you. Rachelle was not born on Bakura. Even if she lived on Bakura, her immune system would be stronger than normal but the poison will still affect her." say Amelia.

"There got to be something we could do." say Mark. "The military base on Bakura always keeps stuff for information. They most likely have an antidote for this. It has been used by criminal gangs and scums bunch of time so the Bakuran government always keep in stock. The problem is that there a various of different kinds of Bakuran Poison. It might take a mixture of antidotes or a whole new one.

"How long will it take to kill her?" ask Mark worry for Rachelle. "Depends, I think the minimal is a few days. Usually the long the poison be in the system, the more painful it gets. Either it the eating away of the internal systems or the pain itself could kill you. You also have to take in consideration of conditions. With her being Force Sensitive is might slow the process down, which will cause her more pain. She could also have a good immune system and a very healthy body, which could also slow down. Also depends on how strong and or how much she was given." say Amelia.

Mark hears Rachelle moans in pain a bit. "Can you find out how strong it is?" ask Mark. "Possible if we do a scan of her body and get the toxic levels. We could head to the Jedi Temple." say Amelia. That would be good idea but the distance is not.

"There is a hospital not that far from here. Remember the Padme had a hospital made in the Senate District. It was an idea she got with that hostage crisis in the Senate Building." say Mark.

He will also know that they will have to explain what went on. Hopefully the toxic levels are not too high. Mark picks Rachelle up and Mark walks down to where Amelia keeps the Speeder. She has to rush up to her room to grab the keys.

When Amelia got down to the parking bay, Mark looks at her and see Lillian wearing a jacket. It has been a few days from the event that happen at the Staging Area and Lillian got a little better but she also got sick big time. Apparent when the ship exploded, there must have been something in the air that caused her to get sick.

"I am going with my sister." say Lillian. "Then get in, I was about ready to break the window and hot wire the stupid thing." say Mark as he takes the keys out of his mother's hand and unlock the doors. Mark put Rachelle in the back seat. Lillian got on the back seat and put her youngest sister head on her lap. Mark jump into the driver seat. Before anyone could puts their seat belts on, Mark speeds out of the bay and speeds through the traffic. He most likely break ever single traffic rule that exists.

He knows the speed limit he breaks more than 50 times over. In matter of minutes, they pull into the hospital. He swears if Rachelle were awake, she would have been calling him a hypocrite for his highly reckless driving. They rushed into the hospital and demand an emergency.

* * *

All the way on Korriban, Darth Vader smiles as he senses that Rachelle is in pain. Seem like a part of his plan worked out greatly. When Master Zane finds out it was him who was behind the attack on the Senate building, where he got news from some of the spies that Master Zane, he used that to his advantage. He killed two birds with one stone. He manages to weaken the Galactic Republic a tad bit by taking out who knows how many Senators and he manages to get to Rachelle.

It was thanks to the knowledge of the Bakuran Poison that Maxus Zane has that aided them greatly. It is a very old poison that a very few even knows about it. It seems like when Maxus joined the Imperial he manage to steal some files and one of the files was the Bakuran Poison.

Either Rachelle Hunter will die or they will head to Bakura, which is one of the very few planets who have information on the poison. No matter of what, Mark will be slightly distracted, he could do some pretty good damage. As long as Mark is fighting him, he will kill him.

"Foolish Zane, you think I would not find about your pathetic little secret about Rachelle Hunter. Love is a weakness and you have just might as well as made your grave! Only one will rise while the other falls! You will fall soon!" laughs Darth Vader as he sits on his throne.

* * *

_**Okay, I might be a couple years younger than the drinking age (21 in the United States) but it gets pretty bad that you cannot go to a bar for a simple drink without being attack! Come on what is the galaxy getting to. **_

_**Bakuran Poison, do not even bother trying to look that up on Wookieepedia, it does not exist. It was something I came up with. Figures with an attack like this and that poison Darth Vader is behind it. You ought know something fishy was going to happen when Darth Vader has a plan for Rachelle. I bet this want you make me kill of Maxus Zane now. Not only is he is a terrorist but he is a terrorist supplying illegal information or something is illegal (on Bakura) to the Sith. Really ought to hate this guy. Not someone you want to meet in a dark alley. **_

_**As usual, until next time, Enjoy!**_


	7. Bad Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 7: Bad Doctor**

Once more in his life since the unfortunate events of the Order 66 back in 19 BBY of the other universe, Mark is standing behind some glass looking into a room where there are doctors going about looking at Rachelle. The first time was when Padme was giving births to Luke and Leia in the other universe. Amelia and the sick Lillian sits in a chair against the other wall.

Mark has his arms crossed in front of him as he was looking into the room. Mark was watching a hologram above Rachelle that shows her hear beating in her chest, next to it was a chart and number to shows the heartbeats, there is also a number to show her current body temperature, there was a another number that shows the toxic count in her blood.

A doctor appears though a glass door that split in half diagonally and slides open. "Master Zane, Master Hunter has high levels of foreign toxins in her body. We did bunch of scans and we can only determine the toxic count. A scan did find that something is eating the insides of her body very slow." say the doctor as he looks at Mark.

"She was inflected with a poison called Bakuran Poison." say Mark lightly. The doctor looks at him with a confused look. "Master Zane, I thought you of all people know that Bakura has a very strict law against bio-weapons which includes poisons. There is nothing in our system about any type of poisons that is named that or originates from that system. We might as well be facing a new type of poison that we do might now have a cure for." say the doctor.

"I am telling you that there is such thing as that poison. Get in contract with the Bakuran government and state that both Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane and Bakuran Galactic Senator Amelia Margret Zane nee Frostvong tell you." say Mark. This made the doctor very angry. One did not need the Force to know that he was angry.

"You listen here, you might be a Jedi Master and a well respected war hero of the Clone Wars and the Republic but I will not have some warrior Jedi who knows nothing about medical practice tell me what exist or does not exist in my field of study. I have done a lot of research and learned a lot of things. As far as I am aware of, there is no such poison of that name and does not originate. So how about you keep at what you do best and let those in their careers of studies do their job! You do not see me walking around throwing people through the air by some mystic power and twirling those fancy laserswords." say the doctor who face was red. Mark just stands there looking at him with a slight smile. "Really, laserswords, I know those who have not trained in the ways of the Force do not know the Force well, but the term of our weapon is common knowledge to those who know of the Jedi Order, which is about everyone within the Galactic Republic. They are called Lightsabers. As a doctor you should be open minded to stuff that might not know. You think that everyone in the Galactic Republic know every little thing out there. There are things that are need to keep a secret or it might harm the general public." say Mark wisely.

"How about you shoved your two credits up your ass. If you believe so much that this so called poison exist. How about you travel to Bakura, don't be upset that I am proven right." sneer the doctor glaring at him. "Fine, I will be taking Master Hunter with me." say Mark lightly.

"That I cannot allow you to do. Once someone is admitted into the hospital on an emergence such as this, they are not leaving until there are healed or on a path of healing which states that they can leave." say the doctor. "Try this on for sizes, what happen that I am right and that they need a special antidote for her. How will they know which one to bring without knowing what type of Bakuran Poison is in her system. If you haven't check the star charts lately, but Bakuran is all the way on the other side of the Galaxy! Even with the fastest Hyperdrive there is, it will take a while to go back and forth to find the right antidote. By the time we get the right one it might be too late." say Mark calmly.

He senses that the anger within doctor is getting even more angry due to how calm Mark is being. There not a lot of people out in the Galaxy who could stay this calm to the doctor.

"Still it is against the rules of this hospital. If I allow you walk out of here with her in the current condition I would not only get fired I will lose my license." say the doctor. "She is not staying here with you. When facing someone who is well connected to the Force it is best not to let your thoughts stray. I bet you as soon as I walk out those doors, you will do what you can to make her condition worst since you have orders from Darth Vader." say Mark lightly.

At first Mark thought the doctor was just anti-Jedi but that was not until he starts getting angry and loosing control over his thoughts. Mark did not even have to enter his mind to find the truth. The doctor eyes widen at this as he see a dangerous look in Mark's eyes.

Amelia and Lillian eyes widen. This has been the doctor they have been seeing for the past couple years since the hospital was made. Mark raises his hand up and lifted the doctor up into the air. "You cannot kill me, you are a Jedi and I am unarmed." say the doctor smiling. "Who say anything about killing; I am not just a Jedi, but a General of the 3rd Legion. As a General of the Grand Army of the Republic I have the authority to arrest those on charges against the Galactic Republic that take a stance like the Empire. So as a General of the Grand Army of the Republic and with the witness of Senator Zane and Inspector Hunter, I am placing you under arrest on charges or spying on the Galactic Republic and selling out information that cost the lives of a lot of good people. You are being charge with a conspiracy of mass murder and for espionage on the Galactic Republic." say Mark.

"You have no proof! Plus you can only do arrests on the enemies by taking them in." say the doctor, who loves it when he can prove people wrong. "Actually according to a law that was passed back in 13 BBY, I do and espionage and giving information to the Empire of the Galactic Republic is considered a war crime. As a General of the Grand Army of the Republic I have the power to protect the Galactic Republic in anyways domestic and foreign." say Mark as he pins the doctor to the wall.

Minutes later Republic Security Force arrives. "You will be in trouble for this, Zane." shout the doctor. "Who is the Senate and judges going to believe? You or a well respected as you put it "war hero". Plus I forgot to tell you, I am not only a Jedi and a General, I am also on the head of an investigation. Since you were the one give information to the Empire on the attack on the 500 Republica tonight, I could arrest you for that too since you in that attack might have lead Inspector Hunter who is on the investigation to get hurt. All your things will be search to prove rather or not you are guilty. Until that time you will remain in prison." say Mark harshly.

Another doctor walks in and she was confused. "Um, what is going on here?" ask the female doctor confused as she watch her friend get pulled away. "Sorry found out that your friend was a spy for the Empire. He was trying to stop me from taking Master Hunter to Bakura with me to find an antidote against a poison called as Bakuran Poison which it is not in your records." say Mark.

"Normally, we are not allowed to do so. The head of the hospital knows that there might be some stuff we might not know. In a case like this, if we do not have the records but somewhere else does. We can transport them to that place. If we do have record but not the ways to heal we also could transport them. I could talk to her and see what she thinks. If she gives you the go ahead, you may take her with you. Oh by the way, someone by the name of Master Mace Windu is in the lobby to see you. He asked me to come and get you." say the female doctor.

Mark follows the female doctor out and into the lobby where Mace Windu is standing in the middle with his arms crossed. Mace walks over to Mark and quickly look over his body with his eyes to see if there is any noticeable signs that Mark have been injured badly. "We got word that there were a massive attack on the 500 Republica. Some of the Republic Security Force analyzed some of the dead attackers and found out that some of them were working with the Imperials but most of them were a small criminal gang. This was found at the scene." say Mace pulling out a burnt black cloth with the Empire symbol on it.

It was a patch for an Imperial Starfighter pilot. Right away images flashes in Mark's mind as Rachelle rushes to a Starfighter that was firing. It did not look like a TIE Fighter which the Empire is known for to use. "Where exactly you found this?" ask Mark. "They said they found it in a damage Starfighter with a dead body in it. I know it was strange since it wasn't a TIE Fighter or any Starfighters within the TIE Series which is commonly used by the Empire." say Mace.

The Empire is known for using TIE Fighters or similar ships that have the similar styles. They are advanced looking Starfighters. The Republic was going to make some, but they realized that those Starfighters and it series seem to have a negative view due to it commonly used by the Empire so all factories throw out those ideas. It wasn't the Senate decision at all. It was the companies that make ships and Starfighters. They trashed all the ideas. They stated that they will improved on previous Starfighters and make new ones, but they will not used the idea or style of the TIE Series. They have it in the mind that if they used Starfighters that the Empire manages to create before they even got the idea, will show that they symbolized with the Empire. Also the public think negatively on the TIE Fighter Series.

Mark knows that some of those people are working both sides of the war. Come on what company would not try to do that to benefit themselves. It is all about the credits. There are some companies that refused to sell to the Empire and there are a few who refused to sell to the Galactic Republic.

The public already knows that the Empire have stolen ideas from the companies either through the information Palpatine gather or by the ships they stolen. Like the Imperator-class Star Destroyer, which is commonly known as the Imperial-class Star Destroyer. The reason why the Galactic Republic do not used them a lot is because of how expensive they are. They are more expensive than the Attack Cruiser which the Galactic Republic is known for.

The thing Mark never finds out is why would the public think negatively about a series of Starfighters but not those large warships. Yes, the Empire had more Imperator-class Star Destroyer before the Galactic Republic uses them, but the public does not think negatively on them. It does not make any sense to him. Oh well that is not something he needs to worry about.

"That pieces things together as well as I thought. That doctor was an Imperial Spy, who I know lives in the 500 Republica because I see him a lot." say Mark. Mace put his hand up to his chin while looking at Mark.

"It was obvious what the attack was about. Vader must be trying to weaken the government by taking out the Senators. If you weaken the government the more chance he can put spies into those ranks, which gives him a little bit of a control and knowledge, but also with a weaken government, the military will be weaken." say Mace. Mark nods to this he agrees with all that, but had sometime extra to throw into the mix. "Personally, I think there was another motive in there. Base upon the knowledge, I think Vader is trying to get to me through Rachelle. According what I got from that spy, he was order by Vader, in person, to either not allow Rachelle leave once they are in the hospital or weaken her some more." say Mark.

"So I guess I will give this mission to someone else. Okay this will be your mission. You will take Rachelle to Bakura to find this antidote for the Bakuran Poison. I have heard of that poison and it could be nasty. I know you will be off your game if something happens to her and the last thing we need is the only person who could easily challenge Darth Vader off his game. Be warned Zane, I have a feeling that you might be walking into a trap here." say Mace.

No ought how Mace saying make him seems that he does not care what happens to Rachelle and wants him to be okay, but Mark understands that Mace wants to make sure he was okay. "I was planning on doing that on my own too. First I must get permission from the head of the hospital." say Mark. "I got orders from the Supreme Chancellor Skywalker, stating that Rachelle Hunter has to go. We found the Bakuran Poison within some of the dead. I was helping with that investigation. Also I think it is best for you to get Senator Zane off the planet. With a rogue Jedi and this attack, she might just be safer on her homeworld." say Mace.

Mark begins to walk away but Mace stops him. "Remember Mark, you always have the Force on your side. I know how much Rachelle means to you. As your friend, I want what is best for you. May the Force be with you and her on your journey. I do not want to see or hear from you until you find that antidote. Your mission is solely this." whispers Mace.

"May the Force be with you too. While I am gone, I want you to take over the investigation of the Jedi Traitor." say Mark. "I am already on that. Master Yoda appointed me as your replacement on the investigation. Plus in this case, I think you and Rachelle needs the Force more than I do. I will be sending Celestia Aluna over with a ship for you to take to Bakura. It will have medical droid aboard and Celestia will be coming along." say Mace with a slight smile before Mace walks out of the lobby and back into the Coruscant public.

Mark walks back to the room where Rachelle was laying on the bed. The female doctor and the head of the hospital was there talking. They both were female humans. They just wave to him to go into the room. As Mark near he sees Rachelle's eyes on them.

"Mark!" say Rachelle as she sits up and hugs him lightly, she whispers in his ears, "What is wrong with me. It feels like something is eating me up slowly." say Rachelle as she wince in pain lightly. "You got hit by a poison called Bakuran Poison and what it does is slowly kills you from the inside. We are going to head to Bakura to find a cure. We got permission from Padme to head there. Celestia is bring a ship to us so we can leave right away for Bakura." say Mark lightly as he senses pain within the person he loves while he slides his fingers through her soft brown hair.

Mark hears Rachelle whimper in pain slightly. He knows that Rachelle is using the Force to fight and slow the poison down a bit. Mark had tried to take away when he was driving but found out the Force was having a hard time removing but only to slow it slow rate down even more. Yes, there are some things out there that are Force resistance to a degree. This means either the Force cannot do anything about it or it has a hard time to do so. It is usually that the Force has a hard time doing it.

Mark knows one thing, if it wasn't for the ways of the Jedi was drilled so hard into him, he would forgo those ways and kill both Maxus Zane and Darth Vader, but he does not want to lose himself to the Dark Side. He came so far since he became a Jedi Knight. When he was youngling before the Jedi Order got him, he almost killed a person who tried to rape his mother. The person was a grown man about twice the size. That was just with his bare fists, knocking the snot out of him. Okay maybe a wrench too, since he had that on hand.

"I promise you Rachelle; I will put a stop to this and make sure those who deserved to pay for their crimes would. I will only stop at the limit where it gets to the point of no turning back if I crossed it. I will not forgo the Light Side, but I promise Vader, Maxus and whoever the Jedi traitor is will pay." whispers Mark meaning ever word of it. Mark knows Darth Vader will have to be killed, Maxus could either be killed or imprison and the traitors Jedi will be expel not only from the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic but also from this galaxy. The Head of the hospital told them that a ship landed on the landing pad on the roof for them. Even before she got the called from Chancellor Skywalker she was going to allow both Jedi to live to head to Bakura.

The head, herself grabs a Hovergurney for Rachelle and with the help of Mark, put Rachelle on it. She was pushed out by Mark who was followed by both Lillian and Amelia into the lift that will take them to the landing pad on top of the hospital.

On the roof is a red and gold Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 lands on the pad. Mark recognized the ship right away. It is his mother's ship that the have parked in the Jedi Temple for safe keeping. The Jedi Order does let some Senators park their ships in there in times of need. Since Amelia have been target of a lot of assassination attempts even when her ship was park in a secure spaceport, the High Council grant permission for her to park it in the temple. Padme also have permission since she still has a lot of assassination attempts on her. Sometimes both Amelia and Padme park there.

Amelia parked her ship in there was because Rachelle was working on it as she was working on the Speeder. Celestia was helping in recent days; even through she is not that great with mechanical skills.

"Look like we all traveling first class this time." laughs Celestia a bit. Her smile and laugh dies out when she notices that Rachelle was in pain while laying on a Hovergurney. All she was told she needed to transport someone and Senator Amelia Zane to Bakura.

Celestia rushes down the ramp as Mark got neared with the Hovergurney. "What happen?" demand Celestia extremely worry. "There was an…." say Mark before he was interrupted. "I know full well there was an attack at the 500 Republica, I want to know what is wrong with Rachelle!" demand Celestia. "Bakuran Poison." whispers Mark. Celestia eyes widen when she hears this. She had a problem with that a couple years ago when a Jedi Knight she was traveling with it was injected with it. Celestia knows since she was born on Bakura, she is completely immune to that poison. Even through a few people actually know she was born on Bakura. They assume since she lived on Naboo she was born on Naboo. Which was a bad thing for most, because they try to poison her or used knock out gas on her to find out it useless.

Mark rushes up the ramp to find a 2-1B Surgical Droid. These medical droid is one of the most used and well known medical droids within the galaxy. Mark picks Rachelle off the gurney and put her into the room, commanding the Medical Droid to follow him into the room.

"Okay, I do not know if you been program with information of Bakuran poison. You most likely do not have the antidote. Can you gather information from her to find exactly what is in the poison within her system? Plus if you do have some information within you about it, can you give her something that can slow the process.

"I do have the some of the requested information within my databanks. Mistress Amelia has programmed me with the information some years ago." say 2-1B Surgical Droid. "Good and keep up with the Toxic readings and how much damage it is doing to her body. Alert us to any huge changes." say Mark lightly. The droid went to work as Mark walks out of the room.

When he was out of the room he notices that they have entered space already. He walks up the co-pilot seat. Mark knows this ship could go an atmospheric speed of 528 miles per hour and the ship can go 5280 miles per hour in space. "Oh I hope that Hyperdrive Rachelle put in works." say Celestia just remember that they were having a hard time putting in a faster Hyperdrive. The old one had a rating of 2 the one they put in have a rating of 0.5, which is much faster than the old one.

Mark eyes widen when he hears this. "You mean you bring us a ship that might not have a Hyperdrive!" shout Mark. Without a Hyperdrive they would be dead before they even get a quarter of a Light-year away.

Mark looks at his mother who was in the pilot seat. She knows more about this ship and how it runs than anyone. "I am not worry, if something is wrong with the Hyperdrive, the fail safe switch will prevent it from activating." say Amelia as she got out of the reach of Coruscant gravity hold on the ship. Mark already knows this, he have worked on and study a lot of things about many different types of ships. She types the coordinates of Bakura into the navigation computer. Then she kicks the ship into Hyperdrive. The ship seem to stop as a portal open up in front them and a powerful blast of speed launched into the portal which is cover in white with some black. They are now on traveling in Hyperspace to Bakura.

* * *

_**You know how sometimes there are medical doctors that are great and than there are those crappy ones. Well I was thinking back to one day when I was supposed to get surgery because I had some type of flesh eating disease that looked like a spider bite and my doctor told me I have to go get surgery in a hospital that was close to couple hours away from where I live. So I got to this hospital and all they did was give me stronger antibiotics and a special soap. To say I was angry was an understatement. I missed an whole day of school for some soap and stronger antibotics, that was the worst part. Couldn't just give to me there.  
**_

_**Well, that is how this idea came up and I had to pieced it with how Darth Vader knows, so while I was living in memories, I came up with this idea about a doctor who lived in the 500 Republica which is an Imperial Spy. Now this doctor who most likely was going to weaken Rachelle even more sound worst than that doctor I had. Isn't there a code you have to follow while being a doctor as to not get those under your care in a worst condition. **_

_**I was suppose to start typing this much ealier than I had did but between helping my step dad garage and watching 1st 2 movies of the Back to the Future, which is a time traveling movie trilogy that was made from 1985 to 1990. Pretty good if I do say so. Then we went out to eat so I didn't start typing until around 6 PM. I amaze I did this within that time limit and that including reading and researching a bit! I wish all my could be like this! **_

_**Once again in my story a Light-year is 6 trillion, I found out that it is 5,878,499,810,000 miles so basically I rounded it up to 6 Trillion miles. **_

_**For the speed of which the ships travel, on Wookpedia they use metric system, since I am from the united States I used customary system. On Wookieepedia they use metric so I use Google to find out how many Km/H is for MPH. There is nothing in there for traveling through space so I came up with that the ship travels 10 times as fast in space (no scientific reason for that, I did 10 to make it easier on myself).**__**I for sure I stated something like this in the notes back in the first story but figure I should remind you of this. **_

_**Oh, the time will always on a 12 hour frame for 24 hours. So instead of having hours going from 0:00 to 23:59 it will be 12:00 to 12:00. I have gotten a rather rude PM from someone who read bunch of Star Wars fan-fiction and they used meters what I called military time (0:00 to 23:59 time frame). Sometimes there is no pleasing everyone. **_

_**Anyways, if you got questions either PM (if have account) or put in the review box. If you are just reviewing, than you could not bother sending me a PM (That is entirely up to you my friends). Please there is no need to be offensive with your questions, comments or reviews. There is a fine line between flaming me and pointing out hey you misspell this. I am willing to answer any questions that comes my attention to the best of my abilities or comments on some of your comments. **_

_**Also I do take ideas of future characters or maybe a plot you might want to see or might be good for this series. If I used a part of your idea or parts of your character than I will give credit, same thing with if I use your full idea. **_

_**Sorry for my rambling once more, I hate it when I had to ramble on about stuff that people do like be offensive. It kind of put me down have to come up with saying that, but also it hurts to have to read those things. Now if it was entirely about my story or commenting on a guess question, than it might be something I will enjoy rambling on about. **_

_**Oh before I forget! I need your help a bit. Okay, as you may have realized in this series that I have a basic idea who is training Leia and Mara when they become Padawan. I already got an idea for Luke, but one seem to get me is Galen Marek. Who should I put him with. No it will not be Mallie or Kento Marek. I really do not want put him with his parents. Also if you have any ideas about Leia, Luke or Mara I would like to hear it, but for them I already have a very good idea, but who knows someone might have a better idea. If you kind help me with this, a lot of thanks to you. **_

_**Until next time, Enjoy! I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **_


	8. Sister of a Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 8: Sister of a Hero**

Even with the upgraded Hyperdrive of 0.5, it did take a half a day to get to Bakura, but that could have been the Hyperlane that they were using. While everyone was falling asleep, he walks into the room that Rachelle is laying in. He sees the medical droid testing her. Through the Force, Mark could tell she is trying to sleep, but it is getting harder with the pain she has been feeling.

Mark walks over to the bed and slides his hand against her forehead. Her eyes snapped open at the contact. "Mark?" say Rachelle in pain a bit. "You okay?" ask Mark lightly. "I do not… oh… do not know anymore." say Rachelle as she hold her stomach. The pain have been getting worst but the worst part it that it will hurt than ease of and come back in full blast at random times. One moment she could be there relaxing and the in a half of a second she could be screaming very loudly in pain for a few seconds before it fades away.

When everyone fast asleep Mark listens to her screams of pain until he could not take being away from her while she is in pain. Mark hears Rachelle giving a heaving breath. 2-1B Surgical Droid walks over to him. A hologram appears out of the medical droid sensors. "Sir, this is data I was able to achieve from her. This is the more recent one which I have taken exactly 30 minutes and 32 seconds ago." say 2-1B Surgical Droid.

Mark looks at the charts so far she hasn't even lose a half of a quarter of anything within her. "When was the last time you give her something to ease the pain?" ask Mark. "Exactly 1 hour and 42 minutes and 5 seconds ago. The medicine can be giving again in 18 minutes." say 2-1B Surgical Droid.

Mark keeps on rubbing her forehead as he uses the Force to help ease her pain and to calm her down. The hologram died away as Mark told the droid to take it away. As Mark was rubbing Rachelle forehead, she holds his other hand.

All of a suddenly Rachelle grips tighten. Mark had to uses the Force to strengthen his hand because it feels like it was going to break. Rachelle let out a very loud scream as she sits up. Her body was shaking very hard. Mark put her into a loose hug after she stops screaming. Mark can feel her breathing and is very shallow and rough.

"I am here, Rachelle." say Mark. "Mark please stay with me." say Rachelle barely above a whisper. "We are in the middle of hyperspace on a ship. I got no where to go." say Mark trying to lighten the mood. Rachelle did not seem to take it as a joke. A one powerful punch to the stomach knocks the wind out of Mark. "I see how it… ugh… is. Now because I have this poison in my system and might die, you want nothing to do with me." say Rachelle glaring at him.

"Rachelle that is not what I mean." say Mark calmly. "I should have known it was too good to last." snap Rachelle. Mark looks at her and stands up. He does not know what her problem is but he is not going to let it bother him like this.

"Rachelle, how about you wise up and use the Force to see what I truly mean. Rachelle I never felt this way about anyone before. You are the first and so far the only person I feel this way about. I may even bet my life on that you might be the only one that I feel this way for!" say Mark.

"Sir, it best not to stress her out. According to my readings, stress seems to encourage the poison to react faster. Also according to my readings, this poison could influence the mind a bit. With the data in my databanks, I never have the information that Bakuran Poison does this." say 2-1B Surgical Droid.

"It could just be a side effect of the poison. Sometimes the poison might have an extra side of effect on a certain people. One person might see, hear or think something different. That seems to be Rachelle case. Bakuran Poison is not a poison to influence the mind." say Amelia as she walks into the room.

"How do you know all this stuff?" ask Mark looking at his mother who was dress in her nightclothes. "My sister is a scientist for the military and she did bunch of research on the poison after it was discovered in 40 BBY that some criminal gangs were using it. So they were trying to find out as much as possible. After a lot of studying it does not directly influence the brain. The poison is meant to kill by eating the insides of a body, very slowly." say Amelia as she looks at Mark.

Mark was looking at Rachelle as the glare was replaced by shocked and hurtful eyes. "Mark I am so sorry!" cry Rachelle before another, but softer, pain course through her body. "Mood swings get use to it son, because if you two ever decide to have kids, you might be putting up with mood swings." say Amelia with a slight smile at the thought of grandkids.

"I am dying of a poison and all you can think of is having grandkids! We not even married yet! Let's take it one step out of a time. If you are in need to be a grandmother so soon, adopt a baby or something!" say Rachelle half-joking before another wave of pain hits her. Rachelle collapses on the bed breathing a bit heavy.

"Mark when I asked you to stay with me earlier, I mean physically stay in this room with me." say Rachelle as her breathing once more got under control. "Sure, as soon as Mom leaves I will join you." say Mark. "By the way, we are about 8 hours until we get to Bakura. She steps out of the room after bidding them safe dreams.

"I want to apologize a head of time, if you cannot sleep." mumble Rachelle as Mark lay down." say Rachelle. "We are not going asleep yet. According the time, in 3 minutes you will be taking some pain relievers.

3 minutes, right on the dot, 2-1B Surgical Droid walks over and gave Rachelle an injection in her right arm. Over the next few minutes, Mark feels the pain eased of greatly but still was there. "I have given her a slightly large dose, the effect should last for the whole 2 hour limit for the medication." say 2-1B Surgical Droid.

To help Mark uses the Force lightly to relieve some more pain and help her relax. Soon Rachelle was close to falling asleep when she felt a tiny bit of pain and continues on sleeping. Mark refused to sleep until he hears Rachelle snoring the night away. When he hears that half an hour later he has begin to fall asleep. While he was waiting for her to fall asleep, the 2-1B Surgical Droid told him that Rachelle will be keep on giving shots every two hours on the dot and that she would not feel a thing when he injects the medicine into her system.

Rachelle's head rests on his chest again like she usually does when she sleeps in the same bed as him. What feel like only seconds to Mark, but in reality was few hours. He was once again awakened up by Rachelle screaming and everyone storming into the room.

Mark felt the light weight of Rachelle's head lifting off his chest. Mark looks at Amelia who has come in. She was in a fancy red shirt and light red paints. "We just exit Hyperspace, we will be getting to Bakura in a few minutes." say Amelia as the 2-1b Surgical Droid give Rachelle another shot of medicine.

Mark stands up and looks out the viewport to see Bakura, his homeworld in there. There were various of warships of the Grand Army of the Republic and Bakuran military warships. Mark saw some of the damage ships. That was right in all the drama with the ships on Coruscant he forget that Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were here defending the planet.

He also sees ships collected up pieces of destroy ships. One of the pieces of dark gray hull floats past the viewport of the ship. It has the Imperial symbol on it. Mark decides to walk out into the cockpit after making sure Rachelle is fine. There was an Attack Cruiser coming toward them. He decides to kill the power which had the ship slowly moving toward Bakura.

A Hologram of Obi-wan Kenobi appears in front of him. "Please stop you ship and give reasons of visit and ship identification number…. Mark? What in the Force are you doing all the way out here?" say Obi-wan, he was shocked to see Mark on the other end of the Holocom.

"There has been an attack at the 500 Republica and Rachelle got infected by a poison that was made here long time ago. The Bakuran military will have some knowledge that we need. We need to land on the planet." say Mark.

"That could be hard to do, the planet is on lock down until the Planetary Shields is fixed." say Obi-wan. He had receive orders from the Prime Minster of Bakura to not allow in ship enter Bakura or have any ship exit it, without his permission. "What happens if I got Senator Zane aboard the ship? As far as I am aware with her being not only the Bakuran Senator of the Galactic Republic but be a part of the Bakuran Government she has the right to land on the planet." say Mark crossing his arms.

"I will patch you into the Prime Minster, Mark." say Obi-wan. Few seconds later an holographic image of the young looking Prime Minster appears. "Master Kenobi what is the meaning of this call. I am rather busy, I have to address the Bakuran Senate today on an important issue." say the Prime Minster. "All due respect sir, Jedi Master Zane have wanted to speak with you." say Obi-wan.

The hologram of the Prime Minster turns around and looks at Mark. "Master Zane, a please to meet you. What do you want?" ask the Prime Minster. "Sir, I got a person inflected with Bakuran Poison, and request that we have permission to land on the planet and find an antidote." say Mark as he crosses his arms.

"Bakuran Poison, how does that shit keep getting into the galaxy? I thought we have destroyed of record of that outside of the highest security military and science base here on Bakura. Are you sure that she was infected with that?" ask the Prime Minster. "Yes, according to the readings I have been getting from the Medical Droid aboard the ship, inside of her body is slowly being eating away which cause her bunch of pain. There was this flat circle dart like thing that nailed her. It has crystal like red liquid in it." say Mark explaining.

"Just what we need, now. First it was the Empire striking us and now that forsaken poison. Okay no one deserves to die a very painful and slow death like this. You have permission to land on the planet. I will be sending you coordinates to the secret base which you will have permission to park there so we can heal her. I just ask you when you are there, you turn off any type of communications and tracking device you have and erase the coordinates from your ships databanks." say the Prime Minster." say the Prime Minster as he rubs his eyes behind his square glasses.

"Thank you sir." say Mark. The hologram of the Prime Minster faded away. "For safety precautions you will be lead the way to the planet by a group of Starfighters." say Obi-wan.

As he says this, Mark watches as 20 Starfighters rise from an open hatch in the nearest Attack Cruiser. Mark begins to move the ship toward Bakura as the Starfighters circle around Mark. They were on top of him; bellow him, to the rear of him and to the sides. He is for sure this is more of a safety precaution for Amelia, since she is aboard.

Amelia walks over. "Why would Mace want to send me here if there was a battle going on?" ask Amelia. "The battle has been over for a few days now. I forget all about it due to all that is happening. I have been so caught up in that investigation and throw in the ship exploding and the attack at 500 Republica, it literally slipped my mind. The Planetary shields are down, but the planet is on military lock down until the shields are up. There are Bakuran and Grand Army of the Republic militaries here." say Mark pointing to the ships as they past.

When they got to the planet, Mark follow the coordinates and map to get to the secrete base. While he was heading there, he flies pass a familiar sight. It was an remaining pieces of an abandon factor near a cliff in a large Bakuran forest. Mark remembers dueling Darth Vader for the second time and saving Maria and Mara lives. About 40 miles west of that was where Mark notices a hatch is opening that camouflage into the forest floor.

Mark flew the ship down and found that the ship was in a tractor beam. Mark shut the power down as the ship landed on a platform. The platform rolls along the floor and park near a wall in a underground Hanger Bay. Mark was about to open the door and ramp when they were forced open and armored members in red armors appear.

"Discard all weapons to the floor and put your hands up. As this is a high security base we need to have precautions. If you do not adore by our commands or rules, you will be trial against the Bakuran Government and Military." say an armed female voice pointing her blaster at Mark's chest.

Mark takes his Lightsaber and tossed it down to the ground and holds his hands up in the air. Amelia, Celestia and Lillian did the same thing. Each of them drops two blasters to the floor, in Celestia case two Lightsabers.

The armed female wave her hand and two armed people search everyone body to make sure there is no weapons of any type. Another wave has people checking the rest of the ship. They disarmed any weapons, tracking location and communications aboard the ship. While all this was happening, the armed female keeps her Blaster pointing at Mark. Obviously out of the other 3 standing there, she perceives him as to be more dangerous, which Mark cannot fault her understanding of that.

"Everything is clear." say an armed male. The armed female put her blaster back on her belt and took her helmet off. Mark and Amelia were floored when they saw who it is. The girl has long wavy brown hair that has curl bangs and very powerful blue eyes, has a thin body with pale skin that has the same shape to it as Rachelle, and was 5 feet and 8 inches tall, making her a couple inches shorter than Mark. The powerful blue eyes seem to match the same shade of blue of his bright blue eyes.

The female name is Kimberly Lane Zane who everyone that is her family and friends calls her Kim, Mark's twin sister. She is part of the Bakuran Military. She is also in charge of the hunt for Maxus Zane on the planet. If Kim was Force Sensitive, her hatred for her former father would have been ten times as darker than Darth Vader.

"I thought I recognize that voice." say Amelia a bit. It has been awhile since she have saw Kim. "Um get I have my Lightsaber back?" ask Mark pointing to the weapon in question. "Sorry you might be a General of the Grand Army of the Republic but down here in this base, they are not in charge and the rules stated visitors must not be armed, unless in an event that require them to be armed for self protection." say Kim lightly as she picks up his Lightsaber and look at. Her finger inches forward to the switch.

"Don't press that switch!" say Mark. "Why?" ask Kim. "You are holding it backwards. If you press that switch a plasma blade would have gone right through your heart, killing you instantly." say Mark. Kim winces as she spins it around to face the other way. She activates it and notice that the hilt is a bit heavier than the blade it feels so strange.

"How in the galaxy, are you able to use this thing? The weightlessness of the blade makes this weapon so off balance with the heavy hilt." say Kim. "That is one of the reasons why a Lightsaber is considered a complex weapon. It not just a sword with a plasma blade, it is a whole entirely different weapon. Either deactivate it or give it back before someone looses either a limb of their life." say Mark. Often people consider a Lightsaber as easy to use as a regular old sword. That is a mistake, while a Lightsaber is consider a sword it is not entirely a sword. A Lightsaber is more difficult and dangerous weapon to use to compare to a sword. It takes a bit to get use to the weight. While you slash yourself with a sword or grab the blade the slash is much worst from a Lightsaber and if you grab the blade your hand would either be cut off or seriously burn.

Kim places the Lightsaber next to her sword. She picks up the other two Lightsabers and clips them to her belt. Kim eyes remain on Mark for awhile. Even through she knows that her Jedi twin brother was back from the dead in 20 BBY and saw him a few times afterwards in person, it still has that mysterious effect on her. She is not used to see him in person standing in front of her. It is one thing to see it on a Holovision but it is a whole different story seeing in person.

"Come on, you know your brother is alive and you act like you did not know he was alive and seeing him for the first time. Plus we have more pressing matters that need to be attended to." say Celestia picking that up through the Force.

Kim nods slightly to this as some of her troops push out Rachelle Hunter on a Hovergurney. "Let take her and the medical droid into the medic wing of the base." say Kim.

Mark follow her out and she turn to face him. "Just let you know, do not go around and make it seem like you are giving orders. You will surely get into trouble. This is a top secret security base on the planet. Not many people know about it, even through the knowledge of the Bakuran Poison is known, but not how it is made." say Kim as she walks through the halls.

She had notice how Mark was looking at Rachelle. There seem to be something more to them than what there was the last time she saw him back in 15 BBY. That will be something she will need to find out. By the look on Mark's face he could tell that he is extremely worried about Rachelle.

Kim is the type of person who is similar to Mark in many ways. She is very brave, caring, and believes in everyone has a right. The major difference is that she is not Force Sensitive like her brother nor have she been in fights or battle as rough as he has been in. Still she is very good in battles and with being a Bakuran, she is stronger than most human women. She also does not have the Jedi Code to live by and is willing to take a life if it is for a good cause. Even when she takes a life she does not enjoy it.

"How long will it take to cure Rachelle?" ask Mark looking at Kim. "We will have to find the right antidote and depends on how much damage is done. The antidote will repair the damage that was done and kill the toxins that exist in her body. This could take a few minutes or up to a few days. In a serious condition it could take few weeks. If she is given to strong of an antidote it will do more harm than good." say Kim.

They enter a room that was like a medic room. Instead of having bunch of beds the medic wing actually has rooms for their patient. There were at least 50 squared rooms within the large room. Kim entered one and have Rachelle put on a hospital bed. Mark was surprise how spacious the room was. It was enough to fit 10 people that would be sitting down. Even through he has feeling most of the room will most likely be lined with medical equipment, machines and medical droids.

Just as he thought of that, droids begin moving stuff into the room, and medical droids enter it. In a few seconds Rachelle was hook up to machines which provide a hologram of her body readings. Medical droids went to work on finding what is the problem and analyzing the toxins and comparing to the results that the droid on Amelia's ship.

* * *

_**Yes, I know another pair of twins, what are we going to do about that. We got Luke and Leia and now we have Mark and Kim. Yes, since I started this story I have a feeling to either make a sibling of Mark that worked in Bakuran Military but did not turn back like Maxus. So the idea came to me to make a female, and I decided to make them twins, just for the fun of it. I did not came out and tell you what planet she was born on since if you pay attention while reading this story you would know that it is Bakura, since she is Mark's twin sister and he was born on Bakura. **_

_**I do not know if one twin could be Force Senstive while the other is not, so I decide to take a chance and say it is possible. I think there have been references in other books and my research of the Force on Wookiepedia, I came to the concussion that if one sibling is Force Senstive that does not mean that all of them are. So I figure that could go with twins. **_

_**Will they be able to find a cure for Rachelle or will she have a very slowly and very painful death? Will Mark end up living the rest of his life alone? Well these answers are coming up in the next few chapters. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	9. Realization of Sith Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

Year: 10 BBY

**Chapter 9: Realization of Sith Plan**

In a secret base 4 miles underground in a large Bakuran forest, it has been couple days since Mark, Amelia, Rachelle, Lillian and Celestia showed up and Kimberly Lane Zane, or Kim as she likes to be called, is looking over the information she has on a Holodisk trying to find the right antidote for Rachelle. Turns out it was a strange mixture of 4 different rare kinds of Bakuran Poison. What they need to do is find antidote for each one of them and mix them differently until they find the antidote for it.

Amelia was eating breakfast with her daughter whom she haven't got to see a lot since the military have put her in charge of the top secret military base back in 15 BBY. Mark has been in the room with Rachelle for the past couple days.

"Mom is there something going on between Mark and Rachelle?" ask Kim looking at her mother who was cutting some sausage links up with her knife and fork. "It is not really my place to tell it, but since Mark would have told you anyways. Since 14 BBY he has been in love with Rachelle Hunter." say Amelia.

This shocked Kim a lot. She knew of the Jedi Order's code have change to allow love and marriage, but she never have expected that her twin brother will be the one who be getting. Kim was about to pick up a sausage with her fingers as she was reading the Holodisk, when she felt her mother slapped her hard. "Kimberly! Use your fork, we are not at home. Sometimes I swear you are as bad as some of the boys. Why cannot you be like your other sister and have an ounce of being ladylike." say Amelia half joking and honestly.

"Mom, I been on missions that I literally had to take the shirt off my back to use as a plate for my food and dirty fingers to eat. Compare to that, this could be about as ladylike being in the military could be." say Kim. "I just hope this does not turn you into some crazy terrorist like your father." say Amelia lightly.

"Mom, look at Mark. He has been in 1 whole war and now in this one. Hell he repeats the second half of the last war. He is not insane or a terrorist." say Kim. "He has strong morals and lived by the Jedi Code strongly. What do you have?" ask Amelia nicely. "I have the respect for myself and others; I also have my family and friends. I also have the knowledge just because someone disagrees with me or kill someone that I support, means I have to make everyone suffer in the way of death." say Kim.

When Kim was younger she was very close to Maxus Zane while Mark was close to her. She have taken the divorce hard as her father left and hardly seen her again. Then the latest news that her father went from a highly respected General within the Bakuran Military to being the most wanted and feared terrorist that is working for the Empire, have devastated her.

Amelia remembers that night in 19 BBY after she got back from Naboo. Her daughter was saddened that her father was doing things a terrorist was and was very upset that Mark's friends killed him. Then in 15 BBY when he made himself known and his actions since then have impacted Kim very hard. Kim went from loving and trusting her father to hating him and has the least amount a trust for him. While Kim was growing up, Maxus was trying to put her in the bad in the eyes of Kim. It worked too; Kim disliked her and blamed her for the divorce. When Mark died in 22 BBY at the beginning of the Clone Wars, Maxus Zane manipulated her daughter into thinking it was her fault, since she give him to the Jedi Order.

Kim never did truly hate Amelia, it was just her love for her decreased, but the knowledge that her mother provide her a loving and caring home, how could anyone hates that. Her mother pay for her to go into the Bakuran Military Academy, she also paid for her to go to school as she was growing up. Her father was too busy in the military. When her father blames her mother for the death of Mark, yes that take a big hit on their relationship with each other. Then when the most miracle thing happened, her twin brother, the brother she was so close to up to the age of 6 was back alive or sort of coming back alive. She knows that he is from a different universe, still it like having her twin back from the dead! When hearing this she felt bad for the way she treated her mother. Than in 19 BBY and later in 15 BBY learning of what her father did and become made her feel even worst about her dislike for her mother.

She could never understand how her mother could be so loving and caring after all she had put her through. It just shows that Amelia Zane is a very good mother, even when her own kids do not like her as much as they should, she will bend the galaxy, the heaven and hell to make sure they are okay and well cared for.

Now that she knows that Maxus Zane is after her twin, just not only made Kimberly Lane Zane hate him, but put on the top 5 people in the whole galaxy she wish to kill in the name of justice. Maxus Zane better never set foot on a battlefield which she is standing on, because she will not hesitate to end his life. As much as she respects the Jedi Order and the Code they live by, she has none of that to hold her back. She will not shed a single tear for the monster that her father became. In her eyes, her father died the day he found out that her mother had send Mark with couple of Jedi to the Jedi Order.

Seeing what her brother became, she respects him a lot. He not only suffers through the Clone Wars once but twice and came out of it without taking on negative personality traits that might occur during a war. He was not war harden like most solider get after serving in war. She knows is kind of childish to think of it, but if there were one true hero in the galaxy, it would be her brother and it not only the skills and his actions. He remain true to himself, he did not let war change him. It takes her back when she was a little kid with Mark.

Memory:

_In the yard of a house with a large lake in the background were 2 kids running through the trees. One of them was a male name Mark Alan Zane and the other is his twin sister Kimberly Lane Zane. They always seem to pretend to be heroes of the galaxies but no seeking for glory only to make it better._

_"Stop you crazy sliming wheezing snot nose scumbag or I will shot." say Kim holding a toy water blaster. Mark stops and looks at her. "Oh really, why will I stop?" ask Mark in a mock evil voice. He was the unlucky one who lost the bet who plays the good guy or the bad guy._

_Before Kim could say a word, Mark stuck out his tongue and put his thrum in his ears. He waves his fingers. "Nah nah! You cannot catch me, cause I am the cannot be stop!" laugh Mark as he takes off running. Kim rushes after him and manage to catch up with her twin. She tackles him down to the ground. She then squirts Mark with the water blaster._

_They laugh as Kim fall onto the ground looking out to the sky. "Mark, I swear one of these days will both make a difference in the galaxy. I am not saying that because Mommy says that. You might someday be the greatest hero of the galaxy that we might ever know." say Kim. Mark laughs as he hugs his twin sister. "Nah, I would be just like the rest." say Mark lightly._

End of Memory.

Kim laughs as she remembers that day. It was a couple days before Mark was send off to the Jedi Order. Turns out she was right; her brother did turn out to be one of the greatest heroes of the galaxy. Every world in the Galactic Republic knows his name for his actions at the end of the Clone Wars. As she hears the HoloNews reporting, he is a walking, living and breathing legend among the galaxy.

Not only did he bring down the Sith Lord who was secretly try to take over the Galactic Republic, but he manage to change the Jedi Order and change people views of it. Still her twin is like he always has been, modest. He is a hero because what he does was right and it benefit's the galaxy. You just cannot wake up one day is say you are going to be a hero. It just happens and happens more to those who do not want to seek glory. Those who want to be hero for seeking glory find that they pale in comparison to those who does not want glory. Mark would give his life for what he believes in, those who seek glory might be thinking about others but they will always come first.

Her happy mood ended when a through crosses her mind. "DAMN IT!" scream Kim loudly that made Amelia jump a bit and fall out of her chair. "Watch that mouth! It is going to be either your loud mouth or Mark dangerous life that is not only going to give me a heart attack but put me not 6ft under but 12 feet under!" say Amelia as she rubs her chest a bit.

"I just realized something." say Kim as she begins to stand up. "What is it?" ask Amelia. "There hardly anyone outside this base knows how to make Bakuran Poison. Only way the Empire knows how to make must come from someone who worked for the Bakuran Military that had a very high position. There is only one person within the Imperial ranks that fits that to a "T"." say Kim.

Amelia eyes widen. "That mother fucker! I swear if I get closed to him, hell a fucking blaster shoot to the head would be least of his damn worries. I will break every fucking bones in his body and than strangle him to death! Oh, how dare he use such a poison!" roar Amelia.

Kim eyes widen, Amelia was always viewed as a high class lady in the way she behaves, but she does cuss sometimes, but her cussing like this was shocking to Kim. That what Maxus Zane does to you.

They rush down to the room where Mark and Rachelle are in. They enter the room and Rachelle let out an earsplitting scream that made Mark closes his ears between two pillows and uses the Force. He rushes out of the room and slammed the door hard. If it was not the pounding of Amelia and Kim he would not open the door to let them out since he did not know they were in there.

"That wake up a galaxy full of dead with that scream! It still echoes in my ears!" say Kim as she holds her ears tightly. Mark uses the Force to relieve the pain in her. "Mark we got something to tell you." say Amelia. "That it was most likely it was Maxus Zane that gives the Empire the knowledge of Bakuran Poison. Yes, I already figure that much out by using what I know and with the Force." say Mark.

"Spoil sport! Ever since you came back being the big bad Jedi you take the fun of spreading news, rather they are good or bad." say Kim. If it was not for that smile you would have thought she was being serious.

"Yes, but there is something else if Maxus give that information, than he could give Darth Vader the information of this base." say Amelia. This stunned Kim greatly, she has not thought of that. They have not change locations of this base in over 50 years, so Maxus would know where it would be located. Why did she not see that and how come the Prime Ministers, the Bakuran Senate and military did not realize what Maxus Zane can pose as threat to this base? She cannot only blame them, she had the choice when she was put in command of this base to move it but she decides not too.

"Kim, Celestia and I will need our Lightsabers back. You may want to contact the Prime Minster and tell him that he should send Obi-wan and Anakin down here. Vader is not some the scum that you will find out here in the Outer Rim. He is a killing machine and that goes with Jedi too. I think I might be the only one he will fight honorable. You and everyone in this base will need help to face him." say Mark.

"Yeah, I think that might be a good idea." say Kim weakly as she feels like she going to puke up all the breakfast she just ate. She cannot believe she failed to see that problem, if any man dies here in the base from Vader or the Empire; their blood is on her hands.

Kim stumbles against the nearest wall and side down. She always pride herself on her knowledge and intelligent, but something like this, she should have seen it coming. She should have known that there might a be a chance that this base get attack by the Empire due to Maxus Zane knows it location and would tell the Empire everything.

"Oh heavens! Oh heavens! What have I done! I might have just condemn my men to death because of my stupidity." mumble Kim as she bangs her head against the wall. Mark walks over to her, pulls her up and slaps her lightly on the face. Normally he would not slap a woman, but his sister need help to focus. "Listen here Kim, it not the time for you have a massive breakdown. You are not stupid, you made a mistake. It happens and in war usually those mistakes could result in some nasty effects. I know and I learn that. You men could fight and they could live. A lost life is sad, but in war it is going to happen. Now, get that Prime Minster on the line and tell him to send Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker down hear. We might want some Clone Troopers down here to help enforce it." say Mark.

Kim only nods to this as she tries to stop crying a bit. Mark whispers in her ear. "I recall a day back before I join the Jedi Order that you think I would become one of the greatest heroes that the galaxy have ever known. Sometimes the greatest heroes are those that are known. You actions here might make you a hero even through people does not know it. A hero does not have to be someone who fights with their life on the line; it could be someone who made the right choice at the right time. You need to get them down here." whispers Mark slightly as he hugs his twin.

Kim eyes widen, he did not expect to either remember that day or even have lived it back in his universe. Since the Clone Wars she always seems to try to be a hero just like Mark, not for the glory but to do something right. She stops crying and smiles a bit.

She rushes off to the communication area to get in contract with the Prime Minster. "Is Vader coming here?" ask Amelia looking at Mark. "Yes he is, and he has some Dark Jedi and troopers with him." say Mark sensing Darth Vader nearing the planet. Mark have this strong feeling that the Galactic Republic might not know exactly if he coming. He most likely are using the crystals that he have gotten from Aeten 2 to cloak his ship." say Mark seriously.

Mark look through the window to see Rachelle screaming in pain as a Medical Droid try to inject her with medicine. His eyes widen at a thought. This has to be a trap of some sort for him. Darth Vader makes sure to know where Mark would go. You could use a poison to kill someone faster or slower, but by using Bakuran Poison will mean he would have to travel to Bakura to find the answer.

Mark punches the wall. Darth Vader once again used someone to get to him. Instead of the usual kidnapping he became slicker about it. Mark would have been expecting a kidnapping to get to him. Mark will die before he let Darth Vader finish off Rachelle.

Right away, Mark's mind start coming up with ideas, how to uses his friends and troops strength could play against Rachelle. He cannot come up with great ideas since he does not know the location well. He knows Celestia could do against Darth Vader but the chance of her dying is greater. If Darth Solaris is there, Celestia could handle that. They since Anakin lacks patient and have great power in a battle, Mark could uses his help with Darth Vader. Obi-wan will be good at getting those out of the base and serve good as backup due to the fact he has a lot of patient, because he figures that any building like this will have some emergency exits. His mother will need to get out before Darth Vader is comes, knowing Kim she will wants to fight. The last thing he needs is 3 people to worry about. Lillian might be good in a fight with the Imperial Troopers.

Mark got that much figure out in a few seconds. He always stated that knowing is half the battle and he just proves that. He knows his teams' weakness and strengths and pitted them against his enemies' weakness.

He cannot really make any plans until he knows what Kim is playing at. She is right, on this secret base that does not exist; he has no power over the military. If she calls in the Grand Army of the Republic, he would have a little say since she is involving a galactic army, which he is the General of. Once they are involved he could give out orders. Hopefully Kim is not too stubborn and listens to some of his ideas and plans. His plans using come out so that they will not lose so many troops.

Still even through she is right, Mark knows that just because you lead does not mean you cannot take in what does under your charge thinks. You might be surprise with a plan that you would not come up with. That why it good to have soldiers under you that are willing to question if they think that a plan will do more harm than good. That is how he got the 3rd Legion thinking. Captain Kia seems to want to throw information at Mark even when they are not planning. Captain Kia and he could make up some good plans in a limited time.

All they have to do now is wait. Mark wants to get Rachelle to a safe location as well as Amelia. As much as he does not want Kim to be here, he knows that will be a losing battle in the first place. She is stubborn and that could be a bad and a good thing, depending on the situation. Still it all comes down to the Prime Minster and Kim to decide and they better decide quickly because he can sense the general location of Darth Vader is getting near. He wish he can pinpoint the exact location of the Dark Lord of the Sith, but he cannot.

* * *

_**Oh now it comes out, the plan that Darth Vader is going to use to get to Mark. Trap him in a base that does not exist on the planet of Bakura that is 4 miles down bellow the surface of Bakura. Also we got a little background information on Kim Lane Zane. Sorry about the middle and last name, I just could not help it when I created her. I was feeling a bit in the rhyming mood when I created her. So if it the name annoys you, well you just have to put up with it.**_

_**There is a reason why I mark my stories rated T. It because there might be minor nudity and cussing. Nothing over the line. For those who think that I am going to write smut... is that the right terminology for it? Then you are wrong, all my stories on here will not include depicting in graphic sex scenes, but what might be lead up to it. You can go and use your twisted imagination. I have typed something similar to those stories on another website when I was younger, but looking back on it I cannot do it. There is some things that shouldn't be typed. It alright to have some impled sexual a minor sexual things within a story but to depicting the act itself, I can live without that in a story. Sorry I have gotten a PM from a friend on the website that I used to type those kind of stories and I figure I should be letting all of you know that I do not plan on doing that. **_

_**I also have notice, I have taken a look at my notes and realize I seem to have a lot of female OC characters in the story. First of all I did not plan on it like that, it sort of happens. The second is, looking at our world today, there are many consider women not able to do everything that a man does, I think that is one of the reason why I have one of them leading the Republic, have a few who fight physical... I am a big equals right person. It is something just to expect from me. **_

_**By the way, please do tell me what your personal opinion on Kim Lane Zane. If there are any other characters that I have created or any characters that I have borrowed from Lucasfilms just tell me. I always seem to want to know what people think about plot or characters, give me the fuel to write more knowing that I am doing something that is liked. **_

_**Okay, enough of my ranting here, I think I do a lot of that already and it seems to increased with the amount of stories I type. **_

_**Like always, until next time, enjoy!**_


	10. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 10: The Plan**

Jedi Masters Mark Alan Zane and Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Celestia Aluna, Inspector Lillian Hunter, Bakuran Military General Kimberly Lane Zane, Commander Cody of the 212th Attack Battalion and Captain Rex of the 501st Legion are standing in a room with a Holotable in the middle of it.

The all are looking at a hologram of the base layout. "There are 150 Emergency exits. 50 of them Maxus Zane would have no clue over them, they are highlighted in red. They were made after he was dishonorably discharge from the Bakuran Military. The tunnel that leads to the Hanger Bay have a tractor breams that used to speed up the descend so it will not take as long." say Kim as points to what she was talking about.

"If we disable the tractor beam, it will slow them down because that passage is narrow and they will most likely speed down into it. To get into the Hanger is a sharp 90 degrees angle that a ship going to fast will plow it noise into the ground." say Mark expressing his knowledge.

Kim knows that she has 3 of the best military planners standing beside her. Mark always seem to come out with a plan to save the most of his own troops lives at the same time doing as much damage to the others. Obi-wan plan is very calculated and planned ahead similar to Mark's plans. Anakin is the oddball of planning, his plans seem to just come to him and often ends up crazy but working.

"What we should be focusing on is getting people out of this base. We should focus on those in the medical wing first since they are going be useless. I say while we wait for Darth Vader, we either send the information we have here to another secure area on the planet or either that copy the data on a Datapads or Holodisks or wipe the system of information. We want to keep the information but not let the Empire get their hands on it." say Mark looking at Obi-wan, Anakin and Kim.

"Oh, I sense Mark got one of his master plans boiling!" say Anakin with a slight smile. "Oh, I do. Now the main part of any battle is to use your strengths against your enemies' weakness. So this is what I propose to do. Anakin you will be with me to fight with Vader. Your lack of patients, willing to fight and power will help me greatly in battle with Vader. Obi-wan you are very patient and you not always seem to be in the middle of the battling. I say we should station near the end of the base where the Medical Wing is so that you can protect them and aid them there. It will be good for back up. Commander Cody and your squad will aid Master Kenobi as backup and you will all be station there. Captain Rex you and your team I know you are willing to go anywhere with Skywalker, you will be up in the frontlines with Skywalker and me. Cody just because you are back up you can send troops in at anytime to help us out. I mainly want you to focus on getting those who does not want to fight or incapable of fighting get out safely. Celestia, I know you can handle yourself in a fight with Vader, but he is more willing to kill you right away and that would be pointless for a death, it would not help us in anyways. So you will leave Vader to me. You could take on Darth Solaris if she shows up and the Dark Jedi that Obi-wan, Anakin or me cannot get. You may also help Obi-wan getting people out." say Mark throwing his plan out there.

"What about me?" ask Lillian looking at Mark. She hates to be out of putting hurt to those who harm her younger sister. "I haven't forgotten about you. You will aid those gathering the information and getting them out. Once they are out you are free to join the fight, but only the Troopers no Sith or Dark Jedi for you. Kim, I know there is no arguing with you. You will fight when you think is best, no ought I do want you to be here." say Mark.

Anakin was right; Mark had a master plan planned out alright. Sometimes it amazes him how detail of a plan Mark can come up with in a short amount of time. It seems like he is not the only one who was stunned by this either. "Well, you seem to get our traits and strengths down, but I could also handle Vader." say Obi-wan.

"I am the only Jedi that Darth Vader will not kill off easy. He wants to kill me when I am on top of my game, which gives me the advantage because I would not die. If we need your help, you can join." say Mark.

Okay, Kim take what she thought back, Mark is not one of the best military planners he might be the best to come up with a plan like that within 20 minutes or less and it was not over yet. "Now, since Maxus does not know about those 50 emergency exits, we will use them to get people out. Commander Cody, I want some of your men station around the 100 emergency exits that Maxus does know and take out any Imperial coming down. We do not want to be attack from the front or the back, or that will make us easy pickings." say Mark.

"General Zane if you do not mind me put some thoughts into it. Shouldn't we have troops hiding around the Hanger Bay entrance so we can encircle the Empire when they fly in? Then when my men engage them the men hiding could spray a trap and attack them from both sides." say Captain Rex. Mark nods. "I was thinking something similar to them. Kim are there any of those ships armed out there?" say Mark.

"Yes, why?" ask Kim. Mark rubs his chin. "We could have people hiding in them, and we could use them to cause panic among the Imperials by firing on them." say Mark. "That could get our man hurt too?" say Captain Rex. Mark respects Captain Rex, he the type to believe a good soldier will give his life right if it needed to, but he also try to make sure they do not die for naught. He is also one of the Clone Troopers that learn that they are free thinkers and that they have a right to question orders. They are not droids.

"True, that part of the plan is risky; I was thinking making it look like we are firing at them. That part we could hold off on. Now that will be a good backup plan if we get overpower." say Mark. Captain Rex nods to that statement.

Just as much as Captain Rex respects Anakin, he respects Mark the same amount. Mark's ideals are widely known through the Clones. They might be Clones but he treats them as equals and not something that was created to be soldiers. That why most of his plans comes to spare life of his troops.

"Any questions?" ask Mark. "Yes, how far is Vader?" ask Lillian. Mark looks at her as he reaches out through the Force. He senses the general location of Darth Vader. "I say about 100 light-years but moving fast. Let get those in the medical wing out first and the data." say Mark who hates to see what Darth Vader could do if he gets the hand on some of the data that is stored there. He would have destroyed but with that knowledge they might be able to come up with something to go against it. Bakuran Poison is one those things that they should keep just in case if the Empire uses it, they have possible cure for it or can create one.

Amelia who was standing back of the group walks up to him. "What about me, Mark?" ask Amelia. "You are either heading to a safe spot on the planet or either that jump into Hyperspace and goes to another part of the system and wait. I already have Rachelle and Kim to worry about during this process. The last thing I need is a 3rd member distracting me." say Mark lightly as he leans against the table.

"I could help." say Amelia. "You will be helping if you get out of here! Think Mom! You are an important Galactic Senator! If the Imperial kills you, it could dent the Galactic Republic. I know you are selfless, you always have been. When it comes to Kim, me and our siblings you always put yourself in harm. This time get lost before I will force some members of the Grand Army of the Republic force you to leave the planet or the system. If I have to pull military rank over a Senator then I will. This is not up for a debate. I am the General of the Grand Army of the Republic." say Mark seriously.

Kim and Amelia eyes widen when they heard him speak like that. The seriousness in his tone was so uncharacteristic of him. Yes he can be serious but there could be a hint of joy. "You let me fight in battles before." say Amelia. "Yes, when there was not a lot of Dark Jedi or Sith involve. There might be a lot. Please Mom, I care about you a lot. I do not want to lose you." say Mark lightly looking at Mark.

Amelia nods as she rushes to hug her son. "Make me a deal, if I leave the planet, you will promise to come back. That means no dying young man and come back alive. You must remain live. If you die, when I get to the other side of the Force, I will make you wish that my great grandmother did not give birth to my grandmother." say Amelia. "If I die, I promise, I will kick myself and let all the other Jedi kick me to that have passed away." say Mark as he hugs his mother lightly.

Kim orders some members of the base to prepare the Hanger Bay for a ship to leave. Mark had asked Kim to talk to the Prime Minster to let Amelia get off the planet. The Prime Minster agreed to allow it because he shared the same view that Amelia is too important in the Galactic Senate to die like this and in this time of galactic crisis. Plus the current Prime Minster is a close friend to the Zane family.

Mark walks away from the room and to the medical wing. Clone Troopers, soldiers of the base getting in positions as he walks into the medical wing and walks into the first room. Rachelle was laying on the bed moaning in some pain.

Mark sits there and Rachelle got startled a bit as she sits up. "Mark! Oh the Force, you nearly gave me a heart attack." mumble Rachelle. "You seem to be getting better." say Mark. "Oh no, it just the doctors here give me something to help slow the process and ease the pain greatly. Turns out they got what type of poison it is, but they have to make an antidote for it." say Rachelle wincing lightly as waves of pains nails her.

"You are getting out of here." say Mark. This got Rachelle head shot up. "Wait what is going to happen?" ask Rachelle. "Vader is coming. I bet you getting poison with Bakuran poison was all part of a plan. See they could have used stronger poisons to kill you. No, they send a weak one that led me to the only place that can cure it, Bakura. This base, Maxus Zane works at, so it must have been some sort of a trap. I bet you anything Vader was taking his time to get here so I could beat him here. It is a really good plan, too bad for him, that I am not as stupid as Vader wish I was." say Mark.

"I want to help you out!" demand Rachelle. "There no way in the Force I letting you help me on this. You could just barely focus with the Force due to the pain and this poison. You will be more of a hazard out there. It distraction for me, that could get me killed." say Mark lightly as he pulls Rachelle into a hug.

He couldn't help to feel that this is all his fault. If he never admitted his feelings for Rachelle back in 14 BBY, she would never have been targeted to get to him as bad as she was. As he thought of this he felt a powerful slap to his right cheek.

"Don't you ever dare think like that again! It is not your fault I got this. I knew the danger of being in love with you will cause. I recall you saying that out of all things love is the most important. If you going to think like that at least keep your thoughts from straying in the Force. I do not care if there were 500 Darth Vader targeting me to get to you, I love you and that is all there is to it. Do you understand?" say Rachelle.

"Yes, but do me a favor, never every bring the thought of more than 1 Darth Vader again. One is just bad enough, let alone 500. Force if we have even half as many of that Darth Vader the galaxy and the universe is doom." say Mark in a tone which made Rachelle giggles. Before a wave of pain erupts into her body, Rachelle manages to kiss Mark on the lips lightly.

The pain was a bit stronger than before but due to the affects of medicine that the doctors of the base it was killed the pain down greatly. Commander Cody appears in the door. "General Zane, are you ready to start transporting patients out?" ask Commander Cody. Mark stands up while he holds Rachelle's hand. He gives a quick and soft kiss that still shows how much he loves her.

Mark reaches inside of his robe, and pulls out Rachelle's Lightsaber, which he had in a pocket. He manages to save it when he saved her at the 500 Republic it was right next to her fallen body. Mark was about to hand it to her, when she stops him. "It no good to me, While I am in this state. Take it you might need an extra." say Rachelle. Mark smiles as he clips it on his belt. The robe was hidden on Amelia's ship. Mark forgot all about it being in the safe underneath the walkway to the ramp until he was looking for the robe.

Mark tossed it in the air and catches it before he slips it onto his belt. He turns to Commander Cody. "Get her out of here." say Mark walking away. "May the Force be with you, Mark." shout Rachelle. Mark stops and turns to her. "Same to you, may the Force guide you to safeness." say Mark as he continues to walk out of the room.

Mark finds Kim was helping out with getting the data and other equipment out of the base. He would not be much help there since he is not great with computers, like Rachelle. "Hey Mark, can you help with that Force thing and lift some of those heavy containers. It would take 20 men to lift it up and take it out. It has very important weapon experiments that the Galactic Republic entrusted Bakura to make for the Grand Army of the Republic." say Kim.

Mark uses the Force to lift the couple of heavy containers that his twin was pointing at. He walks to a lift that rises quicker than any lift he has been on. After stepping out of the lift he notices he was in a space where there were Speeders of various sizes. A large Speeder that is used to carry a lot of cargo was nearby and he put the containers on the Speeder.

He made it back to the lift when he sensed something. Darth Vader is closing in very fast. He will be at the planet very soon. He got down to the main level of the base. He found Kim putting on some stronger armor and her helmet on.

"So how far is Darth Vader?" ask Kim. "Very close, he will be here at the planet in a few minutes. Well the planet at least." say Mark. "Could you sense if our so called father is on there. I would love to put two plasma blasts from my blaster into his chest and one in his head for good measure." say Kim. While she said this, Mark look at his twin and notice she was loaded with weapons. She has 4 blaster pistols on her hips, a blaster rifle on the back of her waist, two swords on her back, and what appears to be a couple of daggers on the bottom part of her wrists.

"You want some armor with those weapons?" ask Mark with a slight smile. This made Mark got a punch by the red armored fist from Kim. Due to the armor the punch hurt a bit more. "You should always be prepared. I see you are not wearing any armor." say Kim.

"Some armors get into the way of my movements. Jedi rely on the Force to keep them out of the trouble and they will need to be able to have free movements." say Mark. "Ah, that is something we try to make, armor that is effective at guarding Jedi but not hinder their abilities they need, special request from Chancellor Skywalker in person to the Prime Minster. At the rate we are going it might be a few years before we get it right." say Kim.

Mark nods as he lays a finger on Rachelle's Lightsaber and rubs his finger over the smooth rounded flat hilt bottom. Besides being slightly thinner than Mark's their Lightsabers are about the same. The plasma blade was mixture of Celestia and his Lightsaber colors, something Rachelle thought it would be nice way to honor the two best mentors she had. When she first used the new Lightsaber, he was thrown off guard because he was so use of seeing her with a green plasma bladed Lightsaber.

"Anything else you need help here?" ask Mark. "Are you good with computers?" ask Kim. "Define good, in this case." say Mark. "Okay never mind. Now get out of my sight, please." say Kim not giving him anymore to go on. Mark tilts his head downwards and bow. "Yes my lady." say Mark in a teasing manner. Kim is glad that her helmet covers her face to hide the smile she had at Mark's teasing. How he could remain so calm like that in a situation like this is beyond her. Then again he is the one with the Force and she is not, so he mostly could sense danger before she could even notice.

* * *

_**You are not going to believe where I have gotten this plan from. First have you ever study or think of something so hard that it bounces off your head or you might have dream about it. While this is my case, see the plan Mark came up with came me into my dream last night. Surprising it was one of those dreams I was able to remember. The only problem was putting down on words to make sense. **_

_**Plus we got Mark trying to protect those who he cares about. It appears that he will go through any lengths as long as it does not lead him down a path that leads to the Dark Side to protect those he considered a family or friends. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	11. 4 Miles Down Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 11: 4 Miles Down Battle**

4 miles down bellow a forest on the Outer Rim planet of Bakura, Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane stands with his arms crossed as he sees 3 ships appear out of nowhere as they landed. It was 3 dark gray with black strips Sentinel-class Landing Craft.

All 3 ramps went down and the one closet to where Mark was standing, Darth Vader appears out of the ship. "Oh this is very good. Look like I will achieve many great things today." say the cold dark voice of Darth Vader as he glares at Mark through the darken visor.

Darth Vader seems to stand around a bunch of Imperial Troopers. It makes Mark wonders where the Dark Jedi are that he had sensed as Darth Vader was traveling to the planet. Still that is not his worries. If they show up, he is for sure that Celestia and Obi-wan could hold their own against them.

For the troops on both sides of the conflict, they could feel the air filled with tension as the Jedi Master was staring down the Sith Master. Both sides knows that they are both enemies beyond that of a Sith and Jedi Master. They always thought it was on more personal levels. The thing is they do not know that they might as well as being staring at two of the same people.

The Dark Lord of the Sith is actually a Clone made up with the majority of Mark's DNA but mixed slightly with Palpatine's DNA. This is a fact that is only known by a very small amount of members. No one has seen what Darth Vader actually looked like before his dueled on Mustafar with Mark towards the end of the Clone Wars.

Mark had to hold off at smiling at this comment. He is waiting at the right time. "So what you are you planning on doing to me?" ask Mark as he secretly closes the hatch that ships force they way though. So no one will be able to escape by ship from here.

"Well isn't that obvious Zane. You fall right into my trap! I have to remind to give some more money to your father for such a great work done. Now I sense that there are not a lot of troops here. Look like this will be easy. Attack!" shout Darth Vader. Mark on purposely used the Force to make it seem like there is less people in the base than there is through the Force.

Mark literally was hiding a whole army in the rooms behind him from the Force. As Darth Vader was approaching Mark, Mark lifted his fist into the air to give the signal. All of a sudden hatches along the wall open up, Clone Troopers rushes out from behind Mark and the whole area had became an open battlefield. Mark tosses his light brown robe to the side. It reviews he was wearing a white tank top with tan color pants.

"You got to learn, Vader. You cannot just trick me so easy. I had a feeling something was up when an Imperial was discovered on the attack and then Bakuran Poison was used." say Mark lightly. Darth Vader roars as he launches at Mark with two bloody red plasma bladed Lightsabers. Mark sidesteps him and calmly activated his Lightsaber which crossed both of Darth Vader's Lightsaber. Then it was on, within the battlefield of Blasters firing at each other, Mark and Darth Vader was in a tight duel.

"Finally, after all these years, you back on top!" say Darth Vader as he attempt to stab Mark through the neck and chest. Mark leapt into the air and uses the Force to slam a slab of tile roof down on Darth Vader. When Mark did this some of the ground which was above the roof begins to rain down upon them.

Mark landed with his Lightsaber hold out toward the right. Small pieces of rocks touch the super hot plasma blade that they melt. Darth Vader sends out Force Blasts and even made couple of the Clones beside Mark exploded with the Force.

Mark dives out of the way of the Force Blasts as he uses the Force to shield him against the exploding Clones. Darth Vader laughs as he sends a ship at Mark. Mark dodges the ship as it skips across the hanger bay and nailed the doorway which the leads to the rest of the base.

"That's all you got?" say Mark as he hold his Lightsaber in front of him as it pointed slightly toward Darth Vader but up. Mark than watches as Darth Vader uses the Force to activate the other two Lightsabers on his belt and thrown them at Mark.

Now Mark is avoiding Lightsabers that were attacking him by themselves. As Mark was blocking them with one Lightsaber, Mark's uses the Force to activate and summon Rachelle's Lightsaber from his belt. A bluish purple plasma bladed Lightsaber was hold tight in his hand.

"Oh you got your pathetic lover's Lightsaber. How sweet, when I find her, I will kill her just as I will you. What will be sweeter is her being killed by your own Lightsaber." laughs Darth Vader.

In a blink of an eye, Mark slashes through the Lightsabers. He cut both them in 4 pieces and they fall to the ground smoking. Mark looks at Darth Vader with a serious look on his face. Mark's eyes were tightly narrowed as he looks at his foe standing across the hanger.

"You will never lay a finger on her!" snap Mark as he uses the Force to grab a hold of the ship that Darth Vader throw at him, ignites it on flames and send it at Darth Vader. Mark's then uses the Force to make the flames much larger and it nails Darth Vader before even the ship.

The burning metal of the ships hall made a loud, high pitch scraping noise. The ships nailed Darth Vader very hard and the force of the impact slams him into the wall. The ship made a very deep engraving in the floor which was burning along the edges.

An Imperial Trooper tried to stop Mark, but Mark uses the Force and sends him flying in the opposition direction as if someone had flicked a bug hard. Then Mark heard a swishing noise behind him and barely was able to block when a purple skinned Twi'lek nearly behead him. It was Darth Solaris, how did she manage to sneak upon him.

Darth Solaris did not say anything before she sends off a Force Destruction at Mark. Mark leaps out of the way, but Darth Vader, who manage to recover for that attack sends a Force Destruction at Mark. Mark leaps out of the way. The Force Destructions cross each other path nearly a second behind each other. Darth Vader's nailed a group of his men while Darth Solaris nailed some Clones. Those who were got directly head body was exploded away leaving nothing behind.

The path that each Force Destruction took led a path of destruction in it wake. "Hey you purple skin Twi'lek freak! How about you pick on someone else!" roar Celestia as she leaps into the room. She is not against any species, but after what Darth Solaris try to do to Rachelle in fights before makes her hate Darth Solaris. Still she has a good handle on her emotions so that she will not fall to the Dark Side or be corrupted. She does not let those emotion cloud he judgment in any ways.

Anakin also storms into the room and blocks Darth Vader's next attack on Mark. Celestia keep Darth Solaris distracted while Mark and Anakin both fight Darth Vader. Darth Vader was more than amaze at how well Anakin and Mark worked well together. They seem to work in perfect tone, almost as well as Mark and Rachelle. There were times he thought maybe one of them would injure the other, but it never happened.

Darth Vader then uses a powerful Force Push follow by a Force Destruction at them. Mark and Anakin was pushed back, but when the Force Destruction came there way, they both uses the Force not only to block it, but to send it back at Darth Vader.

Darth Vader just barely dodges his rebounded attacked. Mark and Anakin quickly smiles at each other before start using the Force to throw things around them at him to distract him.

An Imperial tried to fire at Anakin from behind, but Kim fired at the Imperial, who was not wearing any helmet and he receive a blow that not only burn the gray hair off the back of his head, but killed him. Kim shot a couple more Imperials that were firing at her twin and Anakin. Each shot marked its target and killed them.

She was trained by her father slightly, back before he went all terrorist, so her skills are high up. An Imperial got near her to stab her, she turn around. "You really do not want to try that." say Kim. "Oh really, what is a pathetic girl going to do about it?" demand a male Imperial.

Kim drops her weapon grabs the male Imperial by the arm, twists it so hard that he had to bend forward. "You really ought to respect the fairer sex, or they might end up beating you up!" snaps Kim as she then throws the male Imperial over her shoulder which breaks his armed and he falls hard on his head. Before he falls on his head, Kim kicked him in the fast hard with the toe of her armored boot, which breaks his nose and jaw. The impact with the ground was what killed him. There was a sharp edge to an engraving on the ground that his head nailed.

"Disrespectful sexist jerk, he got off easy." say Kim as she dust of her hands and blasted another Imperial before they could even fire back at her. Her shot nailed the blaster in the Imperial hands which exploded.

"KIM WATCH OUT!" roar Mark as he leaps at her and throws her down on the ground before activating his Lightsabers again and disarmed a Dark Jedi by cutting off his arms at the elbows. Mark then sends a powerful Force Push at him which pushed him into a burning ship.

Before Kim could said anything, Mark leaps out of the way and went back to fighting Darth Vader with Anakin. Kim got a message over the Comlink telling her that they someone need help. She took off running back out of the Hanger Bay.

* * *

Lillian was rushing with Obi-wan Kenobi. They still haven't gotten everyone out of the way yet. She was firing bunch of shots off to protect those "You know, I hate when he is right!" mumble Obi-wan as he got done battling another Dark Jedi that came down one of the stairs.

"I thought Jedi was not supposed to hate!" say Lillian as she blasted another Imperial 3 times in the chest. "Oh don't you start!" say Obi-wan as he manages to step out of the way of a shot from an Imperial troops which nailed another Imperial. He then uses the Force Push to knock down some Imperial troopers and destroys their weapons.

"When I say, I hated when he was right, I mean that I sometimes wishes he was wrong! Your sister's boyfriend is a real mastermind when it comes to this kind of stuff!" shout Obi-wan right before explosions lights the medical wing. It knocks them over as the roof begins to cave in at various places.

Obi-wan eyes open. "Maxus." say Obi-wan sensing Mark's father and this time it was no Clone. Maxus steps out of the raging fire and press another button on his wrist. Kim appears just as another explosion went off. She told some of the Clones and her own troops if they see Maxus Zane to get her. She wants him dead.

"HALT, MAXUS ZANE!" shout Kim over the noises. Maxus turns and smiles at her. "Well, well looks who is here, my own daughter. So you decide to work for your traitorous brother." say Maxus as he pulls out his own blaster and as without a care in the world begins to fire at Kim.

Kim exchanges her own fire with her father as they seem to avoid each other's. Maxus Zane throws 4 Thermal Detonator at her. Kim quickly got out of the way. She avoided most of them. The last one blasted her into a wall very hard which shattered her helmet.

Obi-wan quickly turns around to look for Maxus Zane but he already has disappeared up one of the stairs. "I am going to chase after him!" shout Lillian as she runs up one of the stairs and exchange fire, before rolling back down injured because Maxus Zane throw a dagger at her which went into her side.

Obi-wan rushes over to Kim to make sure she was alright. Besides a few broken bones and bleeding she was okay. He rushes over to Lillian who was sitting against the wall.

"DAMN IT! I SO WAS HOPING TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!" snapped Lillian. It was because of Maxus Zane's knowledge of the Bakuran Poison that had hurt her younger sister. "He's a sneaky one." say Obi-wan before another explosion erupted and the whole hall they were in begin to cave in. He uses the Force to grab both Lillian and Kim and rushes out of the hall before the whole ground above the hall crashed in.

* * *

Celestia Aluna is fighting against the person who had replaced her as a Sith. She was not blinded to the fact that it seem like the purple Twi'lek was much better at the Dark Side of the Force than she was.

Darth Solaris unleashed a powerful Force Lightning. Celestia uses the Force to shield herself from the voltage that would have either caused her a lot of pain or kill her. Right as soon as Darth Solaris was done with Force Lightning, she rushes over to Celestia and attempted to slash and stab her in the blink of an eye.

If it wasn't for Celestia deep connection with the Force, she would be killed. Instead of being killed she was able to block all the blows to her. She then swings her purple plasma bladed Lightsaber at Darth Solaris. Darth Solaris uses the Force to stop the attack and then uses a powerful Force Push to send her skidding across the now ruin floor.

Celestia gasps in pain a bit and looks down. It seem like some of her tunic was burnt a bit and she can see her light colored skin was red a bit. Celestia was just barely avoiding the ground erupting around her. Flames tried to make a grab for her but she dives down bellow them and uses the Force to cut off their oxygen, which killed the fire.

Darth Solaris begins to fire Force Blasts at her at the same time while trying to pull her in the Sith direction. "YOU WERE A SITH! YOU ARE WEAK!" roar Darth Solaris. "I was weak as a Sith! I am strong as a Jedi!" say Celestia proudly. Darth Solaris just laughs at Celestia as if she was the most craziest person in the whole galaxy.

Then Darth Solaris begins to gather fire around her from the damage ships. Flames came down over Celestia like waves of an ocean crashing against a landmass. Celestia rolls into the engraving that was made because of Mark using the Force to send a burning ship at Darth Vader. The waves of flames rolls over her hiding spot at. She takes a deep breath as she tries to calm her nerves down a bit. She needs to be able to think clearly.

She through that with her having knowledge of how the Sith operates, she could be able to stand up to Darth Solaris. The problem is that it seems that Darth Solaris seem to have a more in depth knowledge of the Dark Side than Celestia ever had.

When the fire stopped, Celestia pops her head above the place she was hiding and almost got beheaded by the Sith Lady that she was looking for. Darth Solaris leaps down and begins dueling Celestia in the narrow engraving, or what might be consider a small valley. A purple plasma bladed Lightsaber was whirling around as a bright red Lightsaber was whirling around and attacking it. The sides of the damage floor within the engraving begin to get more slashes in it from the two blazing Lightsabers that were going at each other.

Darth Solaris strikes at Celestia and the red bladed Lightsaber slashes down Celestia arm slightly, cutting the part of her tunic off and making a burnt mark going down her arm. She knows that will blister up pretty soon and going to hurt when she tries to relax. Through that is not on her mind right now. What is on her mind is to stop Darth Solaris.

They duel until they was blaster firing down at Celestia. Celestia did not need to look up to know who was firing. It was the Imperial troopers. The blaster stop as Mark leaps over the engraving chasing after Darth Vader. Anakin was the one who uses the Force to throw the Imperial troopers away and uses the Force to lift Darth Solaris up. "You are just lucky, that I need to help my friend." say Anakin as he tosses her to the side. "Oh thank you, Anakin, getting tight in here." say Celestia as she climbs out. Anakin only nods and follow Mark and Darth Vader.

Celestia blocks another attempt on her life by the new Dark Lady of the Sith. Darth Solaris raises her hand and launches a very powerful Force Push with an even powerful Force Lightning.

Celestia was slammed across the room as a speeding rocket with Lightning traveling all over her. She landed hard on the ground and not getting back up.

* * *

Mark knows of Darth Vader's plan. He is getting overwhelmed by all the fighting is going on. Not only is he fighting 1 versus 2 battle, but he also have to watch out from any stray firing coming in his direction. Mark does not blame him really, because if he was in Darth Vader position of fighting an uneven battle in the middle of an intense battlefield, he will be trying to find away to gain an advantage.

Darth Vader slides into the room that Mark was discussing his plans earlier today. As soon as they were back into the room, their Lightsabers was ablaze and once more they were fighting.

Darth Vader uses the Force to pull a part of the wall to slam into Mark's back. Mark sidestepped and uses the Force to speed up the piece so it will slams into Darth Vader. "It appears to me, Vader; you are losing your touch. Maybe spending so much time hiding behind your so called Empire had weakened you. To me you seem to be making a mockery of the Sith. Then again, no one knows what to expect when they Clone someone who has a strong connection with the Force, maybe your body is acting up." say Mark.

"I WILL PROVE TO YOU THAT I AM MORE THAN THAT! I WILL PROVE IT TO ALL BY KILLING YOU RIGHT NOW AND EVERYONE IN THE BASE!" snap Darth Vader as Darth Solaris ran into the room and up a set of stairs. Celestia, Obi-wan with injured Lillian and knocked out Kim, and Anakin appears in the room. Darth Vader smiles at this when this happens.

As he was moving through the stairs, he used the Force to begin explode the base up. The ground shakes roughly and begins to split up. Mark begins to chase after him up the stairs which will lead to a lift. Darth Solaris swing down from the roof and kicked Mark in the chest hard. She also attempted to stab him in the chest, but failed and nailed him in the arm. Mark stumbles down the stairs.

Anakin grabs him and help him up. "We need to get out of here. There is a lift around the corner!" shout Mark as Anakin help him up and rushes toward the lift. They got up and press a button and the door closes just in time when the base exploded.

* * *

Darth Vader rushes to the spare ship where Maxus Zane stands. "We got about 5 seconds, you better get this ship up in the air now!" say Darth Vader hiding his tiredness. Using the Force to explode up something that huge does take it out of you no matter how powerful you are with the Dark Side of the Force. Darth Solaris stares at Darth Vader. How powerful he is, she wants to be able to be the powerful and she is not talking about being the leader of anything. No she is talking about the power that Darth Vader uses with the Force.

* * *

_**Okay so there was the plan. Really a lot of action is going on. I also put Maxus Zane into this, to make you happy, I was thinking of finishing him up with Kim shooting him, but I decide that I might need him later on in the series. I know you all most likely will make a mob and try to hurt me. Do not worry, he will have his day, I promise he will have his day. **_

_**Mainly this just shows the actions of Kim, Celestia and Mark. I do say Anakin and Mark made a great pair as working as a team. You have to admit for them able to push a Force Destruction back at Darth Vader, has to say something about them. For Celestia and Darth Solaris I thought it will be neat to see a former Sith going against the person who replaced her. You got to know if Darth Vader was involve, you know Mark will be the one fighting him. As of right now it is the only thing that make sense. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	12. Great News

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 12: Great News**

It has been 1 whole week since the battle of the underground secret base. Mark, Celestia, Kim, Lillian, Obi-wan, Anakin, Commander Cody and Captain Rex all made it out alive, but injured in some form. The best part is that they made it out alive. There was no need for any Bacta Tank, besides Kim, who had broken bones in her body and wants to use one to heal and Mark who got stabbed in the shoulder by Darth Solaris. Everyone else used Bacta Patches, which have Bacta in it, but it is for less serious wounds, like burns from Lightsaber scratching you or something like that. Anakin had problems with his mechanical right hand.

What surprised everyone is how they lived. When Mark and his group got into the lift after the battle it was rocked with a powerful explosion and flames manage to get in and burn half of the lift. It was due to Mark, who was weaken from his wound, manages to put a powerful Protection Bubble around the group and uses the Force to speed the lift up by twice the speed. They thought they were going to die due to the lift tunnel was begin to slant due to the ground collapsing on top of the underground base.

Captain Rex and Commander Cody along with the remaining of their troops manage to get out by the various lifts once Darth Vader and Mark lift the hanger. There were above the ground before they even made it to the lift to escape.

No ought of the destruction of the base, Mark had to say his plan went somewhat smoothly. They were able to get out all the information and erased from the base's databanks, were able to get all but 2 of the 400 patients in the medical wing.

The only amount they lost was due to the battling that took place. They only lost 150 men out of the 1,000 that was there. Even through he always like a plan that does not get his troops killed, getting less then a quarter of that amount being dead is great for him. Those 150 mean was lost, 20 of them was Clones of the 501st Legion and the rest was Bakuran Military.

Amelia made it out of the base just in time, 30 minutes later; she would have been caught in the firefight that was bound to happen. Mark was glad that she was out of the way. She would have been more of a distraction than anything with the chaos that this battle had.

Right now the group was sitting in Amelia's house, Besides Captain Rex and Commander Cody who head back to the ship earlier that weak to help protect Bakura until it get their planetary shield ups.

"So what with all the information where did that went and where is Rachelle?" ask Mark looking at Kim. "Apparently the Prime Minster has another base located on one of the inhabitable planets within the system. All the information is being stored there and only to a very select few will be able to get any information there. Rachelle is currently there right now. Why do you keep asking questions to what you already know the answer? Just because you asked does not make it she will be out of their sooner." say Kim. Mark knows there are a lot of inhabitable planets in the Bakura System. There are a lot, but only a select few is known to the Galaxy or even to people on Bakura.

"Mark you never guess what is happening to me?" say Kim. "If you say you're pregnant, you are dead." say Mark, knowing Kim was not seeing anyone so if she comes out saying she is pregnant. "Okay who was the wisecrack…no serious, the Prime Minister says he like how effectively I work with you, and he is making a request to send me to the Grand Army of the Republic. I hope I get in the 3rd Legion." say Kim.

"The 3rd Legion is one of the top armies within the Grand Army of the Republic. They do not just put everybody in their ranks. My team is the one they send on to the dangerous mission or when they want something down quickly. Is this is what you want, The Grand Army of the Republic is nothing like the Bakuran Military." say Mark.

It was true; the Grand Army of the Republic is a centralized army for the whole Galactic Republic. There are also bunch of planetary armies that are among the Republic's military too. Plus it deals with much bigger stuff than most planetary military has to deal with. It is more dangerous and stressful to be in.

"I really do not know what I want to do. Mainly the only reason I became interested in the military was because of father and then I stayed there, because it is all I know." say Kim as she looks at him. Amelia put a plate of food in front of her. "You could be anything you want to be, no matter of what people tell you to be. When you were younger, I wanted you to be a Senator on the Bakuran Senate, which was before Bakura became a part of the Galactic Republic. There is also the family business you can get into. If you like doing stuff like being in the military, there are law enforcement agencies on this planet or you can join Republic Security Forces." say Amelia tacking of ideas of possible jobs as they come to her mind.

"Either that I could become a personal bodyguard of yours." tease Kim lightly as she looks at her mother. "As long as you do not join the Empire, or find out you have a connection with the Force and join the Sith, I do not care what you do as long as it is legal." say Mark pointing at her. "Join the Empire and have you against me, I prefer to start digging my grave right now. Mom where do you keep the shovel?" say Kim with a laugh.

"That something else, the Jedi Temple hires people to help with cooking, clean patience and various other stuff. That is if you want a job on Coruscant, but the traffic there is killer sometimes. Sometimes it takes you an hour just to get a mile." say Mark.

Kim sighs, all she knows that was to be in the military. Even through she was excited about being joining the Grand Army of the Republic, now listening to them talk, maybe it might not be the best thing. She really wants to help her twin brother and get to know him better, since the one she knows most about was the 6 years old one.

"I find being in Law Enforcement is great. Then again I wanted to be so different from my family when I was younger. There were bunch of criminals. They almost sold my sister, Rachelle, to be a slave to get out of debt with a gang." say Lillian with a couple tears running down her face. The thought of her sister spending the rest of her life as a slave is very hurtful to her, even after all these years. She still has nightmares of what if it went differently.

"How dare they do such a thing? Slavery is the worst kind of thing. What forsaken planet did your family live on to allow such a thing!" demand Kim before thinking. Like most Bakurans, she hates the thought of slavery. "Actually we are from Corellia, which slavery is illegal by our planetary laws and the laws of the Galactic Republic. Like I say, my family was bunch of criminals. Rachelle and I are few of the good Hunter family members that exist. The only reason why I kept my last name was out of respect for Rachelle." say Lillian.

Mark has known that Lillian gave up the chance to be with her sister so that her sister could have a better life. It might have been for the best, because who knows what would happen if Rachelle stayed with Lillian. With her being a barely out of her teen at the time of her parents death, it would have been hard to support a baby girl. Throw in the countless conflicts that Lillian have with her own family, they might tried to kidnap Rachelle. What kind of life would that be for a baby girl?

Mark had to admit when he heard about the Hunter family he was surprised. Without knowing the tale, he would have thought the Hunter family was a respectable family base upon the actions of the two Hunter girls he knows. Then again it isn't the first time when the children of family go against their parents or family. Usually it happens to a really respectable family in a career that shows them in a good light such as military, law enforcement and stuff like that.

During supper the conversation turn more light-hearted, mostly with the Zane twins teasing each other about silly stuff. Still one of the twins did not feel that much into it. That one is Mark, who is worried about Rachelle Hunter. Lillian got tired of hearing the teasing and got up and walks out to the back porch.

After Mark got done eating, he walks out on the porch and notice that Lillian was looking up to the skies. There were two full moons in the night sky. One raises on one side of the sky the other rises on the other side. Then they both set on the opposite side. It is due to the moons on two separate orbits around the planet. One is going clockwise while the other is going counter clockwise at the same pace.

"I sense something is bothering you, Lillian." say Mark as he walks over to Lillian who was leaning on the railing looking up at the sky. "I am just concern for Rachelle. To be honest she is all I have left in the galaxy. Knowing that she was fine within the Jedi Order gave me the courage to go on with my life. It hurt me greatly the day, I had to give her up, but I know it was the only right thing to do. I couldn't provide for her. I was barely able to make enough money to scrape by most of the times. The hotel manager of the hotel I lived with was nice to me since I was a family friend only made me pay rent ever 4 months, which was at the rate of a monthly fee. It wasn't until I got higher up within CorSec, that I was able to start afford more." say Lillian lightly as she remember those years.

"Rachelle is too stubborn to let death take a hold of her that easy. Think she might have taken that from me. We Bakurans could be stubborn in ways." say Mark lightly as he leans against a column looking up the full moons. He had both his arm and legs cross as the slight breeze was slightly whipping his robe around.

Mark remember when he was younger before he went to the Jedi Temple, he always enjoy watching the moons at night. There was on night, him and his twin tried to say up to watch the moons crossed their paths. Amelia always let them do that, knowing full well they will fall asleep on the porch before morning. To be honest, they never saw the moon crossed when they were young. Mark now knows it crossed at midnight. The night before, Kim bugged him to stay up past midnight. With his battles within the Clone Wars and the war that is going on, he is used to being up for awhile; even through he could be bone tired.

Yes, he has known the moon crossed at midnight for awhile since he became adult, but he never saw it happening. It was like keeping a promise from his childhood. "Beautiful sight those moons are." say Lillian. Mark nods slightly as he put his fingers to his lips. "Before 14 BBY I would have agreed with you, but now there is more of a beautiful sight in my eyes." say Mark with a smile on his lips.

"May I ask what that is? Besides Naboo, I could hardly think what is more beautiful." say Lillian. "What I was thinking of, Naboo fails in comparison with. Trust me your sister is quiet beautiful." say Mark. "Yeah and you better respect her and never hurt her on purpose, or I will hurt you. I do not care if you are a Master Jedi or stupid annoying mutt, I will make you rue the day that you hurt my sister on purpose." say Lillian making a fist as she looks at Mark.

"You know couples fight does fight. Anakin and Padme do it sometime." say Mark lightly. "That is not what I mean, I know there will be times that both of you will hurt each other like that. I might not have a love life as much as the next person, but I understand that. I mean hurt her like shouting at her for no reason unless a fight or physical abused her." say Lillian.

Lillian is one smart Republic Security Officer and that is a fact. "I promise that, I never have any intention of hurting her in anyways on purpose. I love her and I could not stand hurting her. I promise you she will be protected, even through as she as getting more experiences, she is becoming even greater Jedi Knight than the day she became a Knight. No shut your trap so I can enjoy one of the other beautiful things in my life in peace." say Mark with a slight smile.

Mark was surprised when he has gotten a hug from Lillian. Mark hugs her back a little bit. He really got to get used to having other people besides his own family hugging him. "I do not know if anyone told you this, but you must be one of the best Jedi in the whole universe. I feel safe that my little sister will be happy with you and know you will never truly do any harm. Whose better than you for my little sister?" say Lillian as she back off.

Kim rushes out of the room. "Mark! The Prime Minster just called in and told me that they find a cure for Rachelle, she will be coming home either sometime tonight or tomorrow morning!" say Kim. The very happy look on her twin's face could have brightened up 3 galaxies that was the same size of the galaxy they were standing in.

Mark is so confused at what he wants to do. So he rushes to his twin and give her a big hug. Kim laughs a bit as Mark spins her around slightly before placing her on the ground. For a few seconds, Kim was reminded of how Mark was before becoming a Jedi. He was a very happy boy and he still that way, but in a very much controlled manner. It makes sense since he is a part of the Jedi High Council which helps runs the Jedi Council.

Lillian went in the house to get a shower and head to bed while Mark and Kim sits on the old swing bench that they have sit on countless times as kids. Both Mark and Kim have a lot of things in common besides what comes with being twins. They both do not see their family a lot. All their siblings live on various other planets now with their own families. They moved slightly after the Clone Wars due to the fact that the business that the Zane family owns starts making shop on other planets as well. Then again, Kim was one of the few of Amelia's children that stayed on the planet and to see her more than the rest.

Still Mark knows Amelia have contact with the rest of her children over the HoloNet. There are only a few people he knows a lot about within his family on a personal note. His mother is top and Kim is the second. Then again he was close to his mother and twin before he joins the Jedi Order.

Couple hours later after talking to his twin, Mark went to bed. One thing is on his mind. Hopefully sometime tomorrow he will be seeing the person he loves be perfectly healed from the Bakuran Poison that have made her life a pain recently.

* * *

_**Basically this chapter is is a filler, I actucally hurried up to post it. It was going to be slightly longer, but I decided I have enough in it to make a chapter out of it. Also gave a bit more detailed about Mark's relationship with his twin. **_

_**Okay, I now you guys are dying to see Rachelle back where she belongs and in great health condition , but you will have to wait longer for it. This weekend I am going over to my real dad's house so I will have the next chapter up either on Sunday or Monday. So without anything else to say, but have a nice weekend. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	13. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 13: Surprises**

Even through someone might be expecting something or someone, it could still be surprising. It could be considered surprising base on how it happens or just because it is hard to believe. A Jedi Master on the planet of Bakura is going to be getting that type of surprise.

That Jedi Master is Mark Alan Zane and the surprise will be his lover, Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter. What happen was that Mark wakes up earlier in the morning after spending the night talking to Kim on the porch and finding out that Rachelle would be coming home, and finds a peaceful smiling Rachelle sleeping on the bed within him.

At first he nearly jumped out of his skin due to the fact he was not expecting her to be there. Even being as modest as he is, he has to admit that it is hard to make him jumped or surprised. He did not even hear or feel Rachelle came in and fall asleep. He is a light sleeper, so it was even more shocking to him. After the first reaction fades, it was replaced with happiness as he looks down at the sleeping Rachelle.

Mark looks at the time and notices that it is 5:45 in the morning. He got up slowly not to wake Rachelle up. He places a small kiss on her forehead and walks out of the room. Rachelle, while still asleep pull the covers tightly to her body and snuggle the bed slightly more with a slight sigh escaping her lips.

As Mark makes his way downstairs he saw Kim sitting in front of the Holovision watching some type of game show. She was sipping something that is steaming and right away Mark could smell that it was coffee. He shakes his head as he smells one of the things he hates.

He remembers the first time he tried black coffee. It was when he was Rahm Kota's Padawan. As soon as the strong black liquid went into his mouth he could not shallow it at all and spit it out. Then he tried with sugar and cream one time at the Jedi Temple. Found out it tasted well, but when he went to train Kento Marek for few minutes and came back the coffee had the strong taste to it. So since those two experiences Mark swears that he will never drink that nasty drink ever again.

Plus he have found out when he tried to drink coffee, it never really wakes him up as they say it should. So he takes more natural approach to waking up. Saves his taste buds from suffering that nasty strong drink.

"I made some coffee if you want some." say Kim without looking from the Holovision. "No thank you. I hate coffee." say Mark from the kitchen as he grabs a glass of water and walks into the living room and sits next to Kim.

"Rachelle's here." say Kim. "I notices, she was asleep when I got up." say Mark. "She just got here about 30 minutes ago. Then again the doctor says she is going to be tired for the next couple days due to the antidote taking the poison out of her system. They stated that antidote induce sleep to help recover the damage internal organs." say Kim.

Mark puts his feet on the coffee table and stares to the ceiling. He knows as soon as Rachelle feels up for it, they will have to leave and head back to Coruscant when he will take up being the head of the investigation that is going on. He knows that Mace would be keeping as much notes for him as possible.

Who knows maybe they have already solve the case and he could go back to teaching and finding ways to bring down Darth Vader and his Empire, and most importantly spending time with the Jedi Knight he have fallen in love with.

Mark looks over at Kim who seems to be bother about something. "Kim what is wrong?" ask Mark lightly looking over at his twin. "I have been thinking a lot since you went to bed. I try to sleep but I couldn't. I really do not want to be in the military anymore but at the same time I want to be able to help the galaxy out. I still want to be the one who put some plasma into worthless piece of slim ball that I used to call a father." say Kim.

Mark looks down to his feet a bit before looking at Kim. He knows she feels bad that she couldn't rid the galaxy of Maxus Zane. She was not looking for glory to take down one of the most wanted person in the galaxy, no she is looking to give peace to all those that have to suffer because of Maxus Zane. In ways, Mark can also see it as revenge. Yes, Mark would want to rid the galaxy of Maxus Zane, but he cannot do it as easy as others. He is a Jedi and must follow the Jedi Codes he stands by. He also much not let that revenge or emotions get the better of him or it will lead him to the Dark Sid and falling to the Dark Side because of his father would be a pointless and stupid thing to do.

He almost lost control of his emotions and almost killed Maxus, but he stopped himself because he knows if he killed his father like that, he will have come close to the Dark Side or even worst fall to the Dark Side. He knows in some eyes, those who does not understand the Jedi Order well, might call it a coward, but it is far from that. Like everyone he has morals that he live by and they are influenced by the Jedi Code.

"There is that of being a bounty hunter." say Mark. Kim laughs at this as she shakes her head. "No way, I do not want to be working for the Hutts or any criminal gangs." say Kim. "Not all bounty hunters are bad. The Republic uses bounty hunters before. There are part of the Republic Security Forces, these Bounty Hunters, unlike Cad Bane and people like him, they follow regulations and laws. There are even some good ones that does not work for the Law Enforcement, but they might be playing both sides." say Mark.

"If I become one, then everyone will think that I am some sort of criminal." say Kim knowing that most people are thinking that bounty hunters commonly work for the Hutts of criminal. Mark shakes his head at this. "Not really, if you go to the Republic Security Force, you could take a test past it, you will be given a badge." say Mark.

"Maxus is a war criminal." say Kim. "Doesn't matter he is still a criminal. As long as he is in Republic space, Republic Security Force has the right to arrest him for his crimes against the Galactic Republic. He is a terrorist." say Mark.

Kim just looks down at her head. She is very confused at what to do. She knows she could become a bounty hunter, a cop, a soldiers, she has the physical training to do all them. Also she wants to spend some time with her mother and she did had an interest in politics, but it was her father that have blinding her from those views as he was trying to turn her against Amelia. The only reason why she wanted to become a part of the Bakuran Military was to be like her father.

"You know what, Mark. I do not think I want to do any of those things. Maybe I will become Mom's bodyguard and I did want to learn about Politics. Mom could teach me and when she is retired, I could possible become the Galactic Senator of Bakura." say Kim. Mark forgot all about his twin had an interest in politics. He remembers that one time when Amelia took her to a Bakuran Senate meeting, he was bored to death but Kim listens to the meeting as if her life depended on it.

Now thinking about that, it surprises him that she got into the Bakuran Military. She did not show any interest in joining any type of military at all. Then again, he has heard stories of how Maxus try to turn Kim against their mother.

He could also see reasons why she wants to be Amelia's bodyguard and learn politics. She could still help people by being Amelia's bodyguard because by protected Amelia's life she is protecting the ideas that Amelia has about helping people. Also by learning about politics, she could take up the role of being a Senator to farther help people out. Just like him, Kim does have this thing about trying to help people out as much as they can. There is another reason why she would want to have this job and it was obvious right as she said it. That other reason is so that she could be closer to their mother, most likely to make up for all those times that Maxus have manipulated her against their mother.

"You will have to talk to Mom and the Prime Minster about that. Skills wise I think you could protect mother and you are a very fast learner." say Mark, while Mark was a fast learner, Kim could have been consider even faster. Mark could hazard a guess fit they were both Force Sensitive, he might have beaten her in learning the ways of the Force. Then again what ifs have a lot of mystery to them, because no one will actually know what could happen in those what ifs.

He knows he has learned faster on mechanical expects of Speeders and various of ships. His twin was better at the computer parts of all of them. Even when they were younger they have help their family with their business.

"Yes, I know. I also have to go and meet with the military to resign and decline the transfer to the Grand Army." say Kim. "Oh shocks and here I thought Kia would enjoy having another military wise personal on the 3rd Legion that wasn't a Clone." say Mark teasing.

Kim laughs a bit before she pushes him hard enough off the couch. Mark falls down to the ground. "Hey! I have you know, that I am a Jedi Master and a General, I do not ask for much respect but at least give me some! Force, you want to be a Senator, you need to learn to fight with words and not physical violence." say Mark getting up as he dusts off his nightclothes.

Kim at first thought he was serious until she got a small smile on his face. "Hey, I am your sister, I do not have to show you respect if I do not want to." say Kim in a mock snobbish rich spoil girl voice. "It not wise to mess with someone who could tickle you without laying a finger on you." say Mark as he reaches out with the Force and tickles Kim ticklish spots. Master Yoda would have his head, if he ever find out he is acting like a youngling by using the Force in this type of manner. Through Mark is more relaxed about that rule. He will not use it to do every single little thing, now that will be wrong.

Kim tries to hold in her laugh for as long as possible but she burst out laughing as she having a hard time sitting up straight. Her body is squirming as she feels the invisible fingers that are tickling her most sensitive ticklish spots. Curse Mark, he always knows where they are and how could he remember something so trivial about her since they were 6.

Amelia walks into the room with a steamy hot coffee and watches as her daughter was squirming around as if someone was tickling her. Then she realizes that her son must be using the Force to cause such a reaction from her daughter. "Would you stop tickling your sister, there are people try to sleep. I would not be surprise if you wake Lillian and Rachelle up from there sleep. I had to close your bedroom door so she can sleep." say Amelia looking at Mark as she sit down in a chair and change the Holovision onto a news channel.

Mark stops when he sees a building on fire. He listens to what a male human was saying. He was going over a report of what happen in the 500 Republica couple weeks ago. There was some security footage that was being run. Mark watches as Amelia, Rachelle and himself was rushing into the bar. It went all the way toward the explosion. There were showing other security footage on other floors of the 500 Republica. Right before the explosion something caught his attention. "Hey Mom, do you have one of those HoloNet things that can pause and rewind on this Holovision?" ask Mark. "Yes, why?" ask Amelia already have the remote.

Kim was shocked to see how Mark could change from a very playful person into be a very serious person in matter of seconds. It is strange how he was able to take and stuff and see what others could not, even before he was trained by the Jedi Order.

Mark swears he saw someone else in a dark brown robe with the hood drawn up. He saws a Lightsaber or what appears to be a Lightsaber in one of the footages. He would not know for sure until they could get into the Republic Security Force database from one of the bases and for that they need a Republic Security Force member and a base.

"We need to get Lillian to a Republic Security Force base, there is a Republic Security Force base on this planet right?" ask Mark. "Yes, it is within Salis D'aar. Ever since Bakura rejoined the Republic there has been a base for them to work at. I still do not see the reason to head there." say Amelia. "I need to look at the security footages in better detail and have the ability to rewind the whole footages to cover events. Since there have been attack on the 500 Republica, the Republic Security Force would be working on it, so they will have footage on their servers, which could be accessed by a Republic Security Force member at their base." say Mark.

"Well, you could wait until she get up, you might be forgetting that she is ill a bit from that explosion in the Staging Area on Coruscant." say Amelia. Mark forgot that there was some poison in the air and most of the Clones had there helmets on which filters contaminated air in fresh and clean air and with him being born on Bakuran the poison had no effect on him.

The doorbell ring and Amelia got up and open the door. Mark's hears a male voice and then Amelia calling for him. Mark walks to the door and sees the young looking Prime Minster standing there in front of him. There were two people dress in armor and robes that Mark could guess were some sort of body guards. "Master Zane, it is an honor to be able to meet you in person. Amelia, may I have the pleasure of coming in, it do say it is pretty chilly out this morning." say the Prime Minster smoothly.

Amelia nods and waves her hand to signal that he may enter. He follows them into the living room. Mark just stands there as everyone sits down. The Prime Minster looks around at the various holograms along the wall that was pictures of the Zane family. He has noticed that all of them do not have Maxus Zane in them.

Then he looks at Mark. "Okay, I am a straight to the point person. On Bakura we honor those who do great things for the planet or its government. What you did last week of saving all the information and 99 percent of the people within the medical wing prove that you deserve to be awarded for your deeds." say the Prime Minster.

"Sir, with all due respect, I am a Jedi. I do not need to be awarded or known for my actions which protections the Republic or the people who resides in the Galactic Republic. I know in order to help maintain peace the information within your secret base must not fall to the hands of the Empire or the peace that we are fighting for will become more harder to obtain and keep." say Mark.

The Prime Minster nods as if understanding what Mark is saying. "I am fully aware of it. I talked to your mother and she said that you really do not want to. The thing is information about the battle leaked out, but not the location. See, I am not a glory seeker either, I just what is best for the people of Bakura. If I do not do this, it will political kill me and the next person in my office, which has been running against me for ever year that there was an election, only cares about himself. I want to be able to keep helping the people of this planet as my duty entitles me to do so. So you can help keep peace on this planet by taking it." say the Prime Minster slightly.

Kim looks over at Mark and knows he is conflicted, but she knows what the Prime Minster saying is true. People of Bakura are big on honoring those that should be honoring and if the Prime Minster does not do it, it makes them look bad. She had seen it happen before.

"If anyone should be getting the award it is Kim." say Mark looking over at his twin. The Prime Minster sighs as he looks up at Mark. "She is getting one to for her actions at protecting the base and the information, but it is common knowledge that it was your plan that saved the day. We might have lost ¾ of the information that we have manage to save without your plan. Matter of fact, Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, and RSF Inspector Hunter will be awarded for their heroics of that day." say the Prime Minster softly.

"Wait what exactly is this award?" ask Amelia do not even remember what the award was. "The Bakuran Medal of Honor award. It is the highest award that anyone could get on the planet. Also Clone Captain Rex and Clone Command Cody will be receiving these awards too. There is going to be a ceremony few days from now. I have a feeling as soon as Master Hunter has recover; you will be heading back to Coruscant. The Planetary Shields are almost all up and running." say the Prime Minster as he stands up.

"Okay we will be there." say Mark lightly; to him the medal is just a piece of metal hold on by a string. He does not need something to show him that he did a good job or honor him like that. He did it, because it was the right thing to do.

To Mark it seems like this day is going to be full of surprises already. If everything is right, he might end up with another surprise by the end of the day. Force, how many surprises could be hold in one day. First it was Rachelle, next is the award, all is left is trying to find out who the Jedi was that was in the 500 Republic when the explosion happened.

* * *

_**Okay I know i am a bit earlier then I am plan on. See I left my real dads house around 4 last night, because there was something about us getting hit with around an inch of snow between yesterday late night and earlier morning today, turn out it might have been wrong, So I had time to work on this chapter. **_

_**Something I want to make a note out of is first of all, I remember I got a comment on why I did not let Mark killed Maxus Zane, when it stated in the first chapter of this story that he almost killed him. The reason is what I stated in this chapter. Killing Maxus Zane in the emotion that he was feeling might lead him to the Dark Side. **_

_**On a slightly more personal note, I want to point out the story about Mark and trying coffee. It is something I happen to me. See I am in a vocational school for half a day during the school day, while back when I was in 10th grade, my teacher bring in this coffee machine with Maxwell Coffee, I think it was, and with some sugar and cream. While I never drink coffee before, so I tried it. I try black coffee, and I could not even shallow it. I just stand there with my mouth hanging open with the coffee in my mouth, I spit it out a few seconds later. God was that nasty. Then an hour later, my friend told me to try it with cream and sugar because it will take away the strong taste. So I pour some cream in and couple packs of sugar and tried it. Turn out it tasted pretty good. Then I went out into the shop to work for I think it was an hour and came back in to drink some more of it, boy did it got the strong taste out of it. So I decided no more coffee for me. Even if it was the last thing to drink on earth, I most likely will never drink it again. **_

_**So there is a little history about me and my experience with coffee. **_

_**Basically that all I got to make a note about. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy and do not bring me coffee, I will just take a fine glass of nice cold lemonade or water! **_


	14. Possible Innocent

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 14: Possible Innocent**

Once more, the meteorologist for the Bakuran News was proven right. There is a heavy downpour of rain. Ever heard the saying it was raining cats and dogs, well let's just say it is raining Republic Attack Cruisers. That how bad it is pouring. Even through Salis D'aar could have traffic half as bad as Coruscant, it seems like the traffic might be consider slightly more worst and slower due to the heavy down pour.

Mark just sits in the passenger seat as Amelia drives the Speeder down the skylane. Mark swears he that they need to upgrade the wipers a lot compare to this rainstorm. The wiper blades were sliding across the windshield as fast as lightning flashing in the sky to keep up with all the rain and it hardly does anything.

It surprises him that the streets bellow were not flooded. It has been raining this hard for the past couple hours. Yes, Bakura could have some pretty hard rain come in and that could be pretty bad. There haven't been one this bad since 18 BBY and that one was worst than this one. The streets were flooded as it they were naturally a river and that had cause a lot of damage to the capital of Bakura.

"Watch out Mom! Slam on the brakes now!" shout Mark felt a warning through the Force. Amelia put her feet to the brakes which slows the fuel to the thrusters down just enough to avoid hitting a speeding out of control speeder. "What the hell? Why was he driving so fast?" demand Amelia as she sigh with her hand over her fast beating heart.

"I think the driver was a female." say Kim lightly from the back seat. "Who cares as long as no one got hurt." say Mark. Lillian nods to this as she lay back in her seat a bit and looks out to the window as Rachelle, who was sitting in between Kim and Lillian put her head on Lillian's shoulder. It did not feel right to leave the sleeping Rachelle alone in the house that was empty. He knows she has the Force to learn that everything is okay, but it will feel strange waking up in a house that had a lot of people in it when one went to bed but was empty when they get up. He waked her up and helps her get ready for the trip.

After another 10 minutes, they arrive to a tall tower that has the letters RSF and under that sign it says Republic Security Force. They got near the base and a landed pad drifted out to meet them. Amelia parks on the pad and the pad retract itself into the base. Once inside the base, Amelia parked the Speeder. The Republic Security Force base had bunch of parking lots align on the building. As they step out, security droids scans them to get their id and any weapons.

When it scanned Lillian, it had begun to talk to them. "Welcome Master Zane, Master Hunter, Senator Zane, General Zane and Inspector Hunter. What brings you to the Republic Security Force, today?" ask the security droid. "It has something to do with the ongoing investigation on Coruscant about those Attack Cruisers and the attack on the 500 Republica. Master Zane thought he might have found something that might aid with one of the cases." say Lillian.

The droid floats away as they begin walking to the blast doors. They slide open and walk through it. Lillian had to show her badge a couple times to let the other through. They made it to Hologram projector. Lillian put in her code into the computer of the projector.

Mark was getting pointed at and whispers when people notice him. "Is that Master Zane?" asked a female Twi'lek with greenish tan skin as she points one of her fingers to him. Mark is used to strangers doing this to him, so he took his number one used approach and ignore them. Now if something major happens like if someone being hurt he will not ignore that or if someone wants to talk to him as if he was an equal and not someone who should be worship.

He just does not understand why people make a big deal about him. Yes, he took down Palpatine who threaten to change the whole galaxy, which made him even more famous then Anakin and Obi-wan. Then you throw in the mystery story of how he came in from another dimension seem to top of those charts. Apparently Anakin is no longer the poster boy of the Jedi Order or the wars anymore. How much he would have give to let Anakin take the lime light.

"So basically what are we looking for?" yawns Rachelle as she hugs Mark's arm for support as she leans her head on his shoulder. "I am hoping that the person with the Lightsaber that I saw is the person who betrays the Jedi Order." say Mark. Rachelle nods and made some noses as if she approves of the idea but at the same time didn't really feel interested. How would you like someone waked you up from your sleep after have been giving antidote that saves your life but makes you tired? Still she did not take it as bad as some would. Yes, she is slightly mad be awaken from her peaceful sleep, which was denied by her for days because of the Bakuran Poison. Still she could see why he interrupted her peaceful sleep and that reason seem to make her love the person she loves even more.

Lillian have bunch of camera footage running with their numbers and floor numbers. They are looking through the camera through the day of the attack. Besides Mark and Rachelle leaving they were the only two Jedi entering and exit the building.

About couple hours before the explosion, Mark see Barriss Offee walked into the room and having arguments with the hooded person with a Lightsaber and duel erupted that send Barris out a window. Mark remembers that Barriss Offee was so injured from the fall she was in the Halls of Healing for days after the event.

Then the hooded person talked to someone over a Comlink. It was strange how now one the person or the Imperials that was walking into the 500 Republica. "Whoever that person is, they were using the Force to hide the presence and hide the sight of those walking in. Can we get sound?" ask Mark. Lillian shakes her head. "The security cameras do not have audio." say Lillian as she looks up at him.

"Could you zoom in, I could read lips, maybe I can get what Barriss is saying." say Mark. "Hopefully the cameras are updated." say Lillian as she touches various buttons and switches to make the Hologram of the camera that Mark was pointing up take most of the frame and zooms in on Barriss. It was slightly hard to read her lips.

"What is she saying?" ask Rachelle lightly as she looks up at Mark as he was moving his lips in synch with Barris. "She was accusing whomever that person is as a traitor and for using her for their dirty deeds and that she is going to stop their plans before someone will get hurts, or at least that what I think she is saying, it is a bit hard to see." say Mark.

"See she is innocent!" shout Rachelle with a burst of energy that quickly fades away. "Could be, still I would not know for a fact. It could be about something else. She still could be the traitor that screw up the plan at Aeten 2." say Mark. "Very true, it could be an act, knowing that someone might find out they could be watching, either that it could be something about being used or betrayed for some other reasons. It is also a possibility with the lack of quality that, Mark misinterpret what they are saying or what language they might be speaking." say Lillian.

"How the hell do you know all of that?" ask Kim. "I have spent my whole entire life hunting down and bring criminals down. Plus I lived with criminals during my childhood. Ever heard the saying the best way to catch someone is to think like them, while I have first hand knowledge of how criminal minds thinks. Some are very manipulative and others are so easy to catch it isn't funny." say Lillian.

Mark looks at Rachelle as his twin was talking to Lillian. Mark knows how close Ahsoka, Rachelle and Barriss are. Ahsoka was Barriss close friend and when Ahsoka became Rachelle's close friend, Rachelle begin to be friends with Barriss. He have learned over the years, once Rachelle become your friend she will protect you as long as there is nothing that go against what she believes in. Yes, if Ahsoka or Barriss became Sith Lords, Rachelle would not defend their actions. Her loyalty to her friends seems to match his in many ways.

Mark tilts his head down and kisses her on the forehead. "You know if the Force lets me know she is not bad and I get evidence proved that she wasn't the traitor I will make sure that people will know about it." whisper Mark as he pulls his lover into a hug. "I know I really hope Barriss is innocent." say Rachelle as Mark runs his hand through her brown hair.

"I must show these files to Mace and the High Council." say Mark. "In order to keep information safe, we must get these type of information from the base or headquarters located on the planet." say Lillian. When she said this, it made perfect sense to the Jedi Master whom was running his hand through the brown hair of his lover.

There was a look of peaceful joy with a slight of tiredness on the girl in question. Lillian is not much for relationship that goes beyond the realms of friendship, she too dedicated to her work, but she can see that Mark and Rachelle were made for each other. She knows even if she tried to find someone like that, it will be nearly impossible. Also another problem is the love for her job. It is only second compare to her the love for her family and friends.

After a hour of gathering all the information they could require from the 500 Republica, Mark, Rachelle, Lillian, Kim and Amelia headed back to her house. This time Kim sat in the front seat while Mark sits in the back seat between Lillian and Rachelle.

To be honest Rachelle like this more better, no offense to her sister. Anytime she could be close to her lover is a good deed in her book. Rachelle snuggles with Mark as she lay across the seat. Her legs were crossed and rested peacefully over Lillian's lap. Lillian being the bigger sister that she is, did not let it bother her.

"Hey anyone wants to stop somewhere to get something to eat?" ask Amelia looking into the rearview mirror. Mark looks down at Rachelle. "Could you stay awake long enough to get something to eat?" ask Mark looking down at the brown hair beauty that is snuggling up to him. "Hmm, I think I might if you kiss me." say Rachelle with a slight smile.

Mark smiles as he tilts his head down and kisses her on the lips for a few seconds. "That girl knows how to get what she wants!" tease Amelia Rachelle just sticks out her tongue at this comment as she put her head on Mark's shoulder. "Hey it not my fault that you do not have someone who loves me as much as Mark does. Nor is it my fault that person is an insane terrorist bent on hurting those close to Mark and anyone involve with showing the truth of Palpatine." say Rachelle.

Amelia did not take this offensive, because she knows it true and can hear the slight teasing within the tired voice of whom she thinks will be her daughter-in-law sometime in the future. Still Amelia has nothing good for a comeback so sit there with a smile on her lips.

Without any other comments being made, Mark relaxed in his seat as he holds Rachelle in the arm she have her arms wrap around. He could tell that Rachelle is trying to stay awake. For him it feels so nice to be able to hold the girl of his dreams once more. Even through he has the benefits of the Force guiding him to answers, he was so worry that Rachelle would not make it. Only those who are close to him notice that he was slightly off, but to anyone else they will know of nothing.

Rachelle was feeling the same way. She was so sure she was not going to make it, that she was glad that after the battle in the secret base, Mark couldn't see her. Knowing of her condition she couldn't face Mark knowing she might not be able to spend the rest of his life with him. Never once have she felt such sadness and readiness to give up within her. The readiness to give up was never something she felt, so in her mind it proved how much she loves Mark and care for him.

Now looking back on those thoughts, she never consider the what her death might have influence Mark. Yes, love could be a good thing, but as her lover state quite often everything has a good and a bad side to it, and love is no different. She could see if she died peacefully and not because someone did something to her to cause it, then Mark might not be effected as badly as if she was murder by the actions of a person. If she was murder in anyways, it might push Mark to the Dark Side and that is the last thing she wants to happen. Also she knows if she dies in a battle to protect the Republic, the peace and the Jedi Order it will not make him fall to the Dark Side.

While thinking of those things, she remembers how Amelia was already have parts of their wedding plan when they first started to date. She does have to admit she have been having those dreams quite often nowadays. When she first have these dreams, she image herself dressed in white before learning of the Bakuran ritual that the bride wears either red and gold or one of the other colors. She had seen pictures of Amelia in her wedding dress before they all got deleted. On one of the visits, Mark's uncle and aunt arrive on the planet of Coruscant to celebrate Amelia's birthday back in 14 BBY after all the events that had happen that year. By that time, Mark and her was dating. His aunt wears this amazing wedding dress that was red with gold, while his uncle had a black suit with a red shirt and a golden tie.

Rachelle just shakes her head as these thoughts enter her mind. She is a Jedi Knight who should be selfless, but here she thought of her wearing a fancy red and golden dress to her wedding. What is she going to do with the dress afterwards? It is just another piece of clothing.

She wishes she have someone to talk to about that. If she talks to Amelia, it would be a nightmare because it will push Mark's mother ideas and want of a fancy wedding to the extreme. She cannot talk to Mark, because all he cared about, if they do have a wedding is marring her. She remembers he was saying they could get marry in the deserts of Tatooine, and he would not give a care in the whole galaxy. For some odd reason this means a lot to her and she thought she would have been more like Mark on the concept since they are both Jedi.

Mainly the only type of people she could talk to about this is Lillian. She has told Lillian some secrets that even Mark does not know and she kept them a guarded secret. She could tell Celestia, but Celestia is a very close friend of Mark. If Celestia thinks a secret will do more harm than good to her, she would have let Mark know right away. Something like this might get her distracted which in ways will harm her, so Mark would know. Ahsoka, being very close to Anakin, might let something slip and if Anakin deem it to be dangerous in anyway to her, he would inform Mark. Barriss, she will only tell something if it is very bad for her. She knows that Barriss have been staying away from them.

In honesty, if the secret would not cause her harm, then besides Lillian who always seems to keep her secret, they will all keep her secret. They do act like bunch of very close friends and some even as families. This secret she just might want to keep to herself, because even if she was going to ask Lillian this question, she would not know since she had never been in love with someone. She is just too in love with her own job to be in love with anyone.

When they got to the restaurant which seem to be the type that stayed old fashion like, Mark helps Rachelle out and offer his hand to Lillian who accepted it. "Now, now Mark, we do not need to make poor Rachelle jealous." tease Lillian with a smile as she looks at her sister. "You are so lucky that I am tired due to that antibiotic, or I will be putting you in the deepest body of water in the galaxy." joke Rachelle holding back a yawn.

They walk into the restaurant and a droid took them to a booth and they sit down. Mark sat next to the window as Rachelle sit beside him. Lillian, Amelia and Kim sit on the other seat. They figure since Rachelle will be tired she will have more room if she feels like she wants to take a nap.

* * *

_**First of all, once more I want to apologize for not posting this sooner. I have been focusing a lot on my Ind. Metal project and I am getting a bit stress out due to the fact that I might not get it done in time (which I only have until this Friday), My grade will drop to a failing for this quarter. Being who I am, I am stressing out great deal about it. I tend to do that a lot when it comes to my grades, and I hate failing. **_

_**Also another reason is I keep on trying to figure out what to do and have various idea. So far only one part of this story that lead farther on into the series is coming out and I try to figure out who to put the second idea into play while making sense. **_

_**This chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to make it shorter. I did have something about Darth Solaris and Darth Vader in it, but after realizing how many words I have and thought it might not be a good idea to put it in this chapter, so I decided to cut that out. **_

_**Something I would like to point out, I am the type of person who type one chapter at a time and posted as soon as I am done with it, so sometimes I only have a basic idea of what is going on. So look like you are in a special treat this time. For a fact, the next chapter will include the Award Ceremony. Figure it is the least I can do since I am off my posting by a couple of days, which I plan on having up much sooner. **_

_**Until next time (hopefully it sooner than this time), enjoy!**_


	15. Ceremony Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 15: Ceremony Morning**

The day of the award ceremony has come and Rachelle knows that her lover is dreading it. Unlike most people, he does not like attention to be thrown at him for doing what he was suppose to do. He is a Jedi and they are selfless, they will put others before themselves. Yes, some codes of the Jedi Order have been change, but the majority of them still have the ways of the Jedi the same since the Ruusian Reformation that took place back in 1,000 BBY.

Personally, looking at the view of a lover, she thinks that he deserves every little bit of award for all the great deeds that he have done since coming to this universe. If it wasn't for him, the Galactic Republic would have fallen, Anakin Skywalker would have turn to the Dark Side, Padme will be dead, the twins would have been separated without knowledge of the other existence and the Jedi Order will be disband with all Jedi being wanted by the Galactic Empire that is run by the Sith. Now that is something that deserves award.

As a Jedi, she agrees with her lover. They do not do what they do for glory and fame, they do it because it what a Jedi should do and it is the right thing to do. In her eyes a little bit of recognition cannot kill anyone as long they do not go overboard, which is stating something since Mark is consider one of the most famous Jedi within the Galactic Republic at the moment and have been since after his duel with Palpatine. Which it was that event that the public dubs him as the Hero of the Republic.

Now thinking about that name, it makes sense. Since she known Mark, he was there to protect the Jedi Order and the Republic. That is what he cared about doing when he came to the universe. Even if Palpatine was not a Sith Lord, Mark could still be considered Hero of the Republic due to the fact that he always seems to want to protect it as best he can.

Right now the Hero of the Republic was sleeping on the bed with Rachelle resting her head on his chest. She has awakened a couple minutes ago to head to the bathroom and as soon as she was done in there she was back with her head on the chest. Even through she had hours of sleep just now, she is getting tired.

She looks up into sleeping Mark's face as she let out a soft sigh. She pulls the covers of the bed up to her chin and relaxes her head on her lover's chest. Once more she has fallen asleep with a smile grace on her angelic face.

5 hours later, Rachelle awakens to find that the bed she shares with Mark was empty. She sits up and reaches through the Force to find where he was. He found that he was taking a shower. She lays back down on the bed in the spot that was warm. She figure Mark must just gotten up. Looking out the window she notices it was still dark out with a patch of pink from the raising sun.

After a couple minutes of staring out the window she got up and looks around the room a bit. Today she is not feeling as tired as yesterday. The doctor told her that her tiredness will fade away as the antidote heals her body.

According to Amelia, the room hasn't change that much besides having toys be moved out of the room. She walks over to a dresser that is only full with the clothes that fits Mark right now. It seems like Amelia has been going shopping for clothes, even through Mark does not stay there often. On top of the dresser were bunch of Holodisk. She turns around and sees a Hologram of very young Mark with Kim at the park while their mother was watching from the background.

She turns on the rest and notice it seems to features Mark alone, Mark with Amelia or Mark with Kim. By the pictures she could tell that Mark and Kim were very close when they were younger. It saddens her to think that the closeness they have for each other was taken away. Even through that is bad, Rachelle could see if it did not happen Mark would never have been a Jedi. Once again, if he was not a Jedi then he wouldn't be able to stop Palpatine from taking down the Republic and the Jedi Order to bring forth an empire that is run by the Sith.

It is sometimes scary to think such a little situation could have such a very deep impact on the galaxy. Yes, she knows the Mark she is in love with is not exactly the same one in the holograms, but if that other Mark never became a Jedi, when her Mark came to this universe they would have both been dead. That would also lead them to the same place if Mark never joined the Jedi Order.

Rachelle turns off the Holodisks and walk back over to the closet where Amelia stores Rachelle's cloths. Rachelle has to admit that Amelia thinks of her as family. Rachelle decide to get change, she put on a plan white shirt with some jeans and the boots she always wears. She straps a belt on the jeans so she has something to hook her Lightsaber up on. By the time she was done, Mark was standing there with his arms cross.

"Shouldn't you be in bed resting?" ask Mark lightly as he stands on the other side of the bed. Rachelle turns around to look at him with a smile on her face. "I am not as tired as I was yesterday. Still I am going to take it easy. I do not think I will be fighting anyone Dark Jedi for awhile, until I could recover." say Rachelle.

That comment got Mark smile a bit as he heard it. It seems like Rachelle is getting wiser. The Rachelle he was training would have not give a care about being tired when she fights, this one is slightly more cautious. "Glad to see you finally able to use that thing on your shoulders for it intended purposes." say Mark as he walks over to her and hugs her. Mark than kisses her on the lips for a few seconds.

Rachelle breaks the kiss as she giggles a bit. "Hey, I have you know that I have been using that thing on my head!" laughs Rachelle as she leans into Mark as he hugs her. She looks at Mark who was wearing a pale brown tunic with dark brown loose pants and black boots. Around his waist is a slightly darker brown belt that holds his sliver Lightsaber hilt.

"I am surprise you are not dressed up for your big day with the Prime Minster." teases Rachelle as she put her arms around his neck as she looks at him in his eyes. "It just a piece of metal, nothing major." say Mark.

Mark knows once the sun is up completely in the sky, they will be heading to the award ceremony. Hopefully after that, Rachelle will be more than ready to head back to Coruscant. Being on his home-planet is great, but not being able to help solve the mystery back on Coruscant is impacting him greatly. He always tends to get a mission done. Once he starts it, the only way to go is toward the end of it.

They walk down to the kitchen to find Lillian and Amelia chatting up a storm as they drink coffee. "Where's Kim?" ask Mark. "She went to the Prime Minster office to decline retire from the military and decline the offer to join the Grand Army of the Republic. I think she also mention talking to him about being my body guard.

Amelia was wearing a golden dress with a red robe. Since she is a very important person in the Bakuran Government, for being the Galactic Senator for the system and planet, she has to attend as such. She will also be attending as the mother of two of the recipients of the Bakuran Medal of Honor award.

"You know, if my father wasn't so busy, he would be here to be here. He said he will make up for it, by giving his future granddaughter-in-law to you on her wedding day." say Amelia, both her and her father teases them greatly. Even through her father is no Zane, he is consider a part of the family due to him helping them out a lot with the company. He is an honorary Zane and related to them by marriage.

* * *

Duchess Satine had arrive on the planet of Bakura recently. The only way she got through the security of the planet being lockdown because she was invited to participate in the award ceremony by Amelia and was agreed upon by the Prime Minster since both of them know of Satine relationship with Obi-wan.

It is a standard for relatives and close friends be there for the recipients of the Bakuran Medal of Honor. It actually more of a tradition that they want to hold up no matter what is going on.

Satine wants to surprises Obi-wan with her being here on the planet. Since him taking up the mission to defend Bakura and help to get its planetary shields back up, she haven't seen or heard from him in weeks.

So in her eyes, Obi-wan deserves a surprises and suffering with not knowing she is on the planet. Oh what she wouldn't do for her lover. She just really hopes that they will have their wedding soon. She cannot be wait to be Satine Kenobi. Her first name with Obi-wan's last name just sounds like it is the perfect name match.

Plus she is also concern with Rachelle. She has heard from Amelia that she was targeted by Bakuran Poison. At first she was confuse because she never heard of the poison until Amelia told her what it is.

She also knows Padme was invited to the ceremony too. She heard from Amelia this will be the first time ever that the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic will be there for a Bakuran Medal of Honor Ceremony. Then again, it is a common knowledge that Bakura pull away from the Republic countless times and rejoined them. Even through they pull out they remain allies with the Galactic Republic.

* * *

Unlike her best friend, Satine, Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic Padme Amidala Skywalker nee Naberrie went straight to her husband arms instead of surprising him. Instead of landing on the planet she landed on the Attack Cruiser he was station on.

"Oh Ani! I missed you so much!" say Padme as she throw her hands around Anakin's neck before kissing him as if her life depends on it. She hates to be away from him for long periods of time without knowing if he was safe or not.

She didn't got to spend much more time alone with him, because Leia and Luke storm down the ramp and rushes to their father legs shouting dad on the top of their legs. Padme just barely got out of the way as the twins tackled their father into a hug.

"Where is Uncle Mark?" ask Luke and Leia as she looks around the hanger bay that they meet their father in. "Uncle Mark is down on the planet with his own family." say Anakin noticing the sadden look that appears on both of the twins' face. Yes they were excited to finally see their dad, but they were also hoping to see their favorite honorary Uncle.

"Can we go see him? It would not be right to be here as a family without our Uncle." say Luke. Anakin and Padme laughs at that. They swear that their twins love their Uncle Mark as much as they love them. This is perfectly fine for the Skywalker parents because for as far as they are consider, Mark is part of the Skywalker family, so if they love him as much as they love them, then there are no problems. Both them and Mark treat them the same way.

"You will be meeting him, soon." say Anakin. "What about Master Rachelle?" ask Leia quickly. Through the Force she could sense that Rachelle is on the planet. Anakin leads them to his room aboard the Star Destroyer.

Within that room, Leia and Luke sat watching Holovision which have shows streaming from both the Galactic Republic and shows only on Bakura. Anakin sat between the twins each using their father to lean on. Padme sits right next to the Leia.

"So, I was talking to Amelia and the Prime Minster, I cannot help but hearing them brag about Mark superior plan. Was it that great?" ask Padme. "Do you really have to ask it? It was one of the well thought out plans he had and what made even more surprising it only took him a few minutes of staring at the schematic of the building. Truly a master planer. He saved a lot of people and information before the battle even started. It was so organized but at the same time it was chaos when it was put into action when Vader got there." say Anakin.

Padme begs Anakin for more details and he told her everything that had transpired at the secret base. Here more of the plan, Padme was blown away. She has known that Mark is a very good at planning. He even manipulated a manipulator into losing his plan completely. Even through most of Mark's plan for Palpatine was luck at finding information when he did to prove to the Senate also it was a very large plan. It seemed like every time when Palpatine made a move, Mark was a step ahead, while pretending to be a step behind at all times. He has not just physically attack Palpatine, but also politically. Mark could have finish the mission way much sooner if he just duels Palpatine at the first chance, but his plan protected the Jedi Order and prevent Anakin from falling to the Dark Side.

Hearing this tale, it is no wonder why Mark is receiving a Bakuran Medal of Honor and even being a natural born Bakuran, it is very hard to archive such award. Her respect for him has risen greatly at how he was planning. Then again she is so surprise at how this comes to her as a surprise. She have seen Mark track record within the Clone Wars and the war they are currently in. The 3rd Legion seems to come out on top in both proficient in their missions and the most troops coming alive, minus some of those traps that have been laid to trap Mark. Even with those traps, Mark's numbers come out on top.

The media caught hold of that. Out of all the troops in the military, they have notice that the 3rd Legion is consider the top and that is why they along with a few other do take on very serious and dangerous missions. The 3rd Legion was great before Mark showed up, but it turned out to be even greater than that after he took the ropes. When thinking of this, she wonders if the Mark that died on Geonosis, would have been this good. The Mark she knows right now and the one she knows back then is very similar but at the same time there were many differences between them.

If Mark stays around, he might be able to bring peace back to the universe. Even if he could not bring total peace, but manage to take out the powerhouses, such as Darth Vader, then he did far more then he should. Already in the eyes of this Supreme Chancellor, the Galactic Republic might never be out of debt with him for as long as it stands. She knows that how she feels about her family. He has than more than enough for them.

He has saved her from assassins on Naboo when he first arrived to the mission. He prevents Anakin from falling to the Dark Side. He tries to bring the person who killed her grandmother and niece to justice in 19 BBY. He tried to save Luke and Leia with a plan which only save Luke but later manage to save Leia. Then it was Anakin being kidnapped by Darth Vader to lead Mark who was in a coma to Serenno, which was a trap. Even through that last one, Mark did not have direct hand in it. It was thanks to Dooku, who Mark believed that they can use his help and turns out to be right.

Padme looks at the time and notice it was time to head to the ceremony. They usher the twins into a shuttle to take them down to the planet.

* * *

In the Prime Minster office, Kimberly Lane Zane sits in front of the desk of the Prime Minster, who has been a friend of her since Mark had left for the Jedi Temple when they were 6. The Prime Minster is black hair man that goes down to his shoulders, has a black beard that have been shaven to be short, strong pale bluish green eyes, and has slightly dark skin, due to his one of his parents being a dark skinned human father and a light color human mother, and he stands to be 6 feet tall and 2 inches and his name is Joseph Lightwell. He has formerly been a Bakuran Senator, who has became Prime Minster when the last one died because of Maxus Zane back in 15 BBY. He was born on the planet and in the year of 49 BBY.

"Minster, I grateful for the offer of being able to go to the Grand Army of the Republic, but I have decide military is not what suits me anymore." say Kim as she looks at Joseph, who was standing looking out the window.

"Kim, what did I say about addressing me like that when in private? I know there is a need to keep up with respectful appearance in the public, but you are my friend and as such you could address me as a friend while in private." say Joseph as he looks at Kim. "Sorry, old habits die hard." say Kim.

Joseph walks over to his desk. He was dress in red with a golden robe. He had dark red pants with red dress shirt on that has a white tie tuck in underneath the shirt but could be seen through the button shirt. His shoes were the type of dress shoes that were black, very shiny and have pointed toes.

It is hard to image that her best friend, could dress up so nicely. Kim remembers during their teenage years, Joseph hardly dress up half as nicely as he does now, then again being in the government does have something to deal with looking nice.

Usually he wears a little bit of red and gold, but sticks with black suits or something similar to that. Through since it is a Bakuran Medal of Honor awarding it is called for those within the government to show a high support to Bakura by dressing in their colors. It would be bad for the Prime Minster, who is awarding the awards, to be dress like some everyday government worker on a special event such as this.

"I thought you enjoyed being in the military." say Joseph as he place a hand on the desk before sitting down at that desk. "I did, but you of all people should notice that my heart hasn't been in it at 100% since Maxus betrayed us. He was the only reason why I have joined the military in the first place. I was wondering if, instead of going into any military services, I could become mother's body guard and she offers to train me into being a Galactic Senator, so I could take over when she feels like retiring." say Kim.

Joseph put his hands together as he looks at one of his closest friends. He was surprise when Kim joined the military. He was also one of the few of Kim's friends that notice that Maxus Zane was trying to turn her against Amelia. Joseph has a lot of respect for the current Bakuran Galactic Senator; it was her who got him into Bakuran Politics.

"That sounds more like a job for you. You really think your mother will retire? She has been in politics for most of her adult life. I do not think your mother is willing to give that up with a fight. There just too much politic within her to simply give that up." say Joseph as he smiles a bit at the thought of Amelia Zane of retiring for her long career of politics.

"Mother already approved and since you are the Prime Minster who is the person in charge of this planet and she is a Galactic Senator, I will need your permission also." say Kim. "It will be approved as soon as the ceremony is over. Also, have you talked with the military about your decision?" ask Joseph. "Yes, they are taking it as retirement, since I came of age; I have been serving in the military. They consider it is more than a long enough time to offer retirement." say Kim as she looks at her friend.

The young Prime Minster looks at the clock on the wall. "Well, it time to get this celebration on the road." say Joseph as he walks to the door along with Kim. When they got to the door, they walk past Joseph secretary who is a female Zabrak.

* * *

_**I know I promise that this chapter would be the Bakuran Medal of Honor ceremony, but the part that lead up to the ceremony took up much more than I have plan, so the next chapter will be the ceremony. Sorry about that, it just I got carried away with the lead up. **_

_**I figure I would make an OC for the Bakuran Prime Minster and decide it seems like for humans, I seem to use females and humans of light colored skinned. So I decide to make a black male that have traces of white in him. Add a little mixed up into OC pool that I have going on with this story. To my notes Joseph is my 12th OC for this whole series so far. Holy, only 12, I am not used to having my notes on characters being so short, than again this series is my first fanfiction story. Others was my own idea. **_

_**Speaking of original stories, I do have an account on (Which I do not have any stories on it at the moment). I do not know what I am going to do when I end this series (whenever that will be, I do not know), I might type stories on there. I have a couple ideas of what I might want to do, but I am not planning that much ahead, according to my profile I limit myself very strictly on how many stories I do at once, which is one at a time and I do one series at a time. This way it keeps me focus on only one story. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	16. Medal of Honor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 16: Medal of Honor**

In the center of the capital city of Bakura named Salis D'aar, there is a tall building which is houses the offices of Bakuran Senators, other government officials, the Prime Minster office, the meeting room of the Bakuran Senate. The ground in front of the building was taken up by a large white stage that was draped in red and gold that has the Bakuran symbol in the middle directly underneath the podium where the Prime Minster would stand. Around the stage are several of chairs, tables and activities.

Unlike Coruscant, their cities have some nature into them. Around the government building are large spaces with trees that have some activities that are going there for the party. Both areas are about a half mile long and both are being used. Even through they do not have to worry about space, most only stay to watch the awards and then go home or to whatever they were doing. Still there are great many who stays for events such as the Bakuran Medal of Honor. The area also used to house holiday parties and various other celebrations.

What is going on is a Bakuran Medal of Honor award ceremony is being held in front of the government building. All air traffic would be rerouted around the building and area for safety reasons. Even through those who are getting the medals are not there yet, a ton of people are either standing on the balconies of nearby buildings or already aligning the streets. There are Bakuran News and News for the whole Galaxy there. Normally this event would have been only to be seen by Bakurans, but due to the fact that it celebrating people who is either not born there or does not live there, the galaxy will be watching the first time event.

The only way those who were not on the planet are seeing this is through the HoloNet News. There were only a few that have been invited. That was due to the security of the whole planet. The ceremony is open to anyone on the planet rather they are visitor or call the planet their home.

Those who are getting the awards would arrive at the back entrance of the government building so they could all be organized to head out to the stage. Within the building, Mark, Obi-wan, Anakin, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Lillian, Kim arrived there to meet the various senators. While Kim was already at the building due to her meeting with the Prime Minster whose name is Joseph Lightwell. These are the people who will be receiving the awards. Padme, the twins, Amelia and secretly Satine will be waiting outside. Rachelle decided to stay by her lover's side.

Joseph walks out onto the stage beforehand to greet everyone. When he got to the podium, holograms of him appear on the building behind him so everyone could see and hear him. "Hello, everyone, there have been an event that had happen a week ago, that if it went wrongly, then it could have spelled disaster not only to our great planet but to the galaxy at large. If it was for the action from some brave men and women, the Empire that is run by Darth Vader would have gotten their hands on information that we and the Galactic Republic does not want them to get. So it is my great honor as the leader of this great planet, to introduce you to those who have saved from that event!" say Joseph.

It was easy to tell that he was highly respected, because as soon as he took the stage the loud crowd has quiet so much that you could barely hair the soft breeze blowing around them. Joseph is a very fine leader who has done a lot of hard work to make the people of Bakura much better than they were. He is also an extremely hard worker he have spent days even weeks not going home to see his lovely family. There were times when his wife would have to drag him out of the office by his ear.

Still even through he is addicted to his work, he loves his family and they love him. If there was something important, family wise, he would leave the office to attend to it. He did it with his children school plays, family birthdays, weddings and various of other parties. Even his wife bring the kids in when he is in his office and they will hang out while he doing work. He found out he is a great multitasking. He could be reading a very important papers and get all the details while he quizzes his children for a school test or playing a game.

Mark with Rachelle, Obi-wan, Anakin, Kim, Captain Rex, Commander Cody and Lillian walks out. "As Prime Minster of this planet I would like to welcome Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane, Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, former Bakuran General Kimberly Lane Zane, Clone Captain of the 501st Legion Rex, Clone Commander of 212th Attack Battalion Cody, and Republic Security Force Inspector Lillian Hunter!" say Joseph. Anakin was about to correct him, before Mark stomp on his foot hard and mouth to keep your trap shut because this is a very important event that is taken very seriously. Mark knows the tradition of the Bakuran Medal of Honor ceremony, since he was at one when he was 5 years old and his father receive one. Mark remembers Amelia telling him that they take it very serious and it will be highly unwise to interrupt it over anything.

Anakin bite his lips a bit as he uses the Force to relieve the pain in his foot. That really did hurt his foot. Obi-wan and Rachelle notice this out of the corner of their eyes. It seems like Anakin forgot what Amelia told them what to do at the ceremony.

A case of Medals of Honors was given to a droid to follow Joseph on. "For your service to Bakura, I am proudly award you, Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane, the highest award in the Bakura, the Medal of Honor." say Joseph as Mark bends down slightly to the taller man as he put the medal over Mark's head. Joseph repeated this for everyone one of them.

As this was going on Mark looks down at the award. It was a flat golden circle shape that is about the size of his palm that have the planet of Bakura engrave on it with a shield behind it with a ribbon going around the planet. The shield says Medal of Honor. It has an expensive silky like string that is flat and about half inch in width that goes around his neck.

Joseph walks back to the podium. "For future Bakuran generations will know your names and you will be memorized on the Halls of honor within the Senate Building for all years to come! Now without anything else, let begin the celebration!" say the excited Joseph as he shove his fist into the air. Red and gold fireworks shot up behind the building.

During the celebrations, Obi-wan were surprise because as soon as he steps down from the stage he was tackled by Satine. Mark barely gotten out of the way from the blonde hair missile but only to get nailed by twin brown haired missiles. He was waiting for a red hair one, but never got one so he hugs the Skywalker twins.

If Mark and Obi-wan thought the surprise was over yet, they were sorely mistaken. Seem like Satine has another surprise for Obi-wan. "Obi-wan! Guess what!" say Satine very happy after she kisses Obi-wan on the lips. "What?" ask Obi-wan. "I'm pregnant!" say Satine as she let go.

Obi-wan's eyes widen as he stand there for a few seconds and than he fall down to the ground. Mark laughs a bit at this, after all Obi-wan Kenobi been through, being tell Satine was pregnant made him faint.

"I think a warning is called for the next time you decide to spring the I'm pregnant thing is a need for. You could at least tell him that he might want to sit down. Force, he is going to have a headache when he wakes up." say Mark as he pulls up the fainted Jedi and put him in the chair. Mark tries to slap him awake. That did not work, time to go extreme.

Mark walks over to where a water dunk machine was and picked up a bucket and put the water in it. Mark walks over to Obi-wan pretending to be sneaking. When Satine looks at him with a raise eyebrow, Mark put his index finger to his lips and shh her. He always wanted to do this to someone.

Without any warning Mark throws the cold water on Obi-wan and Obi-wan jump up being soaked and wet. "What was that for? Ouch why does my head hurts too?" shout Obi-wan looking at Mark. Mark just whistles as he drops the bucket behind him.

"Obi-wan don't worry about him, aren't you happy about me being pregnant?" ask Satine. Obi-wan eyes widen again, and Mark was half expecting him to faint again. It is known that fainting can cause a light case of memory lose. Mark prepares to catch Obi-wan before he falls again. No fainting happen. Mark sighs as he whips his brow.

"Wait a minute you are telling me you are pregnant? Holy Force I am going to be a father!" shout Obi-wan happy as he picked up the pregnant Satine and spins her around for a few seconds and kisses her on the lips. Satine giggles a bit as she wraps her arms around Obi-wan's neck.

"Watch out for those mood swings, they could be killer." say Anakin. For the second time that day Anakin was in pain as Padme kick him in the knee. "I am going to have pain problems in my leg and I am not even 35." say Anakin as he rubs his leg. "Mood swings are not something to be funny. You think you have it rough, what about me!" say Padme.

"Um, is Master Kenobi even married to Satine?" ask Rachelle. "No, why?" ask Mark. "Isn't it frown upon for to be pregnant before wedding?" ask Rachelle. Mark for once is lost. He might be a preacher of love, but he is no expert in that part of love. Mark shrugs his shoulders.

"Am I the only one who is going to wait until Marriage? Here I thought I was the immature one. Mark you better not be doing it with Rachelle." say Anakin. "No, I have not." say Mark honestly. His mother told him that she better not hear of her expecting grandchildren until after they marry or he will be in serious trouble with the Zane family. He might be a big Jedi Master, but that means nothing to a family.

"Good at least there is one serious Jedi Master within our group." say Anakin teasing as he throws his arms up as if he was making a big scene. He was not even shouting. Mark is for sure people that were 5 yards away could not hear what Anakin is going on about. It is just a normal day in their group of friends, with all the teasing at one of their own expenses.

"Speaking of which, Mark when are you going to get marry?" ask Padme. Mark eyes widen quickly as he looks around for his mother. It a bad idea to say the words marry or wedding in the same conversation about him. "There I hear something about marriage!" say Amelia walking up behind Mark.

Mark groans he should have seen this was coming. "Thanks a lot Padme. Now we have to put up with mother talking about ideas for a wedding we do even know when it is going to happen." say Mark. Padme laughs at this; she wanted to get something on Mark after Mark stomped on Anakin's foot. Nothing wrong with some playful suffering.

The teasing all stop when Luke and Leia cry that they a hungry. Once more Mark was saved by the hungry twins. They seem to become his life saver in events like this. Maybe he should start paying them every time they help him out. Mark smiles as he walks with his arm around Rachelle. Mark could sense that she is beginning to get tired a bit. He figures after a meal, that they will go back to Amelia's place. The Captain Rex and Commander Cody decide that they did not want to stay for the celebration and headed back to the shuttle to the Attack Cruiser. After all, they are warriors so they are not great at partying. Yes, Clones have come a long way from just being soldiers, like they were in the Clone Wars. You cannot override every little thing in them.

They sat down with Kim who was sitting at a bench with Joseph. "So where is your wife and children?" ask Kim looking across the table. "The children are in school and my wife is at Zane Tech working." say Joseph. Zane tech is the name of the company Mark's family owns and it a very major company within the galaxy and they only sell to those align with the Galactic Republic. Matter of fact is within their rules, that anyone caught trying to sell supplies, from the company, directly to those that are against the Galactic Republic, that person would be fire. Their company is not the type of company that tries to get rich from profiting over conflicts. They do not play both sides.

While they do make ships, but they are not big on warships. They make weaponry for warships and weaponry for soldiers. Also the company makes stuff for everyday uses. What they do with ships is make advancements that can be added to any type of warships or personal ships. It was because of this company along with Dooku that made the improvements in the Grand Army of the Republic fleet. Dooku supplied the information and Zane Tech built upon it.

"Well, well the Hero of the Republic sitting at my table. What an honor. Not only did I have the chance to award the highest honor to one of the most well known Jedi Master of the whole Galactic Republic, but also have him sitting at my table." say Joseph as Mark sits down with Rachelle.

Mark looks between Kim and Joseph; he senses that they are close friends. If his mother and twin trusts him that is more than enough for him. "It is Mark, to any of my friends. Since you are friends with my mother and sister, you are a friend of mine." say Mark offering his hand to Joseph. Joseph shakes his hand.

Joseph watch as Rachelle plants a kiss on Mark's lips. He looks at this with a very confused looks. "I thought Jedi was forbidden to have attachment like that?" ask Joseph. Mark looks at Rachelle. "I have managed to change that code. As you know there is a reason why Anakin is still part of the Jedi Order and has a wife. Obi-wan might be getting married soon, due to the fact that they have a little one on the way." say Mark lightly as he sips some lemonade.

Mark watch as Lillian was going for a sparking yellow transparent drink. Mark tried to stop her but she drinks it. A second later she was shouted as she snatches Mark's lemonade and drinks it. "What the hell was that drink?" ask Lillian. "That was no drink! That was some very spicy hot sauce!" say Mark. "Why put a hot sauce in a glass cup?" demand Lillian who tongues still feel like it was on fire.

It would not surprise the inspector if there were smoke coming out of her ears. One thing for a fact her face was burning red. "Because it was homemade. My wife made it. She always seems to try to dare people to eat some of it. Some could be able to stand it, others cannot. Through I never had seen anyone take big gulp of it at once." say Joseph.

"Your wife has a sick sense of humor." mumble Lillian as she put her Inspector duty on and search for a glass of nice icy cold liquid. She does not care if it was a glass of wine, as long it is icy cold and not that forsaken hot sauce it will be alright.

Leia pokes the bottle a bit. "Really should put a warning label on this thing." say Leia lightly as she points at it. Padme decide it is best to move that out of reach of her 9 year old children before they get any stupid ideas of doing what Lillian does it.

Mark got up and looks for another glass to get full up with lemonade since some Inspector stole his cup. Now that is ironic, an Inspector in law enforcement stealing something. Mark cannot help but laugh slightly at that thought. Then again Lillian was born in a family of criminals. Oh, it is amazing what some funny thoughts that could enter your mind.

He knows it is silly to compare someone like Lillian to a criminal. It not like the glass of lemonade was anything special. If his mouth was burning like the lava on Mustafar, he would not only steal someone else glass, but he might as well as steal the 10 gallon container and drink it all. Mark grabs another glass and fills it up with lemonade.

* * *

In a location that is far away from Bakura, an elderly guy dress in dark black robes that looks like it would belong to some wealthy person in the galaxy. Besides the dark yellow red eyes which signal that person is Force Sensitive with the Dark Side of the Force, no one would have known the better.

The person was rubbing a black and dark sliver Lightsaber hilt as he was watching a Holovision of the Bakuran Honor Medal being given out. Every time when he sees Jedi Master Zane, he mumbles that the Jedi Master will get what he deserves. In giving that Jedi Master what he deserves while therefore gives him what he always wanted.

He has waited along time for allies to join him that knows the Dark Side. He has waited for the Construction Droids builds his ships and the cloning units making a Clone Army to rival that of the Republic. The dark dressed guy put the Lightsaber on the shiny dark cushion throne he was sitting in.

Yes indeed, Jedi Master Zane will get his death serve and he tends on personally doing it. After he is done with him, there would not be a eighth of a finger to be given back to the Republic. So far his plan is coming together. Even through he has to secretly work with Vader, but he manages to turn a Jedi against the Jedi ways, which have damage the Galactic Republic. It rid some Jedi away, killed a lot of military units and with the event at the 500 Republica on Coruscant, it taken a big impact at the Galactic Republic government. The best part, they think it was Darth Vader that is behind it. In ways Darth Vader is behind it, but unwittingly he was serving a purpose to him. Going through the shadows is the way of the Sith.

* * *

_**Okay, I know it is a chapter later than I have promise, but the reason for that is in the last chapter. So basically in this chapter we got the award ceremony and the unexpected Satine being pregnant. Then I have finally find a great way to put in my other plan that will lead up to other parts of the series. I am curious if anyone could tell me who is this mysterious person in the last part of the chapter. Here are a couple hints: **_

_**1. I have mention it before.**_

_**2. It did happen in the Saga in someways and is a main character. **_

_**Who is it? While either guess and find out or just wait until I it become known. **_

_**Also with Satine being pregnant I have gotten an idea for a boys name. I am wondering what names you might want for their baby. I will be taking both female names and male names. If I decide it to be a male, then most likely it will be the name I am thinking of. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	17. Meeting at Headquarters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 17: Meeting at Headquarters**

Back on Coruscant, the Master of the Jedi Order, Mace Windu, is glad that Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane is returning from Bakura. Even through he did not mind trying to find out who betray them, it is really starts to annoy him that he could not find anything. Than he got a Holocom called from Mark stated that he have found something that might be useful to the investigation but decide to do it off air.

Any evidence that Mark can find is a good thing, but it just annoys Mace after all the time he put into being looking for evidence, Mark who was taken off the case temporary have found information that might change the case from the other side of the known galaxy. It is obvious he needs a break from this case.

Mace was told to meet Mark at a Spaceport that is not that far from the 500 Republica. He sees a red and gold Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 lands on the ground. Flying past them, heading to the Presidential Palace was Padme's J-type Star Skiff.

Mace smiles as he sees Mark and Rachelle walking down the ramp. Amelia Zane, Lillian Hunter and a girl that Mace have no clue who she is, but got the strange feeling that she is related to Mark, steps out of the ship. When they got near, he could tell some resemblance between the girl and Mark. Yep, another Zane alright. What is Bakura full of Zane?

"Mark I heard you got news for us?" ask Mace. "Any members of the Council that is currently on the planet would need to head to the Republic Security Force headquarters. I have found something on the night of the attack on the 500 Republica." say Mark.

"Master Yoda would not be attending that meeting. He is on a mission to the Mid Rim. Apparently some of Darth Vader's troops have appeared there on a jungle planet that is useless. We just do not want the Empire building a base so close to use like that." say Mace.

"Yeah it might shed some light on who the traitor is." say Rachelle with Lillian standing beside her. It has been another week before the planetary shields on Bakura was back up and they were able to leave. During that time, Rachelle is almost recovered from the Bakuran Poison. Still she is still being affected by moments of tiredness. So Mark, told her she is not fit for any mission until all those unexpected tired spells ends.

"Yeah, Obi-wan would not be attending either; Satine did not really give him much of a choice. She really wants him to meet her parents on Mandalore." say Mark. "For what, they have been dating since 19 BBY and if I am wise enough I would say beforehand too." say Mace. Mark understands what Mace is getting at. Out of all the time that Obi-wan been dating Satine, she never brought him to her parents. Mark figures it must deal with the baby which is on the way.

"Satine is pregnant with Obi-wan's child. So I think she thought it would have the father meets their grandparents." say Mark as Mace got into a Speeder and drives over to the Republic Security Force headquarters. On the way there Rachelle manages to get in contact with the High Council to tell them to meet them at the Republic Security Force headquarters.

Since become a Jedi Knight, she has become respected within the Jedi Order. To the Republic she is still only known for the be the person who works alongside of the Hero of the Republic during the ending days of the Clone Wars, missions after that war, and this war.

During one of her missions, Mark orders her to lead a group of the 3rd Legion in another battle during the war while he took the remaining. She has saved 15 Galactic Senators Mustafar and manages to defeat some of the troops of the Empire while doing it. That gained her some sight in the public lights.

She had to admit she was worry at first of failing, but it turns out her former mentor and lover thought she was able to handle it. Turns out Mark were more than right on that account. If it wasn't for them splitting up, then they would have either been two planets lost to the Galactic Republic or just one. Instead they saved two from the Empire.

A lot of people within the Jedi Order look up to her in confidence. She remembers Ahsoka told her that anyone that was trained by Master Zane would be a great Jedi and a respected one too. One thing Mark did tell her is not to let what other's thought about influence you. One moment they could like you and the next moment they could be thinking you as a disgrace. The best thing to do is only think what you think. It is true, Mark have not let what other people think about him influence the way he acts of thinks.

She knows that she and Jenna Farlay still tease each other to who is better. They do not like to put down anyone but they both known out of all 3 of Mark's Padawan they are still the top most best he had. In a way it makes sense due to the fact that Kento Marek was Mark's first Padawan and he might not know how to teach well back then. By the time he got down with Kento and took Jenna, he had a better handle of being a teacher.

The Director of the Republic Security Force was standing there with his arms cross as he watches as Lillian interact with few of the Jedi and some of her friends. He really did not like the fact that they basically have been ordered around by those that are not in the government, to allow them to view evidence of any cases that they have. There is no way that the attack on the 500 Republica could be related to the Jedi traitor on Aeten 2. The Jedi are legally allowed to view that evidence at their willing due to the fact that they are working on the case.

The 500 Republica case, they are only there as guests and to help out. They are not in head of that case. So he did try to get in contract with Supreme Chancellor Skywalker, but oh he got was the Vice Chancellor and they told him that the Supreme Chancellor is out but have given orders that the Jedi Council members may view any evidence of both cases. That really makes him made. It seems more and more everyday the Jedi seem to get more power.

He does not mind Jedi and respects them for what they can do, but it annoys the living daylights out of him when anyone oversteps the bounders of what they can do. The Jedi are not officially part of the legal system. Yes, they have members help out with cases before, but they not always have to have full access to any crimes they want. They should file a something with the Republic Security Force.

Mark starting thinks that the Director of the Republic Security Force is a very grumpy old man after he senses some of his thoughts and sense he was downright angry at something. He was not trying to senses the thought of the Director, but in his anger he could not keep his mind under his control.

Besides Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi, the current High Council Members arrived into a room that has a Holocom standing right in the middle of the room and it computers lines the walls. "Whatever you have Master Zane, it is better be good." say the Director. Mark had to hold off his smile as he senses that Lillian wanted to mock the old man. He knows Lillian have some problems with him and sometimes she wishes she never left CorSec to join the Republic Security Force.

"People always seem to overstep their boundaries." mumble the Director as he put in the code on the computer that hooks up to the Holocom. He was tapping the keys on the keyboard with a bit of force. In the small quiet room, those light clicking sound could be hard easy due to how hard they were being pressed. Without another word, the Director left the room as Lillian move forward to change pull up the security footage at the 500 Republica.

"Okay, on Bakura I had the liberty with the help of Inspector Hunter to look over the security footage of the night that the attack on the 500 Republica happens. I have found on one of the floors, Barriss Offee and a person who has a Lightsaber was arguing hours before the attack. That person duel Barriss Offee and throw her out of the building. I was able, and hopefully right, read her lips. She was saying something on how whoever the person who attacked her used her and that they are a traitor. After that a duel breaks which injured Barriss. After the fight, you can see whomever it is letting bunch of the people who have attacked the 500 Republica into the building. Since no one in the building sees them, whoever let them in is Force Sensitive. With the showing up of Barriss and that duel, lead me believe that this event might lead us to the traitor, which would connect this attack to the investigation that was going on.

The Director, who just entered the room again, look at Mark with a look of surprise. He, who has been in Law Enforcement since he has been an adult, could never have linked those two investigations together like this. Yes, it is not a strong one, but it is strong enough. Plus with all the security footage to go through, it would have taken them awhile to find the right video to zoom in on.

"The question is, Master Zane is that Barriss Offee in a position to talk at the moment?" ask the Director. Mark who has not visited the Jedi Temple yet since gotten back on the planet looks toward the members of the Jedi High Council.

Luminara Unduli was the one who spoke up. "I have been checking up on Barriss condition, she is still critical from the fight. Personally, I think I know Barriss more than anyone here, because I train her. To be honest, I could not see her being behind these attacks without being forced to do it or tricked into doing it. Yes, Barriss thinking that the Jedi was loosing their ways because of our intense involvement with the war, but I highly doubt she is willing behind this. All she does is protest sometimes, but does what need to be done to protect the Republic." say Luminara.

"Therefore we cannot question her until she is in a safer condition. We were intending to question her why she was at the 500 Republica on the night that is being question and how she ends up in the condition she is now in." say Mace.

While they were talking, Mark looks at the freeze frame of the hooded person with the Lightsaber. He has a good idea who it might be, but not enough evidence of proving who it is. It shames Mark to think what that person's father might have thought if he was alive. He could stop this illegally, that might damage the Jedi Order.

"One thing for sure is if that person is the Jedi traitor, then the Republic Security Force should let us deal with them. It might be very dangerous." say Shaak Ti. "What would be his punishment?" ask the Director as he looks at the Jedi. "Anyone body train well enough with the Force, could escape almost any prison, so the best thing to do is put them in another galaxy. They will be exiled from the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order for good. The reason why Dooku did not get this treatment is due to the fact that he would not try to escape. While it is possible to stop someone train in the Force to escape it is hard to do so." say Mace as he looks at the Director.

"I still do not think it wise to do something like that if there is a chance of getting them to another galaxy there is a chance they might make it back." say the Director. Everyone was looking at Mark now. It was everyone idea to expel the traitor from the Jedi Order, the Republic and the galaxy, but it was only Mark who came up with the idea of how it to be done.

"As you know at the end of the galaxy, there is something that prevents Hyperspace travel. That does not mean you can not travel over it in real space. Even through that might be hard, but I believe there are areas within edge of the galaxy that has this disturbance that are slightly weaker. We could pass our ships over the disturbance without taking much damage." say Mark.

"It is impossible to travel across the disturbance even in real space. You have to be a crazy maniac to travel across that!" say the Director. "It is not impossible, it just highly dangerous. I remember that there was this Jedi Master who thought if he gathers enough Jedi and they use their abilities with the Force they can open a path with the Hyperspace disturbance and travel through the area with Hyperspace. Which I do not think will work so well." say Mark. It was an idea that was giving to Mark through the Force. One day while meditating, Mark realized at the outer most edge of their galaxy where the Hyperspace Disturbance is located that there were weaker areas within it. Those weaker areas within the disturbance could be used to travel ships thought with little bit damage in real space.

"I can tell you one thing, Master Zane; none of my people will be on any ship that attempts to go over that disturbance. Not even the off duty ones." say the Director as he looks at Lillian who was standing near a Jedi Knight who is known as Rachelle Hunter. Having them stand side by side, he could tell that they were sisters. When he first heard the news, he thought Lillian was joking around. It was not until now that he believe what they have said is true. Lillian Hunter and Rachelle Hunter are sisters that were something he never thought he would have believed.

"That is highly understandable; I do not want people to come if they are not willing. If they want to come they can." say Mark as he looks at the Director with a slight smile on his face. The Director could be a pain, but he is a very good person and cares about the life of the people who works for him.

The Jedi left the building along with Lillian. While Lillian is heading to the 500 Republica, where she stays with Amelia the Jedi heads back to the Jedi Order. The reason why Lillian still lives with Amelia is because Amelia is really too nice and refused to let Lillian leaves unless she will have a good place to stay that she can afford it easy with the money she makes being an Inspector at Republic Security Force.

Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane and his lover Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter enters their quarters at the Jedi Temple. It has been awhile since they both have been there together. "My room or your room?" ask Rachelle.

Mark, who was taking off his boots while sitting on the couch, looks up at her with a shocked expression on his face. "We got two bedrooms here, wouldn't it be better to sleep in our own beds?" ask Mark lightly as he put the boots near the couch. He had to keep the smile from his face. He is only messing around with Rachelle. He enjoys sleeping in the same bed as much as she does.

"I figure that it just feels right sleeping with you by my side. Plus knowing that you are here with me, I will be able to sleep better with you." say Rachelle as she sits down on the couch and places a light kiss on Mark's lips. Mark kisses her back. "The answer to the question is my room. Your room has too many droids in there. Sleeping among droids seems a bit freaky to me." say Mark as Rachelle laughs at the last part.

Rachelle stands up and led Mark to his room. After getting in there Mark just took off his shirt and lay down in the bed while Rachelle was taking off all her clothes and putting on some nightclothes to wear to bed. As soon as she was done, she lays back down in the bed with Mark. Her head rests on his chest.

* * *

_**I was doing a bit research for my theory of putting the Jedi Traitor in another galaxy and found out some things I didn't know. I already have known that there is a Hyperspace Disturbance around the edges of the galaxy which prevents traveling through Hyperspace from within the galaxy to outside of the galaxy and vice-verse. then I read how the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the galaxy is through a spot which they called Vector Prime where was a spot through the disturbance that allow them get through rather by Hyperspace or not, I am not sure. This idea got me thinking about what if there are other areas within the disturbance that a ship can travel through safer.  
**_

_**So this was my idea, I figure that extra-galactic (What we would call aliens to Earth or something like that) would be able to cross it easy because they could just flew across it. So my idea was to make the disturbance a bit different that it makes it rougher to fly through even outside of Hyperspace. So this weak spot such as Vector Prime, which is called by the Yuuzhan Vong, will be able to pilot a ship though in real space easier than traveling through the other parts of the disturbance, I figure it might be possible to travel through Hyperspace through it. **_

_**Also when Mark was talking to the Director, he was talking about a Jedi who had a plan to uses the Force to get through the disturbance this is true within the Saga. That Jedi name was Jorus C'baoth on the Outbound Flight Project. I decided that it would have to use up a lot of energy and classified as highly dangerous to open up a portal through the disturbance. You think about it, if the disturbance prevent ships in hyperspace cross it will use a lot of energy within a Jedi. To clarify on this thought, on ships that have Hyperdrives on them, they have a safety thing on to prevent it from going into a planet or any other things in space in Hyperspace because an impact of a ship in Hyperspace on a planet could either destroy the planet or serious damage. So you take that into consideration, it would use up a lot of energy. **_

_**I would like to make it clear that the Yuuzhan Vong will not be a part of this series that much. Either they are going to be implied in something, have a very small part or not even going to be involve at all. They will either simple do not exist or they all die out. I am aware in the Saga, due to all my research, that there was a major conflict with the New Republic. To be honest I really do not like the idea of them from some reason so they will not have a major impact on this story, that is if I chose to include them. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	18. Late Argument

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 18: Late Argument**

Within the Jedi Temple, Mark wakes up to find Rachelle is laying on her side facing away from him. She must have move in her sleep, because usually her head is resting on his chest when they sleep. One thing is for sure, it surely makes it easier to get up without disturbing her.

Mark stands up and walks out of the quarter to look around the hall. He senses something was not right. He walks through the halls, paying no mind that the only article of clothing he was wearing was his light brown tunic pants that he kept on. He knows walking barefoot on the cold metal floor of the Jedi Temple is unusually and feels strange for him.

Looking down at the time, it stated it was just shortly after 12 in the morning. The lights in the halls were dimmed to conserve electricity during the nighttime hours when most will be asleep.

He walks around a corner and hears a couple of Mouse Droids rolling around the floors to get clean. Mark hands reaches for his Lightsaber that he forgotten to take off before he went to bed. He was approaching the youngling sleeping quarters when he heard someone walking.

"What the Force are you walking around here in the middle of the night?" ask Shaak Ti and Mark sighs and put his Lightsaber back on his belt. "Something within the Force awakens me up so I was walking around to try to figure it out." say Mark. "You too? I thought one of the younglings was up and walking around, so I left to look around here and the only one I see is you with a Lightsaber in your hand ready for a fight." say Shaak Ti.

Shaak Ti is great with the Younglings and she is usually the one who looks after them, so she have quarters station near the area where the Youngling's quarters are. "Do you think it is that traitor moving around?" ask Shaak Ti. "Have no clue, which is unusual. If it is, then we better prepare for any attack." say Mark as he looks around.

"I will get the quarter areas, would you mind searching around other parts of the temple." say Shaak Ti. Mark nods as he took off out of the quarters' area and into another part of the temple.

He rushes down some steps and enter the dining area. Mark eye scans the room and only notice droids were working. It was to light for even the Non-Force Sensitive to be working. The droids only help out to make the cleaning much better and that is not saying the living beings they have are not good at their jobs, but some messes it needs both a cleaning droid and living people to clean it.

Mark walks over to a cleaning droid. "I am sorry to bother you, but have you seen anyone walking through here before me?" ask Mark. "Only you, sir." say the droid as it went back to work. Mark walks into the main hallway and looks into every one of the rooms. He sees none. He walks to the door in the main hallway and walks out of it.

The only thing that meets him was the empty Temple District of Coruscant. There are bunch of underground hangers and towers around for the Jedi to use for there ships. There are a few buildings with people living in it. Mainly the district was given for use of the Jedi Order. During the Clone Wars even more hanger bays were made to support the military. After the Clone Wars some apartment buildings were made for Jedi that have families that are not members of the Jedi Order or have children.

Besides all them the only thing that was out there was what appears to be a constant flow of air traffic. It amazes Mark that people is still driving around at this late hour. A couple he could understand but enough to make traffic as bad as during the day time is something else.

Due to the lack of very tall buildings, since all buildings within this area is low; the Jedi Temple got a nice view of the sky. Even through the light from the taller buildings in the distance cast a glow in the night sky to make the stars harder to see around Coruscant.

Mark was about to head back to bed when he sees a Starfighter begins to come in. Something through the Force told him that it was heading into one of the hangers within the Jedi Temple itself. The presence of whoever was the presence he sensed was off. Mark judge where the Starfighter was heading too and starts running into the Jedi Temple to the guessed hanger.

Apparently Mark had guess right for what hanger that the Starfighter is coming into, because he notices that door was open and a ship was coming in. Mark stands there watching a Starfighter was coming in to land. As soon as the hatch was open Mark notices A'Sharad Hett stepping out of the Starfighter. Mark eyes bore into him. "Hett where were you?" demand Mark as he walks over to him. "I do not see it any of your concern." say A'Sharad looking at Mark. They really never got along, but with him being suspected as a traitor and Mark for sure he is it, what little respect for him is very little now.

"Actually it is my concern. You are on probation due to ongoing investigations that involves you. As a member of the High Council, it is my concern to where someone on probation goes. Plus where do you need to be this late at night?" demand Mark. A'Sharad looks at Mark. "Just stay out of what does not concern you Master Zane. People tend to get hurt when they nose around where they shouldn't." snap A'Sharad.

"I have faced a lot worst and I can take a beating easily. Now head back to your quarters." say Mark as he watch A'Sharad walks away. A'Sharad glares at Mark. "I really hate people like you. You think the galaxy owes you a lot of things and you walk around like you are superior than us because of your connection with the Force is stronger than ours." snaps A'Sharad glaring at Mark even more before he have started.

Mark just has to laugh at this. A'Sharad is perfectly wrong, yes he knows that he is strong with the Force and it helps him out a lot. The thing is Mark does not go around walking like everyone and everything in the galaxy owes him something nor does he think like that. "I do not think like that. If you haven't notice, I am on the High Council, which means I am one of the members who help run everything that the Jedi Order does. As of you being on probation what you do is not only for me to know but for everyone else on the Council. If you wanted to go somewhere, you should have asked for permission. I surely raise some questions. Now either tell me where you been or I will take it to the High Council at the next meeting." say Mark.

"I was test driving my Starfighter? What that is illegal now to do so? I see Rachelle does a lot and you too. Then again maybe it is that superior complex you have. In my view you do not have the right to be on the council. You did nothing to deserve it, just because you are Master Zane and looks like the one that died on Geonosis, you think you deserves to be on the council because that what you were in your universe and this?" sneer A'Sharad.

"I can honestly tell you that I did not ask to be on the High Council. They gave it to me and I took it so I can help bring Palpatine down! For your information, I was put on probation and did not got off of it until after Palpatine was gone!" say Mark start to get a little angry at A'Sharad. Mark crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the other Jedi Master.

"You do not deserve that or the rank of Master? He the hell knows what you did in the other universe! Oh we could know is that you are secretly trying to take over the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order? I know Master Zane of this universe and you are nothing like him! You are just some wash up scum who claim a name that you do not deserve! Go ahead and tell them that I would not tell you where I have been, I do not give a damn what you think, Mark." snaps A'Sharad as he was walking away from them.

Mark watches as A'Sharad walks toward the doorway that leads out of the hangers. As soon as he was gone, Mark climbs into the Starfighter and activate the navigational computer. Mark was determined to find out where he has been. He notices the Hyperdrive had been activated, but the location was deleted from the system. Mark slams his fist against the controls and got out. Obviously, A'Sharad Hett has something to hide and Mark is dying to find out what it is. That right there is common knowledge, that Mark will do everything, as long as it does not go against the laws and the Jedi way, to find the solution to any problem that might present itself to him.

A'Sharad Hett has been put on a list of Mark's that he does not want to be on or one of the lists. A'Sharad Hett is official on his watch list now. Something always has been off with the A'Sharad Hett in this universe. Then again, the one in the other universe did not get along with Mark so well. He always seems to compete with Mark and Mark wasn't even trying to compete with him.

Mark jumps out of the Starfighter and walks out of the hanger. He really got to get back to his room before Rachelle wakes up and begin to worry. So he walks back and ran into Shaak Ti. "I just saw Hett and I sensed he was annoyed." say Shaak Ti. "That would be because of me. I question him on his whereabouts and he told me test driving. Which I highly doubt after noticing the Hyperdrive has been activated. Some test drive if you asked me. Then he went into a rant that I have some sort of a superiority complex and how I do not deserve to have a seat on the Council and be at the rank of Jedi Master." say Mark honestly.

"Do no worry about him, he was always like that to the other Master Zane, but he respected the other one greatly." say Shaak Ti before she yawns slightly. Mark did not say the other thing that was on his mind. For some reason he thinks that A'Sharad Hett is the traitor. He would not know for sure until Barriss could be awaken and questioned.

Without any farther words the two Jedi Master separated and went to their quarters. Mark enters the room just as Rachelle begins to stir from her sleep a bit. Some times he just times it just right. "Mark…where were…you?" ask Rachelle between a couple of yawns as she lays on the bed looking at Mark.

"Talk bout it later, I am tired what time is it?" ask Mark looking at the clock on his nightstand. It reads 1:57 in the morning. He spent almost 2 hours out of bed because of A'Sharad Hett. Look like he will be missing the Council meeting later in the morning.

Mark lays back down and Rachelle quickly took up her favorite sleeping spot, her head on her lover's chest and they fallen asleep afterwards. Rachelle, for once, was taking longer to sleep, wondering what has made Mark wake up and be up for a couple of hours. She had senses this through the Force. He is tired and she does not want to prevent the person she loves greatly from the rests he needs. So she just sits there watch the minutes go by and by 2:43 in the morning she have fallen asleep.

6 hours later, Mark awakens up from his bed to find Rachelle was not in the bed. He looks at the time and found it is 8:40 in the morning, which surprises Mark greatly he hardly sleeps in that late. He slowly got up and walks out into the living room and kitchen part of the quarter, where he smells food cooking. Rachelle has gotten better at cooking and always wants to cook for them. Take a lot after Padme and Amelia on that trait. Mark could careless of what he eats, that does not mean he prefer to eat food that lack taste than others, but he would not complain if he have to.

Mark grabs a glass of milk and sits down at the table and sipping it a bit while he listens to Rachelle humming as she cook. She takes that after Amelia, who hums or whistle while she cooks. Mark could sit there all day listening to her sweet hums.

Rachelle then came to sit down with a plate for him to eat. Mark looks down and notices she made him 2 breakfast sandwiches. The sandwiches look like they have eggs, bacon, sausage patties, ham and cheese. Mark takes a bite out of it. "Hey these are pretty good, at least you did not burn them again." say Mark with the last part in a teasing manner.

"Hey! I was in a rush the last time, so shut your trap and eat before I take the plate away!" say Rachelle with a slight smile on her face. Mark burst out laughing as the smile on Rachelle's face. "I would like to see you attempt such a thing; I would not be holding anything back. Never get in a way of a hungry man and their food." say Mark after calming down from the fit of laughter he had.

Rachelle just smiles as she lets Mark eat. He is hungry and figures he might want another sandwich so she got up and makes a couple more. Sometimes Mark is hungry in the morning other times he is not. It is just like gambling, you never know when the odds are stack against you or for you.

"Oh I was in the training room and I was hearing Master Hett complaining about you? What went on?" ask Rachelle looking at Mark. Mark looks up at her while she was cooking some more sandwiches which he is guessing is for him. He just loves how well attune to the Force Rachelle is when it comes to him.

Then her question came to his mind and decided to tell her everything that went on during early morning hours of the day. Even through Rachelle was facing the other way; Mark did not need the Force to know that she was paying close attention to his words.

After telling her this, he receives some bad news. The news could be worst but for someone being in love, it could be consider bad news. "That idiotic Master was trying to take me away from you due to the fact he didn't think you deserve me. He most likely in pain, kicks him in the region that no male of any species like to be kicked." say Rachelle. Even hearing A'Sharad's punishment made Mark wince in pain at the thought of Rachelle kicking someone there. She does got some very strong kicks and those kicks are not something you want to be impacted there.

"Well he is lucky he got punished by you. Oh well, I have a feeling he might be the traitor, so expelling him from this galaxy will just be even more sweeter in my book." say Mark. He is not much to be the type wanting revenge, but you hurt his family and friends you will be on another list you do not want to be on. He will do anything to keep them safe as long as it does not involve breaking the laws of the Galactic Republic and the way of the Jedi.

Without any other words, Mark return to eating and by the time he was done with his 2nd sandwich, Rachelle have the other two done and then she made herself two but added some more stuff that she knows that Mark does not like, but she does. After that they sit down and enjoy the rest of their breakfast. Rachelle informed him that he have missed the High Council Meeting but so did Shaak Ti due to the event that happen earlier so the Council decide to talked about things that were not importance for all members to be present, or at least that what Mace have told her. After breakfast they just sit on the couch and watch some shows while enjoying be each other presences.

* * *

_**So in this slightly shorter than usual chapter we got a argument between Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane and Jedi Master A'Sharad Hett. **_

_**Really the main thing I want to point out is that the Temple District is a really place that takes about a couple blocks of Coruscant to make. This area have hanger bays, landing platforms ect. for Jedi Order usage so I figure I will put it in. the apartment complex is mine idea since Jedi parents having children would not have enough room in the small quarters at the Jedi Order. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	19. Fingerprints

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 19: Fingerprints**

Ever had the feeling that time is spiraling out of control? That the control is so lost that it seem like time itself had enter a spiral. Not knowing rather it has been hours, weeks or day that is passing you by. That is exactly how Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane feels as he visits another crime scene that was lay by not anyone from the Empire but from bunch of Dark Jedi and scums that are not affiliated with the Empire or the Hutts.

Going through the evidence and using the Force points to the same Jedi Traitor that has attacked the 500 Republica and betray them at Aeten 2. It seems to be important figures that get attack. This time it was a group of people the build warships for the Galactic Republic that have taken a hit. The companies that they makes and sell ships to both sides of the conflict, so right away that rules out the Empire behind the attack.

Mark was having lunch with his mother outside of the Senate Rotunda when his Comlink got a message for him to arrive at an apartment that is miles away from the Senate District.

Mark looks down at some dead bodies covering the ground. Mark used the toe of his boot to lift the cover up. Another Jedi that was on protection detail have been killed. The reason for the Jedi was because Padme was going to visit them soon. Mark notice that they were cut down by Lightsabers. The one he currently looking at was one that Mark knew would be hard to kill, someone who could duel him for hours.

Mark hears and senses someone coming near. Mark had his hand on his Lightsaber when he sees Dooku appear. He forgotten Dooku was on the protection detail. Even through Dooku is older than when Mark saved him from Anakin killing him, he seems to look slightly younger than he did that night. Dooku have once more gained a lot of respect not only in the Jedi Council but the Republic.

Dooku was the one who saved a group of 50 Senators from an Imperial attack on Alderaan, where both he and Rachelle was station at to protect the meeting. It was a small Imperial force that was lead by Maxus Zane. The only Imperial that lived through the ordeal was Maxus Zane.

Mark eyes widen at the thought of Rachelle. She was there on the protection detail. "Dooku, where is Rachelle?" ask Mark concern. Before Dooku could say anything, Mark got his answer as Rachelle walks out of the room that was smoking a lot. Her robes seem to be slashed up pretty good. Mark can see some redness to her skin where a Lightsaber slightly glazed it for a second.

"Someone in robes of that traitor that was in the 500 Republica escape through the window." say Rachelle. Mark walks through the kitchen and finds a window blasted through with a destroyed Lightsaber nearby. It was a basic looking Lightsaber that could be any Jedi. Mark wraps the edge of his robe in his hand and pick up the Lightsaber, in order not to get any fingerprints on it. He founds a plastic bag in one of the drawers and put the Lightsaber pieces in it.

"Was you dueling the traitor?" ask Mark. Rachelle nods a bit as she looks at him. "Did you got a good look?" ask Mark. "There were wearing a mask and was disguising their voice." say Rachelle remember her fight with the traitor. Whoever it was must be as strong as Mark for them to be a challenge for Rachelle.

Only one name went through his mind, A'Sharad Hett. It seems more and more everyday that in Mark's views that the traitor is him. Still without any evidence pinning it on him, there is not much he could do legally. Through the Force, Mark has a strong feeling that he might be right on that matter. It only a matter of time before, he makes a mistake and Mark will be on him faster than anyone could think of saying the word Jedi. The thing about his feelings, they are usually right on the dot.

"Watch out!" shout Dooku as he uses the Force to stop a couple of explosions from killing them. Dooku uses a Protection Bubble. That didn't stop the weaken floor giving away underneath them and they fall down to the next floor scaring the daylights out of the couple, who seem to be getting into an act that no marry couples would want to be caught in by any strangers.

The girl in the bed scream loudly right in Mark's ear as she falls off the bed and pulling the covers to cover her half naked form. The guy who was in his underwear draws a Blaster Rifle at them.

"You better start explaining what in the 7 hells are you doing up there and crash into roof or you will be eating plasma!" threaten the male as he glares at Mark, Dooku and Rachelle. Mark realized they might not know a lot of things that went through upstairs due to how thick the floor or roof, depends on how you look at it, was.

"We are truly sorry, we just investigating something and the floor gave away." say Mark quickly getting up and holding his hands up. The guy must not be in a talking mood as he fires the Blaster above Mark's head which had the 3 Jedi running from the almost naked man firing his Blaster off at them.

"I hate this part of town!" shout Dooku as he dives out of the room before Mark and Rachelle. "You mean this part of the city or planet!" say Mark as he leaped out of the room and nailed the wall. Rachelle just leaps gracefully out of the room, which gain glares at the two male Jedi members of the group. "What? I am sorry that you two are not graceful. Guess what they say about ladies are true, they tend to be more graceful then their male counterparts." say Rachelle.

The male appears through the doorway. "And stay out or the next time, I will be hanging your heads on the plaque on my wall!" roar the male as the door closes. Mark rubs his head first. All thoughts about the Force and being a Jedi was went out of his mind. That guy was crazy and obviously did not know they were Jedi. Then again, if that was him in that position and getting ready to do that act with Rachelle, he will be displeased at something like people crashing it and asked questions later.

"Hey Mark, I think some of your hair is burnt." say Rachelle. "Keep it up, and I will throw you into the wall, we will see if you so graceful than." say Mark joking as he rubs his head some more. He knows one thing that was close called. If that Blaster was aim an inch downward he would have a smoking hole in his forehead.

"I swear that guy was on Death Sticks or something." say Dooku helping Mark up. Mark grabs his hands and headed toward the nearest lift. "Ha, I think he might be one something stronger than Death Sticks." say Mark as he rubs his head and find some of his hair was burnt. That was a closer call than he has thought.

"Don't worry I will cut it." say Rachelle. "Can we please just focus on getting out of here and let the police deal with it." say Dooku as they enter the life. The police for Coruscant are the Coruscant Security Force or the CSF for short. "I think it would be the Republic Security Force that will be doing with this one due to it have Senators being attack." say Mark wisely.

"I do not care; I really want to get the image of a couple of naked Twi'leks about doing the deed out of my mind. I think after we get to the Temple I am getting something strong to drink." say Dooku as he shakes his head lightly. Mark nods, the only person he wants to see with that amount of clothes off is Rachelle and after they are married. That is if they ever going to get married.

Once they were back into the Speeder they begin to head to the Jedi Temple, taking a lot of shortcuts to get there. Even with the shortcut it took 3 to 4 hours to arrive at the Jedi Temple. They were on the other side of the planet and were traveling though areas of airlanes that are hardly in use or were traveling the roads of Coruscant underground. As they got nearer to the Temple, they have to get caught in traffic.

When they got to the Jedi Temple, Lillian was there, dressed proudly in her Republic Security Force uniform. She was meeting Rachelle for their daily lunch. It was schedule as soon as Rachelle came back from her protection detail, which would ended about the time they have left the building for another group of Jedi to take up the detail.

Mark kisses Rachelle on the lips before she went to meet her sister and Mark meeting with the analysis wing. The Analysis wing has many rooms that do different stuff. The wing is actually used for to solve crime or gather information that the Jedi Archives would not have. A good place to look up a weapon, such as the Kamino Saberdart that was used to kill a Bounty Hunter that Obi-wan Kenobi was going after back in 22 BBY for the attempted assassination of Padme. Her Mark can gather fingerprints and hopefully the Jedi traitor left some.

Mark knows that every Jedi fingerprints and various other information are stored within the databanks of the analysis wing. Mark puts on some gloves on as he taken out the damage Lightsaber and put them on a scanner. Mark presses a button and the scan begins to happen. First it will scan or any fingerprints then it will scan the fingerprints itself.

Mark stands back and cross his arms as a Hologram appears of the Lightsaber with fingerprints on it. Then with the Hologram a scan of the fingerprints is done. There were two different sets of fingerprints. Now the scanner will search through all possible matches. Mark saw that the majority of the fingerprints were Barriss Offee and the few other prints were A'Sharad Hett. Both are consider traitors at the moment, but since Barriss Offee is in the Halls of Healing in a condition that she could not leave bed let alone travel to the meeting place. Mark put the information on a Datapad and pockets the Datapad. He needs to find Mace Windu so he could set up a High Council meeting. Since Mace is the Master of the Order, he can call in the members in for a meeting. So can the Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

Since Ahsoka and Master Kota were clear and Barriss is far from the condition to even walk, this will benefit. All they need is Barriss information since it seem like she was drag into this problem unwillingly or tricked. Then everything would be set in stone, it just means that A'Sharad Hett must be watched more closely now. If A'Sharad get wind of this, it could be bad. He already proves to be more then a handful.

Mark walks out of the room and head it up to the dinner hall where he knows both Hunter girls will be at. As he was walking up there he passed A'Sharad Hett looking at Rachelle with a look that Mark did not like. Through the Force he senses that A'Sharad does not thinks Mark deserves what he has and was determine either to get Rachelle to like him or either that for her to hate Mark.

By the look of Rachelle being hold back from Lillian, Mark could tell that Rachelle is angry. Seem like she still have some problems with anger. It is not something that Mark is worrying about as long as she does not let that be the main reason for hurting someone or fighting someone. That could leads to the Dark Side. As soon as Barriss could talk, then A'Sharad will get the punishment he deserves.

"Calm down, I thought we have your anger issues checked before you became a Knight." say Mark as he manage to get there and catch Rachelle after Lillian grip failed her. Rachelle ram right into Mark, nearly knocking him down. "Just let me at him!" say Rachelle. Mark looks over to Lillian for information. Quickly she told him how A'Sharad was making up lies to make you look like an evil manipulating person that could have given Palpatine run for his money. She also explains some of the nasty little lies to make it seem like that Mark is the Jedi Traitor and that he was only using her. Mark can understand why Rachelle was so angry, to compare him to the likes of Palpatine, that is pretty low. Then blame him for something he would never do and for using Rachelle in a way like that, which even more low, almost as low as killing younglings. Yes, Mark manipulated Palpatine, but that manipulation was not done out of personal greed, it was done to protect everyone from the darkness.

"Rachelle do not let your anger control you. It is okay to have anger, but you know if you let it control you, it is a step to the Dark Side. Bring it back in, breath deeply. Plus, at the rate I am going, he will be soon not only out of the order but out of the galaxy." say Mark lightly as he holds the seething angry Rachelle arms at the elbow. This had Rachelle calmed down a bit.

"Good the sooner the better." say Rachelle slightly as she sit back down and eat her lunch. Lillian sighs as she sits down. She never knows how hard it would be to restrain her own sister when she got mad. From her time been spent with the Jedi, she have picked up on some things. One of the things she picked up on how Jedi can fall to the Dark Side. Seeing her younger sister in such a state made her worry that any actions she due with that anger will lead her to the Dark Side.

"We will have to wait until Barriss is in a condition to speak. That will clear her from any doubts that she was with it willing or knowingly. As for as I can gather from the video she was manipulated by A'Sharad." say Mark. Rachelle smiles at this. There is the Mark she knows back during the Clone Wars. He is trying to get the best way out for everyone. She knows that he knows that if they bring evidence against A'Sharad to the Republic it might make them blind on Barriss part in it. Mark knows how the justice system and the Senate works and sometimes they just do work as well as they should. He does not mean anything bad about it, because they do well but there are times where they do badly. Since Padme became Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic the Senate has been better than there were since Palpatine took office.

"So where are you going?" ask Rachelle sensing Mark is not going to be staying there for?" ask Rachelle. "I am looking for Mace to ask for a council meeting. And love you." say Mark before he kisses Rachelle on the lips and left. Rachelle knows whatever Mark needs Mace for must be important. He does seem to be in a hurry.

Mark has sensed that Mace is in his quarters. Mark steps next to his door and knock. The strong voice of the dark skinned Jedi Masters told him to enter. Mark holds a lot of respect for Mace Windu. "What can I do for you?" ask Mace looking up from the cushion circular seat he was sitting on with his legs crossed.

"Mace, I think I might find something that should call for a meeting with the High Council." say Mark lightly as he seats down in a similar seat that Mace waved to with his hand. He was now setting across from the respected dark skinned Jedi Master. "There is a meeting tomorrow at noon. Couldn't it wait until then, I got word that Master Yoda might be able to be here via hologram, I was in contact with him during lunch, him and his troops are chasing the Imperials that has escaped from the planet, but we think they might have other secret bases or planets under their control in the Mid Rim." say Mace as he looks at Mark.

Mark fished out his Datapad, turns it on to the information about the fingerprints he have found on the Lightsaber and tosses it to Mace who catches it in one hand. Mace looks down at the screen and sees what Mark was talking about. "I think you might solve the mystery, Mark. You were right, we could make a lot of mistakes but all it takes for the traitor to make is one." say Mace in awe. It has taken awhile to get what little information they do have and now Mark have handed them more than even he had when he views the footages of 500 Republica.

"I think we should wait a little longer until Barriss is in a condition to talk to us so we could get better judgment. If she willing and or knowing take place of the crime she must suffer punishment for her actions. This way, it would not cloud the Senators and judges mind." say Mark.

Mace looks down in the information and nods a bit. "Really do not need a meeting for this right now. I agree with you. Justice must be dealt, but we must make sure it is dealt to those who deserve it. If what you told me about you reading her lips is right then she is innocent. We know how bad manipulations could get after that ordeal with Palpatine." say Mace as he got up and walks to a cubby and says, "Mind if I keep this secure until tomorrow?" ask Mace. Mark gives a short nod.

"I do not know about you, I am hungry. Care to join me or do you think Rachelle is still hungry?" ask Mace with a slight smile on his face. Mark had no doubt that Mace would have known through the Force. "Nah, she would be done by now and spending some time with her sister. I could go for some food." say Mark as he and Mace walks out of the room. Mace places his thumb against the pad once it close to lock the room so only he can enter it. He does not want anyone getting their hands on that evidence.

* * *

_**Okay with this chapter, I had a mix a comedy in it for the fun of it. Mainly the major point is that the Jedi Order have finally gotten a some great evidence. Now speaking of the fingerprinting thing, it takes me back to one of my favorites shows to watch such as NCIS, Forensic Files and some more. It seems I like a good crime solving mystery book such as the Alex Cross series which I have been reading from the school libarary. So Basically I enjoy that part of the chapter a lot. **_

_**I also thought it would be a good idea for A'Sharad Hett to get Rachelle mad by spreading lies about Mark. There is too reasons for this, to show Rachelle's love for him and to prove how nasty A'Sharad Hett could be.**_

_**Oh before I forget, like I did couple times before this week, from Friday to Sunday evening (That is everything goes according to plan) I will not be typing nor posting any chapters up due to the fact that I might be visiting my real dads. Like I say it depends. So I will try to get one or two more chapter in before than. So by now, if you have read my author notes you know the drill, I will post something up on either Sunday Evening or Monday Evening. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy and if I cannot get something posted by Friday, have a wonderful weekend.**_


	20. War Might Become

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 20: War Might Become**

In the sparring room of the Jedi Temple, Mark and Dooku is practicing with Rachelle to keep their skills sharp. The two blue Lightsabers going at the blue with a purple tint Lightsaber. Then they will switch so it will be Mark going against two, or Dooku.

First, it started out just with Mark and Rachelle until Dooku arrives who was going to train on a practice droid. Rachelle came up with this great idea of a 2 vs. 1 rotating match. Mark manages to disarm both Rachelle and Dooku at once. They were using their training Lightsabers. Rachelle, liking her plasma blade of her Lightsaber, she decides to make an exact copy for practice.

As both Dooku and Rachelle's Lightsabers left their hands, Mark uses the Force to summon them to him. Dooku eyes widen at the sight of this. Not only have Mark manage to disarm him but also Rachelle at the exact same time. "Force, Master you have gotten better." say a female voice.

Mark and Dooku turn around and see Jenna Farlay standing near the entrance with her arms cross in front. A huge look of surprise was on her face as she looks at Mark. That was when Rachelle tried to be sneaky once more.

Rachelle swings her leg around to kick at Mark's knees, but he sidestep it and uses the Force just enough to turn Rachelle's momentum against her, causing her to nail Dooku and falls down the ground hard. Dooku then slaps Mark in the head hard. "Boy, I might be 92, but I for sure if I have another 20 to 30 years, I could still duel with the best, but some got to teach you to respect your elders. I am old enough to be you grandfather." say Dooku with a smile on his face as Mark rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you are currently older than my grandparents." say Mark. Rachelle laughs from her spot on the floor as Dooku looks over his shoulder. "Hey, age is but a number. I happen to know some people born on Bakura or have family members that give birth that have Bakuran blood in them and that they live up close to 200 years old." say Dooku. All 3 younger Jedi looks at Dooku as if he was crazy.

"Are you losing your memories? Mark is from Bakura. They do tend to live a long time." say Jenna as she looks at Dooku. "Could be possible, you will find with age, you start to lose more than you gain." say Dooku as he stretch his arms out a bit while Mark bends down to help Rachelle to stand up.

"Force we need to take a shower before we meet with your mother and Padme for supper. We stink." say Rachelle. Jenna found this the vary opening she need to get at Rachelle. "Well, if you were as good as me, you wouldn't have work up such a sweat." say Jenna as she polishes her nails on her shirt and than blow on them with a smile.

Mark had to admit that he was worried that maybe Rachelle and Jenna might not get along well when they first meet, but they slowly became friends. Still Jenna is not on the same level of friends such as Rachelle, Ahsoka and Barriss, but she is getting there. Mark knows Jenna have some strong trust issues. It took her a couple years to trust him after she joined the Jedi Order. Through it might have help that he was the one who save her family and her from Jabba the Hutt. By the time she became his Padawan, there had a distance friendship going on which bloom into a father daughter relations then that of brother and sister.

Without any other words, Mark and Rachelle head back to their quarters. Mark decide to let Rachelle takes her shower first. Mark was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling as he was tossing a Lightsaber crystal up into the air and catching it. He was just thinking about the evidence that he have gather on A'Sharad, Mark was able to break into the memory banks of the navigational computer within his Starfighter and found out he drop out of Hyperspace somewhere on the border of the Deep Core region of space, but not in orbit of any planet. He was there only for 20 minutes at the most when he jumps though Hyperspace back to Coruscant.

It was with Rachelle help that he was able to do that. Apparently when you delete something from that computer it not actually deleted, it just erased from the files. Just like a computer, it stores information on the hard drive even when you physically deleted that information. That was some more evidence that got stored in Mace's quarter. Then they check his communications and found that it has been activated but there were a lot of interference that even Rachelle could not fixed to see whom he was talking to.

Not only Mark thinks A'Sharad Hett is the Jedi traitor, but the whole High Council believes it. That does not look good for the Jedi Master on probation. At this rate, he had better hope they find some evidence to prove that they are wrong, or he will be expel from the galaxy.

Rachelle walks in the room with just a towel on. "You turn." say Rachelle as she make sure the towel was tied right. She might have been in love with Mark for a long time, but she is not ready to let him see her naked. Do not get her wrong that image has appear in her mind a couple of times and it does not bother her, but actually doing it seems to be a whole new story.

Mark got up and kisses her on the cheek as he walks past her. He walks to simple dresser and pulls out some underwear, a tank top and loose soft pants to wear. He walks into the bathroom. Once the door is shut, Rachelle then got change into what she is planning on wearing.

* * *

On a planet within the Deep Core region, the elderly Sith Lord walks through the places where the Construction Droids have been building Starfighters and ships that are similar to those of the Empire that is run by Darth Vader. The TIE Fighters and it various models might looks the same as the Empire, his Star Destroyers will be complete light gray.

He has been waiting years for his revenge on Master Zane, the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic and with them facing against the Empire, throwing his army of droids and Clones into the mixed will make it harder for the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic to respond. He will have to attack both the Empire and the Galactic Republic so he can wrestle control over the galaxy. So far this year he have been manipulating a Jedi against the Jedi ways and having that Jedi help the Empire.

He knows a couple things that will happen. He knows that Master Zane, the Galactic Republic and Jedi Order will be surprise at who he is. The other thing he knows is that the war that already being fought between the Empire and the Galactic Republic is going to get much worst for both of them. He will be the victor and have the galaxy under his control. It might not be like he had planned it the first time, but that has been ruin by the Jedi greatly.

With a bunch of back ups to keep him immortal by using the ability of Transfer Essence and bunch of Clone bodies made with from the template of his original body, he can keep being immortal until the last of his Clone bodies are gone. It was used by a Sith Emperor in the Sith Empire that was made after the Great Hyperspace War. He has used this ability to transfer his essence, or soul as you might call it, to other bodies. By doing this, he rules over the Empire for over 1300 years.

The elderly man made his way back into the castle on the planet and sits down in the throne while putting his fingers tips together as his elbows rests on the dark armrests. He dreams heavily of the revenge that he wants on Mark. He does not just want to kill him but turn his universe upside-down on him. Make him suffer for ruining his plans to bring down the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic.

* * *

All the way on Korriban, Darth Vader cannot help the feeling he was being used in the recent attacks against the Galactic Republic on the Coruscant. He just does not know why, but it feel like he was being manipulated and it is not by the person that Darth Solaris have manage to break the faith of the Jedi.

For some odd reason he does not think that it was her to break the faith now. It seems like that Jedi, or as the media calls him the Jedi Traitor, was also being used to manipulate him. He knows two people who is good at manipulating, one of them manipulate for the so called good of the galaxy while the other manipulate for person gain in both power in the Force and power to rule. He highly doubts that the person manipulating him and the Jedi Traitor is Jedi Master Zane. No, the only time that Darth Vader is aware of the Jedi Master manipulating someone was Darth Sidious.

Now the other one who he believes would manipulate him like this is the person that trained him but was killed by Mark on Coruscant. As far as he knows, that person would not be returning, but how it feels like he was manipulated, seem to feel as he perceive it would be like his former master manipulations.

Darth Vader hates this feeling if he did find away back, it might bring back the information of Rule of Two and he had work hard to destroy ever evidence of it. So that none of his apprentice could learn how the Sith Order underneath Darth Bane had work. Therefore stopping anyone from taking him down.

The only good thing about it, it will bring chaos to the Galactic Republic, that is if he had made an army and a navy. Then again with that good thing, could have a negative impact on the Empire by making it seem weak by letting someone else weaken them. Also, there is the chance that whatever army that he makes will come after the Empire. Guess the best thing to do is wait and see what happens. He intends to be the one who wins this war. If it becomes a 3-way war then it will be him and his Empire that raises and the Galactic Republic, the Jedi Order and his former master falls.

Still he does not know if his guess is on the dot or way off. With the track record that Master Zane have amounted since the Clone Wars there could be anyone that was a Sith. Darth Vader knows first hand that there were some Sith wannabes but never got to far due to lack of training and ways to get knowledge. It was nothing major to be consider peace was ending. It was few trying to be manipulative the Galactic Republic government and fail badly at it.

So it is back to seeing what will happen and coming on top. He will not let his Empire fall so easy due to the advancements in the Grand Army of the Republic and their fleets.

* * *

Back on Coruscant at the 500 Republica, Amelia, the Skywalkers, Maria and Mara Jade, Lillian, Kim, Mark and Rachelle was sitting in Amelia's apartment for supper and a movie night. This is the first time in Kim experience something like this since she has enter the Bakuran Military.

"Kim, I heard you are now a bodyguard, why the change in professions." say Maria. Kim looks over from the other side of the table at the red golden haired mother. Mark saw that slight glare coming from Kim. He knows the story of how she got involve with the Bakuran Military. It was due to their father that she joined the Bakuran Military.

"Well, mainly the only reason I joined was my father. I figure what recently happen on Bakura, I had enough of it. I joined to be like my father, but I no longer want to be like him anymore after he turned into a terrorist and try to kill me, his own daughter. When I was younger, I always wanted to be a Senator, now becoming Mom's bodyguard she could teach me everything about politics, so one day I could take her position, if she choose to retire. Plus more importantly, well to me that is, I can spend some more time with my Mom." say Kim looking down the table where Amelia was laughing at a joke that Padme and Anakin told her.

Maria could tell that Kim loves her mother due to the look in her eyes. "I know you were never taken from her like Mark was. Before you say anything I do not mean that offensively, I understand your mother gave Mark up to learn about his abilities and I think that was a wise choice on her part. Wouldn't you have more time with her than Mark?" ask Maria.

Kim shakes her head at that statement. "No, see after Mom gave Mark to the Jedi Order, it split her relationship with my father greatly. I was close to both of them, but my father try to turn me against Mom, and it slightly worked. I blamed Mark for losing my first friend and think of her slightly as a bad person. It amazes me how kind and forgiving she is. Most would take longer or still hate you for any actions you do against them such as that, but Mom was always there offer support." say Kim slightly hurt at remember how she used to treat Amelia. Sometimes she feels like she does not deserve her kindness and forgiveness. Some of the things she has done could be consider downright awful.

She never physically hurt her mother, but emotionally. She will ignore her, called her names, insult her base upon the lies that she believed that came from Maxus Zane. She remembers this one time, all to well, that she had her mother so upset that had her crying for almost an hour. One thing about Amelia is she is very loyal and close to her family and extended family. Kim have insulted her because of her letting Mark go and that was one of the reasons why she wasn't so close to a lot of people because her best friend was gone and she was afraid that Amelia might take them away too. She also throws in some insults there.

That day she learned how hard it was for her mother to give up Mark. Later since that day, she have learn the reason why from her mother by talking to her. She have learned that any decent mother always wants to be there for their children to protect them, help them and lead them to the right path and it is always give away someone you love so much away and knowing you might not see them for a very long time. Amelia always has a soft spot for Mark since it hurts her the most of letting him go.

Once more, this got her thinking of how life would be if her mother did not do what she did. Palpatine would have made a Galactic Empire out of the failing Galactic Republic after the demised of the Jedi Order. With this thought in her mind, she looks over to where Mark was sitting with Rachelle. Mark is happily chatting with Rachelle; he must be telling a story because of how he was moving his hand. This might not be the Mark she personally grown with, but in her eyes they are one and the same. The one sitting down the table from her is just like the one she heard stories about during his time before the Clone Wars. He is someone she is proud to have back in her life, once more.

Rachelle laughs at Mark's story, he was telling a story of when he was younger with Kim. He was telling her about the time back on Bakura when him and Kim use to play by the lake behind the house. They used to dare each other to do some pretty stupid stuff and how ever loses, they have to jump into the water and swim for a few laps around. Rachelle was laughing at some of the most funniest dares that Mark had to do. Like how he had to eat ice cream with a sprinkle of sand on it.

Luke and Leia were sitting together chatting. They both have passed their tests are now enable to become Padawans. Mara, who was sitting next to Luke have tried to passed it but, failed. So, she will have to wait until later on in the year or next year to take her test.

Already there have been a lot of Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters watching them and wants them to become one of the twins mentor. The thing is, the Council would not agree to it, because through the Force, they sensed that Leia is going to become Rachelle's Padawan. It not all the time, but sometimes when the Council senses that a connection between a youngling and a Jedi is made, then they will become Padawan and Master.

Most times, it is a Jedi who picks someone to be a Padawan. Still the High Council has to accept it. A Jedi cannot come and pick someone to be their student, the High Council much agree on all Padawan acceptations to assure that every learner gets to learn at a great level. A Padawan must feel comfortable with their mentor so that they are able to learn everything that their mentor offers to teach them, much easier. Plus, the relationship needs to be similar to that of a decent parent. Encourage when needs to be and discourage on the bad stuff, is a great way that a Padawan will learn the Jedi way easier.

Mark looks over at the twins and Mara. He feels sorry for them have to be Padawans during a war. It is harder to learn, no matter who is your mentor, during a time as dire as a war. The only thing Mark is for certain, something through the Force is telling him that this war that they are currently in will get more difficult. Oh he wants is to end the war and hopefully peace will once more become a part of the Galactic Republic.

* * *

_**Okay first of all, I want to wish that everyone had a great weekend. My weekend was great got to help my real dad work on cars. For those who have a bad weekend, hopefully this chapter helps get you out of that bad mood. Okay, I am rambling on right now, so to what you are mostly focus on is what I am going to explain about this chapter, so here we go.**_

_**Basically in the chapter, it gives an idea of what I plan for this war. See this idea was based on the information I gather about the Second Imperial Civil War where there were 3 major groups which were Darth Kray Galactic Empire, Empire-in-Exile (Fel Empire), and the Galactic Alliance Remnant. In this war it will be the Galactic Republic, Darth Vader's Empire and whoever is the mystery Sith is. Want more information on that then look it up on Wookieepedia. **_

_**Speaking of the mystery Sith is, this chapter also give a little more information about him. This time times it tell something more personally between him and Mark. I am shocked no one have found out. Also if you remember what you have read in the first book, you might find the connection between Mark and Darth Vader. Now, that feels like I am giving the whole secret out right there. **_

_**Still I am looking for names for Obi-wan and Satine's baby. So any ideas please let me know. they can be for boy or girl, I haven't decided the gender of the baby. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	21. How it Happened

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 21: How it Happened**

Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane is sitting in the Halls of Healing within the Jedi Temple. He got word that he may speak with Barriss Offee. Since he does not know that much about the young Jedi Knight, he decides to let Rachelle to come along. Besides Barriss help healing him during the Clone Wars and since then, that is just about it that he knows. What he does know about her is that she is a great Jedi Healer.

She is in a condition to talk, but sometimes Mark has to use the Force to sharpen his hearing up to hear her weak, soft voice. It seems like that fight at the 500 Republica have taken a lot out of her.

Barriss was laying on a hospital bed. Rachelle was sitting at the foot of the bed as Mark was sitting in the chair facing them. He has a Holorecording device on as he was talking to her about the event.

"He used me. During the battle at Aeten 2, he tricked me into believing that some of the Jedi that were with us have betray us and have me fight them and also along with the Clone Troopers. When senses… came to… me, I stop and demand why he lied to me. Master Hett then uses the Force to cloud me. He did this couple of times to get information." say Barriss as she looks at Mark.

"What type of information?" ask Mark. "He wanted to know about your whereabouts were. He forced me to tell him all I know about you being in the 500 Republica, the night when he let those people in. I had this feeling he might have been helping Darth Vader that night so to protect you and everyone else I try to stop him. Master Zane, you have to believe me, I did not want any part of this. I was tricked and force to do those things." say Barriss as she looks at Mark.

The thing that puzzled Mark was how she knew about his whereabouts that night. Only he, Rachelle, and a selected few of the High Council know where he was. Rachelle was there with him, and the only reason why he let the High Council knows where he was so they could get in contract with him much easier. All those he mentions he would trust with his life, so how in the Force have Barriss knows his location.

Mark notice Rachelle looks a bit nervous at this. His eyes look at her. Her blue eyes was avoiding his a bit. He thinks he might have figure out how Barriss have known of his location that night. Still he has to ask, just to make sure.

"How did you know about my whereabouts that night? Only a very selected few that I have trusted would have known of my location that night." say Mark. Barriss looks at Rachelle. She feels like she will be betraying her friend. She knows of the relationship between Rachelle and Mark.

"Rachelle told me, just in case if I need any help getting over the stress of this who investigation. I know I have nothing to be worry about, but I was scared that I would be found guilty of something that I was not exactly aware of me doing. Master Hett was in charge of me during that mission on Aeten 2. I was just doing as I was ordered." say Barriss.

Mark sensed that Rachelle is worry how he would take this news. She has gave information out that could have harmed him and his family to a suspected traitor. Mark will talk to her about that later.

For the next hour, Mark asked Barriss some more questions regarding her involvement with the events. With the answers he have gotten from her, it proves that she was unwilling involve with the events, so in Mark eyes she will be clear of any charges. At the end of the hour, Mark turns off the Holorecording device and walks out of the room while Rachelle stays there to talk with Barriss for a few minutes.

With this evidence in his hands, they can finally bring A'Sharad in. The problem is that neither Mace Windu nor Yoda is on the planet to call for a serious High Council meeting. It is not often when both the Grand Master of the Order and the Master of the Order is off the planet at the same time. The next meeting is not going to be the evening of the day that is 2 days way from now.

Mace had to leave due to the fact that Bail Organa is having a meeting with someone on Alderaan. The person that Bail is meeting is within the government of a planet that aligns itself with the Empire. Mace is there to protect Bail Organa just in case if the meeting will go wrong.

Mark is not worry about Alderaan leaving the Galactic Republic. Mark knows by now, as long as Bail Organa is the Senator of that sector and Breha Organa is the queen of that planet then the planet will remain within the Galactic Republic. In the case if the Galactic Republic falls to the Empire, he would know that Alderaan would try to protect the ways of the Galactic Republic by either publicly or secretly fighting against the Empire.

On his way to the central Security Station, Mark was found Rachelle was following him. He turns around and looks at her. He senses that she is upset a bit. "Rachelle, it is not your fault. Yes, you could have her contact you in a different way, like by giving her your Comlink number so you can talk." say Mark lightly as he walks near her.

"It my fault, I put your mother, my sister, in danger and everyone else in the building base upon my stupidity." say Rachelle lowly as she feels bad. "I am not going to lie, yes you put mother in danger and everyone else too, but that is not your fault. How would you know that A'Sharad would gain that information from her like he did? You were trying to help a friend out. Plus, with the troubling times that the galaxy is in, the chances of death is much greater. Do not beat yourself over it, I got something to do." say Mark lightly as he hugs Rachelle.

He then lightly kisses her on the lips where she only kisses him back a little bit. She still felt bad about what happen. In her eyes, it is her fault that she put not only so many people in danger but also Amelia Zane.

Mark walks into the room that all the security for the Jedi Temple exist. There is where all the monitoring does. Everything thing in the temple is being monitor besides the restrooms, changing rooms and private quarters. Mark looks over and see bunch of Holograms of footage from the security cameras all over the temple. A little droid was standing there looking at it. The droid is a SP-4 Analysis Droid.

"Master Zane, what are you doing here?" ask the droid as Mark steps into the room. The droid was watching the holograms of the security cameras, to alert the Temple Security for any trouble that might be brewing. Mark looks down at the little droid who did not take it eyes of the various of holograms that is rested in front of it.

"I want you to alert me anything that you see is strange or weird being committed by Jedi Master A'Sharad Hett. You have my number for my Comlink. If he leaves the building, planning something dangerous, or acting strange contact me right away." say Mark. The droid nods and Mark walks out of the room and finds Rachelle leaning against the wall.

Rachelle decided that it might be best that she does not know the entire plan that Mark had set, because A'Sharad Hett might used her to find out the plan. Even without knowing the whole plan, she will still be willing to help Mark out. It would not be the first time she tries help him with plan without knowing the whole plan. In 20 BBY to 19 BBY, she did not know that much about the plan to get rid of Palpatine, until it was closer to the end.

Also there is another reason for this, she does not feel like she deserve to hold such information after how her actions almost cost the lives of not only a lot of Galactic Senators but also Amelia Zane, who acted like nothing but a mother for her, just like her first mentor, Celestia Aluna. Then her own sister that she did not know she had until her mission on Corellia back in 14 BBY. Since that meeting Lillian Hunter have been nothing but a loving sister and look how easy she put her in danger.

"You're okay?" ask Mark with a slight of concern. Rachelle looks down a bit at this. She knows it is pointless for her to feel upset, Mark told her that he was not upset or angry with her. Yet, she feel like she deserves that type of anger, but she does not deserves any type of anger. It was a simple mistake that lead to a big problem. Anyone could made a mistake like that.

Mark sighs as he pinches his nose a bit. "Rachelle, we been through this, none of it was you fault. It not like you came right up to A'Sharad and told him where we will be." say Mark. "I matter as well." mumble Rachelle.

Mark did not need the Force to know that Rachelle feels guilty about all the destruction that had happen. Still he does not see how it could have been avoided, even if this was an attack on him, it would not be too hard for A'Sharad to realizes that Mark spends a lot of time in either Padme or Amelia's apartments. It would not be hard for him to hazard a guess that if Mark is still on the planet but not in the Jedi Temple at night, he is most likely at the 500 Republica.

He told Rachelle this, but it was as if he was talking to someone who is deaf and cannot read lips. Rachelle had his back when he felt down, he will have her back. Mark remembers how he felt bad about his brush with the Dark Side when he told her about his mission to Corellia, because he almost killed his father out of anger and hatred, which letting his actions fueled by them could lead him down the Dark Side. She even had his back all the times when he was physically hurt.

As much as he wants to help her, the best thing to do is to let her come to terms with it a bit on her own. Right now, she is not in the state of mind to listen to sense. "Come on Rachelle, let's head to the dining hall for something to eat, you seem to not be in the mood to want to cook." say Mark lightly as he puts his right arm around her shoulders and walk down to where the dining hall is.

During the supper, Mark notices that Rachelle is being even quieter than usually. Normally when they eat, they talk to each other. The hurt that is coming from Rachelle eyes were plain to see from anyone. Even Ahsoka who was walking over to join them, notice them and Mark look. With that, Ahsoka walks away knowing that her friend is in hurt and by Mark's look; she could tell that Rachelle wants to be alone.

Mark senses through the Force that A'Sharad was walking over to him. Mark keeps his eyes on him as he walks toward the table. The look in A'Sharad eyes remind him how Palpatine looks at him before the fated duel that ended Palpatine's life.

"Zane, I demand to know how come Ahsoka Tano is not in a cell. I have gotten word that it was her who betrayed the Jedi Order." say A'Sharad, he knows that Mark is in charge of the ongoing investigation.

Mark rubs his fingertip along the ring of his cup, trying to hide the smile from his face. With all he have found out, it somewhat silly how A'Sharad. Mark notice Rachelle was about to snap at him. Besides the High Council, Rachelle and Mark, only they know which of the suspects have been cleared of charges.

"I demand an answer Zane, as a member of the Jedi Order, I have the right to know why something is not being done that will harm me or anybody else within these walls." say A'Sharad. Mark stands up to face the slightly taller A'Sharad Hett. "Who are you to go around and demand anything from me? I have the right to withhold any information from anyone if it will prove that if that said information might cause more trouble for the investigation. I do not have to explain anything of the investigation to a suspect of that said investigation. Trust me, Hett, I know who it is and I am awaiting a Council Meeting. As far as I see it, if you are not the traitor you have nothing to worry about. Now I am asking you to leave me be, so I can enjoy my meal in what sense of peace that I can obtain these days." say Mark before sitting back down and turning away from A'Sharad.

"You and your stupid superiority complex. There you go again walking everyone. Rachelle, if I were you, I would get away from him as soon as possible, because he might drag you down with him." say A'Sharad with the last part soft as he looks at Rachelle. The upset look from Rachelle turns into an anger one. Mark saws Rachelle is clamping the fork she was using to eat in a tight fist, so tight that the knuckles on her hands were become pale white.

"HOW DARE YOU!" roar Rachelle as she launches at A'Sharad Hett. Mark knows he would not be able to prevent by getting up. He closes his eyes and put his leg in her way, which made her tripped. Hopefully Rachelle will be able to see his reason for this or he might be in for a long night.

Rachelle stumbling and falls down to her knees. "If I were you Rachelle, I will choose my friends wisely. You in love with a wannabe Jedi Master, friends to suspects and traitors, if I do not know any better I bet you were also someone behind those attacks." say A'Sharad before walking away. Rachelle glares at him as she punches the floor. She then stands up and glares at Mark. "Why you trip me?" demanded Rachelle forcefully.

Mark looks into the eyes of Rachelle and she is very angry. "You need to calm down. I trip you for the reason that I did not want you do something that either you will regret doing or fall to the Dark Side while doing it. I have sensed your emotions and I was afraid that those emotions will influence your acts." say Mark.

Rachelle sighs and just walks off to their quarters. Mark finishes his meal and was about to head back to his quarters, when he was stop by a concern Ahsoka. "Master Zane, what is wrong with Rachelle? I sensed through the Force that something is disturbing her." say Ahsoka.

A long sigh escape from his lips as he looks at one of Rachelle's friends, who happens to be the former Padawan of his best friend, Anakin Skywalker. Mark decides it is best to tell her, because he knows Ahsoka will stress herself out trying to find what is wrong with Rachelle. So, as he sits there, he told Ahsoka all about how they talk to Barriss Offee and find out that the traitor had used her to gain information about his location at the 500 Republica and the reason why Barriss knows this was due to the fact that she was told by Rachelle. Then he told her how Rachelle seems to be very upset at the thought of putting all those lives in danger, including Amelia and Lillian.

After that, he went got up from his seat and head to the quarters he shares with Rachelle. He walks into his bedroom as he was taking off his robe and tank top and notice that Rachelle was not even in bed. He opens himself up to the Force and senses that Rachelle is laying in her bed crying. Mark walks out of his room, steps near the door to her bedroom, and presses his hand against the pad to open up. There was a beep and the door remains down. Rachelle must have locked him out.

With a low sigh, Mark walks back into his room to lay down. As he was laying down, he took off his Comlink from his wrist and tossed it on the nightstand where his alarm clock was. He feels so bad at how Rachelle has been feeling since hearing the news about how it was her words that got the 500 Republica in trouble. Mark knows she was not aware that what she said to Barriss could have been used in that way.

Mark roll around to lay down. It feels so strange to be in his bed, with Rachelle not that far away but not within the same bed. He punches his pillow in frustration as he wished he help Rachelle with her suffering, but she is not in the state for anyone to help her, so any attempts will most likely do more harm than benefits.

* * *

_**Okay, I know I am late posting this story. This week has been a bit hectic for me. First of I have been experiencing some internet problems that it says Limited on it and would not used the internet. Also I watch movies when that happen so it took away some time with me. **_

_**Basically this chapter is does a few things. First of all, if you haven't figure it out yet, you now know that the Jedi Traitor is A'Sharad Hett. It act more like, what I would called a boiling chapter, it sets up for a confrontation that is bound to happen. That does not mean that confrontation will happen in the next chapter. Also I figure to show a side of Rachelle that I haven't put in the series. **_

_**The reason why Rachelle did not feel upset about her telling Barriss about the where they were, was because she never thought that the traitor will gather the information. So she feels guilty, because if she haven't told Barriss the location, she figures that the attack on the 500 Republica would never happen. **_

_**For those who think that it seems like A'Sharad Hett has it in with Mark, I tended it to be like that. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	22. So Long Peaceful Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 22: So Long Peaceful Day**

The morning after asking Barriss questions, Mark walks out his room. He found himself to be more tired in that morning than any other morning. He can guess either it was due to his worrying about Rachelle or it could be something more mental. The more mental thing was that he knows Rachelle is in the quarter but was not in his bed. They both have admitted to each other when they know it is possible for them to sleep together and they chose not to sleep together, then it rougher on them. If they cannot sleep together, such as if they were on different planets, then it does not bother them.

Mark yawns as he walks over to the kitchen part of the quarter and put his hands on sink edge. Even experiencing this type of love for a few years, Mark is still confused about some things, no ought he always preached about love. The truth is he never through he will find someone to be with him. Most of the problem is due with the fact that with him being a Bakuran he naturally lives longer then most average non-Force sensitive humans. Then you throw in the fact that his connection with the Force is very strong, that will boost his life spanned. He did not want to be in love with someone and have them rip from his life. With the possibility that he is might live a long life, that is if he does not get killed by anyone, he most likely would have gone through tons of relationship.

That is the problem with being a Bakuran, if you do not fall in love with someone from the planet of Bakura, you will most likely naturally outlive them by years. His mother told him that there is a solution to the problem, but did not exactly tell him in details. All she said that mostly it is use mostly when a Bakuran marries a non-Bakuran, and there is something that can help extend the life. It was something natural on the planet.

No wonder, why the planet is full of mysterious. Even to some of the habitants on the planet, they do not know a lot about it. That is to keep a secret to keep it safe from falling into the wrong hands or for everyone to uses it. Mark is not even for sure if his mother knows everything about it.

Right now, that problem does not seem to bother him greatly. Matter of fact, since falling in love with Rachelle, that problem really had not bothered him, but his life span is longer than her. He is more concern with Rachelle. She has been upset greatly by realizing what she have told Barriss has cause so much destruction at the 500 Republica. Even through Mark told her it was not her fault; she still thinks she is at fault. Her thinking like that really hurts him, because Rachelle was never a negative girl.

Mark walks back into his room and throws on a white tunic top and a robe. He had the pants he was wearing on from yesterday. He clips on his Lightsaber to his belt and Comlink to his right wrist. He walks out of the quarters in search for Rachelle. He knows she is not in the room.

Mark walks up through the veranda of the Jedi Temple. It is a large area made of golden blocks for the floor that has blue carpet on it. There were stairwells that have Bronzium statues of ancient Jedi. The roof is made out of transparisteel so sunlight can bathe the area. Also, you can get on the rooftop between the towers from this area of the temple.

Mark remembers that Obi-wan Kenobi walks through this area when he was searching for Yoda to help him find the missing planet of Kamino when he was tracking down the assassin of Padme at the time. Sometimes Mark teaches classes up her. The small chambers between the stairwells make great chambers to teach.

Mark reaches out through the Force and senses that Rachelle is on the rooftop. Mark walks through one of the doors that lead to the rooftop of the Jedi Temple. There were landing platform, which small ships and Speeders could land on top of the Temple. Mark finds Rachelle sitting next to the center tower of the five towers. That tower is called the Tranquillity Spire.

He walks over to Rachelle and sits down. Rachelle was meditating but stops when she sensed Mark was leaning against the tower and looking at her. "What are you doing up here?" ask Mark sliding down so he is sitting beside her. "Thinking." say Rachelle softly as she looks across the rooftop to the sky around the Jedi Temple.

"Thinking about what?" ask Mark lowly as he try to grab Rachelle's hand but she slips her hand out of his grip. "About how I put your mother and my sister in that danger." mumble Rachelle. Mark looks up with a smile to the sky. He could have laugh to, but knowing it would hurt Rachelle he kept his mouth shut until the urge of laughing was gone.

"How many times will I have to explain it to you? It was not your fault. A'Sharad could have found out about my location any other way. Let's see how could someone go on and find my whereabouts on Coruscant. First of all if I am not in the Jedi Temple staying while I am on Coruscant, it is a close bet that I am either staying with the Skywalkers or Mom in the 500 Republica. A'Sharad could put pieces together and determine my location easy. It not exactly the best kept secret within the Jedi Temple. Everyone knows that my mother has an apartment there and I am considered a part of the Skywalker family. So, I think you have enough time by being drown in your sorry pities. I am not trying to be mean, but you really have not basis on having these pities. It not like you yourself had told A'Sharad of my location on your freewill and then feel bad. That right there would have been a different story." say Mark in a soft gentle voice but has a serious tone to it. He is hoping with the logic he is throwing in there, that it will help Rachelle overcome her pities and stop blaming herself for the attack.

"But… Mark it would have taken him longer to find out of your location." say Rachelle. Mark cracks a half of a smile on his face. "Who ever say he was after me, you he hates me, but why send such a huge attack. No, I think it was more to do damage. We might never know his reasoning behind the attack. I sensed his faith in the Jedi Order has been broken and he thinks that it is my fault that the Jedi Order is not as best as it used to be, while in his eyes. I do say the Jedi Order has become better in the eyes of the public." say Mark.

"He could have used that attack to disguise of killing you. If you happen to die in that attack, then he will never be consider a part of it." say Rachelle. "Nah that does not feel right, I think he was in on it with the Empire. He helps the troops to get into the building. He might have used it to get me away from the investigation so he would not be found. As I say, we might never know the true reason. If he does not say it, then I do not care if I ever know." say Mark.

Mark saw a ship coming near the Jedi Temple and went into one of the Hanger Bay. Mark sensed it was Satine and Obi-wan arriving to the Temple. He knows Mace is not due back until tomorrow and he have gotten reports that Yoda is traveling to another planet within the Mid Rim to prevent the Empire from making a secret base. How Yoda finds out these locations of those secret bases, Mark might never know.

Mark turns his attention back to Rachelle. She was trying to come up with another reason why it could have been her fault to warrant her upset. "Do not try to think of a reason to be upset. If it does not come naturally to you, than you have no true reason to be upset. I have giving you reasons, very logic reasons. You can sit up here all day, but in the end, you will find that I have beaten you. Now, I will be down at the dining hall for about an hour and then I will be teaching for the rest of the day, until suppertime, where you could find me at the dinning hall once more. I will be in one of the chambers in the veranda teaching. When you finally get out of this mood come seek me." say Mark standing up and head down to the dinning hall.

He finds Padme, Luke, Leia and Anakin there. Padme was kissing her children goodbye; she is going to be busy with a lot of meetings with the Senate today. She walks to Mark. "When am I going to have any information about the Jedi Traitor?" ask Padme concern. "Officially tomorrow after the High Council have a meeting about it. All the evidence is locked up in a room and cannot be viewed until the Council has an important meeting with Mace. Once that is done you will have word and after that we will expel the traitor out of the galaxy, the Senate is still up for that idea?" say Mark as he crosses his arms.

"Good, members of the Senate has been bugging me, they are afraid of another attempt like what happen at the 500 Republica will happen again. Oh yes, the Senate agrees to it highly. Are you sure we will be able to cross the hyperspace disturbance without a lot of trouble?" say Padme.

The plan is to expel the Jedi Traitor, who is A'Sharad Hett, over to the next galaxy. There will be a small fleet going along with the ship that is carrying A'Sharad to the next galaxy. The Senate sees it as a protection detail just in case if the Jedi Traitor is working with the Empire. They are worrying that the Empire will try to save the traitor. They are also worry about the damage that the fleet might retain going through the disturbance.

There has not been any attempt since the failed Outbound Flight mission. Even through Mark, realize that failure of that was due to Palpatine trying to get rid of even more Jedi. This time there is no pressure from Palpatine to kill anyone aboard these ships.

"The ships might have minor damages, nothing more then a small space fight worth of damage. I think the shields most likely will prevent most of the damage as long as we go into the parts that are weaker. For that, I will need to use the Force to senses those weakness with in the disturbance." say Mark. Mark had agreed to personally go on the trip so that he could make sure nothing could go seriously wrong.

Mark already has a formation of what to do. They will all be in Star Destroyers. The one that is carrying A'Sharad will be in the middle of the formation. They will be protected from the sides, from the top and bottom and from front and rear. There will be a few Jedi aboard the one ship that A'Sharad will be on, just in case if he manages to break out. The Star Destroyer that will be holding A'Sharad will have powerful shields, so it will have a lot of power going to it and the thrusters while relying on the other Star Destroyers for offense.

Mark even got word from Bakuran Prime Minster Joseph Lightwell, as soon as they make it to the Outer Rim, if they are willing to drop out of Hyperspace for a short period so that the Bakuran Military can join up for the protection detail they well. The only reason Joseph knew about what they were doing was because Padme gave Amelia permission to tell him the basics of the plan. Mark knows Bakuran Military is very great and so is their naval, so he has no problem. They will drop out on the border of the Mid Rim and Outer Rim for an hour at the most to allow Bakuran Military join up and they will all jump to Hyperspace to the coordinates Mark set. So that way, all ships could maintain communicant with the other ships. That is the easiest way to be able to communicate with other ships in Hyperspace is if they are following the same path as you.

Communicating from real space to Hyperspace is way much harder and close to impossible. There were a few attempts to get communication going to a ship in Hyperspace but it more like messaging and it was not entirely reliable. Now the communications will let you know if there was someone tries to communicate with you while you were in Hyperspace so you can get back to them.

Padme walked away so she could head to the meeting and Mark sit down with Anakin and the twins. Few minutes later Maria Jade and her daughter Mara Jade showed up. 10 minutes later Obi-wan and Satine showed up. So, within 13 minutes, his lunch group grows greatly.

Luke and Leia were talking excited about what they are going to learn in his class today. Mark holds his tongue so they will have to find out themselves. Even through they past their tests to become a Padawan, they still need to learn until a Knight or a Master chooses them. It is up to the Padawan to go to the classes or start learning on their own. Usually if a mentor does not choose a Padawan, the Council will try to get them one.

Luke and Leia decide to keep the classes until they are selected to become Padawans to mentors. So in those classes, they are taught a bit more than the younglings. Mark even has given them Holobooks and Holocron to study from. By the Jedi Code, he is not allowed to take more than one Padawan at a time. That is a code that will never change nor does he ever want it to be changed. Mara was desperate to pass her tests so she can become a Padawan.

After an hour was up, Mark lead Mara, Luke and Leia to the chamber that he is planning on teaching the younglings. He opens a couple windows so the mood could be a little bit relaxing. He has found out if those he is teaching is a bit relax, they learned much better. That is why he always tries to be friendly to them.

A quarter of the way through the class, Rachelle came in and sits against the wall near the entrance. Mark smiles slightly at this, but did not look at her. His attention was focus on a little female Duros was explained to him about a proper ways of holding a Lightsaber in a defense position. To show them, Mark hold out his Lightsaber, activated and did what the youngling said.

"Correct, but due remember, that if you draw your Lightsaber, you better be ready to take a life it comes to. When that happens, you must remember the Jedi Code. A Jedi should not hurt or kill an unarmed or defenseless person or a prisoner. No ought how bad that person is and how much they deserves to die, you must not go against the Jedi Code. The Jedi Code helps prevent the fall to the Dark Side. Also, it is okay to feel hatred or anger as long as you do not let them influence you actions. Once they influence your actions you begin to descend into the darkness." say Mark. He was thinking of his father when he was saying this. He had the chance to kill a man who deserves to die in the worst possible way, but had to stop due to the reason of his emotions.

"How could emotions make you fall to the Dark Side?" ask one of the newer students in the back. Mark nods his head before speaking. "Emotion influence what we do. There are positive and negative emotions. As you can see, negative emotions are what give power to the Dark Side. Fear, Hatred and anger could lead to the Dark Side since they are what powers the Dark Side. Love, happiness and emotions like them, are positive and powers the Light Side. Do not let anyone tell you that Love leaves to the Dark Side. There have been stories, well beyond the year that Master Yoda was born that Sith and Dark Jedi was redeemed because of love. Love itself will never lead to the Dark Side. Jealous, if you let it get to you too much, will lead you to the Dark Side. I am not saying oh you have a fear of heights and you let that overcome you that you will turn to the Dark Side. No that fear must either be coming from the fear of others or fear of something like dying. Disliking someone will not make you fall to the Dark Side, as long as you do not let it go to extreme and use that dislike influencing your actions. As I see if you have control over your emotions and do not let them completely rule you, than you have nothing to worry about. Trust me, I hate people, matter of fact if you watch the news you will find this guy name Maxus Zane. He is a terrorist, someone who killed a lot of innocent people just to prove something stupid. I wanted him dead, but I cannot kill him when I feel hatred, I must control that hatred and not kill him while I cannot control it because if I do I will fall to the Dark Side." say Mark.

People think they know how simple it is to fall to the Dark Side. It like you cannot hate anyone, or must have no fears or similar stuff like that to prevent from falling for the Dark Side. No it is much complex than that. Just because you hate someone, does not mean that you will fall for the Dark Side. If that was true, the Jedi would be almost all gone, because Mark will bet his life on it that no Jedi likes the Sith. It just like everything in the galaxy, to much is a bad thing. Too much love could leave to intense and uncontrollable jealous which will lead to the Dark Side.

"Master Yoda says that hatred will lead to the Dark Side." say a young female human. Mark turns to face her. "He is not wrong, but remember what I said, if you let it control you then it leads to the Dark Side. You think I like everyone and do not have a strong dislike to anyone. What about the Jedi traitor, how many of you could tell me you like whoever would do such a thing?" ask Mark looking around the room. No hand or any words were presented. "Matter as well as kick you all out of the Jedi Order because you do not like whoever it is. So long, good-bye have the nice lives. Feel free to look me up when you decide to not have an ounce of dislike or hate in your system, I might just beg the High Council to take you back in." say Mark as he pretend to walk to the doorway.

The kids complain and moan for him to stay. Mark stops and turns around. "That is why the Jedi have codes to live by. It helps us keep it on the track. Yes, it is not good to hate anyone, but sometimes you cannot help the feeling, but you must not let it control you. If I let it control me, I most likely have been a Sith or a Dark Jedi for a long time.

Mara could not help but giggle a bit at Mark's antics, even with seeing him a lot she could not get over how funny he could be. Get Obi-wan, Anakin and Mark together are like a whole planet full of funny.

"Understands where I am getting at. It is impossible to have an ounce of dislike or hate within you. The Sith let their hatred control them, they uses it to power their connection with the Force and their actions. I am not saying you will never be tempted, I am for sure the Dark Side has tempted everyone. I know I brushed it a few times in my life. The thing to remember is that you should never let it control you so much that you step over that line between light and darkness." say Mark.

Rachelle was listening and she wished she had a teacher like that before she became a Padawan. She is not saying the teachers she did have was no good, but they were nothing like Mark. He has this ability to keep your attention and help you learn quicker. She does not know if it is the friendly way Mark is or how he seem to make kids laugh while he teach.

At the thought at how well Mark is with kids, she could image them having a family of kids. Oh, she better slow down, because they are not even married and she already thinking about having younglings of their own. Way to go with taking things slowly, if she keeps up going this fast she might end up scaring Mark away. That is the last thing she wants to do.

Then when she begin think of marriage she could image herself in a red and golden dress, similar to the one that Mark's aunt wear on her wedding day, as they get marry on Bakura. She does not want to get marry on her own homeworld, because she learned from Lillian that a lot of people on Corellia do not like it when one of their own marries someone from a different planet and personally, that planet held more bad luck for her than Bakura. Still Lillian did state a majority of Corellians are begins to think differently. On Corellia her parents almost sold her into slavery, her family was criminals on the planet, she found out that her first mentor is Darth Destria, and she almost got killed by her first mentor on that planet.

On Bakura, she was healed from her poison, the Zane family, who originates from there, treat her like family, and most importantly it was where Mark came from. Plus, Bakura seem to be full of a lot of respectful and nice people. Also, her first mentor, Celestia Aluna, was born on Bakura but was raised on Naboo. So, that is another good tie for her to Bakura. Mainly the only few good things about Corellia is that it is where she was born and she is consider a Corellian so she is most likely always welcome there.

If she was force to choose to live on either of those planets for the rest of her life, she would have easily has chosen Bakura without a second thought due to all the happiness that the planet either directly or indirectly provided her. That is the reason why she has to secretly agree with Amelia to be the planet where her wedding will take place. Why would she choose a place, such as Corellia, that had so much negativity for her there? The Zane family on Bakura is highly nice while her family on Corellia is nothing but criminals.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Mark's Comlink go off. By the look of his face, it looks like he was in the middle explaining something. Mark presses a button here. "Master Zane, here." say Mark as he looks down at his Comlink on his wrist. There was a Droid speaking in basic. You could always tell when a Droid is speaking due to the fact that of it tone.

"Sir, you told me you wanted to be updated if Hett was doing something strange. On footages of the cameras outside, there a bunch Starfighters like ships coming in from the Senate District, and Hett seems to get ready for something." say the droid.

Without another word, Mark rushes out the room and to the roof of the Jedi Temple. Another reason why he choose to be on the veranda today, because he have sensed something bad was going to happen today when he got up.

Mark rushes out the door leading to the rooftop and run to the edge to the direction of the Senate district. He scans the skies in the distance and uses the Force to increase the sight of his eyes. He sees specs going way to fast and too high for Speeders.

"Force!" say Mark as he runs into the edge where Rachelle is. Rachelle was on a portable Holocom talking to some Clones, or more like ordering to get Starfighters ready to get to the Jedi Temple quickly. That was when Mark sense something else coming. Mark rushes back up to the side and looks down and see bunch of military Speeders come speeding across the Temple District. "Rachelle, you might want to make that to send some troops. If Captain Kia is available send him and the 3rd Legion." say Mark as he rushes by.

Mark rushes down back in the temple, while doing it Mark reach runs into a few Council members along his way to the High Council Chamber so he could get over the Public com to let the temple know. Mark told Shaak Ti what was going on very fast and she was off like if there was a fire to get the Temple ready.


	23. Jedi Temple Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 23: Jedi Temple Battle**

Before Mark could even get down to the main floor, he felted a heavy explosion that shakes the Jedi Temple hard. Through the Force he could sense that one of the 4 of the Starfighters have launched Proton Missiles at the Jedi Temple.

Mark got up and rushed down the stairs to the main hall, because he highly doubts using the lifts will be any safe. By the time, he got to the main hall there was another Proton Missiles nails the door and exploded it to pieces. "Mark, they are coming through the top of the Temple. Starfighters have just blown a hole into the side of the wall!" say Rachelle over the Comlink.

"They are attacking from the bottom too!" shout Mark as he uses the Force to send the rubble that was the door into the Speeders that were speeding into the Temple. Mark really hates the situation they are in now. It is possible for the Jedi to be overcome by those who are not Force Sensitive, take Order 66 back in his universe, the Jedi Order perish quickly.

What he does not like about this situation is that, besides the Jedi that is gathering around him, they hardly have anyone to fight. "Must be the Empire." say a male Zabrak to Mark as he looks at it. "No, I do not think so, they do not feel like Imperials." say Mark as he draws his Lightsaber and activate it. He senses that there is no fear within the troops, even Imperial Troops that are not Force Sensitive are scared when they see him, another sign that they are not of the Empire.

When the first physical signs of their attackers appear, Mark notices there are not wearing dark black clothing or dark black armor of the Empire. These people were wearing a white armor.

"Halt in the name of the Galactic Republic, you know by attacking the Jedi Temple, you could be facing life in prison, since this could be consider a terrorist act. You should make your protest a bit more shallower." say Kento Marek as he appears next to Mark with his wife Mallie. "Honey, I do not think it wise to tempt them." say Mallie as she draws and actives her yellow plasma bladed Lightsaber.

Jenna Farlay rushes into the room and stands slightly behind Mark. It seems like out of all the Jedi Mark was the one who was standing in front of the whole group, as if he was the leader. She have learned that ¾ of the Jedi Order will always consider Mark a leader to them. "Damn, they look like the Stormtroopers back in the other universe that serves the Galactic Empire." say Jenna.

"Foolish Jedi, you are outnumbered! Surrender now or we will attack." say one of the armored men. Mark was hoping that they could stall them until some of the Grand Army of the Republic can show up. "Come, think wisely now. What makes you think we will surrender after you attacked our home!" shout Mark. He is angry because how dare someone attack a place that has many younglings. When you put younglings in dangerous situations like this, it just makes him mad. "Either surrender now, or we will kill everyone within this building. It is our orders and they will be follow." say the same armored man.

"Yeah right, as soon as we drop our weapons you will blasts us, you want to kill us, then you got to work for it." say Mark as he raise his Lightsaber up and point the tip at the armored men. Once Mark did this, all the Jedi that have gather around him activate their Lightsabers. "You got 5 seconds to call off your men or you will be in for a battle. Even if you do manage to kill us off, you still got the Grand Army of the Republic to deal with. They are already on their way." say Mark.

"FIRE!" shout another armored man and two Proton Missiles came rushing over the heads of the white armored man. Jenna ducks uses the Force to repel one of the missiles back at the attacking men while Kento send another one into ground in front of him.

"Wrong choice." say Mark as he sends the rubble that was the door that was blow down, at the troopers. They burst in flames before the rubble nails them. The person who threatens the Jedi was nailed so hard that his whole chest was smashed in to be half as thin as it was.

Jenna rolls across the field and cutting them down at their legs and using the Force to throw them out of the building. One has gotten too close for personal by putting their rifle blaster to her forehead; she stabs that one in the chest and slashes his body in half. "We need to evacuate the younglings!" shout Mark. That is his main concern is the younglings.

"Shaak Ti is most likely going to do that! She did during Order 66 back in the other universe!" shout Jenna as uses a Force Wave to send the troopers flying in every direction.

Kento and Mallie Mareks are proving to be just as great as Mark when they are together and taking down many of the troopers that come their way. Then something, Mark dreads came. Mark saw an Armored Assault Tank and it begins to fire at the Jedi Temple. Mark barely made it with his life when he jumps out the window as it was firing and landed on it top of it. Mark cut his way through the hatch on top. Mark drops into the area. "Sorry for dropping in, but let see if you are more smarter than the droids that pilot this piece of junk during the Clone Wars." say Mark as he twirl his Lightsaber and cutting metal. The troopers grab their weapons. "Why must we be enemies." say Mark lightly as blocks the blaster and uses a very powerful Force Push that sends the people driving the tank out the front end. The power behind the push took most of the front end of the tank away. The hovering tank dropped to the ground.

Mark leaps out of it. "Do not know what is worst, those stupid annoying golden droids that drive them during the Clone Wars or those two idiots." say Mark as he walks away toward the entrance of the temple which is smoking badly. Mark hears some noise from above and sees that Grand Army Republic's Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing Starfighters or V-Wing for short. Mark laughs at this. Then he sees 10 Sentinel-class Landing Craft appears and he senses it completely full. There will be a total of 750 troopers on the ground.

Captain Kia leaps out, but did not greet Mark him and his troops begins to fire at the invading troopers as soon as they step off their transports. He knows Captain Kia will always have his back.

Mark jog besides him and help defend him from oncoming shots with his Lightsaber. Captain Kia only nods to him as Mark took a Thermal Detonator from Captain Kia's belt and tosses them. He wants to get this done. He knows the Jedi Temple will need some repairs after this battle and with a war going on it might take a bit longer. Still they have bunch of supplies stores in the hangers underneath the Temple District to rebuild the exterior and most of the internal damages without out funding from the Senate. Through Mark might beg the Council to make a request to have a shield for the temple to protect it.

"RUN!" shout Mark as he grabs Captain Kia and another Clone and rushes out of the way as a Starfighter pour down plasma. Mark uses the Force to send one of the shot back and it exploded the Starfighter, which landed on top some of the invading troops.

Mark saw Celestia Aluna dueling someone with a Virbosword. She almost was shot in the back if it was not for Captain Kia firing his Blaster Pistol into the visor of the white and black armored trooper's helmet. When Mark saw more troops were coming he figures that there must be a ship above the planet.

"Captain Kia was there any warships besides the Grand Army of the Republic ships up in space?" ask Mark as he shouts over the noise as he blocks the shots being fired at Captain Kia. "Yes, there were 3, but there were no markings on the ships, even through they look like Imperial-class Star Destroyers but the only thing is that they are bright gray almost white color." say Captain Kia who shots behind him to the left at a white armored troop.

Mark eyes widen when he heard this. He knows the Empire uses a Dark gray paint with a black strip or strips to signify the Empire. The Galactic Republic uses a light gray color with a strip or strips of red to signally the Galactic Republic. Both military will have either these colors or their symbols. "There was no other markings?" ask Mark as he pulls Captain Kia begins the side of the stairs to block them from behind shot.

"As far as I am aware there were no symbols. They do seem to use Starfighters similar to the Empire." say Captain Kia. Mark eyes shoot up to one of the Starfighters that was flying in the sky. They do look like TIE Fighters but they have some minor difference then the ones that the Empire uses. While the color scheme is the same, but it is much lighter than the ones of the Empire. Someone else is behind this attack.

"CALL FOR BACK UP!" shout Mark before leaving Captain Kia by jumping over the side and land on the damage steps. Mark slashes down the invading troopers as he made his way in the main hall, which was damage. There were Clone Troopers and the invading troopers laying around dead. There were a few Jedi.

Mark then hears a cry, looks around, and sees Galen Marek being corner by troopers. Mark knows that both Kento and Mallie is busy fighting. Mark runs at the group of troopers. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A YOUNGLING? YOU LOUSY SCUM!" roar Mark loudly as he forgo the Lightsaber and the Force and grabs the trooper holding the blaster at Galan face, twist his arms to shoot his allies in the chest before Mark snap the arm backwards that hold the blaster, breaking it in a couple places. Mark than grab the trooper by the neck and throw him over his shoulder. As the trooper lands hard on the ground, Mark heard more bones breaking. There was some blood coming out of the between the white armor pieces from the arm that Mark roughly twisted. As much as he wants to see the scumbag who threatens to kill a youngling, he must not go against the Jedi way.

Mark bends down and takes the helmet off to see a rough male looking face. "Let me tell you something, when you come to my home, threaten my friends and the younglings under our care, you are in some deep trouble. Next time pick on someone that can fight back you coward!" snap Mark before punching the trooper hard with the fist. Mark swears he breaks the guy noise at least 3 times.

Mark waves his hand to relieve the pain. Mark grabs Galen Marek and rushes out of the hall. He hates to see younglings, rather they are Force Sensitive or not, being target like that. It is not right to kill younglings, they have did nothing wrong. They are innocent in the eyes of the galaxy. Mark will never let any youngling be abused like that. That trooper was highly lucky that Mark is has a strong hold on his anger and ways of the Jedi, or he would have been dead not in pain.

Mark finds Shaak Ti dueling a bunch of troopers while defending Younglings. Mark's uses the Force to send a head that came off a statue at the trooper that she is dueling. The stone head shatter against the trooper head and he collapse to the ground. Before the other troopers could aim at Shaak Ti, Mark Lightsaber flashes from his belt, which surprises him and beheads the troopers. Mark looks down at Galen; he had use the Force to protect Shaak Ti. It is hard to control a Lightsaber through the Force, but he has done it perfectly. The Lightsaber clips back on to the belt. Shaak Ti takes Galen from Mark's arms.

"Is that all the younglings getting aboard those transports!" shout Mark. "Most of them, They are the ones on the floors bellow and this floor. I have been able to get up there, way to many troopers. I saw Hett rush up there while Anakin and Obi-wan chased after him. The strange thing is that they did not fire at all on Hett but on Anakin and Obi-wan." say Shaak Ti.

Mark eyes darted to the stairwell. His hands went into tight fists. So, this was Hett doing so whoever owns this military is the one who Hett work for. Before Mark takes off Shaak Ti grabs him by the shoulder. "I know that look, Mark. I have saw before on the you from this universe few times. You must remember you are a Jedi. Do what you must, but do not forgo the path of the Jedi. We do not need to lose you to the Dark Side." say Shaak Ti knowing exactly how he is feeling. If Hett is the one control this and endangers the life of many younglings that could hardly fight for themselves, she wish nothing but death, but she must not let that thinking get the best of her or it might lead to the Dark Side.

"Wait you say the top?" ask Mark realizes that Rachelle is still up there. Mark remembers the last conversation A'Sharad Hett had with Rachelle. Without another word, Mark storms away from Shaak Ti and up the stairs, using the Force to send every troopers that was not part of the Grand Army into the wall hard or melting their blasters in their hands.

As soon as he steps on the next floor, Mark saw a Proton Missile running toward him. Mark throws his arms up to the side and a blue bubble appears around him. The Proton Missile nails the bubble but did no damage to Mark but only surrounding. "Wait a damn minute, how in the galaxy did he live through a direct proton attack?" say the trooper who hold the smoking missile launcher in his hand.

Even through he is not Force Sensitive, he sense he just shoot at the wrong guy that he wish did not live through his attack. Mark runs and punches him hard in the helmet. Hard enough to shatter the helmet and break his noise. Mark ignores the pain as he walks through. He knows that guy is not dead, but merely knocked out.

Bunch of sword welding troopers stand in Mark's way. "We got orders to stop you if you come through. So either turn back around or prepare to die." say the troopers. Mark cracks a smile. "Really, this is my home, you have no say." say Mark. Before he can move, they slash at him. He feels wave of pain. Those swords have Devaronian Blood Poison made into them. Mark is lucky he is Bakuran that if the got into his system he will not die of lack of oxygen like Rachelle would if he did not save her. Still it causes him pain. They were quick as they slash at Mark. His tunic was barely hanging through scrapes. His robe lay discarded somewhere within the Jedi Temple, he throw it up when the attack begin.

Mark uses a powerful Force Wave that sends them into the walls and down the stairs. Mark looks down and sees blood dripping from some of the cuts in his arms and torso.

As he made his way up a few more set of stairs, Mark saw a sight he wish he never would see. The classroom where he was teaching the kids was full of dead younglings. Mark rushes at into the room and finds Luke and Leia in the corner. Luke was defending Leia as he uses a practice Lightsaber, all that thing is going to do is cause slight pain.

"Oh you are in trouble now, our Uncle Mark is here." say Leia. The trooper did not even have time to react when Mark took his blood bladed sword and blaster and slams him into the glass. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK YOUNGLINGS? I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHO THE HELL SENT YOU HERE OR I WILL BREAK THIS WINDOW AND SEND YOU SCREAMING TO YOUR DEATH! YOU GOT 5 SECONDS!" snap Mark harshly in his ears.

The trooper was very scared, no ought he was train to kill himself if capture. When he tries to use his tongue to get to the poison hidden in his teeth he felt the poison pull out of his mouth. "I do not think so, you are going to gave me the answers you want." demand Mark as he uses the Force to persuade him a bit. "It…was…Sidious." say the trooper.

Something about the name made Mark mad, Mark breaks the window, use the swords in the room to pin the trooper in the arm and legs of his armor to prevent him from falling. "Do not worry, as long as you do not struggle, those swords will hold you up from falling from your death. That is if your armor do not give away." say Mark. "You cannot kill a defenseless man! I was told Jedi does not do that and to their prisoners!" say the trooper. "I did not kill you, if you fall because of you struggling it your own damn fault." say Mark walking away.

"Uncle Mark was that bad of you?" ask Leia looking at Mark. "Kind of, but it would not lead me to the Dark Side. I made sure he would not fall to his death, if he listens to me. Just I do not advise you to do something like that; it might drag you to the Dark Side, which was not my emotion driving my actions. Where did you see Master Hett went too?" ask Mark looking down at the twins.

The twins point at the steps that lead to the top of the Jedi Temple. Mark grabs some fallen blasters and hand them to the twins. Mark then walks over and grabs a Lightsaber from a fallen Jedi Knight, well two from a dead body.

"I know your father have train to defend yourself with the Force and Lightsabers while your mother's handmaidens train you how to use a Blasters. Take them, if you see any troopers in a white and black armor, just shot or slash at them. Do not worry about killing them or anything. You two head down to the main floor where Master Ti is get on the transport. Is your father up on the roof?" say Mark.

"Yes, Daddy and Master Kenobi chased after Master Hett and we saw them fighting Hett a bit. Why is Master Hett fighting Daddy and Master Kenobi?" ask Leia. Leia must be nervous if she is calling Anakin Daddy instead of Dad.

Mark than saw Captain Kia appear, his armor is damage. "General, I am here to report that we stop all the troopers. They are dead sir, but General Ti wants me to bring any younglings that are alive up here down there to her." say Captain Kia. Mark saw Captain Rex and several of other Clones standing in the halls.

"Mara, you can come out from hiding." say Mark looking at the desk he was leaning against when he was teaching. He has a habit of leaning against stuff when he is relaxed. Mara crawls out from the desk.

Captain Kia looks at Mark. "General is this all? According to General Ti, there was suppose to be a class of 40 up here and I only count 4." say Captain Kia. Mark looks down. "Kia, they are dead." say Mark sadly, he should have got them to safety before rushing down the stairs. He was preparing for the ground attack and it never occur to him that they will have transports unloading troop up from above.

"MASTER RACHELLE! DADDY!" screams Leia as she sense trouble through the Force that got Mark out of the mood he was getting into. "Captain, get these younglings down there alive! If they are died, then you better be dead or seriously injured while trying to protect them." say Mark. "I wouldn't dream of leaving younglings to die without giving my best, sir." say Captain Kia as he took the kids and command a group of Clone including Captain Rex to surround the kids.

Mark takes off running to the rooftop of the Temple.

* * *

_**Okay first of all last chapter that was posted today was suppose to be posted yesterday, but if you were not aware of what was happening, I could not post any chapters, so this chapter was halfway done when I posted last chapter. Yes, I plan on the conflict to be this bad at the Jedi Temple. I got this idea for the Order 66 that happen in the original series, but the difference is the Jedi have a much better fighting chance, and Anakin is not the one leading the attack. **_

_**Now I have lay a hint which is small, but if you were pay attention to the other chapters, we will know who the mysterious Sith. Also the troopers that attack may also give you the hint, because I keep the troopers the same as the one he used during the original Saga. **_

_**I also want to apologize if the format is different, because Doc Manager have change so as I was coping this from Microsoft Word I have not notice how strange it is. To me it seems to put more spaces in the part I copy. The notes, which I am typing after I copy appears normal as I usually do. Do not know why they change that, but I am glad that they fixed the other problem with it. **_

**_Do I really need to give you what is going to happen next. Oh well, I am feeling nice here it is: _**

**_Jedi Traitor A'Sharad Hett Vs Jedi Master Mark is coming up next and most likely the battle of the Jedi Temple will be over. _**

**_So until next time, enjoy!_**


	24. Arrested

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 24: Arrested **

A'Sharad Hett was dueling Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi and Rachelle Hunter and he is putting up a good fight. He has not truly sided with the Sith Lord who he is helping. He knows for there to be peace in the galaxy, the Jedi Order have to be reformed and by doing so, some deaths need to take place. He was fully aware that the war will be much worst then it has been before due to the arrival of the new threat.

One of the people that had to die is Mark Alan Zane and his friends, Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker since they support him highly. There are also Jenna Farlay, Celestia Aluna, Kento Marek and Mallie Marek that will have to be dead too. He always has a soft spot for Rachelle Hunter, but since she sided with Mark, she must go too. He tried to warn her but she ignore him.

"You are thinking you protecting peace this way! You are turning into someone you that goes against your own beliefs!" shout Obi-wan Kenobi as he blocks a sharp and quick attack from A'Sharad. "The way the Jedi Order is going will slowly unravel itself! More and more Jedi are showing less support in protecting peace because of them want to be with their families!" snap A'Sharad as he launches a powerful attack at Anakin who just parries away like an expert swordsman.

"You are wrong Hett! All the Jedi seem to be happier with the new Jedi Order. With families and marriage allowed the possible of having more Jedi to protect the Jedi Order is increased greatly! All the Jedi I know who got involve in love still protect the Jedi Order as they did before the end of the Clone Wars!" shout Anakin as he slams a powerful blow into A'Sharad and kicks him in the stomach.

A'Sharad stumbles a bit and almost got behead by Rachelle who tries to slash at him. A'Sharad uses the Force to pull out a Grand Army of the Republic Starfighter and one of the TIE Fighters. Rachelle tries to dodge both of them but end up being blasted off her feet from the explosions one of the ships.

Anakin almost was blown off the edge of the temple. He got bunch of small pieces of metal stick into him. If it were not for the Force to keep his feet on the Jedi Temple and to slow the explosion, he would die either from falling to his death or being impaled by metal.

"Time to see if you can dance before your demise!" snap A'Sharad as he begins to explode the pieces of roof around Anakin up with the Combustion ability. Anakin try to quickly avoid them, but every chance he have gotten, it was block by another piece being explodes

Being near the age, Anakin almost fall to his death if it was not for Obi-wan uses the Force to pull him up. Then A'Sharad let out a very powerful Combustion, which explodes a large part of the roof into million little pieces, which throws Rachelle back hard against a tower nailing her shoulder, which broke into pieces.

Obi-wan's was thrown back as Anakin falls. Anakin swears he could see the life flashing through his eyes. When he begins to think of his children growing up without him, he swings his arms and made contract with a hanging piece of the roof. He grips the hanging piece of metal, which groans with his added weight. He slowly begins to climb up the piece.

A'Sharad walks over to the down Rachelle. While Rachelle tried to avoid the ships, she must have twisted her leg pretty bad because when she tries to stand up waves of pain flare through her. Then adds into the injure she have receive when A'Sharad have uses that very powerful Combustion, it sends her flying so hard at a tower, that she was lucky she did not hit it head on. If she had hit it head on, she would have been dead, but she is alive with a broken shoulder. "I am truly sorry about this Rachelle. You had great protection to become a great Jedi until you sided with that wannabe Master Zane who changes the Jedi Order for the worst. I try to warn you, but you fail to listen. Now you must die in order to reborn the Jedi Order to the way it was." say A'Sharad Hett getting ready to stab Rachelle.

"Go ahead kill me, but just let you know, it will just make killing Mark just much harder. No one messes with Younglings, those he loves and are his friends without him have something to say about. So do your worst Hett, because no matter what you are going to go down." say Rachelle know that Mark hates it when Younglings are involve with battle, so with A'Sharad being behind the attack of the Jedi Temple, that is enough to make Mark raving mad.

A'Sharad swings his Lightsaber down. "HETT!" roar a male's voice and an electric blue plasma blade cross under his blade just when it was about to stab Rachelle in the heart. A'Sharad did not need to see who it was; he could senses the power flying off the person who saved Rachelle. Even if he was given the chance to look, a powerful Force Push launches him nearly off the temple room.

Mark was standing there with his Lightsaber ablaze as he helps Rachelle up from the ground. Obi-wan and Anakin rush over to him. "Get her and yourself off this roof. Let me deal with Hett. If the Force is right, he doing this because he believes how the Jedi Order is changed is bad. Therefore he blames me for the cause, so he most likely is after me." say Mark.

"Do not be stupid Mark; he was an even match for the three of us! I will not idle by knowing my friend is danger. How do you think Luke and Leia would take it that I let their Uncle die when I could have help him!" say Anakin who just got back to the top a minute ago. Boy, is his arms killing him from that climb.

"The only thing that is preventing me from knocking you out, is that Obi-wan might not be able to carry too people with him. You can help me getting Rachelle off this roof! That is an order from a Council member Anakin. Disobey me and see what type of a trouble you might get into!" say Mark hates to pull rank on anyone like that, but he wants his friends out of the way, so he can focus on Hett.

"Anakin, calm down, Mark can do it. We will just be in the way if we stay." say Obi-wan wisely as he had Rachelle throw her arm around his neck. Anakin sighs and nods as he let Rachelle throw her arm around his neck. "Avoid the lifts, it might be dangerous." say Mark as he watches as Hett stands back up.

"Just like you, think you so superior. You are so superior that you not afraid of ordering your friends around. Some friend you are. You will pay for what you have done. All the Jedi lives here were lost because of you. Someone needed to take you out and show that your way was wrong!" say A'Sharad.

Mark just laughs as he activates his Lightsaber. "The only one to blame for this attack is you. If you had a problem with me, take it up with the High Council so they could investigate." say Mark. "Yeah right, you have the High Council eating out of your hand. Even Master Yoda would not investigate you, he would just take your word." say A'Sharad Hett.

"That what been your problem, you hated me ever since the end of the Clone Wars. You could not stand a new guy show up and be made a Council member while you work so hard to get the rank of Master. You think that I was just handed the rank of Master and a seat on the Council. I was place on probation, like you my every move were being watched. They want to make sure; I was who I was and doing what I said I would do! You really think the High Council would give me such a high power within the Jedi Order just because I am the same as a dead person!" snap Mark over the howl of the wind as A'Sharad and Mark paces around each other waiting for the moment the other lands a strike.

"That was a mistake that I will correct! You have been manipulating the whole Jedi Order since day one. You might not be a Sith, but you want to change the Jedi Order to how you see fit!" roar A'Sharad. "You are half right on that. I always thought the code banning love and marriage was bad, that the only thing that have changed! It not like I wanted to change all the codes! I change the one that needed to be changed! I had not manipulated the system nor do I ever want to!" roar Mark trying to get Hett to listen to knowledge. He is done with the fighting for one day, but if he has to fight another, then he will. There have been already too many deaths here at the Jedi Temple. He was hoping A'Sharad would come in easy.

Through the logic side of him, he knows that if they going to exile him, he is going to fight for what he believes in. He knows that A'Sharad would not come in easy, he will come in either fighting or after he has died.

"Through I hate to see what your father saw that you have become! You were a great Jedi; your father was a great Jedi! Your father had taught me a little bit before he exiled himself to Tatooine. How could you betray that! You not only betraying the Jedi Order through your actions this year, but also betraying your father! He only left the Jedi Order and the Republic because he was wary of his fame!" shout Mark.

"You have no right to speak of my father. You are unworthy!" roar A'Sharad as he leaps at Mark. Mark quickly dodges him and uses the Force to push A'Sharad away from him. A'Sharad uses the Force to break pieces of the damage roof and send them at Mark. They caught on flames as they near Mark. Mark drops down to his knees and rolls away.

A'Sharad tries to stab Mark, but Mark kicks him in the groan and uses the Force to topple him over.

"As a higher ranking General of the Grand Army of the Republic, I remove you from position as General of the Grand Army of the Republic. As a Jedi Master on the High Council, due to your extreme actions today, I do not need the full Council, I hereby expel you from the Jedi Order!" say Mark.

A'Sharad rushes at Mark and slashes at Mark with both of his Lightsabers. Mark notice he was attacking through his anger. Mark sighs at this and blocks every one of his complex moves with eases. Mark senses he is getting close to the edge as he was avoiding the slashes and stabs of A'Sharad's Lightsaber.

When he got near to the edge, he jumps off and lands on top of a TIE Fighter. As the TIE Fighter was flying around. Mark leaps off it and landed behind Hett. Hett slams the TIE Fighter at Mark. Mark leaps over the wreckage and as he lands, he uses a Protection bubble to protect himself from the explosion that erupts behind and the attempt to stab him by A'Sharad Hett.

Before the Protection Bubble ends, Mark uses a powerful Force Push that sends A'Sharad Hett into one of the 4 towers along the edge. The tower he hit was the most damaging of the 4 outer ones that had smoke billowing out from 10 different places. Mark know one thing, the temple have suffer great amount of damage this time around. Hopefully the supplies they have stored are more than enough to fix it up.

A'Sharad have to admit, he might think this Mark Zane is a wannabe to the one that have perished, but his skills with the Force, his intelligences in a battle situation and his over impressive display of using a Lightsaber, might put the one that died at the beginning of the Clone Wars to shame.

"Ready to give up, A'Sharad you were never good at dueling with me back in the other dimension. Then again, not everyone could stand in a duel with Count Dooku easy. Mark tilt his Lightsaber at a 45 degrees as he blocks a failed attempt to behead him and then Mark uses the Force to pull A'Sharad away from him and slams him into a the ground. A'Sharad then sends a Speeder that was traveling by at Mark and uses the ability of Combustion to explode it up. He then uses the Force to made the flames rage like a wildfire on a dried up forest planet that could be compared to Kashyyyk.

Mark leap of the building just in time the fire called. He uses the Force to help him lands on a Starfighter that is being piloted by Maria. "Hey, Maria, could you do me a little favor and drop me off at the Jedi Temple." say Mark through his Comlink as he knock on the glass. She smiles and flies back to the Jedi Temple. Mark use the Force to kill off the oxygen to the blazing fire that A'Sharad has created. He has the strangest feeling he is going to hear something about hitching a ride from Maria the next time he talks to her.

Mark leaps off the Starfighter landed on in a roll and stop on his feet behind A'Sharad Hett. "CAN'T YOU JUST DIE!" snap A'Sharad. "I could, if I really want to." say Mark with a slight teasing in his voice. Then A'Sharad tried to behead Mark twice with both of his Lightsabers going across in different directions. Mark swings his Lightsabers, destroying Hett's Lightsaber and cut off his left hand. The pain of loosing his hand due to the super heated plasma blade causes him to fall down to his knees.

"You are under arrest Hett. Do not think you can escape; the cells within the Jedi Temple have stuff made into them so you cannot escape. If the Senate deem to put you in one of their cells, it would not work since all cells on Coruscant and the ships blocks out the Force." say Mark wisely as he use the Force to twist a piece of metal from the damage temple roof and bends them into shackles that fit very tightly against the wrists of A'Sharad hands.

"You know you will pay for this Zane! You and your despicable ways will die!" shout A'Sharad as Mark lead him down the damage Jedi Temple. The Jedi who lived through the attack glares at A'Sharad. They feel sympathy for Mark at how badly injured he is. He have bunch of deep cuts along his torso and arms. Out of all them, he most likely was the one that fight the hardest. Even through they know they give their bests, they feel like they were slaking off due to all the fight he has been through.

A'Sharad was trying to break Mark's grip on him. Mark twists his arm. "You think I am going to let you escape so easily, not after what you have done to your fellow Jedi." say Mark with a slight smile on his face, relieved to be finally done. As they walk through the temple, Mark realized besides some damage, most of the damage of the Temple is the outside. Yes, there are pieces of walls, roof, floor and statues mixing but other then that the inside of the Jedi Temple seem to make out well. The outside is a mess compare to the inside. More repairs will be done to the outside then the inside.

Mark got to the detention center, shove takes the force bend cuffs off A'Sharad and push him into the cell. Mark press a button and a red Force Field appear between Mark and A'Sharad. Mark put a code in that will only allow register Council members to deactivate the cell. The cells have various codes to be put in which will only allow certain members of the Jedi Order to activate them.

"One day Zane you will pay for this, with your life! They might think I am the Jedi Traitor, but I was going to extreme to protect it. When I get out of here, I will make sure to make you suffer for what you have done to the Jedi Order! I will start with taking out your girlfriend and your mother." say A'Sharad. Mark turns and looks at him. "You ever think about touching anyone of my family, I will come down on you so hard you wish I fall to the Dark Side and kill you." snap Mark. Without anymore words, Mark walks out of the detention center.

He felt relieve to get this battle done with and is in the final stretch of getting A'Sharad ship into another galaxy. As Mark was walking down to the Halls of Healing to get some Bacta Patches to put on his wounds he beings to feel the pain as his body begins to relax from all the excitement in his life.

Mark sit down on a bed as a female Twi'lek Jedi Healer heads over to him. Mark looks over the room as he sees Rachelle laying in the bed between Mark and Barriss. The Halls of Healing only receive minimal damage from the battle. Most likely Captain Kia had figure to protect that area the best.

"Bacta Patches." say Mark lightly. "I think you will need Bacta Wraps to be honest. I will be back in a few you might want to take you tunic off." say the Jedi Healer as she walks away. Mark took off his shredded tunic top. The front, sides and back of his body seem to have deep thin cuts in them that were bleeding slightly.

Hopefully they will give him some pain relievers. If it were not for Leia, Rachelle would have been dead. Mark had sense how close to death that Anakin and Rachelle was, but Anakin manage to protect himself enough, while he just arrived in time to save Rachelle. Leia must have sense their deaths might have been coming before it actually happened. That was why she was most likely scared.

The Bacta Tanks were destroy so Rachelle have her shoulder in Bacta wraps and lightly being heal with the Force a little bit at a time by a Jedi Healer. "Mark do you know how many lives on our side was lost today." say Rachelle as she looks over at him. "Do not know, I counted at least 20 Jedi was dead on my way down and I think there were 10 before I went up to the roof top. We would not know until we get the reports. Out of the class I was teaching earlier, only Luke, Leia and Mara lived." say Mark lowly.

Before Rachelle could ask any more questions, the Jedi Healer returns with a box of Bacta Wraps and begin to wraps Mark's torso and arms up with them. When the Bacta substance touches the wounds Mark wince in pain a bit.

Mark stands up and walks over to Rachelle. He sits down on her bed. "Besides Hett, who attacks us?" ask Rachelle. Mark begin to explain how he gather information from one of the troopers which turned out to be bunch of Clones and found out from Kia that there were ship that bore no symbols of the Empire. "I found out that it is Sidious or Palpatine. He must have found a way to become immortal or something. I sense the truth from the trooper.

"Oh great, this war is going to turn into one of those 3 way things. There two who wants to take over the Galaxy and there is one who wants to protect it. How are we going to defend ourselves from two different enemies?" say Rachelle as she groans. "We will manage. We have dealt damage to the Empire before countless time and Sidious had already been killed, the next time we have to make sure he is dead. Yes, Rachelle this war is going to get worst. I had already predicted that this war will be far worst than the Clone Wars and it seems that my correctness went even more farther then I attend." say Mark lightly as he move some of the brown strands of hair that hides Rachelle lovely blue eyes.

* * *

In an unknown planet in the Deep Core, the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, formerly the last Sith Lord of Darth Bane's Rule of Two is feeling happy and upset, happy that he did a number on the Jedi Order, sad that Master Zane have not been killed in the raid. He was hoping that Master Zane will be killed easily, and then all he has to worry about is Darth Vader being a challenge. He is also sad that all the men he sent there have been killed, it took while to make those Clones as great as the Clones of the Grand Army of the Republic.

Darth Sidious is not known for being stupid. He is quite intelligent, he has to be the way he manipulated the Galactic Republic. He knows that Darth Vader will never work for him. All that precaution he have taken to ensure that the Clone Sith would be loyal to him fails greatly. He figures he biggest threat will be Master Zane, since he was the threat to his plans to take down the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic. Darth Vader will be easier to defeat since he knows most of the styles of Darth Vader base upon him training him and being program.

Darth Sidious stands up from his throne and looks over the shipyard he builds all over the planet. He could not return the planet Byss to use as it base, since Darth Vader knows where it is. So, as soon as Darth Vader left the planet, he had his Clone bodies ship to another planet for storage. He was glad that he thought of hiding his bodies and that secret underground base beneath the castle on Byss, because Darth Vader never could find them.

It seems like to get rid of Master Zane he might have to do it himself. It should be easy, he could die as much as he wants, while Mark only has to truly die once and he is finished. Look like he is going to war with the Galactic Republic, the Jedi Order, the Empire and Darth Vader.

* * *

_**Okay give yourself on a pat on the back if you guessed that the mystery Sith Lord is Darth Sidious, AKA Galactic Emperor (In the original Saga) and Supreme Chancellor (In both mine and the original Saga) Palpatine. I have never truly read that many Extended Universe books, but I have read a few. None of them involving the rebirth of Palpatine. I read a couple that take place before the Clone Wars and I think only one after the Emperor death on the Death Star.**_

**_Before I start typing the series, i thought the Galactic Republic was reborn after the Battle of Endor, boy was I wrong. Turn out that war lasted until 19 ABY, which during this time the Galactic Emperor was split into many groups and the Rebellion form the new Republic. Which I thought was kind of neat. During this time, Palpatine came back in a various of clones, if I remember my research right he came back at least 2 to 3 times. _**

_**Basically that is where I got the idea for Palpatine from. Yes, I could not help it to make Palpatine/Sidious behind the whole event in this story. Basically it was to introduce him back in the story, while make it hard for you to find out who he was until I wanted it, but I drop a lot of small tiny hints here and there. Old coot knows how to manipulate, that is for a fact. **_

**_I think this story might be coming to an end soon. It might be over 30 chapters long or it might not, depends what I have plan. _**

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	25. To the Edge of the Galaxy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 25: To the Edge of the Galaxy!**

2 long and hard weeks have passed since the battle at the Jedi Temple. Construction for the temple is already underway by the Construction droids. Former Jedi Master A'Sharad Hett was trialed in front of the High Council and the High Council completely agrees with Mark that he should be expelled from the order for his actions. That happened a couple days after the battle at the Jedi Temple.

A week after the battle of the Jedi Temple, A'Sharad Hett was trialed by the Grand Army of the Republic military court and was found guilty. At the same time he was found guilty by the Galactic Republic courts for plan and endangering the lives of Senators and civilians. Within the Senate, before anyone could say Force, votes were in from the Senators to vote A'Sharad Hett out of the Galactic Republic. It was the first time that every Galactic Senators agreed on one thing.

There have been questions about him being misguided a lot. Some of the Jedi were thinking about Dooku. Mark have pointed out to these Jedi, who are A'Sharad Hett's friends that Dooku felt very remorse and admitted his wrongs, while A'Sharad does not feel remorse and blames the death on him because he was the one who change the Jedi Order. In A'Sharad eyes the deaths of even the younglings was warrant.

It would have been a whole different story, if he felt troubled or remorse by his actions, but he did not. Mark, who has killed many people during his career of being a Jedi he feels bad doing it. Even killing Sidious back in 19 BBY and that was something that had to be done in order to protect the Jedi Order.

Feeling that remorse for deaths, such as Palpatine, proves that he is still standing strongly on the path of the Light Side of the Force. A'Sharad did not care if his actions have killed many Jedi. That what makes Mark think he is farther on the edge of Dark Side then he ever was before.

During the week after the trails, Mark has been going over plans and procedures of what will be happening on their trip to the edge of the galaxy. The whole 3rd Legion will be going along with some of the 501st Legion. Mark, Anakin, Rachelle, Dooku, Celestia, Obi-wan and Jenna Farlay will be aboard the same warship as Mark is which will house A'Sharad. The ship will have powerful shields. Matter of fact, they have made one of the Republic Attack Cruisers power higher just because of this. Just in case the protection from the other Attack Cruisers fail, they still have a high offense and high defense at the same time.

Also there will be shield generators from the other ships in the protection detail that is putting shields on the Attack Cruiser that is being transport A'Sharad Hett. The protection went from basic to advance quite quickly as the date for the departure is coming near.

"Anakin, are you really sure you want to come along, you could stay here with Padme and the kids. I could find someone else to bring along. I am for sure Master Kota would want to give scumbag Hett a tongue lashing." say Mark looking over the details of the trip and all the protection details that are on his Datapad. Only people who truly know the protection detail is everyone on the High Council, the Head of the Department of Defense and the Chancellor. Besides the High Council members, the other two are guard heavily so no one can get to them.

All this protection of those people are on the orders of Senate. For the High Council members that are at the Jedi Temple, they are the only one who knows, could not leave the Jedi Temple at all, without protection. So Mark has been stuck at the Jedi Temple for the past week, only going out to supervise the ships.

"No Mark, two of my closet friends are going to be on that mission, I will be damn, if I let something bad happen to you. Obi-wan is expecting to be a father and you, I have this strong feeling sooner or later you and Rachelle will end up being husband and wife. I am not going to idle by while my friends place their life along the line. Plus if something truly bad, happens you will need all the strength you can get. You know what they say, you and I are most likely the strongest Jedi in the whole Order." say Anakin.

"Modesty was not always your strong trait." say Mark as scrolls down through the plans. "How many times are you going to study those plans, you have been look at them 10 times per a day every day. I do not know why you do it, you have photographic memory." say Anakin.

"I told you I do not have eidetic memory. There are some things I cannot remember." say Mark. Anakin was confused. "I say you had photographic memory. What in the Force is eidetic memory?" ask Anakin confuse. Mark looks up at him. "The actual term for photographic memory. I do admit, I have great memory but there is some things I wish I could forget about." say Mark.

Mark turns off the Datapad and pockets it in his robes. "To answer your first question, the reason I study the plan a lot to see where improvements could be made. I do not want Hett escaping. I thought you of all should know that. It was because of him that your children almost got killed! If I haven't got there when I did, instead spending your time with them, you would be on Naboo burry them 6 feet under or either that be here at the temple when their bodies get burn." say Mark at the end his voice begins to raise. The part of the Battle that involve the death all those younglings he taught earlier that day, still hurts him greatly.

Anakin knows that this is something Mark does not really want to talk about. Mark looks at his twin as if they were his own children. Matter of fact he does that with bunch of the younglings. It might be something that he never wants to talk about, just like Anakin does not like to talk about what might have happen to him at the end of the Clone Wars if it was not for Mark. Instead while they were walking back to their quarters, Anakin talked about normal things to get his mind off the forsaken event.

Mark walks into his quarters and sees Rachelle and Lillian talking to each other. He has a smile on his face as he saw this. The two sisters have been spending a lot of time with each other over the past week, since Rachelle decide to go on this mission. Since Lillian is not officially apart of Grand Army of the Republic or any of the other planetary military that might be joining up with them, she is forbidden to go.

No ought Lillian got a whole month off due to her hard work she has put in onto the case. Both Mark and Rachelle was surprise when she accepted it. Lillian is married to her work. When question about this, she told them that she does not need the intense worrying of her sister and her friends going across the disturbance getting in the way of her work.

"Oh, the Prime Minster of Bakura called to wish us luck on our trip. He also told me to tell you that he is planning on sending 40 Victory 2-class Star Destroyers, 80 Victory 1-class Star Destroyers, and 100 Bakura-class Destroyers with us at the meeting point on the border of the Mid Rim and Outer Rim. The Bakuran Senate would not let him spare as many Victory 2-class Star Destroyers he want, but they allow him to send more Victory 1-class Star Destroyers." say Rachelle. Mark eyes widen when he hears these numbers. Minster Joseph Lightwell has just up their fleet numbers up by 220. There were only going to be 20 Republic Attack Cruiser coming along. Star Destroyers are not as cheap warships to make.

"How many is that in total for the fleet?" ask Rachelle curious. "240 ships after those ships joins us." say Mark. "Hell! That not a fleet, you might called that a whole navy on some planets! They are all Star Destroyers, not that will scare anyone, I am glad I am not the idiotic fool he would mess with that fleet." say Lillian eyes widen when she hears this.

"It more than twice as much ships I normally lead in a fleet." say Mark. "That not even the best part, he says that all the ships have full hangers of Starfighters ready to fight any enemies that attack us at the disturbance." say Rachelle. They might as well not even consider a Grand Army of the Republic mission, there are more Bakuran Military ships then they are Grand Army of the Republic.

"Yes, Master Hett must be some bad ass, to warrant that much attention." say Lillian. "Do not offend the Jedi by calling him Master. He is no longer a Jedi Master, a Knight nor is he is a Padawan. It is just Hett." say Mark. "Sorry old habits die hard." say Lillian.

"Actually, see when the 500 Republica was attack, I think the Prime Minster of Bakura might took that as a sign that endanger Kim. Kim and him are very close friends… no Lillian do not start teasing her, they are not dating. The last thing we need is fighting among the family to add to this forsaken war. From what I gather on Joseph Lightwell, he is an extremely loyal person, like most Bakurans, you mess with those he consider close you better be planning a spot to be burry and 6 feet under would not do, you would want much deeper." say Mark.

"You must also take in consideration that he is a family friend, Amelia respects him a lot and he does the same for her. By that attack on the 500 Republica, not only was Kim in danger but it could have been consider an attack on Bakura since Amelia is the Galactic Senator of Bakura, someone who represent Bakura within the Galactic Republic." say Rachelle.

Mark also nods to this. With him being a Bakuran he knows a lot about them. In ways they are similar to Corellian and people of Naboo. Their sense of loyalty is strong and that is reason why Maxus Zane have betrayed them and the Galactic Republic they took it so seriously. Bakuran values loyalty as a very important thing, just as much as peace and protection. Most likely explains Mark strong sense of loyalty.

"Did anyone let Padme knows of this new development?" ask Mark. "Actually, the Prime Minster did before he contacted you or attempted to contact you." say Rachelle. Mark nods at this.

"Now only if we could get your father, I getting sick and tired hearing about him in the headquarters or seeing his forsaken face on the Holovision." say Lillian as she turns off the Holovision just when the Galactic Most Wanted list showed up. "That why I only watch the news for weather these days. Force, I hope I do not look like him when I am his age and he supposed to be a Bakuran." say Mark. "I think you will look great with a little bit of gray in you. Shows that you have been through a lot. Maybe a beard too. Just as long as you do not put on weight, or you might begin looking like your father." say Rachelle.

"Well I most likely will have some gray, I am surprise I don't already putting up with your crazy driving. Almost got us killed a few times." say Mark. "Hey, that time on Raxus Prime does not count, you urge me to drive fast and we crash. So the blame is all on you." say Rachelle as she got up from her seat and give Mark a light kiss on the lips.

Mark put his arms around her waist as he kisses her. He turns her light kiss into something deeper and meaningful. Tomorrow they will be heading out to the edge of the galaxy. Even through Hyperspace it is going to be one long trip. "Ready for that long trip tomorrow. You might want to spend a lot of time today with your sister; you might not be seeing her for a few days to a couple weeks. Depends on how long it takes us to get to the disturbance and get through. Then you have to take it times 2. I might be good at figuring out speeds, but that math is just way to difficult for me to comprehend." say Mark.

"Maybe we should get C-3PO here and he could tell you." say Rachelle with a teasing smile. "No! That goldenrod is staying out of this. I have enough putting up with him when we visit Padme. Yes, he is very helpful, but a bit annoying sometimes." say Mark. "True, he told me the odds one time, I feel like I want to take a sledge hammer and smash his head in." say Lillian.

"Yeah, do not do that. That droid is one of the remaining things Anakin have of his mother. He created him to help her out when they were slaves on Tatooine. Slightly before the Clone Wars had started, his mother was kidnapped by Tuskan Riders and she died in his arms. C-3PO was with his mother through her life since he left. So because of that reason, he doesn't change the droid that much and is attached to it. No ought poor goldenrod got destroy a couple times over the years, but Anakin fixed him up." say Mark lightly as he let go of Rachelle and sit down on the couch. Lillian never knew that. She knew Anakin created C-3PO, but not for what reasons and she did not know he was a slave.

"Master Skywalker was slave? I never knew that." ask Lillian. "Yes and it is something he does not like talking about. He is highly against slavery. One of the reasons why he hates the Hutts. They are famous for having slaves. He has a dream of ending all slavery within the galaxy. Also one the reasons he extremely loyal to his friends. As a slave he really did not have many friends to protect." say Mark lightly as he turns on the Holovision, which was giving a segment about Maxus Zane and turn to the weather channel, out of habit. No ought he would not be on Coruscant for long after tonight.

The next morning, at 5:30, Mark stands at the Republic Attack Cruiser Staging area. The ships that are coming with them are located directly above the orbit of the planet, already in formations, well besides the bottom because Mark's ship has to get into the formation.

Once again the amount of security is impressive. The whole thing is being watched by the Republic Security Force, the military police, Coruscant Security Force, and the Grand Army of the Republic is there.

While Mark was admiring the protection detail. Captain Kia and Maria showed up. "General, I would like to tell you, that we got bunch of T-65 X-Wing Starfighters aboard each of the ships." say Captain Kia. Mark eyes widen when he heard this. T-65 X-wing Starfighters are one of the newest and advance brands of Starfighters in the Galactic Republic. They were made for the purpose to stand up against the advance TIE Fighters that the Empire has been using. They came out back in 13 BBY and Mark has never had any under his command, but those under his command had trained to use them. Mark wants his troops able to fly anything.

"Oh sweet, Finally we get to try out the new babies!" say Rachelle as she throw her fist up in the air. "Sir, not question your abilities to lead us, but do you think it is wise to let her behind one of them?" ask Captain Kia. "Oh please tell me we still have the Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor or either one of the Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor." say Maria. "Hey do not make fun of those, they might be old, but they are very handy. We still uses them a lot even with the X-wings." say Mark.

That is one good thing about the Galactic Republic; they do not trash any old things, just because of age. If that was true they would have did away with the Attack Cruisers but they still make them. Same thing goes with the Starfighters. Matter of fact it this type of things that Zane Tech is well known for. They are able to make upgrades for any type of ships to make it more up to date with any of the newer stuff.

"You could take it a little easier on me! I do know how to fly a ship. I knew how to since I was 12." say Rachelle. Mark laughs at how his friends are acting, even through what they are on is consider very serious mission. Then they hear sirens and see the Republic Force Security Speeders show up. Had a large rear to hold prisoners. A bunch of troopers, and polices from various fractions, level their guns at A'Sharad Hett who step out of the back.

A'Sharad Hett have cuffs his hands which makes it harder to uses the Force. It is some type of material that the Zane Tech was able to make for occasions like this. No out those things have existed for a while, but Zane Tech have advance it greatly to include not just cells but various of other prisoner holding devices.

"You must be feeling quiet superior today, aren't you Zane. There is a saying, you might have won the battle, but you had yet to win the war. The Jedi Order with you is a mess! A disgrace to the vary fabric of the Jedi Order." snarl A'Sharad Hett. "Believe what you want Hett. Put him in the cell. Kia, I want guards on his cell at all times." say Mark. Captain Kia nods as he walks with the officers.

Mark told another Clone to fire up the engines and get ready for take off. The mission is finally a go. Mark got into the ship and went to the command bridge. 5 minutes later the Attack Cruiser was speeding through the sky of the Coruscant and joins the 20 Attack Cruisers fleet in the orbit.

After making communications with the other 20 ships. They start flying away from Coruscant. Once out of the gravity pull of Coruscant, all 20 ships jump to Hyperspace for the same location.

* * *

_**Okay reason this took me while is that I added some more stuff into it, because I was reading a review and thought because of Dooku not being expeled from the galaxy, I should put why it is happening to A'Sharad Hett. **_

_**Also another thing is, I will be highly disappointed if there are any true Star Wars fans who does not know what an X-Wing-class Starfighter is. As you know I use Wookieepedia a lot, and you already know how I do the ships thing, so I figure that I will chose a date for the X-Wing being made. All it says on Wookeepedia to relate to the time was that they first begin to be used in the Rise of the Empire era, and I know they were not use in the Clone Wars. So I decided to make them 3 years old for this chapter. I figure since the Empire and most likely Palpatine's army will be using TIE Fighters I figure why not throw in the X-wings for the Republic, to make it sound right for the orignal Saga. So basically, the TIE Fighters are being used by the bad guys and the X-Wings are once more being use by the good guys. I was tempted to make it that Zane Tech created it, but they do not really create Starfighters, which I had mention in another chapter. Plus I just love the X-Wing better than the TIE Fighters. Personally, I think they are much better looking then the various designs of TIE Fighters. That is why I like most of the ships that the Republic and Rebellion uses. They seem much fuller than the TIES.**_

_**Seriously if Star Wars was real, I prefer to be in a X-wing then a TIE, because you have to figure something that small, might scare you a lot. Then again, I have a strong fear of heights when I am not on solid ground or not with someone I trust. **_

_**Oh before I forget (Sorry I am tired as I am typing this note) This weekend I might be going to see my real dad, so on Friday, I most likely would not be posting anything until Sunday, so this might be the last chapter this week or it might not. So please keep that in mind. I hate to start a part when it is just getting interesting, but I am losing ideas at the moment for fuller chapters to go along. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	26. Surprise Detail

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 26: Surprise Detail **

Traveling through Hyperspace could be seriously boring in ways. If you to tired to train or meditate, you really cannot sit down and watch the Holovision. That is one of the main reasons why Mark could be found in one of the hangers with Rachelle who was studying the T-65 X-wing Starfighter. It amazes him how she could act like a child drooling over toy that they really want. Through it is hard to believe that a 30 year old woman would be acting like that, but who said Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter is anything like a 30 year old women.

"Now Rachelle, do not get to excited, we might not even run into any troubles that involve using them." say Mark as he crosses his arms behind his back. Mark looks down at his watch. They will be soon dropping out of Hyperspace to meet up with the 220 warship fleet of the Bakuran Military that will be joining them. He remembers one of the Clones asking him if that was at least half of the total navy of Bakura. That is far form even a quarter of what the Bakuran Military owns.

While Rachelle was admiring the X-wings, Mark decides to walk around the ship. You can only be so interest in a ship or Speeder for so long before it just become boring. Yes, Mark is highly into the mechanical expects of Speeders and various of ships, but he just likes to make them run. He is not the type of person who will spend their time at a Speeder or ship show looking at them.

Mark walks out of the hanger and through the halls. His mind keeps on going back to A'Sharad Hett. He has face betrayals before, but this one is different, well besides Order 66 back in the other dimension that he has come from. He knows Sidious or Palpatine is behind this, but how it went it seem so strange. He could never see someone betray the Jedi Order like that and think they are doing it a justice. The delusional of the whole event in A'Sharad eyes is remarkable in a sense. How could he believe taking so many innocent lives to take down someone he thinks is bad, is acceptable for a Jedi.

It would not be acceptable if it was just one innocent life taken down on propose to stop someone evil. Mark could have done that easy bunch of times during his mission to take down Palpatine. No innocent lives should be sacrificed unless if they are willing to be sacrificed on their own free will. Mark is more than willing to sacrifice his life to protect the Jedi Order, his family, his friends and the Galactic Republic.

Mark walks through the halls until he found himself in the detention part of the ship. He walks through the detention area. There have been times aboard the Attack Cruisers that he was commanding during the Clone Wars and this war that a lot of the cells were being used.

Today, just like yesterday and the same thing tomorrow, the only prisoner within a cell is former Jedi Master A'Sharad Hett. Mark stop near the cell and looks into it through the red force field. A'Sharad glares at him. If looks could kill, the glare that Mark is receiving from A'Sharad would most likely kill him.

"What do you want now, Zane. To mock me about your superiority? I promise you one day, you will regret this. You will regret what you have done to the Jedi Order!" snap A'Sharad as he glares at Mark. "No, that is not what I am thinking or doing. I am thinking how someone who believes strongly within the Jedi Order could could something such as this. Don't you understand your actions have killed almost 40 younglings? If you were so against the changes, but still believe strongly what the Jedi Order stands for, you wouldn't have taken such a dark path." say Mark lightly as he looks at A'Sharad.

It is sad to think that such a great Jedi could fall so bad. Even through he experience Anakin's fall to the Dark Side in the other universe and dealing with Dooku as a Sith in both universe, A'Sharad was much different then them. Yes, their faith in the Jedi shattered, just like A'Sharad's faith, but they never claim of reforming the Jedi Order base upon their actions. It is hard to image that A'Sharad Hett the son of Sharad Hett, could have done something like this.

Than again, when he got the visions of Anakin Skywalker in the other dimension betraying the Jedi Order it was hard to image. Now thinking about that event, he is surprise to think that he could be surprise as such of a fall that A'Sharad did.

"I was ever aiming at the younglings! I was aiming for you and those that stand for your ways! I did not kill the younglings those with me have!" snap A'Sharad Hett. "Still it is your fault, you lead them there! You sided with Palpatine who wanted the Jedi Order destroyed! As far as I am concern you indirectly killed each of those younglings." say Mark.

"Maybe with the death of those younglings, might open the council eyes to the lies you spread. Their deaths are blamed on you. If you did not change the Jedi Order none of this would have ever happen." demand A'Sharad Hett. Mark felt sick at these words; he did not care for the lost of those younglings. He just sees it as another path to his goals. People like Hett make him sick.

"You hatred of me have blinded you from the truth. You hated that I showed up. You hated that this newbie Jedi that looks and acts just the same as a dead Jedi Master showed up and outmatch you. Your hatred for me has blinded you from the facts that I have put in front of you. There is no hope for you." say Mark lowly as he walks away.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS ZANE! I PROMISE YOU, I WILL BE BACK AND I WILL FIX THE GALAXY THAT YOU HAVE RUINED! YOU SWORE THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT IT FROM EVIL AND LOOK THE EVIL IS STILL HERE! I WILL KILL YOU!" snaps A'Sharad Hett.

Mark laughs at this as he walks away. Mark is not worrying about his empty threats. The chances of A'Sharad coming back through the disturbance are very low. Who knows what might be in the other galaxy that they will be entering? Even if A'Sharad comes back, it not like he is going to be much of a threat. Then again, Mark has been proven wrong about some of the Jedi that have left the Jedi Order and become Dark Jedi. So even through the chances are very slim, he would need to keep an eye out for any threats.

A clone in a white armor that has a green upside down claw mark on his chest stop near Mark. "General Zane, we are about ready to drop out of Hyperspace at the meeting point with the Bakuran Military. I was asked to tell you that you should come up to the bridge." say the Clone. "Who orders are these?" ask Mark. "Captain Kia, sir." say the Clone. "Thanks." say Mark as he walks toward the bridge.

Mark had told Captain Kia that when they drop out of Hyperspace that he might need to make a direct contact with the Bakuran Military that will be there, so that they know what will be going on. So Captain Kia would have to let him know slightly head of time.

Just as soon as Mark got to the bridge, he sees the ships drop out of Hyperspace. As soon as the ships drop out of Hyperspace, Captain Kia orders shields to have the most power to. The other 19 ships within their fleet know to activate the shield generators for the shields they put up around the ship.

Mark looks around and seen an old, barren planet that have been destroyed back in the 2000 BBY. The planet was a planet like Felucia and Kashyyyk combine. A single day of battle has wiped the planet from a planet full of life into a planet that no one could live on anymore.

"Fly around the planet." say Mark as he stands by the Hologram projector. As soon as they fly around the planet, Mark saws the 220 ships fleet of Bakuran Military. The large fleet got everyone attention on the planet. "Um, sir is that for us?" ask a Clone down by the computers. Mark cracks a smile as he senses all the Clones on the bridge was shocked and alerted for trouble.

"Yes, send commands to the other ships to not fire. They are part of the Bakuran Military." say Mark as he turn on the Holocom. A blue hologram of an aged female appears. "General Zane of the Galactic Republic, I presume?" asked the female. Mark nods to this. "I have strict orders from the Prime Minister to join your fleet. Still he did not give any farther information regarding your mission. May I asked what is with the large fleet?" asked the female.

Mark looks down and his smiles got bigger. It seems like Kim was right they finally have a Prime Minster on the planet that surely knows his stuff. He did not inform his fleet just in case they do have spies. "We got a prisoner that we are exiling from the galaxy. He is highly dangerous and we figure we need all the protection we can get just in case the people he worked for seem to come after him. I will be sending you coordinates to where we are heading." say Mark.

The female eyes widen when she heard this. "Is it Maxus Zane? Sorry sir, but I really hate his guts. My family moved to Naboo and his stunt in 19 BBY almost killed them, so I want his ass." say the female. Mark burst out laughing now at this. "No, I wish it was him. No, this is a former Jedi Master that have done a lot of damage to a mission and killed a bunch of Jedi, due to his actions. His actions also include killings of Senators and younglings." say Mark lightly. The shocked look on the female face seems to not belong there.

"Wait a minute you say a Jedi killed younglings?" say the female. Mark nods sadly as he looks away. The female looks at horror at this news. "You should have killed him." say the female. "Can't, it is against the Jedi Code to kill a prisoner, no ought that they might deserve it." say Mark. "It will be a pleasure joining your fleet then for this mission." say the female. "Okay, good now I would not be here all the times, any more questions could be refer to any Generals on this ship, or my second in charge, Captain Kia." say Mark as Captain Kia stands next to him.

"Okay, so when are we jumping to Hyperspace?" ask the female. "In exactly 1 hour, I figure since your fleet has various types of ship that means different type of Hyper-drives which means some will be faster than the others." say Mark. "Most of my fleet is almost here. We had some trouble getting off the planet. Ship malfunctions on a few of the Victory 1s." say the female. "Highly understandable, now when we get ready to leave, Captain Kia will transmit the coordinates to you. I am going be away from the communications, but if you really have to talk to me, just ask Kia to get in contact with me." say Mark. The female nods as Mark left the bridge. He reaches out through the Force and senses Rachelle was heading toward him.

Mark turns a corner and finds Rachelle standing there. "Mark, I been looking for you. I have sense that something was bothering you." say a concern Rachelle. Mark pulls her into a hug. He knows if there is one person who can comfort him it is Rachelle. "I was caught up in my thoughts and I end up in the detention area and have words with Hett." say Mark. Rachelle knows that ever since Mark have joined the Jedi Order, A'Sharad Hett was jealous and envy about Mark.

Rachelle leads Mark to the quarters they share aboard the ship. Mark sits down on a couch as she grabs some water. Unlike the quarters at the Jedi Temple, the ships quarters are not made for comfort that much or as apartments. They maybe able to get water and shower from the store water but they cannot make anything. It is even more basic than the quarters at the Jedi Temple. There is a bed, a couch a table and a bathroom with working water from the store water. That is how it is like on most warships. Yes, the bed and couch or comfortable, but the room itself does not seem to invite comfort in as the quarters in the Jedi Temple. Then again, what is it to be expected from a warship?

Mark grabs the water and drinks a bit. "You need anything to eat, I could go down to the dining area of the ship to get food." say Rachelle concern. "No, I am okay." say Mark lightly as he looks down at his water. Rachelle tries to sense exactly what Hett says to Mark to get to him, but like usually, she could only get a bit of emotions from her lover.

"What did Hett said to you?" ask Rachelle looking at Mark. Mark went into explaining what went on. He describes how A'Sharad Hett did not seem bother by the fact that his actions lead to the death of younglings and he blamed their deaths on Mark. Rachelle could see how this could have hurt Mark. Mark enjoys being around younglings and hate to see them get hurt in any ways. It was one thing for them getting hurt while having fun but another thing for them to get hurt for anything else.

"Mark, there could be another reason for his hatred for you." say Rachelle lightly as she looks at him. It is common knowledge that A'Sharad hated Mark. It is more common than it was in prior years. Mark raises an eyebrow as he takes a sip of water. He waves his hand to have her continue.

"As you know, when Master Aluna, or as everyone thought, died I had a hard time with mentors. While one of the Jedi who wanted to be my mentor was A'Sharad Hett, but the Council felt it was unwise, on the account that they sensed that he loved me." say Rachelle. The water Mark was currently drinking shoot out of his mouth as he begins to cough and gag.

Rachelle pats him on his back until he was done coughing. "Wait he loved you? When was this?" ask Mark as he wipe the water off his chin. "About a year before I meet you. Slightly before I got the mentor that I drove insane. He came to me and asked if I wanted to be his Padawan. See I never had a Master ranking Jedi as a Padawan. When he asked the High Council they denied him due to they sense intense love for me within him." say Rachelle.

That still did not make sense to Mark. If A'Sharad loved Rachelle so much, than why did he try to kill her back at the Jedi Temple? Plus what is with him against the change in the Jedi Order. That really does not make any sense. "Are you sure he loved you, why would he try to kill you?" ask Mark. Rachelle looks at him. "I think the only one who could truly answer that is Hett. What I believe is that since I am in love with you and sided with you on the change of the Jedi Order regarding changing the codes of Jedi having families and stuff like that." say Rachelle.

"That does not make any sense, he was against the change, that was with the whole attack." say Mark. "Ah, that one I do know. See he wanted to feel special and having a lover while no one else could. He was saying this way; they would not be watched as Jedi couples are being watch now. He stated that if all Jedi was allowed to marry, then it might leave to the Jedi Order falling to the Dark Side if they allowed the wrong person." say Rachelle. Now there is some ground to make sense of this new development.

"I hate to admit it, in a way he is right. In the wrong hand, love can be a bad thing, but it would not lead the whole Jedi Order into the Dark Side. There are Jedi who does not want to be in love. So how is the Jedi Order going to fall into Darkness? It appears allowing families and marriages actually have helped the Jedi Order. There have been less Jedi leaving the Jedi Order than their have ever been. More are willing to learn, knowing that if they do develop a love interest they could take. Yes, there will be that that fall because of being jealous or does not have good control on love. Remember love, itself, can never make someone fall to the Dark Side." say Mark lightly as he looks at Rachelle.

"The problem with A'Sharad's way of thinking of it is that if we get caught, we could get in serious trouble." say Rachelle. Mark is still confused at A'Sharad a bit after hearing this. It made perfect sense from the angle that Mark knew before hand. Even though it does makes senses when A'Sharad offer Rachelle a couple of chances.

"So when you were a Padawan, did you want to be his Padawan?" ask Mark curious. "Well, yes because of him being a ranked Master, I figure I could learn a great amount of things from a Jedi Master. I never had Jedi Master as my mentor. Look like it was a good thing he was denied, I got you instead." say Rachelle as she leans in and gives Mark a kiss on the lips. Mark responded a little bit.

"Who would have known, becoming your mentor would change my life so much." say Mark as they lay down on the couch. "Hey you wouldn't be alive couple times without me." say Rachelle. "True, the same can be said about you. Still not what I meant. I never thought I will fall in love with someone, let alone a student of mine." say Mark. Rachelle laughs as she leans her head on them. They have a long way to travel on the trip. She does not know what she will do for most of the trip, but she does know one thing, she will be spending most of her time with the person she loves.

The only problem is, it seems like Mark have been depress at the idea that so many younglings lives was lost over some stupid thing that A'Sharad Hett did to turn the Jedi Order back to the way it was. She also knows with the information she just given Mark would make harder for Mark to figure it out. It looks like it would be her job to keep him going and not get so lost or worried about the reasons why A'Sharad did what he did.

* * *

_**Mainly the important things of this chapter was a little more fact about A'Sharad Hett and the Grand Army of the Republic fleet meeting up with the Bakuran Military fleet. **_

**_I had a bit of a hard time fitting in the idea of a A'Sharad Hett being in love with Rachelle a bit, but it was something I planned on it. The part that I really did not plan on was his actions that I made him do, so I had to twist my way of thinking so it makes it seem better and how Hett would think. So basically he likes the old way better, even through he loves Rachelle he thinks that if everyone is allow to be in a relationship that it will lead to the Dark Side, due to the fact that some might not be able to handle the jealous or some of the more negative stuff that comes with love sometimes. _**

**_I lost my train of thought since I have some of this chapter already made before Friday, but I forgot where I was going with it, but came up with an idea. Rather it is good or worst than my first idea, I have no clue. I knew I wanted a bigger argument with Hett, but could not remember what all will be said. _**

_**Still I think it is pretty good. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	27. Arrival at Disturbance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 27: Arrival at Disturbance **

Weeks have gone by since the fleet of 20 Attack Cruiser with hanger bays filled with T- 65 X-wing Starfighters, have left Coruscant and on it way to head to the edge of the galaxy. During the weeks, the 500 Republica and the Jedi Order is getting repaired from the damages that have been caused. The 500 Republica has more damage then the Jedi Order so at this state, it seems like the Jedi Order is quicker. While the Jedi Order has suffered more exterior damage, the 500 Republica have suffered greatly from internal and exterior damage.

The Jedi Temple put the repairs of the internal damage first before the outside. So for the past few weeks, the Jedi Temple looked battle worn from the outside. The roof was heavily scarred by the intense flames that were made during the fight between Jedi Master Mark Zane and former Jedi Master A'Sharad Hett. One of the damage towers along the side was tilted slightly over the edge and needs to be repair quickly.

Before Mark had left for his mission to the edge of the galaxy, Mark had suggested the idea that the Jedi Temple should not relied on the planetary defenses to protect them. Besides the ray shields that is used to protect the planet all the time, the Particle Shields are only on during battles that happens around the planet. The idea of the Jedi Temple have there own Ray Shields and Particle shields seem like a great idea for protections.

It was something that the Jedi Council had debated often and decided that it would be wise to protect themselves better in these trying times. They cannot rely on the Planetary Shields for their own protection. They know that idea got to Mark, because it was to help protect the Jedi Order. So Mace Windu made it one of the top priorities of his to get the shields up for the Temple. He wishes he had Rachelle there to help him, due to the fact she is great with computers.

On the thought of shields, a hologram of Master Yoda suggests they expend on Mark's idea. What Master Yoda did was taken the idea they have when they transporting A'Sharad to the edge of the galaxy. He stated that just incase the shields of the Jedi Temple should failed; there should be shield generators around the Temple District to protect the temple. For an idea such as that, they have to get permission from the Senate.

When the Senate head of their idea, they agree upon it as long as they do not take up so much space within the Temple District. To not take up so much space, they decide to make it the generators for the other shields from underneath the ground and when activated will shoot a beam to the Jedi Temple to protect. They will be considered secondary shields since the shields that are going up with the generator within the Jedi Temple will be the main shield.

Mace was walking down the halls of the Jedi Temple that is being repaired by Jedi, employees of the Jedi Order and bunch of construction droids. He opens the door to Mark's and Rachelle's quarter and look around. Before they left Rachelle told him, that she was working on a protection detail for the Jedi Order and if they decide to go for it the plan could be found in one of the drawers of their quarters.

Mace looks through the drawers and found the plans, which was drawn on a blue paper. It should the Jedi Temple with a main source of shielding like they were planning and then four separate shield generators which offers both Ray Shields and Particle Shields that are is on the ground at each of the corners of the Jedi Order at a distances. One the back of the paper was more detailed information explaining her idea and how to make it work.

They already have what the diagram depicting, but what they need is the information how to make it work great. Good thing that Luminara Unduli was listening to Rachelle's plan. That is where most of the information has come from. He runs his finger over the information. Personally, he does not know much about computers or anything on this level, but what he sees impresses him greatly. Rachelle has found ways to use the power of the wind and solar power to power the main shields generator and secondary shield generators. At the bottom of the information it says Zane Tech could supply them with the technology.

The last time Mace was on Bakura, he was amazed at the technology that Bakuran has. There cities were not only powered by power generators, but by wind, water, solar and who knows what else. The word to say it was very environmentally friendly there. He could also see that Rachelle made notes of how to make the Jedi Temple get energy like this too. That there should shut some of the Anti-Jedi Senators up about wasting electricity for the Jedi. If the Jedi Order is able to supply their own electricity and does not have to rely so much on the electricity that the city makes, then it will be good. There are always winds on the planet. Also the electricity that is going to the Jedi Order could be used to power up the planetary shields which will make them stronger.

Why hadn't the Senate thought of that for the planet? Coruscant does have some energy made this way, but most of it is being made by power planets. When he sees Rachelle again, he really got to think her for her ideas. He better brings this up in the Council Meeting and sees if Chancellor Skywalker and the Senate agree with such an idea.

* * *

Mark is sitting with the other Jedi who decided to come with him. None of them ever remembers being in Hyperspace for so long. It was driving everyone insane, even the casual jokes and pranks that they do seem to be getting annoying. Since meeting up with the Bakuran Military weeks ago, they have been traveling through Hyperspace.

"How much longer." say Anakin as he rubs his head, wishing they could at least drops out of Hyperspace and go to a planet to see something different then the swirling white and black of Hyperspace all the time. "Hey, you offer to join. It was only going to be me, who would be suffering, but no, Rachelle wanted to joined and then everyone want to join." say Mark as he taps his finger on the table.

Celestia had made cards out of paper she have found on the ship. Where she found paper on a high tech ship, he might never know? That was until he realized that the paper was actually napkins tape to thin sheets of hard plastic or metals. Mark was glad that he forbids letting Padme and the twins come along. Padme would not be a problem, only besides that she will be away from her job for a long time. The twins will have gotten extremely bored being on the trip.

Just like Master Yoda, Mark has extreme amounts of patience, but this trip is wearing on them greatly. "We should be almost there. Maybe a day or two. You have to remember Anakin that it takes awhile to get to the edge of the galaxy. I promise on our way back, if you want to stop, we could stop. I could send the rest of the fleet back to Coruscant." say Mark before taking a sip of water.

Mark has stopped trying to understand why A'Sharad Hett did what he did. He has learned before, sometimes you might never know why or how something happens. He had faced the fact that A'Sharad had his own personal thing going on. Even through he knows that A'Sharad thinks what he is doing is right. He has found out that Rachelle was very concern with him because it seem like he was obsessing about why A'Sharad did what he did.

Mark was watching a viewport and it went from white to black with white dots. Mark senses that there were near the disturbance. Mark rushes up to the bridge with the other Jedi. When they got to the bridge the large viewports could see a very large carve wall of the disturbance. It was a ghostly white cloud that seems to spiral along that has lightning strikes coming from all directions. Looking closely into the disturbance they could see what appear to be asteroids.

"Force, it looks like something from a horror Holofilm." say Rachelle starring at the disturbance. She also notice wreaks of various of ancient looking ships drifting within the disturbance. For once Mark has to agree with her on those statements. He is not much of a fan of horror Holofilms, because they always seem so obvious and quiet often very stupid. Staring at the disturbance, Mark could picture a scene like the one in front of them in one of those stupid films that he cannot stand why people watch.

Just looking at it make it seems so eerie that it does not belong there or should never even been thought to exists. It has a feeling that could be image while being in the mist of a large graveyard in the middle of a full moon night with cloudy night.

Even the foggy white glow that it is giving off does not seem right at all. There are no stars among the foggy disturbance yet it glows as if it was reflecting a nearby star's glow. Mark can see the glow on the shiny red paint that strips down the bow of the Attack Cruiser he is in.

Through the Force the disturbance does not feel right, but is should belong there. Why it is there, is far beyond anything Mark can come up with. He could sense life beyond the disturbance, but it was very hard. Rather this disturbance is a good thing or a bad thing, Mark cannot sense through the Force. It just appears to be right there. The Force does not seem to give him a reason why it is there and how it got there. It must be some normal thing within the galaxy that just simply exists. It like asking why there are intelligent beings in the universe such as Humans, Wookiees, Twi'leks and various other species and what their purposes are. The answer is that they just simply are there.

Even through it felt like hours before, anyone made a movement or a statement, only a minute went by, until the silence that full the bridge stop by someone finally speaking up. "Maybe the Outbound Flight will be among them." say Celestia pointing out the fact that there are ships among the disturbance. Mark looks at her. "The Outbound Flight never even made it 10 light-years to this. Palpatine had someone in the Unknown Region, most likely a Chiss, since they have a government out here to destroy it. I sensed it was destroyed before it got to the disturbance." say Mark. Anakin looks shocked at this news. Obi-wan and he was on the Outbound Flight. They got off at the planet of Roxuli, which was the last stop.

All they know was the demised of it based upon what some of the Jedi felt and the Senate took what they know and made it public. Out of all the Jedi, Mark and Yoda was the only one who could sense it was destroyed by someone.

"You mean that Obi-wan and I could have died?" ask Anakin looking at Mark. "Oh no, you would not die. When Palpatine learn that you were on it, he tricked you and Obi-wan into getting off to focus on a mining incident. Palpatine did not want his greatest pawn to bring down the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic die before he can be used for his personal gain. Palpatine had it destroyed. Who and how, I have no clue the Force did not let me know that." say Mark.

"Sir on your command." say a Clone. "Pour half of the power to the shield and fly though it." say Mark. Mark got on the Holocom to all the ships within the fleet. "If you are willing to go through the disturbance with me, make sure your shields are on high power and make sure you hold onto something." say Mark.

As the ships begin to move toward the disturbance, bunch of plasma nails the shields of the ships. Mark is not worry about the TIE Fighters he see firing at them. What worries him are the white painted Imperial-class Star Destroyers, Tector-class Star Destroyer, which are similar versions of the Imperial-class Star Destroyers that does not have hangers. Mark have uses Tector-class Star Destroyers, but he does not like the fact that they are useless expect for combat, they would have to have other ships caring Starfighters. As far as he knows the Empire, the Republic and now this new military, which he guesses Palpatine is leader of, uses them. The Tector-class Star Destroyers have been around since the beginning of the Clone Wars.

"How the hell did the Empire find us?" demand Jenna looking out the viewports. "Not the Empire. The Empire uses ships that are painted dark gray with black stripes. Those are the ships that attack Coruscant during the battle of the Jedi Order. Also the TIE Fighters are not as dark as the Empire." say Mark pointing at a TIE Bomber that was flying past them. A TIE Bomber look like a TIE Fighter that has two spherical halls next to each other with the panel wings curved inwards on the top and bottom.

Mark checks a computer screen and notice that the shields are holding up. "Keep the power to the shields; transfer all remaining power to the weapons. Send a message to the troops to get to the Starfighters." order Mark as he quickly think of everything that needs to be done. He really does not want to go into the disturbance with this action going on. They will need their focus while traveling it.

"Sir, not to question your orders, but that will leave us with no power to move." say a Clone. Mark looks at the Clone. "The shields on this ship are more powerful than they are on any of the other ship within this fleet. We got tons of Starfighters and other Star Destroyers to help defend us." say Mark.

Mark was about to say something more when he saw Rachelle rushes off. Mark cussed a bit as he shakes his head. "Captain Kia you are in charge, until I get back!" shout Mark as he took off running. Knowing exactly where Rachelle was heading, Mark decides to take a few paths that will get him to Rachelle more quickly. She is heading for the hanger.

Back at the bridge, "Okay, this is what I think we should do; I offer to stay aboard the ship with Celestia. Anakin and Jenna if I know what Rachelle, she is going go out there and knowing Mark he is going to help her. You both are better at battling in Starfighters than us." say Obi-wan. He could tell Celestia agrees full heartily with that statement.

Celestia does not like space battles at all. To be honest, she cannot stand fighting in space. She could fight in space with Starfighters if she really has to, but she does not like it. It is one day to fight a Starfighter battle in a planet.

Both Jenna and Anakin did not need anymore encouragement. They races out of the bridge. They raced past Rachelle who Mark manages to grab her wrist and stop her running. "Mark let me go! They will need help! Didn't you see that large fleet of Star Destroyers! I counted 130!" say Rachelle. "I agree, but you need to calm down. Focus, I will be out there with you. Jenna and Anakin, I sense will be out there. Use the Force to guide you." say Mark.

Rachelle slows her breathing down a bit and she smiles at him. She plants a light kiss on him before he let her go. They walk down to the Hanger Bay and jump into a T-65 X-wing and shoots out the hanger bay. Mark knows as long as the wings are down they will go slightly faster but he knows he will need them to be open to cover more range of firing and the speed of firing. As he was flying toward where the main battle is fighting, Mark straps a Comlink to his head and turns it on.

* * *

_**Okay this chapter I was debating with myself at the end. The **_**_debate was rather I would include a space battle before they enter the Disturbance or not. When I decided on that, I was debating on introducing the TIE Advance x1 Fighter (The one that Darth Vader in the original Saga used to chase Luke Skywalker in the New Hope movie) which comes out in the Rise of the Empire era, which is the current time era we are in. Then I realize they did not make a lot of it was mainly used by Darth Vader and someone name X1. Then I found out that the TIE Advance X1 was basically a prototype to the TIE Advanced Starfighter or also called as (according to Wookieepedia to avoid confusion with the TIE Advance x1 that Darth Vader uses)_**_**TIE Avenger. To see the difference go to Wookepedia. Basically the only difference to looks is that TIE Advanced (Avenger) that the solar panel wings instead of two, their are four small one. Not much of a description so go and check it out, just type in TIE/AD into the search bar.**_

_**See with most of the ships and planets that I state I try to use articles within Wookieepedia that have pictures so I could get a better detail what it is design. If I make up a planet or a ship, I will state so within my author notes. All the ships stated in this chapter could be found on Wookieepedia. **_

_**On the Hyperspace Disturbance or as I often called it within the story lately, the disturbance basically the only thing know about it is that you cannot travel through Hyperspace. I did speak of my ideas the Hyperspace Disturbance on Chapter 17 and this is just a simple thing I add when I looked at it again. It really did not state how it looks, so I decide to chose how it looks. So I figure a cloudy like thing that forms some sort of very tall wall. Then I have the idea of the portal that both Mark and Jenna used to get to what we called Dimension B in the last story of the series and how there was Lightning all in it. I might add some more things similar to that effect of the portal to the disturbance. **_

_**It also came to my attention by a reviewer of my story about how they are going to change the canon of the real Star Wars since the newer movies coming out. I do not know if the whole EU (Extended Universe) is getting scraped parts of it, if I like the changes, I might include some of the ideas, but as of right now, I am not truly worry about it since my series does not really involve it. Basically the only thing it involves is the eras, planets and ships. I do uses ideas from events that I read about, but besides that I, it will do no harm. **_

_**Personally, my thoughts on that subject will be, that they might keep some of the events. For example, I did hear rumors how it will take place when Luke, Leia, and Han are around their 60s so anything after that might stay the same. Anything before the events of Return of the Jedi would stay the same. I have a feeling some might change, but not the whole thing. Oh well we will just have to wait and see.**_

_**I just barely forgot, I was wondering what planet sure Obi-wan's and Satine's Wedding take place on. I already have the place for Mark and Rachelle's wedding already plan in my head. I do not know rather I will do Mark's or Rachelle this story or another story.**_

_**Okay that is all I have to say. Until Next time enjoy!**_


	28. Battle at Disturbance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 28: Battle at Disturbance **

Like everything in the whole galaxy, you need to experience stuff first hand to learn something. Flying a Starfighter, such as the T-65 X-wing that you only study the controls and holobooks about, is something you learn from experience. That experience right there is the type Mark is getting at. Yes, he have flown various types of Starfighters, old ones and new ones and got the hang of it quite fast, the X-wing is another story.

The one true thing is that it truly helps that he knows the location of all the controls. The thing is to get use to how it flies. While following Rachelle to the battle he notices that she had similar problems, but worked it. By the time they did reach the main battle which takes place along the out edge of the protection of the Attack Cruiser they are on, Mark had almost a very great control over it.

When they enter the main battle, Mark flips a switch and the wings separate into the shape that gives the X-wings their names. "Okay, let see how this thing fires!" say Mark as he sees another TIE Bomber flying through the protection to the Attack Cruiser it is protecting. When the pilot of the TIE Bomber notice Mark on it tail, it flips over and firing rounds at Mark. Mark quickly tilt the X-wing to the side and avoid the attacks.

Mark presses the buttons on the control wheel and fire green color plasma shoots at the TIE Bomber. Knowing if the Starfighter explodes, the explosion will be bigger due to the bombs aboard. So as soon as Mark notice the TIE Bomber was going to be destroy he quickly pulls up on the wheel and speed 90 degrees vertically.

Mark sensed the death of the clone that was piloting the TIE Bomber. "Take that you weak mind scum that calls yourself a Clone Trooper!" shout Captain Rex over the Comlink. Mark forgot that some members of the 501st Legion was with them on the mission. "Um, not to correct yourself, but they are called Stormtroopers." say Jenna over the Comlink. "Don't care what they call themselves, they are still clones." say Captain Rex.

"Talk about being racist against your own kind." say Rachelle. "Hey, they are not from the same template, and if they are all as bad as the ones that attack the Jedi Temple, then they are not good. They only seem to be good in numbers and when they outnumber their enemies. To me Clones like me, who got way more better training as a soldier, are consider Clones troopers. They are wannabes." say Captain Rex.

"Clear the Comlink you 3, we got important things to do here. You can debate over this after the battle. Feel like I babysitting 3 little younglings that was put in the galaxy to drive me insane. Sometimes I prefer C-3P0." say Mark mumbling the last part to himself. "Hey I resent that!" say the Captain Rex, Jenna and Rachelle.

Anakin flies above Mark and Mark notices that an Imperial-class Star Destroyer is coming up on them fast. "All Star Destroyers that can fire, General Skywalker and me got an Imperial-class Star Destroyer riding our tail. Fire at will! There is no way, two X-wings are going to deal great amount of damage to that thing." say Mark over the Comlink.

Anakin fly upwards as Mark flies downwards. As Mark was flying downwards, Mark felt the Imperial-Class Destroyer explodes. The flames erupt and latch at Mark. He knows none of his Star Destroyers fire upon it. "Look like I save your can. That is another kiss you owe me." say Rachelle. Ah, now it makes sense to him. Rachelle must have used the Force to light the fuel within the Star Destroyer into erupting. Not an easy task to do with something that large. Then again with the right amount of focus, size does not mean a thing with the Force.

Mark tries to controls the X-wing as it was push by the blast of the explosion. The cockpit shakes roughly and while it was shaking roughly. A TIE Fighter speeds at Mark and fire at him. Mark not in the mood to put up with a standard TIE Fighter, presses a button on the control panel. The bottom of his X-wing opens up and fires a Proton Missile at the TIE Fighter.

TIE Fighters are pretty weak, even the ones of Darth Vader's Empire. The Proton Missile missed the cockpit, but hit a wing that destroy the wing, and send the TIE Fighter into another TIE Fighter which exploded it up. "Huh, Dominos, Been awhile since I play. Really should asked Kim if she still likes to play it." say Mark as he decides to get a move on before another TIE Fighter or Bomber decide to come after him.

While he was flying, he senses and sees that Rachelle was in danger. A group of TIE Fighters was surrounding her and a group of TIE Bombers was above her. Mark went flying to her aid, pushing the X-Wing as fast as it could go. He knows he cannot take all of them down, but he hopes that they do not know when someone is playing chicken with them.

Mark put the deflector shield on so he can go even faster. Here goes nothing. Mark speed through the pack of the TIE Bombers, scaring them away just like he plans. When he did this, Anakin, Jenna and a Clone, fired at them. Mark takes down the TIE Fighter.

"Okay, Captain Kia, hopefully you have been working on the plan just in case we get attacked by bunch of Star Destroyers or similar ships." say Mark. "Already done it sir, all the attacking ships on position, awaiting your commands and you getting the out of it." say Captain Kia.

Everyone was confused. "All soldiers retreat to the ships!" shout Mark. No one dared to defy him. They know if he has something plan and he orders a retreat, you better retreat or you might end of dead. Everyone scattered upwards high where the Grand Army of the Republic and Bakuran Military fleet is. Jenna looks down with a smile. She sees bunch of Bakuran Military ships and few Attack Cruisers surrounding the attack fleet. The attacking fleet is boxed in on all sides expect the rear which is facing the disturbance.

"Oh, I hate to be in their boots right now. Seem like they are going to be on a receiving end of one of Mark plans." say Rachelle. Mark on the other hand, activate a portable Holocom and mange to get hook up to the person who is in control of the attacking fleet. Due to the closeness of the disturbance, it is interfering with the signal a bit.

"I giving you 10 seconds to order your troops a retreat before my army do something that you will regret them doing. After 10 seconds, my second in charge will order an order to the Star Destroyers which surrounds your to open full fire on you." say Mark. "Whoa! Did not expect that!" say Anakin looking from his Starfighter to Mark's who was staring at the portable Holocom. From the distance he cannot tell if Mark was buffing or not.

Then Anakin saw couple of the attack ships firing at the Republic forces. "I am sorry, you made the wrong choice, and I was hoping you would be wise. Kia order the order." say Mark throwing his Holocom down to the ground in frustration. He was not even going to have his troops attack unless they were attack upon. He was hoping that they will leave. Palpatine must made his clone troopers completely obedient or something, because if that was Captain Kia in that position or any members of the Clones within the Grand Army of the Republic, if they know that their chance of living through something is so close to impossible to do, they will retreat.

Mark has learned countless time, in war, sometimes you have to take a lot of lives. It hurts the Jedi side of him greatly to know it was his orders that killed bunch of living beings, even through they are Clones. That was why the Clone Wars was considered easier for him, because his enemies were droids.

From her T-65 X-wing, Rachelle could sense that Mark is hurt because of the plan. She knows him pretty well. He does not like to kill or give the order to kill, but if he has to he will. When he has to, it does not mean he likes it. She knows that Mark is going to be a little bit upset at this, but hopefully it does not cause him to get so distracted, they need him to be focus when they go through the disturbance.

Mark flies away just as the Grand Army of the Republic put full power to their weapons and begins to fire at the attacking Forces. One Imperial-class Star Destroyer loses it command tower and drifted into the disturbance when the ship was nailed by lightning, hit by asteroids. Jenna notices that the frame ripped and caught on flames just exactly like the portal that bring her into the dimension. Seeing this, she hopes the shields could protect against something like that. She gulps at the idea of how many lives will be lost attempting to go through the disturbance. Yes, she has seen parts that are stronger and she can tell they are stronger because they are grayer then other parts. She knows the part where they are heading will be less as strong.

Something through the Force was telling her that. She knows something through the Force told Mark about the Disturbance and how to past it safer then usually. Then again, Mark always seems to have a very great connection with the Force.

* * *

Back on Coruscant, Mace Windu was highly surprised that the Senate agreed onto the terms of using solar power, wind power and they even suggest using geothermal. So Mace was eager to get started on the plans for the Jedi Temple. They are making shields working on the circuit that Rachelle stated. Mace had it check out with someone who knows everything about electrical, and say it was one of the best thing to come up with.

So that brings Mace Windu the reason why he is visiting Senator Amelia Zane in her apartment. Kimberly Zane, Mark's twin was sitting with her. Mace still cannot get over the fact that Mark has a twin. He always thought he might have siblings but never a twin. It is strange in the way Kim acts and little bit of her looks, she can see Mark within her.

"Master Windu, what have I done to honor such unexpected visit from the Master of the Order, as my son calls you? You want anything to drink?" say Amelia. "A request has brought me your way, today. See we are repairing the Jedi Order. With you being in the Galactic Senate, you would know that we are planning on using wind, solar and heat from the inside of the ground, while also having various of shields put up to prevent the problem we had a few weeks ago." say Mace as sits down after Amelia waves to an empty chair as she turn the Holovision to mute.

"What kind of a request? If it is something serious you know that type of request must be made to the Chancellor or the Senate as a whole." say Amelia. "I understand that, madam. It is more of a personal request on behalf of the Jedi Order. I am aware that you being a member of the Zane Family, you have a connection with Zane Tech. Well, Rachelle made these plans for the protection of the Jedi Order which was agreed upon. She suggested getting resources from Zane Tech, since you guys have a lot of technology that deal with, what they called it green technology, I figure you could be great help. I did some background research and found out most of that kind of technology that is used on Bakura was made by your family company." say Mace.

Amelia was taken aback a bit. She was not expecting that request, because she figured that Mark have giving the Council the number to get in contract with Zane Tech. Then again she knows that Mark tries to keep some of his Jedi life from his personal life and Zane Tech have been far away from Coruscant to offer any great help. It was not until a few years ago that the large company on Bakura begins to expand out from the planet.

She knows first hand that Zane Tech will help the Jedi Order since one of their own family member is a Jedi. Since Zane Tech is a family own and run business, family always comes first. No matter what the situation is, Zane family look after their own, even if the members are married into or out of the family. One of the reasons why the family is so respected on Bakura, it is not only loyalty to their planet but due to the intense loyalty the family has for ever member of their family and the friends of their family.

"Master Windu, didn't Mark told you the number to call." asked Amelia as she looks at the dark skin colored Jedi Master. "He might have mention in passing, I am not for sure. Most likely not since we get our supplies from local businesses on the planet and in the Core." say Mace.

"What do you need and I will call in to get you some supplies." say Amelia taking out her Datapad that she have on her. Mace Windu told her what he needs. He orders windmills, solar panels, and any other materials that they will need for the green technology. She was surprised when he said geothermal. Even through she was at all the Senate meetings, she was still shocked to hear him state that.

"Okay, I will get right on it, the geothermal equipment will need to be ship from Bakura. We have recently open a shop on Alderaan, the other supplies could be shipped from there." say Amelia as she types in Mace request to her Datapad so when she does get in contact with her family on Bakura and Alderaan.

* * *

Rachelle found Mark standing on the bridge looking out of the viewports with a grim look on his face. She swears he is staring at the spot that is full with destroyed Imperial-class and Tector-class Star Destroyers lay.

Rachelle walks toward him and looks out the viewport. "You know it is not your fault. You give them an option to leave and they decided to fire upon us. It is only right that they got fire upon in order to protect the members of our fleet." say Rachelle softly as she looks at Mark. "I know it just hurts that they could be so stupid any decent solider would know that facing a military fleet just as ours and expecting to win will be impossible. They were cover on all sides." say Mark.

"There are clones, Sidious must of breed them to not go against his orders even if it means their lives." say Rachelle. "They aren't too wise, either." say Captain Kia who was watching the battle from the bridge as he was directing Star Destroyers to surround the invading fleet.

"I think we should wait for another day. Let the ships power recharge, I know half the ships in the battle will have taken a hit." say Mark. Rachelle smiles as she kisses him. She knows it will take him some time for him to get better and the ships power supply needs to recharge before they go to the disturbance.

* * *

All the way in the Deep Core, Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious is sitting in a throne on top of a tower in a base located within the planet called Had Abbadon. The planet is an ancient and lost planet. According to one of the legend it believed to be linked to origins of the Jedi Order. Mainly the planet is full of dry up fields and has some lava on the surfaces. Darth Sidious have found it while he was searching through the Force after moving his clone bodies off the planet of Byss.

So he figures with his base of operation on the planet will make it harder to find out. Then again most hardly knows how to travel within the Deep Core. Unlike them, he knows ancient Hyperroutes he could use to his advantages.

Still he has great control over Byss too; it just no longer will be where his main base will be. He uses the large shipyards he has built there to keep creating ships. Through he does not have that much room on the planet due to there appears to be a lot of people living there. He was never aware of people living there, since he hardly uses the planet. His base on the planet was located on the top pole of the planet where there were hardly any people. Byss is a large planet and he really never taken the time to look at the planet. He used to think the planet is abandon.

For his military, they are now created on Had Abbadon. The clones he grows into being his Stormtroopers are different than the ones that are made on Kamino. He uses a Spaarti Cloning Cylinders. Instead of taking 10 years to make a clone and train them, it only takes a standard year. So he figures he have an army of Stormtroopers that can stand against the Grand Army of the Republic. Some of thing had a lot more training there others. He needs to find ways to make the cloning better, so that he could get Kamino quality of clones within a year.

Through the Force he has sensed that his plan to save A'Sharad had failed greatly. Yes, he knows A'Sharad wants to change the Jedi Order, but Darth Sidious wanted to transform him into a Sith, that was his plan after all. He has started A'Sharad on the path to the Dark Side, but once again his plan had failed, thanks to Master Zane.

He will find an apprentice and he will take down all that opposes him. Darth Vader, Master Zane, the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order will not know what hit them. The galaxy will be his as it should have been in 19 BBY when he was going to turn Anakin into a Sith. Through he does not have the advantage of control the war like he had with the last war. Master Zane has ruined everything for him. He was going to bring the Sith to rule the galaxy. He was going to finish the Sith's Grand Plan by taking down the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic, but all that failed because of Master Zane. Then as a backup plan, he created Darth Vader to aid him, which turns out that it leads him creating another adversary. That is something else that can be blamed on Master Zane. Master Zane is the root to all of his problems and he cannot wait until he rips those roots out of the soil.

* * *

_**I think I just realize space battles are not really my thing to type, no out I like them a bit. So sorry if the battle scene does not sound good, personally I do not think it is great but it is good and I cannot find a way to make it better. Might be one of the main reasons why I did not type them so much before. **_

_**Okay, I forgot to mention in the last author note in the other chapter about the changes of the Jedi Temple. See back when I was researching the New Jedi Temple, I did not like how they encase it into the pyramid, I know it was for protection, but I just hate how it looks. So I decide to go the way of using shields. Also I figure to make the temple less dependent on Coruscant by giving it it one energy source. I like the Jedi Temple before the New Jedi Order change it. How it looks just seem to define the Jedi, I do not know how to describe it basically. **_

_**Now onto the planet that Darth Sidious is on. See according to Wookieepedia it exists, but not a lot of information on it. In the information box it states it have dry fields. The History of it is that it is where Cade Skywalker and Darth Krayt (A'Sharad Hett) fought the last battle. It was none of that, that got me interested. It was the behind the scenes statement. Here what it states word for word: **_

_**"Had Abbadon was actually a proposed name for the Imperial capital—later identified as Coruscant—which appeared in early drafts of Return of the Jedi. It was meant to be a city-planet orbited by two Death Stars under construction, and the Green Moon, later renamed Jus-Endor (which would later become Endor). Its lowest levels were meant to be home to Emperor Palpatine's throne room, surrounded by a lake of lava, around which Luke Skywalker would duel Darth Vader. These concepts were ultimately separated into the Emperor's throne room aboard Death Star II and Mustafar.**_

_**Abbadon is similar to the Hebrew word abaddon, meaning "destruction.""**_

_**See the reason that it was going to be the Imperial Capital that set my interests. Since it include lava, I figure not only it is going to be dry fields but also lava. Make it seem more interesting looking. Since it was going to be the captial instead of Coruscant in the drafts of Star Wars, I figure to use it as the base of Darth Sidious operation. **_

_**I had a comment on when the wedding of Mark and Rachelle should be. Someone stated in the next story after the defeat of Darth Vader. Really I do not plan on having Darth Vader killed off much later in the series. Darth Sidious on the other hand, I do not know about him yet. I playing with the idea of a 3 way war. I think I also came up with a name for this war. The name I am thinking of is the Triad War. Which I took the defination of the word Triad as a set or 3 people of things. Since the war is going to be better 3 groups it seems to fight. I was thinking of calling it the 2nd Great Galactic War, but that was before I came up with this 3 way war. So tell me what you think about that war name. **_

_**Since we are on names, I am wondering what you think I should called Darth Sidious's group. I am open for suggestions. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	29. Into the Disturbance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 29: Into the Disturbance**

"I still think this is insane to do. You saw what it that disturbance did to that Star Destroyer when it went in." say Dooku as he shakes his head looking at Mark as if he was the most insane person in the galaxy, wait no the universe. "Well, if you do not want to go, you are more than welcome to take an X-wing and fly it to a planet. Those things have Hyperdrives built into them." say Mark. Dooku laughs a bit as he stares at Mark.

"Yeah, do you know how long it has been since I personally pilot a Starfighter? It has been to long, and I do not have any knowledge of how to fly these newer styles of Starfighters. I might wound up blowing myself to bits." say Dooku. "How could you blow yourself up to bits, when there is no self-destruct features in them?" ask Mark. "I do not know, but knowing my luck, I will happen to find a way in the worst possible way. Happen to me before." say Dooku pointing at Mark.

Mark shakes his head as he looks out the viewports to the ghostly cloudy white mass in front of the fleet. Mark's ship have move to the frontlines. He told the other ships if it does not go well for them, do not follow.

"Anyway, we got powerful shields. Those ships that got into the disturbance went into the stronger area and they have no shields. According to Jenna, it seems to have similar effects as the portal that led me into this universe." say Mark. Mark can sense the uneasiness within Dooku.

"Dooku, my friends are on this ship, don't you think that if I had any doubts in this ship ability to go through the disturbance, I would force them off. You know me well, because I am most likely the same as the one you killed, sorry for bringing up that, but didn't you trust him before you left the Jedi Order? Don't you trust me, since you rejoined the Jedi Order?" ask Mark. Mark has received nods to both of his questions.

"Then it time to show a bit of faith. I might not have all the experience such as you nor the age, but I can hold my own." say Mark. "You know I trust you a lot, Mark. You were one of the few Jedi who wanted to give me a chance. You could have left me to die aboard that ship, even after you stopped Anakin from killing me." say Dooku lightly.

"You were a pawn in Sidious game. Some Jedi and a lot of Senators did not see it. You know full well there hardly anyone outside the Jedi Order who knows a lot about the Force. They think you were willing to his plans. They are not aware of how addicting the Dark Side could be once you have it. They think that you can control it." say Mark.

Dooku always admire how wise Mark is. They say wisdom comes with age and experiences, he swears when Mark is his age, then he most likely would be very wise. Sometimes Dooku wishes he was as wise as Mark when he was Mark's age. He wished he was wiser when he was older than Mark's age, maybe he would have never fallen to the Dark Side. When Mark gets the age of 92, which is his age, he would likely be the wisest 92 year old person within the Jedi Order.

Mark looks at the time on the Holocom. It is 9:23 in the morning. There is only about 30 minutes to go before they attempt to go through the disturbance. As far as Mark is aware, if they make it through it alive, they will be the first one to travel outside of the galaxy. Mark had all power that normally goes to weapons to be transmitted to their engine and shields.

"Hopefully that advancement in our power supply is good. This will be a test for your idea." say Mark. He knows it was due to Dooku's advancement that has been advance on since he has given it to the Galactic Republic and boy did it surely help. Mark is for sure without it, they might have lost a lot of ships and lives during the war. They might have even lost the war. The Empire ships were hard to beat, even with great planning and out maneuver them. Good thing, Mark did they did not decide to kill Dooku, or they might have fallen. Seem like Mark is not the only hero for the Republic.

"If Zane Tech is as good as they claim to be, then we have nothing to worry about. They have been making advancements on my idea for so long. I would never image being at this level. Still think it is insane to cross the disturbance. There must be a reason for all the damage ships. I bet you anything they were ships that have explorers on them." say Dooku.

Mark laughs lightly at this as he looks away from the elderly face of the 92 year old former Jedi Master, former Sith and current Jedi Knight. "Trust me; I am not saying this because I am loyal to my family, but Zane Tech is a very great company. According to the galaxy it is still new, but on the planet of Bakura and surrounding systems it is pretty old and famous. The company was made in 500 BBY, so in a sense to some of the major companies that have been around since the early days of the Galactic Republic it is consider fairly new." say Mark.

Dooku knows that most refer to the beginning of the Republic by the Ruusan Reformation, but actually it goes back to 25,053 BBY and there have been some companies, such as the Kuat Drive Yards who have been around for close to around that time. That company is a big supplier of warships for the Galactic Republic and various of planets too. Dooku is amazed that the Empire was able to steal the ideas of some of the ships that are being made by Kuat Drive Yards. Like the Imperator-class Star Destroyer, or as it more commonly known as the Imperial-class Star Destroyer. Due to the infamous reputation of the Empire, those ships are hardly being made anymore by Kuat Drive Yards any longer. Also with how much money going into produce them and no one interest in them, it was not really worth it. There are only a few groups that buy them. It just likes the same thing with TIE Fighters, but they are completely stopped being made by companies.

While Mark was preparing the ships for going into the Disturbance, Rachelle arrives to the bridge. She was wearing a tan color tank top with dark brown tunic jeans and pale brown robes. Mark was wearing something similar, but without the robe and his tank top is black.

"So, Mark does this path we taking going straight?" ask Rachelle as she leans over his left shoulder and places kiss on his chin. She could feel the whiskers of the hair on his chin. Mark hasn't shaved in weeks. Mark felt her hand on his waist and grip it while rubbing his thumb over it.

"You know this most likely have never been done. We are going to take the lead and everyone will follow us. I determine, with the Force that the lighter areas of the Disturbance are the weaker points. So we follow that path. The ships and shields might take some damage." say Mark. As he stated that, his mind went back to that day when the Star Destroy got destroyed. Mark looks over to where it remains. He has sensed all life has been burn alive due to some very intense heat and that hull has rupture and they lost oxygen. Then how Jenna describes the damage look similar to the portal that he comes through he has that vision in his head.

The Starfighter he was using going through the portal, spinning out of control as Lightning hits it. At the time he was unaware of the body begin to peel and only slightly notice the flames. Then when he landed on Naboo, it was a surprise that he came out of it alive and with only minor injures. Mark shakes his head at that moment.

"Shields on high power with thrusters on high. On my count begin moving to the current. Everyone brace for impact." say Mark as he hold up five fingers. Every second he put one more finger down. When the final finger went down, the ship begins to move forward.

Mark grabs the edge of the Holocom as the tip hit the Disturbance. The ship shakes lightly. As more and more came into it the shaking got a little harder. "Keep an eye on the ship temperature." say Mark as the Clones keep track of that stuff and Mark pull up on the Holocom. The Holograms seem to be on the fritz a bit but still useable.

Mark had order extras to be added to the ship. Like way much more coolant and storage. Lightning hit shield hard and went through it a little bit. The tip of the lightning hit the tower, scarring it. It sends everyone stumbling. "Is the shields down?" ask Mark. "No, sir it seems the energy is making the shields flux a bit. It still in perfect condition." say a Clone.

Mark saw a strap of dark cloud white. He has the ship move to where the path turns sharply back the way they came. It turns out the path was a large windy curve. Mark had speed reduce for more accuracy. The edge of the ship touches a dark part of the disturbance and there were a super loud groans and shakes very badly. The shields within the area of the ship flex so badly, that Mark can see it waving on the Holocom.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE MOVE THE SHIP!" shout Rachelle to a Clone. They move just out of time, because a Attack Cruiser speeds past them, with thrusters on fire and went into the dark part of the disturbance. The thruster erupted as Lightning nails it burns up. There was a loud ripping noise, as Mark watch as metal hall of the tip of the Attack Cruiser rips and the frame bents upwards as if it collided with the top front of another Star Destroyer.

The Force gave Mark a warning. "Throw it in reverse!" shout Mark. The Clones did and they put in reverse and carefully backup. Just in time when the command tower on the Attack Cruiser got nailed by a pack of Lightning, blasted off the Attack Cruiser and went speeding right through the path where their ship was just at. There was a Victory 1-class Star Destroyer that got nailed with the Command Tower so hard that it nails the invisible shields making it visible, crashed through it, nails that command tower, snapping it backwards with enough force to send the ship into another Dark area.

"SEE I TOLD YOU!" shout Dooku pointing at Mark. Mark senses another ship coming. Mark reaches out through the Force to slow all the ship in the fleet down to prevent even more deaths and damage. Mark manages to get a hold of all the ships commanders.

"All Ships, go back out, stays close to the path lighted. We will go alone." say Mark. The female that Mark has talked to when he meet up with the Bakuran Military appears over the Holocom. "Hell no! You could send your fleet back, but I am not leaving you out here. We saw the damage of not being careful. We were going to slow down when we saw you. We were following right behind you, well my ship at least. It the other ships." say the female over the fritz Holocom. The hologram seems to split and side a lot and there is a lot of static.

"I am the General in charge of this fleet. If I say leave, I mean it. If you want to stay you can go ahead, but from the this point on, all ships will follow me in line. If you go out of line, you better hope that you do not get into the wrong part. I do not know if we are able to keep transmission up. So follow my lead. We are taking more power away from our thrusters and giving them to the shields. The Shields seems to be flux a little so have power. I am ending transmission now. Either reverse and head back or stay on course." say Mark as he ends the transmission.

If they live through this, Mark is swearing he is never ever going go through this again. Who gives a hoot what lays on the other side of the Disturbance? Their galaxy is big enough, what the point of exploring another. Matter of fact, with out Hyperroutes, they cannot use Hyperspace.

As Mark was thinking this, he saws a very old ship scraps across the shields a bit. If they are not carefully they will end up like the explorers. Here to think Master Jorus C'baoth think a group of Jedi can uses the Force to manage to get through this, it would have been suicidal. Even not being in it, Mark could sense the amount of energy within it. Even using the Force to stop the other ships seems to be taxing on him.

After this mission, he is going to have a long talk with the Senate about this. If they want to Exile someone from the Galactic Republic send them to another planet outside of the Galactic Republic. This is truly insane on the topmost levels on a chart of insanity.

"Okay start moving very slowly, I do not want the speed to drift over 400 miles per hour." say Mark decide to drop the ship going full speed at 606 MPH by almost 200 MPH. Rachelle remember something that she found out while meditating yesterday before the battle, that the battle and her being concern for the person she loves drove it out of her mind.

"Um Mark, I just remember something." say Rachelle as she rubs the back of her neck. Mark turns around and looks at her. "What is it?" ask Mark. "Yesterday morning when I was meditating I found out how long the disturbance is. It is 96,000 miles long." say Rachelle. Mark did the math quickly in his head. They are going to head around 400 MPH for most of the trip. Within a day they will go 96,000 miles if they do not stop. That means they will be on this trip for 10 days just to get through the disturbance.

"10 days trip, which is going straight. Who knows how long it will take to get there. So it will take a minimal of 10 days at a constant speed of 400 Miles per hour. Thank the Force that we fitted these ships with larger fuel tanks. I figure when we get back we will need to stop at the nearest space station or planet to get fuel for, to make it back to Coruscant." say Mark as he checked the fuel tanks on the Holocom. They got enough to make at least 30 days. So they are cutting it close.

"Okay here's the plan we can back off, head back, jump to Hyperspace to the nearest planet to fuel up, or risk getting to the other side and back within no more than 20 days. We only got enough fuel in the tanks for 30 whole days. Should have made a stop at some of the planets while we were getting here." say Mark.

"Couldn't we risk going 500 miles per hour and make it there in and back in the minimal of 16 days." say Dooku quickly did some math in his head. "Do not risk it, we were going 500 to 600 miles per hour, but had to slow down. The calculations on the Holocom are for 400 miles." say Mark.

"What about the spare tanks. I thought all ships these sizes have spare tanks that could be turn on by a flip of a switch or press of a button?" say Rachelle pointing out. "The spare tanks were combined with the tanks we already have. There is an extra tank, but not enough to give us 5 days and we are more than 5 days from any known habitable planet. Plus we need to take in consideration for the stress being put on the ship. That will make use lose even more fuel." say Mark.

"Wait if we shut down some part that supplies the power wouldn't that save some fuel?" ask Dooku. Mark rubs his chin a bit while thinking of this. "We could transfer the power to either the shields or thrust, but that would not help greatly because it will be using the same amount of power. So basically we either stop, head to a planet and come again, or we move forward and hopes the Force is with us." say Mark.

That was a tough decision. If they make it through go the opposite way and run out of fuel they may never get back. Who knows what is on the other side? Mark have sense some life forms on the other side. Regardless, they might not have advance technology such as the ships they are using or they might not be friendly.

Rachelle does not like the idea of turning back. It will just increases there chances of getting attacked. Yes, shields regenerate powers, but it just like recharging a rechargeable battery for appliances, the more you recharge it the weaker it. Even through it might take awhile before you notice the shields are actually weaker.

"I do not think it is wise. We go back out of here; we might be in for a battle. Who knows how many people are out there trying to target us." say Rachelle. "We still going to have the risk of being in a battle when we get back." say Dooku lightly as he looks at her.

"Yes, but we do not have to worry about the shields being in place. You saw the damage that the disturbance did to ships without shields. Shields are not like fuel, you cannot simply go somewhere and have shields be easily repaired or replace as simple as fuelling up tanks. It could take weeks to repair and replace a shield like this. That is why ships hardly use this type of shields. It is a surprising how well it is holding up, due to the strain we been getting on the monitors of the shield generators. Then you have to take into action that this ships have various of shields on it coming from other ships within the fleet." say Rachelle wisely.

Mark knows about the shields on the fleet begin very hard to come by. They do not make a lot of them. The company that makes them, just having 20 of them being ordered for the nearly wipe them out of their supplies and they have been making shields for 300 years. They say the shields that are on the Attack Cruisers took 50 years to make. The company had slow down on those shields since, due to all the labor and expenses, the prices for these shields are very high. The Galactic Republic has got them on discount, but still they were expensive. Too expensive to put on every single warships. Plus the repair costs are more than most can afford.

Mark was amaze that the Bakuran fleet was able to withstand. Yes, he notices some of their ships taking damages. He also knows that they modify their ships to have a lot of shielding generators aboard for this mission, which increase the standard power supply of the shields greatly.

Mark pinches his noise as he looks down. He needs to think of something quickly. The longer they take the farther they get away from the entrance and the more fuel being used up. He can see the possibilities of both choice, to keep going forward or to go back. Those possibilities are good and bad. Then he got the idea of what to do and set forth putting into action.

* * *

_**Look like the gang has a problem, should they continue or should the go back? Well, I already know what I have plan for it. Yes the 20 Republic Attack Cruisers aka Republic Venator-clas Star Destoryer have very rare and highly expensive shields and larger fuel tanks. So the question remains, would they be able to get across the 96,000 miles of disturbance twice without running out of fuel? Well, we got to wait and see. **_

_**Now that is one long trip, I highly doubt I could go that long being in any type of vehicle, even if it is a Star Destroyer. No way, I am going to put up with that. Could you image if you have to drive that far in a car or a truck and you are not allowed to stop for anything beside gas, oh that would drive me insane. **_

_**Until next time, Enjoy!**_


	30. Disturbance Interference

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 30: Disturbance Interference **

96.000 miles have passed since the Galactic Republic fleet of 20 Attack Cruiser, which also known as Venator-class Star Destroyers are beginning to see their first sign of space outside of the disturbance in 10 days. Turn out the path only have a few turns and was a straight forward path.

Just like the entry to the Disturbance, the exit was rough. Actually, the whole trip was roof. Lightning, rocks and other debris were almost constantly hitting their shields. The entrance was very rough because it shake the ship so bad it feel like it was crash landing on a highly rocky mountain terrain.

Their entire fleet went down from 2240, to 2230 in the course of the trip and that was mainly because some ships disobey Mark's orders about following behind him. After losing 10 ships, it seem like the fleet got the message to not disobey Mark orders.

"Brace for impact!" shout Mark loudly as they near the tip. Mark grab tightly onto the chair that a Clone is sitting on. Right as soon as the ship tip nails the barrier there was a very hard shaking. Mark was thrown down to the floor hard and bangs his head. It was his use of the Force that prevents him for hitting the floor so hard to knock him out.

Once out of the disturbance, the ship spins out of control. Who ever thought a vehicle that is not on land and does not have wheels could spin out of control so badly. The shields shut down and Lightning was dancing across the body for a few seconds. All the lights and computer went off. Once the lightning was done dancing over the body, the power came back on but the lights are dim.

"What the Force?" ask Mark getting up. "I think we came out of it to face. I am starting to think the edge is stronger then the core, so it shocked our ship. The ship is in recovery mode. I do not think there is much damage. According to the computer, the system is fine.

Mark got out of the low area where all the computers are and walks to the viewports and see that the hull of the ship is heavily scarred from the lightning that travel against it.

"Could we move the ship?" ask Mark looking around the viewports. He senses some planets off to the distance. "Not as fast as we were until the power it back. I am sending astromech droids to repair any damage to the hull." say a Clone Trooper. When they say this, Mark remember what happen to his Astromech droid, which was the R4-P17, which he called R4. His R4 unit, like most Jedi R4 units, did not have the standard head but a R2 dome head so that they can get the best out of R2 and R4 units. Mark like the style of dome head, so he changes the head. It is possible to change any R series droid head with another one. It just the Jedi uses R4 units since they increased durability than the R2 and R3 series. Still R2 units are one of the best and most properly units out there. Any droids could be modified, so any one of them could be consider greater then when they came out of the factory.

He was in a Starfighter battle with Darth Solaris; the fight had him crashing into a hanger bay of a Victory 2-class Star Destroyer that he was command of for a mission. R4 was destroyed completely. The part of the Starfighter the house his droid was gone. To say it was a sour lost was something. He needs to get a new droid, maybe an R2 unit where he can do a lot of advancement and with Rachelle's help that should be easier than usual.

"Um, sir we got a problem, Prisoner Hett have escaped from his cell during the outages." say a Clone Trooper. Right as he said this, Mark senses something through the Force. Rachelle was hurt.

With the Force speeding his speed up, Mark runs out of the bridge and down where Rachelle was. Mark rushed out the blast door the lead to a set of stairs that was destroyed. Down on the floor bellow, Rachelle is laying bleeding as she tries to defend herself against attacks from A'Sharad Hett. A'Sharad manages to snatch a purple Lightsaber, which Mark can hazard a guess that it is one of Celestia's Lightsabers.

"How fitting, your die at the blade of your first mentor!" roar A'Sharad Hett. Mark was about ready to leap into the battle when he sees Celestia Aluna rushes into the room, blasted A'Sharad Hett off Rachelle, with the Force.

"You will not be harming her today anymore!" say Celestia as she draws her remaining Lightsaber. Mark sensed that A'Sharad dueled Celestia and she has lost before, but it was due to Rachelle that she had not died.

He watches as A'Sharad twirls his Lightsaber in a mechanical hand of his. Even through he killed a lot of Jedi base on his actions, they could not let the pain hurt him. Mark thought it was a wrong thing to do, but then again he was thinking personally.

"Come Celestia, you think you are a match for me? You might have more experience but I have more power!" snaps A'Sharad. "Couldn't you see, you are turning to the Dark Side? Trust me I know what it is! I experienced it!" shout Celestia before she got slashed at. She quickly dodges and swings her Lightsaber at A'Sharad.

A'Sharad quickly blocks it and send bunch of metal flying at Celestia. Celestia uses the Force to burn them before they even made it toward her. A'Sharad then kicked her in the chest hard enough to send her stumbling backwards. He attempted to stab her in the heart, but Celestia dives out of the way, slashed at his left side, and went upwards, scarring his body slightly.

When she was behind him, she spins around and sends a very powerful Force Push at A'Sharad to send him flying into the wall. A'Sharad uses the Force to stop himself from slamming into the wall. Then he uses the Force ability of Combustion the ignites stuff around her. Then he uses the Force to spins the fire around her.

Celestia already knows what he trying to do. He is trying to starve her of oxygen. Regretfully she have uses the same idea on people during her time as a Sith. Celestia waits for the right time and then use the Force to stop the twister of flames around her and send them back at him. A'Sharad dodges and leaps at her; he landed right in front of her and was about ready to stab her when Rachelle uses the Force to knock A'Sharad from his feet. "Hett!" roar Mark as he landed behind him. A'Sharad turns around, got a powerful punch into the face, which made him loses a tooth, and made him noise and mouth bleed. A'Sharad falls down to the ground hard as Mark's rubs the knuckles of his right arm. There were a little bit of blood coming off his fist.

Mark was amazed at the way Celestia fights. She is very good at it. No, wonder why Rachelle looks up to her so much. She very independent, could look after herself,

"Put him in a cell, we going to have to find a planet to drop him off on. There is a planet a light-year from here. We have a transport that have a cell made into, that we can take to get to the planet." say Mark waving his hand over the knocked out A'Sharad Hett. Whoever said that Mark was not physically strong, would have been proven wrong. Mark did not even use the Force to strengthen that punch. He might not be muscular but he is far from being physically weak.

"You know what, the feel very good instead of knocking him out with the Force. Relieve so much frustration I had built up in me because of him. Let's get him back in the cell before he awakes." say Mark. "Couldn't we push him into space?" ask Celestia. Mark looks at her as if she was crazy to suggest such a thing. Maybe she still have problems with her experience with being a Sith. "I still see that we need to work on getting those Sith ways out of you." say Mark while looking at Celestia. "No, that is not why. He deserves it after what he have done." say Celestia. Mark could agree with her, some people such as Maxus Zane deserve death.

"A Jedi does not kill their prisoners." say Mark. "Couldn't we make an exception to that code?" say Celestia throwing her hands out to the side as Mark uses the Force to lift the body. Mark could not tell if his friend was joking or being serious. Sometimes he wonders if the Sith side of her comes out sometimes. He knows it has been awhile since she have been a Sith and she have learned the Jedi way and act upon it greatly. There are just fleeting moments where the Dark Side of her shows, but does not do some serious damage.

Mark looks at her and sees a bit of a smile on her face. "You thought I was serious didn't you. I am serious about that he deserves it." say Celestia. "Very true, I agree, but we must not sink to that level. I think the same thing about my father. The only reason why that Hutt slime butt kisser is still alive is because of me following the Jedi Code." say Mark as he tossed A'Sharad into the cell. He could have been a bit more gently with him, but Mark is not feeling being easy on him. Mark put the code in again for the cell.

"Anyone else was hurt because of him?" ask Mark looking at Celestia. "Not really, besides Rachelle. She was standing on top of the stairs that you were on before A'Sharad blasted it out from under her feet and slams her to the ground with the Force. I think she might have a broken shoulder again. Just curious how many times can the same bone break within a year before it cannot be repaired?" say Celestia.

Now Mark knows why she was bleeding but he was unaware of Rachelle having her shoulder bone break again. He is no doctor or Jedi Healer, but he is for sure that bones could be heal no matter how many times they break, but they might get weaker if they keep on breaking in the same areas over and over again in a short period of time.

Mark rushes back to Rachelle who was struggling to stand up. "Crap we do not have any Bacta tanks, look like you will have to make due with whatever the medical droid could get for you." says Mark realizes Rachelle must either have a broken foot or a sprain foot. Mark helps her up and head to the medical bay. "Mark, my shoulder is fine, it just a bit bang up. Master Aluna is just being worry. If it were broken, I would be in more pain. It just my foot hurts, but not enough for it to be broken." say Rachelle.

"Are you sure?" ask Mark concern as he looks at Rachelle. "Yes, I am for sure. We will know better once, you help me get somewhere to take off this forsaken boot." say Rachelle with a stress tone in her voice.

Mark took her to their quarters and has her sit down on the couch. She offers him her right boot. He rubs her feet as he looks at it. It was red, but he could feel nothing wrong. She winces in pain when he rubs a side of it. "Your foot is a bit swelled up. I think you are right it is possible sprain. Now why would Celestia think you broke your shoulder." ask Mark.

"My shoulder hurts a lot from that fall. I promise that all that is wrong with me." say Rachelle as Mark nods a bit. Mark took off the other boot and sock and places them down on the couch. "Stay off that foot for awhile. Here let me help you get to the bed." say Mark lightly as he offers Rachelle his hand. Rachelle reaches for his hand and Mark grabs her wrist and pulls her up.

As they walk toward the bedroom door, Mark's uses the Force to open it and places her down on the bed. Rachelle winces a bit in pain as she lays down in the bed.

Mark took a body of water, uses the Force to change the water into solid ice. What he did was slow down the atoms moving around in it to freeze it. Rachelle remembers him doing the same thing to make fire on Ragoon 6 on one of their trips when she was a Padawan.

Mark wraps the water bottle up in piece of discarded towel he found. He puts it on the feet and uses a spare belt of Rachelle's, since hers is much smaller than his, and tighten the frozen water bottle to her right foot. He have learn how to uses everyday objects to help with pain and healing during his times as a Padawan, a Knight and a Master on missions. He have learned how to use a wire to sew up a wound and various of similar materials, he have learn how to cauterize a wound with fire and with his Lightsaber.

Mark remembers one time he even manage to uses the Force to sharpen a wire up enough to a point to sew up gapping wound that he have gotten. Then after he did that he cauterize it too help it. He also knows how to make splints, which he had to do one time with Rahm Kota because he has broken a leg. Sometimes you cannot just uses the Force, because it might give you away to other Force Sensitive or it just might not be wise to uses the Force at that time.

"I thought you say you were not a Jedi Healer?" ask Rachelle with a slight smile on her face as she looks up at Mark. "No, but I know how to use some everyday objects to help. When you are out in the field with no medical supplies, you must learn how to adapt. Right now you do not want to walk down to the medical bay, so I will try to get some medical supplies when I come back." say Mark.

"Mark please just stay with me." say Rachelle as she grips his hand. Mark tightens his hand around her hand and looks at her. She has a pleading looking in her blue eyes. "Rachelle, I must transport Hett off this ship and onto a planet. There is a planet a light-year away. Hopefully it is a primitive world that does not have Hyperdrive or any type of spaceship.

"I really cannot stay long; I have to get A'Sharad to a planet. I wish I could stay." say Mark lightly as he holds. Remember we do not have much fuel to just sit here. Through we are not wasting anything since we are emergency power right now, the engine is not running, but we cannot run just on electricity or we will kill the battery." say Mark looking at Rachelle as he rubs his thumbs in a circular motions on the top of her hands.

Rachelle than grabs his other hand and looks up at him. Mark looks down to the ground. He did not need the Force to know that she really wants him to stay with her for a bit. Mark can see why, but he has other things he must do.

"Why does it always have to be you? You were sent to this universe to prevent Palpatine from taking over and prevent the dimensions opening up to each other. Your mission is done! The rest of us could do what we are meant to. There is a whole Jedi Order out there, there is not just a Jedi." say Rachelle. "Darth Vader is out there and I could be the only one who could stand a fighting chance. Plus, A'Sharad out dueled you, Anakin and Obi-wan at the Jedi Temple. Also, take in the consideration that Palpatine is back, my mission is not done. Even if I do kill him, my mission would not be done until I take away all the influence he has on the galaxy that includes Vader and A'Sharad. I am truly sorry. I just do not want to see what happen in my dimension come into play in this." say Mark.

He always wanted to protect the new dimension that he call home, but now that he find his love in Rachelle, he wants to protect her and the dimension even much more. He is about ready to get rid of one problem and that is A'Sharad. Then he could focus on the 3 Sith Lords that is in the dimension. 2 of the three are more important than the one. Darth Vader and Darth Sidious are the big players in the Sith. Darth Solaris is a child compare to them, but a dangerous child.

"Hey doesn't it take a lot of power to open the hanger doors and active the Force Field on those hanger doors to prevent the oxygen from being vacuuming out?" ask Rachelle. Mark smiles a bit, Rachelle could be stubborn and it seems like this time he is beaten. There would not be enough power to make a good Force Field when the Hanger's door opens.

"Curse you and your stubbornness." whispers Mark slightly as he kisses her forehead. "Hey my stubbornness does not know any limits when it comes to the person I love." say Rachelle lightly. "I am not going to leave the ship; I am just going to head to get some food for us. The ship should be back on main power by tomorrow. So you got me for the rest of the day." say Mark as he kisses her one more time before she let go of his hand.

Mark stops and looks at her. "For you to know that I am serious." say Mark as he unclips his Lightsaber and tosses it to her. Rachelle caught it with her hands. She knows that Mark never leaves a ship or a place without his Lightsaber. It is on him 99 percent of the time.

Rachelle holds onto his Lightsaber with her hands. Even through it is slightly bigger than her own Lightsabers. Then again, it does not surprise her that his Lightsaber are slightly larger than her since his hand is slightly bigger than her. Still she styled her just like his. Sliver with strips of black on the handle. The hilt is a straight cylinder shape with a flat bottom, which is consider a basic design of a Lightsabers.

She rests her head down on the pillows as she wait for Mark to return. She was thinking of her future with Mark. She knows for a fact that she really wants to marry him on Bakura and hopefully have kids of their own. She had seen how happy Padme and Anakin are with Luke and Leia. She could easily image Mark and her in the same position. She has fallen asleep thinking about that.

* * *

**_Sorry for posting this late, but a lot of movies at the Flea Market and have been watching them and play a sims game I have bought there. _**

**_There is a small fight scene, but that is only there to provide for the end of the chapter. Basically this chapter is just Mark being there for Rachelle. Also to let people know how Mark thinks about the conflicts and how he is on the frontline of most of them. _**

**_Okay, before I get any comments or PM about the physical action that Mark takes, I will explain myself on that. Yes it would have been easy to knock someone out with the Force, but in the chapter of the battle within the Jedi Order, Mark punched a lot of people because he was trying to get to Rachelle. The punch in this one was mainly to knock him out. I figure it is a way to show how much Mark cares for Rachelle because he take a primitive approach to protecting her. _**

**_I also decide to add something about Mark's R4 droid that he had in the first story and part of the second story. I notice I haven't put that droid in that much, so decide to come up a reason why. Just like Anakin with R2, Mark likes his little R4 droid. Plus I decided it is time to think of new one. Like a way moving on from the other dimension. _**

**_Once again, I provided facts, yes the Jedi Order use more R4 units but they do not normally come with dome shape head like R2. R4 has more durable body, but lack in some ways such as the R2 unit, that is why the Jedi Order often switch the heads on the R4 with R2 unit heads. Rather Mark's droid will be another R4 with a dome shape head or an R2 unit, remains in question. _**

**_Personally, I like the domes heads on the R series droids. The other heads just look plain weird to me. _**

**_Oh every time I describe Mark's Lightsaber I keep on forgetting to mention that it look similar to Anakin's. I just like the style of it better than others. I cannot stand that the bottom be rounded, it looks better than flat. Through I have to admit that Dooku's curved Lightsabers look pretty neat too. _**

**_Plus I am looking for ideas for Darth Sidious/Palpatine apprentice. Any ideas are welcomed. _**

**_Until next time, enjoy! _**


	31. Drop Off

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 31: Drop Off **

Turns out the main power is taking awhile to charge up. Through it seem like the Bakuran Military was smart and bring supplies of fuel tankers aboard their ships. The ships flew out and give fuel to the ships that needed them the most, which are the remaining Attack Cruisers. The tank went from being almost empty to being able to make a trip back on a tank of 45 days, which will give them more than enough time to get through the disturbance and find a planet. They will not be able to make it to Coruscant on that amount of fuel.

Mark was looking from the bridge and seeing astromech droids repairing the hull of the ships. Mark counted the day they have been there; they have been there for 2 days. He is not sure how long the battery will last on the ship. So, he orders that usage of the power to be decrease greatly and only being used when needed. So now, the lights in the ship are much damage.

Mark has notices that the main power levels have been increasing as the droids repair the ship. Mark has made it so he can keep track of it on a Datapad. He walks into the quarters he shared with Rachelle. Rachelle was laying on the bed resting.

Mark places some food on a small table he has bring in from the main room of the quarter. Even through he knows her shoulder and foot is fine, he still check them out of worry that they might all of a sudden get worst. Due to the movement, it causes Rachelle to awake a bit.

"You know you have a bad habit of waking me out of a good part of a dream." mumble Rachelle as she rubs her eyes a bit. "Sometimes it is not good to dwell on dreams. If you dwell too much you might forget to live." say Mark wisely with a smile on his face as he leans down. Rachelle pecks him on the lips softly.

"We still haven't got power to open the doors to the hangers?" ask Rachelle. Mark takes out the Datapad and shows her the chart. "See this yellow line it what the main power needs to be at to safely open the hangers, the red line is where the engine could safely start.

"That look like it will take half of the day to reach that part." say Rachelle looking at the Datapad. "Might take that long. It has been either going fast or slow at various times." say Mark.

"Then we can go home." say Rachelle. "Not entirely, we need to stop at a planet to get fuel. We got enough fuel to make it to Bakura, thanks to the Bakuran Military fueling up the ship, but it is far from enough to get. Still while there, I feel do not feel safe to travel back to Coruscant in this ship. This ship will have to be docked on Bakura go through extensive repairs. Maybe we could get another military ship from the Bakura and head to Coruscant. We got a lot of people to head back." say Mark.

"What about the shields on this ship?" ask Rachelle. "Takes way too much power to operate, it will be scrapped and the ships will be return to their original conditions." say Mark. Rachelle smiles, she loves Bakura a lot. It is like Naboo a bit, but has large cities such as Coruscant, but not even a quarter as big, even through they are quite tall.

Mark knows Rachelle loves Bakura a lot, it was as if it became a second home to her, even through they do not visit quite as often. It is quite a nice place to be. It has open plains and beauty just like Naboo, but in the cities, they could be quite tall.

When Mark was growing up in the Jedi Temple, he have hated being in such a large city. Over the years, he has gotten use to the city. He could live about anywhere, even on a planet such as Tatooine.

For the next 4 hours, Mark stayed by Rachelle side as they talk about various of things. They talk about products that Zane family was making or think of making. They also know that Zane Tech took up the project about making armor for Jedi Order that would not hinder the Jedi in battle.

They also talk about what they will be doing once they head back to Coruscant. Mark knows that he has a big meeting to go to with the Council and than with the Senate to talk about the mission. He has to make sure the Senate does not allow such mission again. It is highly dangerous to travel through the hyperspace disturbance. Even with powerful shields like the ones on the ship they are currently on, it is still too dangerous.

Another thing that they also talk about was their future. Well some of it, because Rachelle was a bit shy to approach some subjects. It seems like the only time Rachelle is shy is when it comes to some aspect of their relationship with each other. Mark knows he is still getting use to the relationship. Yes, he often preaches about love, but never expected to happen to him.

They keep talking until they heard a little beep that comes from the Datapad in Mark's robe pocket, which he had toss over the nightstand before he got in bed with Rachelle.

Mark reaches in the pocket and grabs the Datapad. He looks down at the screen to see what it shows. The power bar was at the yellow line. "Show time." say Mark getting out from the bed. He throws his robes on and walks out of the room toward the hanger bay where he knows that they are preparing a ship for the trip.

Before living the room, Mark kisses Rachelle on the lips lightly. "Mark." say Rachelle. She has given up fighting with him about how he always seem to involve himself in stuff. "May the Force be with you." say Rachelle. "Same to you." say Mark as he walks out of the room.

He arrives to the hanger bay where a Firespray-31-class Patrol and Attack Craft is. This type of ship could also be called Firespray-class Starship or Firespray-class Interceptor. Mark remembers that when Obi-wan Kenobi was chasing after the bounty hunter, which the DNA template for the Grand Army of the Republic Clones is made from, that bounty hunter, uses this type of ship. These ships are used to transport prisoners. Usually it is used by Republic Correctional Authority.

This ship was specially modified to transport Force Sensitive prisoners. This ship was made by the Kuat Systems Engineering, which is a subsidiary of Kuat Drive Yards. This particular ship was bought from them and sent to a Zane Tech, where they modify it with a holding cell to hold Force Sensitive. They also upgrade the class 3 Hyper-drive to a class 1 Hyper-drive. This ship also has an escape pod on one of the cell to launch the prisoner onto a planet. This ship was updated for this mission.

"General Zane, we have made sure all the upgrades have been working. We fixed the hatch where the escape pod cell is located at. We have notice that it would not close back up." say a Clone Trooper with yellow paint on his armor. "We also need to change the planet location. We had risk a Hyperspace jump with some of the X-Wings and found a new planet that is 10 Light-years away. The original planet that are computer scanned, was destroyed when it star went supernova." say another Clone Trooper.

"Do you have a set path program in the computer to the new planet?" ask Mark. "Yes sir. When you active your navigation computer go press A24. That is what the location is saved at. I do have to warn you sir that this is not a Hyperlane, there are none out here so traveling through Hyperspace in this area is much dangerous back in our galaxy." say the Clone Trooper.

Mark crosses his arms. He did not like the fact that they went scouting without being authorized. As the Clone stated, it is highly dangerous to go into Hyperspace in this part of space.

"General Kenobi, General Aluna and General Skywalker have authorized that some X-Wings go along with you for protection." say the Clone Trooper. "Okay, we will do that. Have the prisoner transported to the ship." say Mark as he walks up the ramp to look over everything.

The Clone Trooper who was talking to Mark talks into his Comlink to give the orders for prisoner A'Sharad Hett to be transport to the ship. Mark checks everything quickly and by the time he walks back to the ramp. A'Sharad Hett was being lead down by bunch of armed Clones that have the orders to shot him if he attempt to escape.

A'Sharad Hett glared at Mark as the walk past him. Mark walks to the pilot seat and start the engine as they put A'Sharad Hett. Mark readies the ship and speed out of the Hanger Bay. 30 X-Wing follows him. When they are match the same speed, the X-Wings went around the ship.

There were 6 groups of 4. There were 4 to cover the top, 4 to cover the bottom, 4 to cover the rear, 4 cover the front, 4 to cover the right side and 4 to cover the left side. Mark holds the Comlink by his month. "Prepare to jump to Hyperspace. On my word, we are jumping to Hyperspace." say Mark

The 30 X-Wings and the Firespray ship leaps to Hyperspace when they got far enough away from the fleet. Before they jumped to Hyperspace, Mark have notice the damage on all the ships in the fleet. All the ships were scarred in some forms, but some of them seem like there are pieces missing.

* * *

All the way back on Coruscant, everyone is getting worry about the mission. They have not received words from the fleet that they send to the edge of the galaxy for at least 20 days. They know that there is a high possibility that they will lose contact with the fleet once they enter and cross the disturbance.

What hurts the most is not knowing what has happen. Did they make it through? Are they on their way back through the disturbance? Those was some of the positive thoughts, some of the more negative thoughts were such as, how they died.

Padme, Amelia, Kim and Lillian are highly worried that something bad has happen to them. Through Kim is not as bad as the others are. "Come on, I highly doubt they are dead. It takes a lot to kill Mark and you know that he will try to protect everyone until he breathes his last breath. So they are most likely all alive." say Kim.

"He is no godlike person. He could be kill easily." say Padme lightly, even through it hurt her to say something like that. Kim and Lillian looks at each other. They both remember the battle at the secret base on Bakura well. How they saw Mark plan and put his plan into action was much more than the word remarkable could describe. It is going to take a lot to kill Mark, which is something they know for a fact.

Kim knows even through Maxus Zane is considered a traitor; it does not mean that all the great deeds he have done was forgotten. His style and skills before he went crazy, was consider advance and Mark had put that to shame. Therefore, that is saying something. Serious she could pick up any military history book about Bakura and her father would have been mention in them. He was considered a great militarist planner.

* * *

All the way in the Deep Core on the planet Had Abbadon, Darth Sidious could senses the distress in people that he brings him down in with his plan. He has sensed that the new Chancellor who has taken office after his term ended in 15 BBY was distressed about her husband.

He has known about the plan to send A'Sharad Hett out of the galaxy. That is why he has planted ships near the disturbance in order to bring A'Sharad Hett back to him. He needs an apprentice and not for the reason to take over for him, but for the reason that he needs someone to help him bring the Republic and Darth Vader to their knees.

Then he remembers something that happened a long time ago on Corellia. It was to be used as a backup plan just in case if something happens. Someone that everyone thought was dead. That was back when he sensed the Master Zane of this universe could be a threat and if he manage to stop his plans with Skywalker he had a backup plan. He had trained that person in the ways of the Force enough so that they can train themselves for the time he needs them. He knows that the person is still on Corellia, but hopefully they did not stop training.

Through that is a big risk he is taking to go out of his way into Corellia, but the person is strong with the Force and they could be a great help to him and in his quest. He is glad he had a lot of backup plans. However, he forgot all about this one, but even if he had not it might have not done good against the Master Zane that is currently a thorn in his side. Still he needs all the advantages he needs. He has learned his lesson about Master Zane; do not underestimate him in anyways.

* * *

In the Outer Rim, in the part of space that is known as Sith Space and on the planet of Korriban, Darth Vader is sensing that Master Zane had went through the disturbance and made it. For once in his life, he was hoping Master Zane would have made it, because he knows that Darth Sidious would want A'Sharad Hett for an apprentice and he sensed how strong A'Sharad was.

Darth Vader is looking at the list of planets he got under his command. He has 24 planets under his command and 19 of them are the planets he has gotten from the Sith Space or Sith Worlds some might called them. Korriban is where he stations at and he uses the other worlds with the area to use as plants and factories. That is excluding their moons.

Darth Vader has been planning and training Darth Solaris. Therefore, while the Galactic Republic attention was focus on A'Sharad Hett he was focusing on making plans for the future. If he wants to get anywhere in this war, he must think ahead more. He is going against master planners such as Master Zane and Darth Sidious. Knowing his former Master, Darth Sidious most likely have a back up plan for something like this.

* * *

10 Light-years away from the Hyperspace Disturbance and the Grand Army of the Republic fleet with 220 ships, 30 X-Wings and a Firespray ship drop out of Hyperspace in front of a very large planet. Larger than any Mark have seen before. He sense that the planet was teeming with life, similar to Felucia. Mark checks the scans and notice there is no technology on the planet. "Good, let Hett spend the rest of his life on the forsaken planet." mumble Mark as he walks back toward the cells.

A'Sharad Hett glares at Mark as he come closer. "Hett, I surely hope you like living in a primitive word with no ounce of technology, because that is where you will spend the rest of your life." say Mark.

"You think you have won, Zane?" demand A'Sharad Hett. "I view this case as no one winned. You lost because you lost your faith and did not got the result you wanted. I have lost because I fail to protect those younglings." say Mark. "Oh, this is far from over Zane. Trust me." say A'Sharad.

"You and your delusions. There is no way you getting off this planet nor over the disturbance. You are finished, you are done." say Mark fingering the button the will send the escape pod toward the planet. All he has to do it apply on a little bit more pressure on the button and escape pod will be launch out of the ship.

"You think you have won the war against me Zane! This is far from over. I will be back and I will make you pay for what you have done to the Jedi Order and the Republic! You will pay for stealing Rachelle from me! YOU AND YOUR WHOLE FAMILY WILL PAY!" roar A'Sharad as he slams the fist against the red Force Field. Mark look into his eyes with glare. No one threatens his family.

"We'll see when that happens. If you come hunting me or my family down, you will have me to deal with. Good riddance Hutt slime." snap Mark as he punches the button. "You will pay!" roar A'Sharad Hett before the latches snap off and sends the escape pod out of the ship.

The hatch closes and Mark stares at it. He highly doubts that A'Sharad would make it back to the galaxy. He slides down the side of the wall and hold his sides. It was over; the trouble A'Sharad Hett has caused is over. They can move on and fight the Empire and Darth Sidious without worrying about some traitorous Jedi screwing up their plans.

After a few minutes, Mark gave the command to head back to the fleet. They jump into Hyperspace once more heading back to the fleet. After that, they could get through the Disturbance and head to Bakura. After that, the Grand Army of the Republic parts of the fleet could head back to Coruscant. Hopefully they will get much needed time off.

What they did not saw was a large vine like thing whip out at them from the planet. The vine grabs the escape pod and pulls it in. Then half of the planet seems to pull apart and fly off through space. Leaving the large planet even more smaller.

* * *

_**Finally we are in the final stretch with this story. Just a few notes here. First of all, I would like to make a comment that someone told me. A guest told that they think it was Earth that will be the planet that A'Sharad Hett was being sent to, but that was wrong. See if you watch the movies, which I bet everyone here has, they say in a galaxy far far away. So I figure Earth and the Milky Way galaxy will be thousands of Lightyears away from the Star Wars Galaxy. **_

_**I will be surprise if someone could guess who Darth Sidious apprentice is. It is someone that was either mention in the series or is someone I have created it. Through the hints there are Corellia, they are through to be dead. I got a basic idea who it is. **_

_**Yes, I am not going to make you work for what happen at the end. Yes, the ship is a Yuuzhan Vong ship, but remember they are going to have a very minor impact in these series. As you could have guess, I have something plan on with A'Sharad Hett for later on in the series. Since we are almost to the end, I guess I could tell you what 2 things I had plan on coming out of this story. **_

_**First of all, was the return of Palpatine which will lead into the next story or few stories. **_

_**The second one is A'Sharad Hett. Anyone who read the Star Wars Legions comics ( I think that what they are) They might know what I have plan with A'Sharad Hett later on in the series. That is the only reason for the Yuuzhan Vong. This part of the plan will not happen for a while in the series now.**_

_**What I am focusing on is this war, which I am calling the Triad War. Darth Sidious and Darth Vader is the main concern. **_


	32. Crash Landing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 32: Crash Landing**

Relief has filled Chancellor Skywalker's heart when she has received a transmission from Mark. It has been two months since heard from them. So when she saw his Hologram staring at her from the Holocom she was at lost for words.

"Oh Mark! I am so glad to hear from you!" say Padme. "Good to hear someone that is not aboard the ship for once. We just came out of the disturbance. I have a request to make. I think it might be a good idea to forbid going to the disturbance. We have lost 20 ships going through it first time and lost 1 more coming back through. It is highly dangerous and should not be attempted. We only got enough fuel to jump into Hyperspace to head to Bakura. The ship, even with the shields, is heavily damage. We might need to leave the Attack Cruisers on Bakura to get repaired and dismantle the shields. Even with the shields off it is taxing the power." say Mark.

Padme took in consideration of what she has heard. The fleet has lost 21 ships all together. That is not good and that was so many lives lost. "Okay, I am sending enough ships to pick up your troops on Bakura. I will get in contact with the Bakuran Prime Minster. May I ask what happen of Hett?" ask Padme. "Stranded on a planet 10 Light-years from the disturbance. It is a highly primitive world, no signs of anything that is remotely technology related could be found on the planet by my scans. Oh, I have already contacted Minster Lightwell. He said my troops and ships are more than welcome to stay on Bakura for repairs and relaxation." say Mark lightly as he put his fingertips together.

"How's Anakin?" ask Padme. Mark should have known this was coming. Then again no surprise, if was him in her shoes and Rachelle was in Anakin position, he would have been concern. "He is fine, just sleeping through. I think he have been trying to get some shuteye for some time now. On our trip back through the disturbance, he took control of the ship and he did not get an ounce of sleep during that time.

"General, if we want to make it to Bakura with the amount of fuel we have, I suggest you might want to shut down the transmission." say Captain Kia as he approaches Mark. "Well, I better go, Padme. If you need me, get in contact with me on Bakura." say Mark.

"Okay, your mother will be there with Kim and Lillian. Tell Anakin I love him." say Padme. Mark nods as the hologram fades away. "Okay, set coordinates to Bakura and jump to Hyperspace, when ready." say Mark.

"Making jump to Hyperspace right now." say a Clone at a computer. Mark feels the ship shake as it jumps into Hyperspace. While staring out the viewports of the bridge the black with white dots of spaces change to white with smears of light black. He knows the ship is slowly falling apart due to the shake he has felt when the ship jumps into Hyperspace. A perfectly fine ship will have the feeling of launching from a stop to a very fast speed in matter of seconds when they jump into Hyperspace. Coming through the disturbance a second time was damaging to the ships. The ship that they lost literally split into 10 pieces when the shields fail and engine fails. The ship drifted off the path into the stronger parts of the disturbance.

Mark got up and walks to the quarters he shares with Rachelle. She is getting better, the swelling in her feet is almost all gone and her shoulder does not have pain anymore. She has been up and walking a little bit. Right now, she was sitting up in the bed talking to Celestia Aluna.

* * *

All the way on the Deep Core planet of Had Abbadon, Darth Sidious has some of his Stormtroopers get a ship ready for launch. Even through he likes the life of luxury, which was the type of life he would have if his plans for the Clone Wars have worked, he knows that he must keep his existence a guarded secret. So, he had the Construction Droids build a heavily modified YT-1300. He wanted to go with a different model, but he realizes that there are a lot of YT-1300 around and he will blend in. While it looks like how it should on the outside, the inside is made to be lavish, fit for a ruler.

"Sir, you ship is ready for your take off." say a Stormtrooper. "Good." say Darth Sidious as he walks past the white armored Clone. Sidious walks into the cockpit and sits down in a chair. He knows the ship is heavily armed and defended.

Darth Sidious took off the planet, from the pad that the ship was sitting on. The pad sinks back into the ground as soon as the ship was off it. Darth Sidious speeds the ship through the astrosphere, the orbit and then out of the orbit. As soon as he was out far enough from the planet, he put the coordinates in for Corellia and then added information to the system about on of the ancient Hyperlanes that he has found through the Deep Core.

* * *

There were loud cheers coming from the spaceport and around it when the 219 ships fleet that went to the disturbance came in for landing. Mark senses that Amelia, Lillian, Kim and Joseph Lightwell were among the crowd.

"Sir, you might want to brace for crash landing!" shout a few Clones as Mark realizes that ship begins to fall apart a bit. "Crude!" snapped Mark as he realizes all the people at the spaceport is going to get hurt.

"Try to land in that forest before it is too late. Give power to the thruster so we get pass the spaceport. As soon as we safely pass it, kill the power to the thrusters." say Mark quickly thinking of a way to save a lot of lives. He only needs to get pass the Spaceport and then kill the power. With the power killed, the ships will drift into the crash landing, which hopefully minimizes damage to the planet and to the lives aboard.

"We'll try sir." say a Clone. "That is all I asking." say Mark then another idea hit him and he say, "Get people to the escape pods too. Try to evacuate as many as possible."

Mark got on a Comlink to the Spaceport, told them what they were going to do. It was very unsafe for them to try to come in for a landed there. He knows this way, they will let Joseph know and he will tell Amelia, Kim and Lillian. In addition, he need to inform them why they all of a suddenly change they course.

"Sir it going to be a close call we are losing power to the thrusters quickly!" say a Clone. Mark looks at the edge of the Spaceport is coming up on them fast. Mark reaches out with the Force. People stumble aboard the Attack Cruiser as they were forcefully pushed upwards a bit. Sweat is pouring down Mark's face as he tries to fight the law of gravity with the Force. The Attack Cruiser is heavier then the average Attack Cruiser due to the all the advance shielding.

They heard metal scrapping metal and the ship shake a bit. Mark knows that they scrap the walls of the Spaceport. Mark let go of the Force and then there was explosions from the rear. All the thrusters went ablaze and the rear of the ship begins to burn.

"Sir, another problem have occur, we have lost all control over the ship and the escape pods will not release due to the damage that the ship have received because of the Hyperspace Disturbance." say a Clone as the ship begins to tilts the right and begin to bow down to the ground.

"What is our speed!" shout Mark. "500 MPH sir, something is keeping the engine at the speed!" say a Clone. Mark groans as he braces for impact. This is going to turn ugly way to quickly. Mark sensed Rachelle rushes into the room with a minor limp from her sprain foot. Mark is mentally counting the feet they have yet to go. They are about 1000 feet from the ground and closing in fast at an acute angle.

"Mark what is happening?" ask Rachelle. Mark groans at this, he is trying to focus on the problem at hand. The last thing he needs is Rachelle being here to talk to him. He was trying to uses the Force to slow down the ship, but is having a hard time.

Before he can say anything, the ship nailed the ground going 500 miles per hour. The ship bounce off the ground, did a vertical 360, nails the ground much harder then the first time, which smash the tip inwards and then the ship rocks back and forth roughly as it stay on the bottom of it's hull. As the ship was sliding across the forest floor, it begins to tilt sideways to the right.

There was a mighty loud boom could be heard as the ship landed hard on it right side, which engraved that part of the ship into the ground and damage the right side. The ship keep sliding until the tip of the ship begins to dig into the ground and the ship stops. The burning thrusters once more erupt into intense flames and explode that part of the ship, sending pieces flying everywhere.

Few minutes later, the hull of the ship was met with several of explosions dancing across the hull of the damaged ship.

Inside of the ship, everyone was thrown in several directions. Mark and Rachelle were thrown out of the bridge and though the blast doors that leads to the bridge. Good thing for them, because the bridge collapsed inwards.

After they were thrown backwards, explosion all around the ship could be found happening. This made a mess of the floors, walls and ceiling. There were wires handing everywhere, holes in the metal surfaces, cracks, pieces of metal hanging.

* * *

Joseph Lightwell has received the news over his Comlink, which was position on the collar of his jacket. He had a hard time hearing what was coming over the Comlink because of the people cheering and then grow concern when the leading Republic Attach Cruiser fly away.

Joseph also notices that the thrusters erupted in flames. He is not much of a mechanic, but he knows that thrusters should not be doing stuff like that. "What just happen?" ask Lillian growing concern. "According to the control tower, General Zane has called in that the ship is falling apart and it was too dangerous to land in the port." say Joseph. "He is crash landing the ship. I could see the ship speed up to get over the sides of the port. I bet you he will kill the power to the ship after he gets over the side. I had to do something like that once." say Kim.

"Wait, he is going to crash land the ship, when he could have just landed here?" ask Amelia. "Amelia, the ship is falling apart; even I have notice that a bit. It will do more harm then good for it to land here. If he lands outside in the forest, the risk of lives that not aboard the ship is even less than they would be in here. He making a good decision." say Joseph.

As he was saying this, the ground begins to shake a bit, and then stop, and then another big shake follows by another shake. He is for sure he saw the crashing ship spins up in the air before landing again. Then there was this very loud boomed.

"GET THE EMERGENCY SPEEDERS OVER THERE RIGHT NOW! I WANT MEDICS AND FIREFIGHTERS!" shout Joseph into his Comlink and to people around him as he notices Amelia took off running to the nearest exit to the spaceport.

Joseph, Kim, and Lillian took off running after Amelia. Joseph knows there is a danger that the ship might explode even more. He has heard stories from Kim about what has happen during her time with the Bakuran Military. When you get a ship that large with highly explosive fuel, it can create a big fireball. He just hopes they could get there in time, before a lot of deaths occur.

Joseph was glad he kept fit since school; he never knew Amelia could run so fast for that long. To prevent himself from overheating he throws off his black suit coat. He knows he is going to get not just an earful but two whole earfuls from dirty such expensive and brand new coat from his wife. She just bought it for him last week.

He runs over one hill and tackle Amelia. This was not that hard since she stop because of the horrors of the crash. He did not realize how bad it was after he looks up. He sees the bottom of the hull that was halfway engraved into the ground. There were pieces of metals that were hanging down from the frame of the ship. The tower, which he knows the bridge is located, is twisted up very badly as if someone try to make it go through a blender. The thrusters and the rear of the ship was ablaze like a wildfire going through a dried up forest that haven seen a drop of rain in 2 years. There were fires on other places on the ship. The hull of the ship all has holes and dents in them. He almost failed to notice that the rear of the ship was sticking out at a very acute angle, which he would guess would be no more then 5 degrees.

Then he also notices the whole ship seem to have taken on a wavy form. The diamond shaped ship with a command tower is now damage diamond shaped ship that seems to have a wavy frame. "Oh hell." say Joseph staring at the crash-landed ship. He has seen some ships in a very bad shape, but this might have made the top of his list.

"Amelia, I think it might be wise to move from here, that ship could become a fireball." say Joseph lightly as he hold Amelia in his arms to prevent her from getting up and running toward the burning wreckage that could exploded. "MY SON IS IN THERE! WE GOT TO GET HIM OUT!" shout Amelia. "There is nothing me or you can do. Let the emergency services do that. It is their job; we will be in their way. They should be here soon. Plus, if half the stories about your son are true, then he might be alive." say Joseph as Kim and Lillian came running up.

They look like they are slightly winded. "Great, we are out of fit a Senator and a Prime Minister is not even out of breath…Holy shit!" say Kim as she looked from her mother to the wreckage. She never saw a ship that big in such a state. Yes, she saw them exploded into million of pieces, but it something very horrifying to see a ship that haven been completely destroy look like this. "Kim is it possible to live through something like that?" ask Lillian worry for her sister.

"It is possible to live through any crashes that involve the ship landed on a planet full of air that can be breathed and it was not completely destroyed to pieces, but not a lot of people could live through something like this. I have been through some harsh crashes, but nothing on this level." say Kim.

"You know you could just say there might. Remind me never come to you for words of comfort. Just like Mark, always so honest. Sometimes it is good to lie to benefit the sanity of the person!" say Lillian as she got a gut retching feeling in her. "Mom always taught us, never ask a question that we really do not want an answer to." say Kim try to comfort her mother in Joseph arms as the Fire Speeders and Ambulance Speeders speed overhead.

"Sometimes your mother is just crazy. I take that back your whole family is insane and it is because of my sister being with your brother that causes this. " say Lillian until her voice became snappy. Kim fists tighten a bit when she hears this. "THAT IS REALLY RESPECTFUL TO SAY! AFTER ALL MY FAMILY ACCEPT YOU AND YOUR SISTER A PART OF THIS FAMILY!" snaps Kim feel like she just wants to punch the living daylights out of her friend.

"All the trouble my sister has been in was because of your brother!" snaps Lillian in blind rage. She have taken into account that her friend had made a tight fist, with her past experience when people does that, she knows that someone is angry enough that they might punch someone. Like she was trained, she was bracing for a punch.

"Um, I really hate to break up this fight that is boiling, but I strongly advise us moving from this location!" say Joseph as he stands up and grabs Amelia as she attempt to rush toward the burning warship. This seems to snap the girls out of their argument. It might have helped when more of the rear of the ship exploded.

Joseph tosses Amelia in a deep ditch behind them and leaps. Kim automatically grabs Lillian and jump into the ditch just in time where the spot Lillian was standing had been reached by a ball of flame that erupted from the rear. In the ditch, they heard a loud groan, a loud crack and a heavy crashing sound. The ground shakes hard with the heavy crashing sounds. Joseph decided to take the risk and pop his head over the side of the ditch quickly.

"What was that?" demand Amelia with a look of extreme worry. "Well, I could officially say that the ship have completely landed on ground but split in two." say Joseph. Everyone pop their head up and sees that the rear of the ship was now flat on the ground discounted from the sideways front. The two pieces separated a 10 yards behind the twisted tower.

"See I told you! That thing could explode, but I am guess I am just some punk that sits behind a desk all day. Look like this punk was right about something that does not deal with politics." say Joseph looking around the group. He was implying to a joke that someone called him a punk who does nothing but sit behind his desk. Someone did call him and insult him that way couple of years ago, ever since then, it has been a joke among workers and friends of his. Kim punches him in the arm hard. "Ouch what was that for?" ask Joseph rubbing his arm. Not only will his wife have a hissy fit, but now he will go home with a hurt arm. "Let not joke about the crash until we know everyone is safe." say Kim.

"Maybe you are right, too soon. I am no doctor… do not think about punching me, this is not a joke so keep that fist away from my arm! Like I was saying, but I do not think a lot of people are going to live through this." say Joseph as he eyes the fist of Kim was about ready to swing at him when he said he was no doctor.

"Behave you too! I already am stressing out enough. Start acting like a Minster and a bodyguard, no some misbehaving children that I have to baby-set." mumble Amelia now wants to stay away from the ship until the chance of explosion is over. She bite her lips and send silent pray to the Force that her son and who she hoping will be her future daughter-in-law is safe and alive. She knows her son could take a beating, he have prove that back in 19 BBY when her son was standing with blood rolling down his arms when he went to face Palpatine, Darth Sidious, for the final time. She did not need the Force to know that her son, the son she lost to Dooku back in 22 BBY, had taken a beating.

He just has to live, it seems so impossible that he would die, not all that he have been through. There have been times he should have died, but he did not. Mace Windu even stated that he was dead in 19 BBY but was confused about feeling like he was alive and dead, but it turn out he was alive. He even lives through a coma and fight when he was recovering from that said coma. It seem like he was becoming unstoppable and she knows it was wrong to think like this, everyone could be stopped, but it just seem like her son was never stop. All the enemies, all the battles with the Sith and Dark Jedi have not killed him off. None of those explosions or shipwreck never took him permanently away from her. She will refuse to believe he is dead. He cannot be dead; her son is too young to die.

* * *

_**Okay, I fall a little behind on this chapter, I have been doing that a lot lately. I am sorry, a few notes to trouble you by (Hey, at least I put it at the end).**_

_**First thing first, I realize in my rush to put the other chapter in, I forgot to mention if you want to find out about the other planets within the Sith Space, type in Sith Worlds in Wookieepedia and you can find all the planets located within that region that Darth Vader and the Empire control. **_

_**Secondly, this chapter was slightly hard to type because of the two different aspcets of the crash. I wanted to have Joseph, Lillian, Amelia and Kim's aspect of the crash and Mark's aspect. **_

_**Yeah, I put in another cliff hanger, I am guessing I am getting good at that, so before we get the pitchforks and make a mob, I have to find a way to keep people interested. So, had to put that joke in, feeling a bit crazy today. **_

_**As I have expected no attempted guesses on who Darth Sidious new apprentice is. I was sad to find out, I only have one name request for Obi-wan and Satine baby, poor baby no one cares about that one. I bet if it was Mark and Rachelle's I will be flooded up to my ears with requests. **_

**_Next we will see who lives or dies in the story. _**

**_Until next time, enjoy!_**


	33. Explosion of Wreck

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 33: Explosion of Wreck **

Raging pain was roaring through his body as if it came naturally like the vary blood that goes his body. The smell of burning metal, metal fabrics, glass and meat was pilling though his nose as if liquid pouring into a glass at full force. Through his ears, there were groans of pain.

Every time he tries to move his body it hurts, but he was slowly able to stand up, even through the waves of pain seem to increase much more greatly. He had to lifted some pieces of metal that was laying on top of him and some wires that he somehow manage to got tangle up in during the impact with the ground.

The metal plates groan as he walks over them. There were times he would have to lean against the slanted wall. What he did not realize was that he was standing on the wall until he looks down and saw him standing on a cracked Transparisteel viewports on the walls. "What the hell?" says the person as he bends down and looks at his reflection?

A man with half of a white helmet missing was looking up at him. He looks down at his white armor that has a red X across the chest. Captain Kia was lucky to be alive. He was near the rear when it exploded the first time. He was checking on something at the engines when they were coming in. The bridge had reported something was wrong when they were getting near Bakura, so he went off to check, while Mark stayed on the bridge.

Captain Kia tosses his now ruin helmet to the floor, well actually the wall that now acts as a floor. He begins walking down pass burnt armored bodies of a follow Clones. Captain Kia has this gut feeling that this ship might just be the 22nd ship that lost nearly all lives. The first wreak one outside of the disturbance.

As he walks by, he knows some Clones could not be saved by medical means. He decided to put them out of their misery. "I am sorry, that I cannot hell you, but I cannot let you suffer in pain for no reason." say Captain Kia. He had often told his members that if he is die at the point that not even Bacta could stop him, if he is in pain shoot him. Many members of the 3rd Legion have the same mindset. Captain Kia puts his Blaster at the expose part of the neck and pulls the trigger, saving the Clone from any more pain.

It hurts him to kill his own man, but his logic side was telling him that he was well past the point of being able to be healed by medical means. He will not let his own man suffer like this. It would be wrong, after all the hardship and battles they been through, the last thing they need is to suffer in agony of pain while they die.

As he was walking, his muscles slowly begin to ache less. He needs to make sure his commanding officer is okay. That commanding officer is Mark. He knows Mark will be near the bridge area. He highly doubts Mark would leave the bridge as they were coming in for a landing.

As Captain Kia was walking, a Clone grabs his ankle and begs for death. Captain Kia nods to this and take out his Blaster. Captain Kia knows that he might live and told him that, but the Clone refused to believe that. "May you have peace." say Captain Kia softly as he put the blaster near the open part of the helmet. He give one more look to the pleading Clone. He closes his eyes and pulls the trigger. He tries to hold back the tears that threaten to come from his eyes.

Whoever says that Clones do not know emotion like love or passion? Yes, Clones are breed for battles, but they are not heartless like the droids that they fought during the Clone Wars. Captain Kia, just like Mark, takes it personally, when his men dies for no reasons. Matter of fact, it was Mark that have them look beyond the thoughts that they were just mere Clones that were breed to fight. Yes, Captain Kia has seen that way before, but his eyes are more open. His last General of the 3rd Legion before Mark was hard on them.

Captain Kia got to the base of the tower that leads to the bridge. He was in horror as he sees the gaps in the walls, which will be the floor and ceiling in his case. They were also twisted. Where he was standing, was bunch of messes. There are two ways to get from the bridge, using a lift or taking the stairs. It is a does not take a genius to find out that the lift will not work, even if the ship was in such a condition. He stumbles his way to the door.

He notices the door was block by heavy pieces of metal. He grabs a Thermal Detonator. "Fire in the hole!" shout Captain Kia as he tosses the grenade and leaps out of the hall. The blockage was destroyed as the door falls down. Captain Kia groans in pain as he stands up. He begins to crawl up the flat surface of the walls that are no the floor.

It took him about 10 minutes to get up to the bridge and it was a mess. Piles of bodies were there. A bunch of dead bodies. He knows Amelia would want the body of her son, so even if his commanding officer is not alive, he wants to return the body of one of the greatest man he meet. The mess of bodies will make it hard to find the Jedi Master. Therefore, he is going to try a stupid idea. He has learned from Mark sometimes, a stupid idea could come in handy.

Captain Kia turns on his Comlink. "General Zane, this is Captain Kia." say Captain Kia while trying to listen for his voice over the Comlink. He heard his own voice echoes from underneath a pile of dead bodies. Captain Kia rushes over to them and pulls his fallen troops off him. Soon Mark's body could be seen. "I cannot believe it! He must be one lucky person. How many times did he come close to death." say Captain Kia when he sees Mark's chest raise a bit. He than heard a cough coming from him. Captain Kia helps him up and takes him outside.

* * *

Light filter into his eyes, while he could smell smoke and burning trees and grass. Underneath him, he feels something soft. Mark groans in pain as he sits up looking around. "Careful there General, you have suffer a lot of injuries." say Captain Kia as he place a hand on Mark's shoulder. Mark looks at Captain Kia. He notices that Clone captain's arms and torso did not have any armor on them but bandages. He has on his white leg and feet armor.

Mark looks around and sees Celestia Aluna, Dooku, Anakin, Obi-wan and Jenna on the stretches near him. They look like they only have minor injuries. Then something registers to him. "Where is Rachelle?" demand Mark. "They are searching for her, sir." say Captain Kia. "Tell them that she should be not that far from me. She was standing not that far from me when we crashed!" shouted Mark. "Sir, I did not see her body, I tried her Comlink and I did not hear her. Trust me sir, as soon as I got you out, I checked that area for General Hunter. She wasn't there." say Captain Kia.

Mark looks up at him. "Get in there and find her." demand Mark as he struggle to sit up a bit more. "Sir, I got direct orders from the Bakuran Prime Minster to not leave the camp. I am injured a bit too. Since we are on his planet, he is in charge, plus, it is not safe for me to go back in there, they put me on some medication that makes me slight dizzy." say Captain Kia.

Mark punches his fist on the stretcher. He rips the IV out of his arm. "I will do it myself." say Mark as he struggles to get up. A nurse came running to him. "Master Zane, I do not advise of that! You body haven't even went through the Bacta or patch up with Bacta." say the nurse. "No offense, madam, but I and medical orders do not match well. I got someone I love in that ship, I am going in to save her. So either you could move out of my way or I will move you myself." say Mark looking at him.

The nurse gulp a bit, like most she does not know a lot about Jedi, so she doesn't know that Mark would not hurt her. Moreover, she does not want to make someone as powerful as Mark mad. She have heard stories and seen stuff on the Holovision around. There is a reason why they call him the Hero of the Republic and it not just because he defeats Palpatine back in 19 BBY. It is because he does anything to protect the Republic and those who live with them.

Captain Kia follows him. "Sir, I strongly advise to not do that. The ship is highly unstable and you are not in top condition." say Captain Kia. Mark turns to face him. "If you value your rank on 3rd Legion, you would just shut up and stay here. I will find Rachelle, if you are in the condition to try to convince me out of doing this, then you are in condition on look for any bodies on the ground. Either that gave me reports on how many lives we lost. I want to know, when I get back. Please old friend, do not overwork yourself." say Mark to the injured Clone. He could not get to mad with Captain Kia, after all he knows the Clone Captain always have his back.

"Sorry sir, I just do not want you to strain yourself. The doctors say you are lucky to be alive." say Captain Kia. "I understand, worry about yourself and the others. Let me worry about Rachelle and myself. May the Force be with you, my friend." say Mark lightly as he slowly walks to the ship.

"No, I think you will need the guidance of the Force more than I do." whisper Captain Kia to himself.

Mark got to the ship. He looks down and notices his Lightsaber is still on his belt. Mark took it off and cut a hole through the hull of the ship. He senses a lot of deaths. He swears more than ¾ of the troops aboard this ship was dead. He closes his eyes a bit, as he leans against the wall after feeling all this death. Curse that stupid disturbance from damaging the ship this badly.

All those lives were lost to transport some stupid Jedi Traitor out of the galaxy. What a stupid plan, and he knows he have to blames himself, because he agrees with the stupid plan. He led a fleet of 240 Ships into the hands of death and only came back with 220 ships. That was more than the amount he ever lost. He punches his fist into the wall hard.

It would be his fault if Rachelle dies. He would never be able to face Lillian again without thinking how he led Rachelle to her death for no reason. As a Jedi he knows death is another step in life and welcomes it, but what he does not welcomes is a life being taking for no good reason. It is one thing to die of old age or health concerns and dieing doing a good dead, but it is a whole different story when the life is forcefully taken for no reason.

Mark walks through the mass of bodies. He stumbles and falls a couple times. Death and more death piles around him. The largest count of Clone deaths that he experienced in his whole lifetime. It hurts him seeing that the stupid plan have cost the lives of great many people.

Mark found Captain Rex who was struggling to get a piece of wall off himself. "Rex!" say Mark happy to find at least one more Clone that is alive. Anakin would be pleased that his friend Rex is not dead. "General Zane, I never been more happier to see you. Now if you don't mind, get this stupid piece of metal off me!" shout Captain Rex. Mark's uses the Force to lifts the metal off him and Captain Rex stands.

"Rex, did you know where Rachelle is?" ask Mark. "When we crash, I am for sure I saw her body came out of the through the wall somewhere up ahead.

Mark eyes widen. "Which way?" ask Mark. Captain Rex points to where Mark sensed the flames. He cussed as he rushes forward. As he rushes forward that was where Rachelle lays. The flames were coming to her quickly. He does not have enough time to check if she was alive.

"REX GET OUT OF HERE, I THINK THE SHIP IS GOING TO EXPLODED!" shout Mark sensing something very bad is about to happen. Mark leaps over to where Rachelle is and stumbled. Mark can feel the intense heat of the flames. He uses the Force to throw Captain Rex out a hole.

Captain Rex screams as he was sent flying to a nearby ditch he rolls into it. Then he heard a very loud bang and a rush of flames coming over the ditch as if it was like a heavy breezes. He looks over the ditch and sees the ship have been destroyed. Both halves were burning to a crisp. The ship seem to be more opened now and the middle where the ship exploded it seem to have a lot of flames around it and the ship was completely separated in to two, minus the rear which split earlier due to gravity.

* * *

Amelia was getting some water for Mark when she came back and notices that the stretch he was in was empty, she found Captain Kia quickly. "Where's my son?" ask Amelia eyes widen as she quickly looking around, hoping to spot her son. "You raised a very stubborn child, you know that. I tried to tell him not to go back to the ship, but no he wants to go in there find General Hunter." say Captain Kia.

Amelia drops the bottle of water as she look at Captain Kia in horror. She looks behind him; they were on a hill about a quarter mile away from the ship. She just got her son back from that wreck and she might lose him again. Why do the fates have to test her so many times? She swears one of these days; she is going to have a heart attack because of her son.

"This must be some sick joke. Please tell me this some sick joke." beg Amelia as she grabs Kia by the arms. "You know the General as well as I do. You know his strong sense of loyalty to those he consider friends and allies." say Captain Kia lowly. Amelia cuss as she kicks the stretch that was her son's.

"Oh if he lives, he will wish he never came to this universe." mumble Amelia as she shakes her fist. Captain Kia finally found a time he wish he is not his commanding officer. She walks to the nearest tree and begins to cry into her arms. Then everything seems to go silent. Then the loudest boom she have ever heard, image and seen happen that send the whole ground shaken.

Long wave of fire erupted from the ship that went high into the air and halfway toward them. Pieces of ships rain down around them. "MARK! NO!" screams Amelia as she launches off her feet and begins running to the where the burning destroyed ship is. Joseph once more tackled her, but it was not enough to stop her, until her daughter tackled her to force her down to the ground. Amelia is sobbing like a little child who was caught doing something very bad, such as trying to light a forest on fire and was crying because of getting a very harsh punishment.

"I swear, if Mark lives through this, he might end up causing your mother a heart attack." say Joseph looking at his friend. "Tell me about it and I thought she was bad when I went into battles. Still you have to look at it this way. We have lost Mark before, but with this one coming from the other dimension it was like having him back. I do not think a mother could go through losing the same children more than once. It should be impossible!" say Kim as she holds her struggling mom down. "Why aren't you upset?" ask Joseph.

"You think I am not upset! I love my brother! You know him and I are very close to each other, but I try to be strong for others. Inside, I am a sobbing mess like my mother. My mother lost many things in her life. Trust me she was this bad when it came to my brother's lost the last time he died, but what made it worst was that I blamed her for his death." say Kim before she got elbow by her mother throwing her arms forward and backwards which made her nose bleeds.

She begins to try to calm her upset mother down. After a few seconds, the mother hugs her daughter tightly, while she cries into her daughter's shoulder. Kim begins to cry a bit as she looks up at the burning remains of the ship.

* * *

_**Most likely one of the saddest chapter I have to type in a long time. I have this habit, while I type, I put myself in my characters shoes and sometimes that make me emotional a bit. I might never truly know how it feels to lose a kid ( hen I do have kids, I hope they live longer than I do) but as with any death of a love one, I could image the intense suffering and emotion pain one could have. **_

_**Off that sad note, who thought the part with Captain Kia was actually Mark? When I begin to type this chapter, I thought so to, but one thing lead to another bam you got this chapter. Yes, I was planning an injured Mark to go find Rachelle. Another way to prove his love for her. **_

_**Look we got another Cliff Hanger in this chapter too. What is this the Revenge of the Cliff Hangers now. I better begin perparing myself for a mob attack. I do not know how much more you can take of these bad Cliff Hangers. Sorry, I am a bit crazy right now and in a joking mood.**_

_**Next Chapter, we get to find out what truly happens to our Jedi couple. **_

_**Until next time, Enjoy!**_


	34. Aftermath of Crash

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 34: Aftermath of Crash**

Smoke line the sky above where the Attack Cruiser had crash-landed. Everyone is concern for the Jedi Master and General Mark Alan Zane. Everyone has heard the story how he went to the burning ship for Rachelle.

Within the ship, the pieces of the ship that remain closed have a lot of smoke. The center of the ship that was blasted open from the fire erupting there, have a lot of smoke that could kill someone in an instance, even a Bakuran. Even through Bakurans are hard to kill in such ways of poison and leaving a long time, there are some things they could die from, such as breathing in a lot of smoke.

If one was either stupid or very brave, they might get close to the center of the flames to notice that the flames are not like the flames around the rest of the ship. In the center of the center of the flames were flaming in a circle that is big enough for two fully-grown men to stand safely next to each other. If one dared to look even more closely, they could see a shadow of a man holding someone in their arms.

All of a sudden, the flames part away as if wall has broke them off. Anybody who does not know about the Force would have thought this is mighty strange occurrence. An injured brown hair man in wraps was walks out. He was carrying a brown hair woman in his arms in a style that is known around the galaxy as the bridal style.

The man stumbles a bit, due to the injuries he have suffer from the crash. He had always mentally tell himself he will also go through hell and back to protect those he cares, as long as it does not take him to the Dark Side. That person name is Jedi Master and General of the 3rd Legion Mark Alan Zane. The person who he holds in his arms is his former Padawan and current lover, Rachelle Hunter.

He walks over the ditch and sees Captain Rex climbs out the ditch. "You know sometimes, I hate you." say Captain Rex looking up at the General. "Hey it is better than being dead." say Mark. "True, but you could have been a bit softer, I do think you manage to break all my ribs yet with that push." say Captain Rex as he rubs his sides. "I can arrange that if you like, Captain." say Mark with a slight smile.

Captain Rex looks at Rachelle. "Is she okay?" ask Captain Rex concern. "She is just hurt badly. I sense her presence in the Force. It is extremely weak." say Mark as he smiles looking down at Rachelle. She had not died because of the stupid mission. There still a chance that might happen, but he will try to stop it. Mark walks slowly up the hill, Captain Rex have to help him up.

The hill is very large and highly steep. Normally for Mark he could easily carry weight in his arms going up the hill without the Force, due to the condition he is, it twice as hard for him to go up the hill. It seems like it is getting harder and harder with step he took. He was grateful that Captain Rex aids him a little bit when he was about to stumbles almost all the way to the ground. Captain Rex stares in amazement as Mark does not give up. He reminds him of Anakin, his commanding officer; never seem to take giving up, even when they are hurt a lot.

Only thing that is going through Mark's mind is the fact that he have to get Rachelle some much needed medical help, even through it might cause him need more in the end. Just as long as the person he loves a lot gets the attention she deserves.

As he got top of the hill, he saws Kim hugging crying Amelia tightly. There eyes open wide when they saw the struggling Mark walks past them with the aid of Captain Rex. Mark got the nearest stretcher and put Rachelle down on it. He kisses her forehead lightly, before he has fallen down to his knees in pain. Amelia walks over and helps him up to the stretcher. "You okay?" ask Amelia. "Besides the pain that Captain Kia have found me in, yes." say Mark.

There was a loud smack echoes though the camp and redness appear on Mark's cheek. "OUCH DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT! I AM ALREADY IN ENOUGH PAIN!" shout Mark as he rubs his cheek. "You stupid idiotic little boy! Do not you know how much suffering and pain you caused me! Didn't you stop and think what your death might do to me! It is unnaturally for a mother to live through the death of the same child more than once! I am starting think you came to this dimension to stress me out!" snaps Amelia.

Mark lays back on the stretcher. He knows better to not go against what his mother says, when she is like this. It is best to let her get it off her mind. Mark just nods. "Don't just lay there and nod, you might be 42 year old man, that does not mean, I couldn't put you over my knee and spank you." say Amelia. Mark eyes widen, his mother is very mad.

"Mom, I am truly sorry, no it did not cross my mind. You want to know why, I was focus on Rachelle. You know me Mom, I put others before me. It is the Jedi way. I do so even more when it comes to those I am close to. Rachelle is family just like you and Kim. I love her and I want to protect her, the best I can. I would done the same thing for you if that were you in her place. I could give a care less about my life if it means my family, friends, the Jedi Order and the Republic will stand. All I want is my family to be safe." say Mark lowly.

Amelia hugs him tightly and Mark whine in pain. "Mom can't breathe!" say Mark. Amelia then apologize how she went off on Mark. She felt guilty to do so, she knows by know how Mark is. Something you can never change about a person. Mark's loyalty to his family, friends, the Jedi Order and the Republic is strong. One thing Bakuran value a lot is loyalty.

Personally, Mark can understand his mother anger. Yes, she is right it is unnaturally for a parent to live through the death of the same child twice. Matter of fact, if you take out the Parallel Dimension Theory it would be impossible. Any decent mother, such as Amelia, would not want their children be in harms way, no matter how old they are. They want to make sure that their children live long and fulfilling lives. They expect their children to outlive them, not die before they die. All her anger is understood.

Captain Kia came over with a grim look on his face. "Sir, I got some very bad news." say Captain Kia. "Nothing good?" ask Mark. "Well the good is all around you, the bad is that besides those that are in this camp with you, the rest of the crew are dead." say Captain Kia handing him a Holofile.

Out of all the member aboard the Attack Cruiser only two Clones and all the Jedi lived. The Holofile drops from Mark's hand and deactivated when crash to the ground. Mark slams his head back and groans. The biggest lost of lives he has lost and that include all the lives lost aboard the 21 ships in the Disturbance. He knows it is not his fault, everyone had a choice to come and go, but he stills feel guilty.

"Through another good news is, we got enough Speeders here to transport all the injured to the nearest hospital. They were waiting until we get all the people who made it." say Captain Kia. Mark sadly nods as he looks over to the shallow breathing Rachelle. She was looked as injured as he is. He figures she have a lot of broken bones due to the distance she flown. He knows both her and him will need to be in Bacta Tank for a while. Now not all that energy that flared up in him when he realizes Rachelle was among the camp is gone, he feels very tired like an elderly man who 30 times work harder than he should all day without a single break.

His body is batter and broken. He has heard the nurses and doctors say that they were amazed he was able to walk 10 feet from his stretcher without seriously injuring himself. Yes, he has injured himself more with that stunt he pull but not as bad as it could have been. The one nurse was saying how lucky he was that he was able to walk.

The Prime Minster walks up and the nurse nods to him to show some respect. Joseph Lightwell is one of the few Prime Ministers that does not expect people to bow down to him like some of the other Prime Minster before him. All he wants the respect he earns, not the respect that comes with the title. He does not care if someone does not respect him, everyone have their own opinions.

"Master Zane, that was brave of you but also very foolish thing to do. I most likely would have done the same thing if it were my wife in there. She means a lot to me. Matter of fact, if it makes you feel any better, my wife is going to be angry, not only did I lost my expensive jacket due to the fire, but I also got my suit dirty." say Joseph. "Hey you are a great man." say Mark lightly.

"We are all great in our own ways. Now Mark you have a hard trip and even harder welcome home, so I think it is time for the great Jedi Master get the proper medical attention he needs. Do not worry; I will make sure your family is taken care of. I will have guards at the hospital you and your friends will be at. You save a lot of lives today. If that ship has crashed in the spaceport, who knows what type of damage it might have caused. There were more people in that port than there were on your ship." say Joseph lightly as he pats his friend's twin brother hand a bit.

Joseph watches as they load the Jedi and two Clones into Speeder and taken to the nearest hospital. Joseph stands next to Amelia. "You son is most likely one of the most modest but remarkable person, I have ever have the honor to meet. You must feel very proud of yourself." say Joseph as he crosses his arms.

Amelia looks down and smiles. "I would have been more proud if I taught him all that stuff. I cannot and will not take all that credit. Most of that credit belongs to the Jedi Order." say Amelia. "Through but what he learns from you as a Bakuran, I could tell is strong on his mind. I have meet other Jedi before during my travels, but his loyalty to the Jedi Order, the Republic to his own family match greatly to the loyalty that the best people of Bakura has. That level a loyalty could only have been taught by a Bakuran. The Jedi are highly loyal, but not to the same level as Mark." say Joseph.

"I think Mark is more loyal to the Light Side. He told me once that if the Republic changes for the worst, he might not be so loyal to them. He does not have blind loyal in him." say Amelia. "Blind loyalty is no good to anyone. When I say loyal to the Republic I meant loyal to what it stands for. If the Republic loses what it stands for, it can no longer be consider the Republic that Mark is loyal to." say Joseph. "That sound like a Jedi answer, are you sure you are not a Jedi?" ask Amelia.

"If I were a Jedi, do you think I will be wearing such expensive clothing." ask Joseph as he tug on his dirty shirt. Amelia laughs at this as she put her arms around Joseph. "Your wife is going to skin you until you are a millimeter of your life." say Amelia with a smile. "Well if she is in a good mood, it might be a half of inch." say Joseph as they walk off. He called for cleaning crew to come and clean the mess up. What a hectic day it has been and it only a quarter of the way over. With all the events, Joseph did not expect that only a quarter of the day have passed by. It felt more like ¾ of the day went by. Great he have a lot of papers to do when he get back to the office. Hopefully his wife is not home from Zane Tech and he could get changed.

* * *

The Skywalker twins could swear they never seen their mother went from very worry to very happy then to very worry and sad again in few hours. They have overheard the conversation that the Bakuran Prime Minster Joseph Lightwell what happen to the ship that their father and honorary uncle was on.

Even through the Prime Minster said that their father have not receive the worst of the injuries, he has enough injuries that he needs to be in a Bacta Tank. They did heard that Mark and Rachelle got hurt the most out of all the Jedi that was there. They learned that Mark hurt himself even more when he went to save Rachelle from the crashed ship.

"I agree with you and Mark. All entry to the Hyperspace Disturbance should be classified as highly illegal due the highly dangerous it is. I am for sure with the massive loss of military property and all the deaths of not only Clone Troopers but Bakuran soldiers, I am for sure the Senate will vote for the bill to be past. I just wish we could go back in time and prevent this stupid plan." mumble Padme.

"Chancellor, if that was even possible than we would never learn from our mistake, therefore we might make this forsaken mistake once more. I am already made a law on Bakura. Any Bakuran Citizens found to attempt to cross the Disturbance will be trialed and sent to prison with a might fine. To be honest when this law comes effect, I highly doubt that we need to worry about it. No one besides Mark has ever attempted this in recent history. Even with how much fame he have with the public, knowing all the loses that happen, might make them not go." say Joseph wisely.

Padme is glad to have someone wise to talk to as the Bakuran Prime Minister. The other one that she talked to was not so wise. Then again Kim told her that Joseph is as wise as many Jedi, he have their way of looking at stuff. He is also a highly respectable person and he has earned that respect. He is a powerful and wise leader who is out for the people under him and not for his own needs. Matter of fact, the outrageous money he made, he was trying to cut it, but that would also mean that the Bakuran Senators pay get cut, so he decided to donated quarter to half of his pay to various of organizations. That stunt made him far more respectable in the public eye.

She also know with that friendly offer and made some of the greedy Senators look bad as they do not even offer there outrageous pay. Even Amelia does the same thing, and then again, she has Zane Tech to fall on. Being a part of the Zane Family, she could easily work there and every members of the family get paid a little.

"That is possible, but you also have to think that daredevils might try it and what they do not realize is that is very dangerous. We should made public on how strong the defenses on those ship are to make people do not even want to try." say Padme. "That is your and the Senate call. I can only do what I want on a planetary scale. For the Galactic Republic as a whole, I have no say unless I bring something up with Amelia and she brings it up in the Galactic Senate. Through you want my input, I could provide that. I highly agree with that statement." say Joseph as he crosses his arms.

When the meeting was done, Padme walks out of the room and found, Luke and Leia standing nearby. "Is Dad and Uncle Mark okay?" ask Luke worry. Leia have the same look of worry on her face. "Your father is fine, but Uncle Mark is seriously injured." say Padme lowly. "What about Master Rachelle?" ask Leia. "She is hurt, but according to what I could get, Uncle Mark hurt himself a lot more while saving Rachelle." say Padme.

This came to no surprise to the twins. They know how much their uncle loves Rachelle a lot. He, like almost all the Jedi, will always put others before him. They just hope this latest stunt, would not cost him his life. They know that they are in troubled times and they have heard countless time that having Mark on their side improve their chances greatly.

* * *

Mace Windu and Yoda were talking to each other in the High Council Chambers, when they receive a message that someone try to get in contact with them over the Holocom. They just got done having a high council meeting. Yoda presses a button on the arm of his chair. Prime Minster of Bakura appears in front of them.

"Minster Lightwell, what unexpected surprise. Something wrong, hmm? I sense, some grim news to tell us, you have. Hmmmmmm." ask Yoda looking up at Joseph Lightwell.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu, pleasure to meet you, I wish I did not have bad news to bring, but I figure it is best for you hear it now before learning it from someone else or the news. Earlier ago today, the fleet we send to the edge of the galaxy have come back. The one that was carrying members of your Jedi Order was aboard, had crash-landed badly in the forest around a spaceport here on the planet. All the Jedi lived and two Clones. Out of all them, Master Zane and Master Hunter were hurt the most. Out of those two, Master Zane was hurt the most when he hurt himself even more to find Rachelle." say Joseph as he looks at the Jedi Master.

"That would explain the massive amount of deaths, I sensed earlier." mumbles Mace as he rubs his forehead at the news. Yoda bows his head a bit when he heard this news. He knows Mark would not take this well. Mark cares so much about lives and hates when people die for no reason.

"Of 21 ships from this mission we lost a total. To be what a horrid mission this turned out. Never be repeated, this mission should." say Yoda he folds his hands over his walking stick which sits across his little lap.

"Master Zane and Master Hunter will have to stay in Bacta Tanks for a minimal of a month. The others might even need some days in it. I know that the Republic is sending ships to pick up the remaining of the Grand Army part of the fleet. I could have a ship send those that are not as injured back to Coruscant when they are better and feel up for the trip. I have a busy day today, so I will send you a more detail of today events to you later on when I have the time. I am sorry to have to bring such grim news. Now I bid you farewell for now." say Joseph.

Both Jedi Master was in shock of what they have heard. The part did not shock them was about Mark. They know that Mark loves Rachelle a lot and would do anything possible to protect her as long as it does not cause him to fall to the Dark Side. Mark always pays close attention to avoid the Dark Side. He knows how addicting it could be.

All they could hope if for the best. They are far from stupid, they know that if something happen to Mark, they will have a harder time against Darth Vader and if Darth Sidious is truly back, than that will be double the trouble for them. One thing they cannot wait to happen is for all this conflict to just ends.

* * *

_**Okay the last few chapter have been epic, I could say. Nothing much really to say here. The title sums it up pretty good. The point of this note is to remind people that if you want a named for Obi-wan's and Satine child, please tell me, so I could take in consideration. **_

_**Hope you like the past few chapters, this story is almost over. I am thinking of a title for the next story as I am going on about this story. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	35. Planning & New Sith

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 35: Planning & New Sith **

A couple weeks have passed and Amelia has been stressing out a lot. She has been having terrible nightmares that Mark has died while he was in the Bacta Tank. The dreams also got worst when he haunts after that nasty things she said to him. Yes, even through Mark accepted her apologize of that event, she still feels very guilty of saying those words.

Good thing Galactic Senators has advisors and she has been in contact with her adviser to say stuff in meetings or put her point of view in. Her adviser knows how she does stuff really well. Amelia told Joseph that she would not be leaving Bakura until her son is out from the Bacta Tank. Either he let her advisor to fill in for her, she will quit or either gets fired. Joseph really does not want her to quit, since she is so good at her job, so he let her have time off. He would have even if she did not threaten to quit if he force her to go to Coruscant.

To keep her mind busy, Amelia has been working at Zane Tech. When she is not busy, her mind wonders to Mark and Rachelle. All the Jedi that was involve with the crash landing are all healed up from the Bacta Tanks, but Mark and Rachelle is still haven't even recover halfway. The doctors did tell her that they have received a lot of injuries.

Satine and Obi-wan are having their wedding later this week, so they head off to Mandalore with Anakin. Mark and Anakin were going to be his best man, while Padme was going to be the Maid of Honor for their wedding. Seeing Mark is too injured, he and Rachelle would not make it. Through Satine promised that if Obi-wan want to return to the planet, he could after the wedding. She also offers her support to Amelia. Amelia told her that she regrets not being attend her wedding, but she wants to stay with her son.

Celestia, Jenna and Dooku decide to stay on Bakura until Mark and Rachelle have recovered. They are staying at Amelia's house during this time. Even through Amelia seems to be gone most of the time because of working at Zane Tech.

Kim is concern for her mother greatly. She has never seen her mother so broken before. The times when she did seen her mother broken before, she regrets that she was not by her mother's side. She let her so-called father twist her views on her mother.

"Lils we really got to do something about Mom. I have never seen her this way before. I am very concern." say Kim looking at Lillian. Many of Lillian's friends call her Lils for short. It a name she only reserve for her family and friends. It actually started because Rachelle was trying to say her name but stop when she thought she felt like she was going to sneeze and never finish Lillian full name. Since then it came to be a nickname for her, to be honest she does love how it sounds.

"What are we going to do? All she does is work and when she comes home she is not herself." say Lillian looking at her friend. Lillian feels guilty at the words that she has said to Kim back at the crash site. She did apologize and still apologize for that even greatly. She feels very bad about the words she said. She knows that Kim was about ready to punch her if it was not for Joseph speaking up.

Lillian is still surprise that she and Kim are friends. Even after the event happened, she and Kim had words. Those words were very nasty and Lillian feels very bad about saying them. She is close to her sister and she hates to lose her again. She regrets all the negative things she has said to Kim after the event with the Attack Cruiser crashing in the forest. After that, they have not talked for 3 days, let alone look at each other. That ended until Kim begins to breaking down and was in need of a dire friend.

"Well there is this nice little lake back in the woods not far from the house, I know Mom used to spend time there a lot when I was younger. She always enjoys it there. I was thinking, instead of Mom making supper for us. Maybe we will make supper and have a little outing to that lake. It more better than the lake in our backyard." say Kim.

"Um, you know I am not that great at cooking. Before I meet Rachelle, I was having Holovision dinners. Last time I try to cook a meal I burnt the pot! Serious, I burn holes in the bottom of the pot." say Lillian.

Dooku look at this as he walks in. "How in the name of the Force, could you burn holes through a pot on a common stove?" ask Dooku. Sometimes he just wishes his great hearing had gone away with his elderly age. Now he knows for a fact not to take anything that Lillian cooked. "You old man! What are you doing overhearing our conversation?" ask Lillian. "Quite hard to not hear it when you talking loud enough to be heard in the other room. By the way, Kim I think that would be a great idea, it might take Senator Zane's mind off her son." say Dooku. Lillian blushes as she looks down.

Since Mark saved him in 19 BBY and became friends with him, Dooku have been close to Mark too. While most Jedi forgive him but still have lingering doubts, Mark trust him fully and with Mark trusts, the Council trusts him and so does Rachelle.

"Don't worry besides, learning about politics, Mom have been teaching me how to cook, no ought I am nowhere near her skills in the kitchen, but it cannot be as bad as burning a pot." say Kim looking at Lillian with a teasing look. "That's it you little…" say Lillian as she punches Kim playfully.

* * *

Darth Sidious have been on the planet of Corellia for longer than he has want. He has been searching for the person that will become his apprentice. Darth Sidious have to be careful of who sees him. His Cloned body has aged to how he looked before he dueled Mark in the Chancellor Suite and then the Senate Rotunda back in 19 BBY. Therefore, people would recognize him, since he is one of the most hated Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic now.

Oh how did the mighty have fallen? He was once considered one of the best, well respected Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic until Master Zane showed up, and ruined everything. He have dropped from being well like to the person that people consider to be the devil which lives in the deepest depths of hell.

Now he has to resort to using Clones of his own body to cheat death. There is the problem with the Clone body. Since it not his natural body the effects of the Dark Side is much worst on them. They do not have the natural essence to fight back the flow of damage the Dark Side does, so his body ages quickly. He could transfer his essence into another body, but he wants to keep his own. He knows that there are other ways to cheat death that does not result using Clones, but he have not find out how to perform such acts, he might not be able to due to the fact that his original body was burn.

The good thing is he has been having Clones being made since before the Clone Wars. So, he has tons of them waiting for him to use. Therefore making him immortal like he wanted to be. The thing is he thought his original body would last much longer. He also thought he will have his Galactic Empire by now, but boy was he wrong.

It takes him back to the root of all his problems, Jedi Master Zane. That was the reason he wanted the Master Zane of this universe dead so badly. He also had a vision of the future that Jenna Farlay would have saved him, so he have uses the Force to manipulate the person to shoot at her Starfighter and kill her, there stop Mark from being saved.

All his careful planning ruin by the person he thought will never be a thorn in his side. He knew he was in trouble the day he saw Master Zane coming down the ramp of Padme's ship. He knew his plans were in trouble and he knew that Mark was out to get him. He remembers that day in perfect detail, the beginning of the end of his intense planning to eradicate the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic. He was going to be the Sith within Darth Bane's Rule of Two that finally put the Sith Grand Plan into action.

Darth Sidious glares as his Sith yellow eyes look around as it reaches out through the Force once more to sense where the person he is searching for is located. He needs to find the person, because she could be some great help to him.

Then he sensed the person he is looking for. He took off to where he sensed the presence of the person he trained a little bit in the Dark Side. He smiles as he feels her presence. He walks down a dock and find a graying brown hair lady holding a Blaster at a man that have jewelry that looks highly expensive. Darth Sidious uses the Force to burn the man alive. This startled the women and she look over toward Darth Sidious.

"Really you are using a Blaster, I trained you in the ways of the Force and Lightsaber." say Darth Sidious. The lady looks at him. "Master Sidious, I thought you were dead?" say the lady as she kneels down in order to show him some respect. "So should you be, if it wasn't for my interference. I have to admit, you killing your own husband and son before your ship burn up was remarkable. You must really want to become a Sith." say Darth Sidious.

"Yes, I have witness the power of the Force. I have come to realized that I am above an average criminal. I also know that my daughter was in on the plan that got you killed I want her dead. I want to feel the blood on my hands. Then I want to make my eldest daughter pay with her life for giving my daughter to the Jedi Order! Then I want to make the Jedi Order pay from taking my daughter away from me!" snaps the lady.

Darth Sidious was training her before those events happen and after her so-called death. "Are you ready to farther your training in the ways of the Sith and become a Sith?" ask the Darth Sidious to the bowing lady. "Yes." say the lady.

Darth Sidious smiles as he looks down at the mother of his enemy lover, Villola Hunter nee Darkbright, the mother of Lillian Hunter and Rachelle Hunter. "Then from this day forth, you will be known as Darth Asteria. Darth Asteria rises to her full height. She is 5 feet 7 inches tall, with long brown hair that goes midway down her back that is graying, icy cold blue eyes, with scars over her face and body from the fights she been in, besides that she look just like her two daughters. She was born in 80 BBY on the planet of Corellia.

"I got a ship parked not that far from here, we will get aboard that and then head to your new home." say Darth Sidious as he looks at his new apprentice. He could sense that Darth Asteria is as strong as Rachelle Hunter, her youngest and last daughter she have. She might even be stronger than her.

He knows as a criminal, she was very good at what she did. He have seen and read reports of her doing some high stake crimes and never was caught. One time she killed 100 people in the middle of a party and no one ever knew it was she that did the deed. She has robbed bank and houses for money.

She was start to get greedy, that was why she was willing to kill her own family for the gain of more power that Darth Sidious have offer her. The only one condition is that she will have to wait until Darth Sidious will need her. Being the harden criminal that she is, that was not to hard for her to do, because some of her best crimes involved her being patient and she have develop a great amount of that in her days.

"Let be clear about something, I want to be the one who kills Rachelle! She was the one who helped stop me from getting the knowledge of the Dark Side that you promise me." say Darth Asteria, hates the name of her own flesh and blood. Lillian have betrayed her and Rachelle betrayed her by stopping Darth Sidious for gaining the power he wanted, which resulted in the Dark Lord's death.

She never thought she could feel so much hatred to her own family. She was hoping when Lillian joined CorSec, that she would be helping them out not the law enforcement. So two of her own blood has betrayed her. She was hurt by Lillian betray that why she took the offer that Darth Sidious did, the only thing he wanted in return was the death of her husband and eldest son. She wanted power that she knows her daughter will never process after her betray.

"Come on, I would not like for people to actually know that I am still alive. Time will come when I truly review myself to the galaxy, until that time my army and you will help. They only believed that I might still be alive, there is no fact." say Darth Sidious.

Darth Asteria nods and follows Darth Sidious to his YT-1300. Her family use to use an YT-1250 of the series. That ship was crashed into the sun after she murders her husband and son. She escaped in an escape pod that they built aboard the ship.

* * *

Amelia Zane came home to smell that someone was cooking. She looks in the kitchen and notice that nothing has been used. Most likely, someone has washed their cookware and put it away.

After working at the Zane Tech headquarters on the planet, she had visit Mark and Rachelle in the hospital, just to make sure they were okay. The doctors say that Rachelle is almost done recovering, but Mark still has long ways to go. They told her that if he did not went to that ship; he would have been on the same pace as Rachelle for recovery since Mark has similar injuries. She looks around the house, it were times like this she wish she were at least a bit Force Sensitive enough to sense if people was in her house.

In the living room, Kim was sitting watching a movie on the Holovision. When Amelia walks into the room, she was engulfed in her daughter arms. "Mom, I need you to follow me." say Amelia. "Why?" ask Amelia right eyebrow was raising as she was questioning why she has to follow her daughter. All she wanted to do was come home, cook her family and friends something to eat, get a shower and stay in her bedroom watching Holovision until she falls asleep. Amelia actually lost a little bit of weight from not eating properly for a couple weeks.

"Just follow me, I will explain." say Kim. Amelia groans as she shakes her head. "Kimberly, all I want to do is rest." mumble Amelia lightly. "You can do so, after we are done. You have been too much time locked in that room of yours." say Kim as she took her mother's arm. Mentally Amelia is not in the type of mood to physically stop something. She just follows her daughter out of the house.

Kim took them down an old dirt path that has white bricks lining the edges of the path. The path winds through the forest until it opens up to a small lake that sits along the edge of a small stone hillside that has a small waterfall coming down. Near the waterfall was a picnic blanket and a meal set up. Lillian, Celestia, Dooku and Jenna sit there. Apparently, they were laughing at a joke that Dooku have told them.

Dooku could be funny when he wants to be. Yes, after he got out of prison he was a bit sour to some people, but after a few years, he begins to lighten up. Through it was a major part for that rightfully belongs to Mark. Plus, Dooku did help them get plans that they needed to upgrade their ships. Another good reason why that he should lived than died back in 19 BBY. Without that upgrade, Darth Vader and his Empire would have defeated the Galactic Republic in a couple years.

"Mom, I have been thinking, you have been very upset because of Mark, we all figure that you need some relaxation time from the house and thought you might want to be at the lake. I know you used to come here after you and father divorced, you come here to calm yourself down from your troubles." say Kim as she leads her mother to where the others were.

Amelia has to admit that this little lake had been a spot she comes to for peace, quiet and relaxation from people. Even through it is such a small lake with a waterfall it is still beautiful and calming. Only a few Zane family members know the location of the lake. Those who know about it do not go there that much because they do know that Amelia uses the lake to calm down. Since it is on Amelia's property, she owns the lake too.

As the meal was going on Dooku leans his back against the stone hill with his hands behind his head. He could hear the gears and rods in his cybernetic hands move around as he moves his hands or fingers. He has long gotten used to the noise. His mind drifted back to his younger days, back before he left the Jedi Order.

He would open his eyes and watch the people around him. He has noticed that Amelia does not seem so down. Yes, she is hurting over the fact that her son is seriously injured but at the moment it not influencing her as much as it was. He could tell she is still hurt, but she has loosened up. She was laughing at jokes that her daughter was telling her.

Dooku closes his eyes once more as he rests his head against his arms. He can still hear what everyone is talking about and still put some input into what they were saying, when either asked or he felt like it was needed. For the most part, he kept quiet.

* * *

_**Okay, see I told you that I have mention Darth Sidious new apprentice before, but it was a one time deal and I figure you wouldn't guessed it. I was debating myself rather it should have been Rachelle's father or mother. When I decided it was her mother, I seem to put her as the type that wants revenge against her daughters, the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic for the reasons that was mention within the story. Basically I want her to be a heartless person, sort of like Maxus Zane. Then again what to expect from a harden criminal. **_

_**Yes, this chapter depicted Darth Sidious as a master planner and that what I wanted. I figure if he was able to bring the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic down with people realizing it at the last moment, he is smart enough to have backup plans. So his Clone Bodies was back up plans to his death and a way to keep immortal. He have killed Jenna Farlay of Universe B so no one will be able to defend Universe B Mark on Geonosis, just like the vision that Darth Sidious has. In case if Universe B Mark did not die, then he have a back up plan with using Rachelle's mom, who is strong with the Force. Then throw in the fact that Darth Vader was made as a backup plan just in case Darth Sidious plan was foil by Universe A Mark. **_

_**I have to admit when I started this series, I was not planning something like that with Sidious even after I learned about him using Clones to be reborn. It just came to me as I was typing the story. **_

_**Now the part with Amelia and Kim, it was just some mother daughter thing that I wanted to put in. I need to do something to make a decent size chapter. Like I said this story of this series is almost over. **_

_**Until next time, Enjoy!**_


	36. Return from Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 10 BBY**

**Chapter 36: Return from Hospital**

A month after the crash landing of the Attack Cruiser near a Bakuran Forest, the clean up of that said crash have all been clean up and trees that was damage from the crashes or explosion have been replaced with new trees Also during that month, Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter have come out of the Bacta Tank, all healed up from her month long healing.

Her lover, Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane during that month long process is still in dire need of Bacta Tank, since he suffer more injuring coming to saved her from the doomed Republic Attack Cruiser that have crash-landed on the planet. Doing so, he strained his muscle so much that there were about to be ripped to shreds, the bones that was broken before he went to rescue Rachelle was broken the have became more broken and even some became smashed to pieces.

If they did not put Mark in the Bacta Tank when they did, he would lost 3 of his limbs and most likely would have wear a respirator for the rest of his life. Which will severely weaken him, through it might protect him from Darth Vader, since Darth Vader only wants to kill Mark when he is on top of his game, but for someone like Darth Sidious, it will be more of a hindrance. Darth Sidious would use any of Mark's weakness to kill him.

Due to the quick actions of the medical team of doctors and nurses that arrived at the crash site, they saved Mark from to have a respirator and cybernetic limbs. Through they figure, once Mark is out of the Bacta Tank, it might take him awhile to get used to his body after such a dangerous crash and stunt he did.

Since the doctors and nurses were Bakurans, they might thought that the stunt Mark pulled to saved Rachelle's life was stupid, they cannot help but to be proud at the level of loyalty that Mark showed well going through all the pain and suffering as he did to save someone. No one would have fault him for not risking his life, most Bakurans if they were in that much pain, they wouldn't be able to stand let alone work toward a crashes ship, maneuver around that said crash ship and carry out a person. Then again they do are not that sensitive to the Force to uses it, so they figure he might have used the Force to dull the pain or something. What they found out later from some of Mark's Jedi friends was that he was not using the Force at all to dull the pain; he wasn't using the Force until the explosion happen. They also learned that Mark did felt the pain while doing it, but ignore it.

Now that is some strong level of loyalty right there. The doctors and the nurses have never seen, read or heard about such strong level of loyalty such as that. That is one of the reasons why they want to make sure that both Mark and Rachelle come out of their hospital perfect. That is what they wish for everyone that comes in, but they are even more determined to do so, which is way much more then their original high level of determination that they usually have.

If Amelia was so worry about her son, it was nothing compared to how worry Rachelle was when she found out that her lover is still far from recovering from the incident. She is glad that she didn't died, but after learning out why Mark is still far from the condition to be released from the hospital, she feels guilty that Mark went through all that stuff to save her. No ought she most likely would have done the exact same thing.

It seems like the only one who truly knew what exactly happen before the explosion that destroyed the ship happen, was Captain Rex. Mark would have known slightly more, but he is not in a position to talk about it. So that leaves them with only one. She have learned that she would have been burned alive and then exploded into million pieces.

For Mark it took 2 months after the crash for him to recover from the injures that was resulted and than an extra month for Mark able to use his limbs and muscle correctly. Normally Bacta heals all possible injuries, but due to the severity of Mark's wounds and how he strained them, he needed to regain strength in his limbs to be able to walk. So in total it took him 3 months before he was fully recovered.

During those 4 months war have raged on between Darth Sidious, Darth Vader and the Republic. There have been battles when all 3 groups were fighting each other. There have been battles where it was just the Empire going against Darth Sidious, or one of them going against the Galactic Republic. There have been some loses of planets and territory in some of those battles. One thing is, neither Sith Lords team up with the other nor none of them would ever team up with the Galactic Republic.

The war that have remain so long unnamed, have finally been named by the public of the Galactic Republic. The war is called Triad War. The event that leads up to the Triad War with the Empire was called the Republic Imperial Conflict. The public decided since the start of the Republic Imperial Conflict back in 15 BBY, there was only two combatants that leads up to the Triad War. For some reason they do not see it as a war now that the Triad War is here.

Mark has learned all about this during his time when he was getting used to using his body again. During that time he was not allow to have visitors, so he figures when he heads to his mother's house, they would be in for a surprise. A Speeder Taxi pulls into the stone driveway and stop couple feet from the porch. He knows getting to the Taxi was hard from the hospital. Somehow the media found out about the time he was getting release from the hospital and they were on him as if he was some famous actor that is known all over the galaxy. Honestly, he cannot see how actors or actress could put up with it, it driving him insane. Really, he knows there is actor in a town not that far away that would surely being dying to have all the attention that Mark is receiving.

Mark shakes his head of the thoughts. He cannot believe how crazy people get around those that they view as famous are nearby. Do they even realize that famous people are just normal people? Then again, Mark realized that some or most of the actors and actresses in the galaxy would want the attention that he is receiving, because it is what they strive for. Unlike actors and actress, Jedi does not strive for attention. No they strive to protect those that need to be protected and prevent the Dark Side ever taking over.

Before he even got to the door, a brown hair missile rockets from the door and tackles him. Mark stumbles over to the railing as he was kissed by the person he loves the most in the world. She must have sensed him coming and waited by the door. It took a little bit longer before Mark could respond to the kisses.

Rachelle was so happy to see Mark she did not only kisses his lips but all over his hairy chin. They kisses for what feel like was a couple minutes, only later, Mark have found out it was literally a couple minutes. Mark never been kissed like this before. If his mind wasn't blown away by the sudden actions that Rachelle is doing, he could understand why she was kissing him the way she is. She has missed him a lot and she was concern for his wellbeing.

"Whoa, Rachelle, you like a dog kissing it owner, whom haven't been home for months." say Mark with a slight smile. Rachelle barks like a dog a couple times, with a smile on her face. "Come on, everyone wants to see you. They have really miss you." say Rachelle pulling the person she loves the most in the whole entire galaxy into the Zane house.

Soon Mark was engulfed in a tight hug from his mother. This was something he did expect to happen, since it has been a long time since she was able to hug him. He always knows she always seem to worry about him. Through the Force he can sense how worry she was about him.

"Oh, Mark!" was the only thing that Amelia keep on saying as she hugs him tightly. Mark just let her hug him as he hugs her back, but he is not hugging her as tight as she is hugging him.

"Mom, I think you going to hug the air out of him!" say Kim coming out into the hall to see what all the commotion was about. Mark smiles a bit as he gives her the thumbs up to show that it is okay. Mark have lost count of the minutes that his mother hugged him. When she stops, Mark saw Obi-wan, Satine, Anakin, Jenna, Dooku and Celestia standing by the doorway that leads to the living room. Padme and the twins were standing by the kitchen doorway.

"So the amazing Hero of the Republic lives. How was your 2 month slumber? Hopes it well worth missing my wedding over." say Obi-wan in a teasing manner. "Well, I guess I slept like a baby, and for your wedding, you could have moved it to a later date." say Mark. "Ah, not such a good idea, Mark. My parents would have me roosted on a stick. Every since I told my mother about me and Obi-wan getting married she have planned every little detail out. So she would have been very mad to hold off my wedding for a friend, she would understand if it was Obi-wan that was injured." say Satine.

The part about Satine's mother made Mark look over at his own mother, who was blushing a bit. It not a secret to the family and friends of Mark that Amelia Zane have been thinking of ideas for Mark's and Rachelle's wedding since they got together.

"You surely missed one great wedding, Mark." say Anakin patting Mark on the shoulder a bit with his left hand. "Oh by the way, the Minster left you something. It in the kitchen." say Anakin pointing to the kitchen. Marks walks over to the table where he saw a gift wrapped object. Due to the obvious shape, Mark can tell what it is. There was a letter on it. Mark took the letter and opening it. The letter reads:

_To Mark, _

_During the Clean up I was giving something that you might want back. I made sure it was in perfect condition; even through I do not know how to fix if it was something wrong with it. Mainly all I did was clean it up; it amazes me that it survived in that explosion and fire for so long. As far as I could get to, it seems like a perfect condition. _

_I always heard the saying; A Jedi cannot be a Jedi without two things, their connection with the Force and their weapon. So here is your Lightsaber and keep on doing what you do best, because without you and your Jedi Order, the galaxy would have been screwed. _

_From your friend, _

_Minster Joseph Lightwell._

Mark picks up the obvious gift and unwrapped it. His sliver hilted Lightsaber was sitting in his hands. There were couples of dents and scratches on it. Mark can tell that it was burnt a bit, but Joseph has tried to clean it up the best he can without destroying.

Mark holds his Lightsaber out and press the button. An electric blue plasma blade hummed to life from the sliver hilt. Mark is amazed it is still working in perfect condition. He would be expecting that the blade will be shorting a bit. Mark twirls the Lightsaber around a little bit before deactivating it. He clips it onto his belt.

Padme walks into the room. "By the way, Master Yoda told me, that when you feel up for it. The High Council wants you back on Coruscant whenever you feel ready. There are things that they need to talk about; also you might have to have a meeting with a few Senators. I have talked to them about your request about the Hyperspace Disturbance. They want what exactly happen coming from the main source." say Padme.

"Are you still the Chancellor?" ask Mark. Padme nods a bit. "Yes, I have won the election by a landslide. So I have another 5 years underneath my belt and then I would be retiring from politics. To be honest, I have enough of it after I stopped being Naboo's Queen, but the Queen at the time wanted me to come back as Senator.

"Sorry that your terms of being a Chancellor were made rough by these wars. I was hoping that after Palpatine was killed that the galaxy would have finally be at peace, but it looks like I was wrong. Instead of bring peace I have created more problems." say Mark rubbing his wrists a bit.

"Mark, there is saying my parents always tell me. For every action there is an equal reaction. So when something good happens something bad will follow it. You came to stop Anakin from falling to the Dark Side and Palpatine from taking over. You did that, you cannot be blamed for him making Darth Vader or for him coming back." say Padme lightly as she looks at Mark.

Mark nods when he hears this. He agrees with her, but it does not make it hurt less when you cannot protect those so well. Sometimes he feels like he is at fault. While he might blames himself for the trouble that the galaxy is in, but it is not actually his fault. His actions was not directly involve with the troubles more like indirectly involve because it was due to his actions that the actions of others have change to make the trouble. Obviously that is always what happens in the galactic history. You do one good thing; it could lead to at least 1 more bad thing to replace it.

"Okay, I say give me a day or 2 and we'll head back to Coruscant. Then we could start figuring out what to do from there. I have this bad feeling our problems might get a lot worst now and that is not only because Sidious is back." say Mark. "Just as long as you do not do it yourself." say Padme.

"When did I ever do something myself?" ask Mark. "A lot." says Rachelle standing in the doorway. "What do you mean?" ask Mark looking at Rachelle. "Oh how about the end of the Clone Wars, you keep most of the information a secret. I do admit you did have help from me and the Senators, but how you done things you were by yourself." say Rachelle as she walks over and holds his right hand in both of her hands. She was looking at him in a loving way.

"I do stuff the way I do it to protect people and prevent the information to get in the wrong hands. Either you will have people betray you or people might get that information through torture. I do not want to see any of that happening." say Mark lightly as he looks at Rachelle's blue eyes.

"That is an obvious answer, tell those you can trust. Everyone that is closed to you are protected they know how to fight and their guards are trained heavily in being armed. I know you will still try to fight as many fights with the minimal risks and try do it by yourself. All I want is you not to forget that you have friends that are willing to back you up when you needed." say Rachelle as she lifts his right hand and kisses it lightly.

"Rachelle, I know that. I am willing to let you and them help me out, but if it becomes too dangerous, I do not want to lose you or my friends. If I think I could handle it, then what the point of putting the lives of those that I am close on line?" say Mark lightly.

The two sides of Rachelle seem to be in debate, the Jedi side of her is willing to sacrifice her life to protect the Jedi Order, the Republic and those she cares about but the lover side of her was in awed about what Mark just said. It makes her feel good inside knowing that he have her best interest in mind at the same time, the Jedi Side of her cannot believe that he is not willing to let her do her duties as a Jedi. She has train long and hard underneath Celestia Aluna and him.

Mark leans forward and kisses her on the lips. "I promise you Rachelle, I will not do this alone, if I do not have to." say Mark. After saying this Rachelle hugs him tightly as she plants a kiss on his lips once more.

* * *

_**Okay in this chapter is basically Mark recovering. As far as I am aware of I think the next chapter might be the last chapter in this story. I am surprised that we do not have another 38 chapters story. Yes, I have notice that it seem like besides my first one, all my stories have been 38 chapters, which I did not do that on purpose, it just happens. Who knows there might be 2 more coming, I do not know it just depends on what I have plan. **_

_**Also I have finally put the name Triad War into the story and also named the conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Empire the Republic Imperial Conflict. **_

_**All I have to do now is to finish this story and think of a title for the next story. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


End file.
